Stupides Vampires
by crazy-youth
Summary: Edward quitte Bella. Elle essaie de retrouver un semblant de vie humaine normale mais c'est sans compter sur l'arrivée des frères Salvatore !
1. Prologue

**Hey, je recommence ma story **

**C'est toujours un Damon/ Bella mais cette fois les Cullen seront très peu présent.**

**Mais ils le seront quand même :**

_« Edward quitte Bella, lui et sa famille partent. Bella sombre. Une famille s'installe dans l'ancienne demeure des Cullen. Les frères Salvatore et leurs amis._

_Damon trouve Bella bizarre, mais il ne s'est pas encore à quel point elle l'est. »_

**Oui je sais c'est vague mais c'est fait pour. **

**Dîtes moi si l'idée vous plaît et si ça vaut la peine de continuez.**

**Des Bisous**

**Crazy-Youth**


	2. Mercy

**PDV de Bella :**

_Je ne veux plus de toi, Bella. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon et tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. Notre race se laisse distraire facilement. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister_

J'étais incapable d'oublier ces paroles. Elles raisonnaient dans tout mon corps et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque mot, on me plantait un coup de couteau dans mon cœur. Je tombais à genoux ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirait. Quand je compris qu'il n'allait pas revenir, je m'allongeais et me recroquevillait.

Je n'arrivais pas à oublier ces dernière paroles et j'avais l'impression qu'on me lacérait le cœur, et je n'arrivais pas à me relever, je n'avais aucune envie de me relever. Je sentais la terre humide contre moi et cette impression de froid et j'avais l'impression d'être dans ses bras froid. Et finalement je m'endormis.

__Je ne veux plus de toi, Bella. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon et tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. Notre race se laisse distraire facilement. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister_

__ Edward soufflais-je, ne me laisse pas._

_Nous étions dans cette même forêt mais cette fois je n'allais pas le laisser partir._

__ J'ai besoin de toi, Edward. Je t'aime._

_Après mes dernières paroles, il se mit à rire, d'un rire cruel et sadique. J'eus l'impression qu'on me lacérait le cœur. Puis une seconde plus tard, il n'était plus devant moi et je me mis à hurler son prénom._

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre mon père me secouant. Ce fut mon premier cauchemars concernant le départ d'Edward. Le regard de mon père était empreint de tristesse et de peine. Le même regard que le mien à cet instant. Je me mis à pleurer dans les bras de mon père qui s'allongea à mes côtés. Et une fois encore je sombrais dans le sommeil.

**PDV Externe :**

Une homme se leva, il se détacha des bras de sa fille et descendit dans sa cuisine. Cet homme est Charlie Swan et il sut que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il dormirait avec sa fille. Elle avait l'air tellement brisé qu'il avait pour la première fois de sa vie des envies de meurtres. Il se prépara puis fit du café avant d'écrire un mot pour sa fille qu'il laissa sur la table.

Il partit au travail, ne réveillant pas sa fille et décida qu'aujourd'hui elle n'irait pas en cours, elle a tellement de bon résultat qu'elle pouvait se permettre une journée de libre, surtout dans son état. Il arriva à son lieu de travaille et décida de sortir ses problèmes et ceux de sa fille de la tête pour la journée.

De l'autre côté de la ville, deux vampire accompagnaient d'une humaine roulaient vers Forks. Les deux vampires se tenaient devant alors que la jeune humaine était à l'arrière. Le vampire qui conduisait était d'une beauté déconcertante, il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond. Pourtant ses yeux semblaient vide, il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille dont certaine mèche barré son front.

L'autre vampire était plus banale, d'une beauté simple et calme. Il avait l'air préoccupé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre et de regarder la jeune fille dans le miroir du pare-soleil. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il pourrait se sacrifier pour elle, au point de venir s'enterrer dans cette ville pluvieuse. La veille son ami Carlisle l'avait appelé en lui proposant de lui laisser sa maison s'il voulait encore un endroit tranquille pour protéger Elena. Stefan avait accepté, et il se retrouvait maintenant, Elena, Damon et lui à Forks. Petite ville ne contenant qu'une centaine d'habitant où tout le monde se connaît.

La jeune humaine soupira, elle trouvait tout ça ridicule, elle croisa encore le regard de son petit ami et elle soupira de plus bel alors que le conducteur ricana.

_ Pourquoi doit-on venir s'enterrer dans cette ville paumée déjà ? _Demanda l'humaine mécontente_

_ Parce qu'ici Klaus ne viendra pas te chercher. Puis tu ne seras pas seule, Caroline, Jérémy, Bonnie, Alaric et Jenna nous rejoignent demain.

Le conducteur rigola encore une fois ce qui agaça encore plus l'humaine. Ce que Damon pouvait être irritant quand il voulait, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être irritant tout cours. Stupide vampire sur-protecteur.

**PDV de Bella :**

Je me réveillais et trouvais le lit vide. Je descendis prudemment sentant mes courbatures douloureuse le résultat de m'être endormis dans la forêt. Je vis un mot sur la table :

_Bella,_

_J'ai fait du café, je pense que tu en auras besoin. _

_Je t'ai fait un mot d'excuse pour l'école aujourd'hui._

_Repose toi bien._

_Je t'aime._

Je pris une grande tasse de café en décidant d'aller voir Edward. C'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être parti, il ne peuvent pas être partit. Pas mon Alice, elle ne peut pas être partie sans me dire au revoir, Emmett non plus. Et bien que Jasper et Rosalie ne me porte pas dans leur cœur, ils auraient pu me dire au revoir.

Si ça se trouve c'est juste une blague douteuse d'Edward, il a jamais eu vraiment d'humour. Et c'est sur cette pensée que j'enfile un jean simple avec le pull rouge sang qu'Alice m'avait offert lors d'une de nos nombreuse sortit shopping. Je mis ma veste en cuir offerte par Alice aussi que je n'avais jamais mis et je montais dans ma chevrolet.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvais devant la maison des Cullen qui a l'air inhabité. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermé à clé, je vis un pot de fleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Non ? Je soulève le pot de fleur et prend la clé. Ils auraient pu trouver mieux pour des vampires quand même. J'ouvre la porte.

Des souvenirs m'assaillirent, la maison était comme d'habitude à part que le piano de mon bien aimé avaient disparu, toutes les photos aussi mais le mobilier étaient encore présent. Je montais dans la chambre de mon Alice et trouvais son dressing vide, c'est mauvais, mais alors très mauvais signe :

_ Tu avais dit que ça serait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé _murmurais-je._

J'entendis une voiture se garait dans l'allée, je descendis à vive allure et par miracle réussit à arrivé indemne dans le salon, j'entendis des voix :

_ Carlisle à dit qu'il mettrait la clé sous un pot de fleur _dit un homme_.

_ Pas la peine _dit une voix de fille en entrant_.

Elle bloqua quand elle me vit, pitié faites que ça ne soit pas la nouvelle compagne d'Edward, par pitié je ne le supporterais pas, s'il vous plaît mon dieu :

_ Ma chérie qu'est-ce qui se passe d_it un homme en enlaçant la jeune femme_. Oh vous savez que vous êtes sur une propriété privé ?

Je le regardais ahuris, au moins ce n'est pas la copine d'Edward. Vous savez que vous êtes sur une propriété privé ? Mais il se fout de ma gueule ?

_ Non j'avais pas remarqué _fis-je ironique_. Cette maison est au Cullen.

_ Ils sont partis, et il nous la laisse pour cette année.

Les Cullen qui laisse leur maison à des humains, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à Forks eux, ils ont rien de mieux à faire que de s'enterrer dans une ville paumée. Mais au moins c'est clair ils sont vraiment partit. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me poignarder.

_ Donc je suppose que ceci est à vous _dis-je en tendant la clé au jeune homme_.

Il l'a prit et me remercia, et un autre homme arriva, et bon sang il est beau à tomber, des yeux bleus pétillants et des cheveux noir décoiffés tombant sur son front. Bordel sexy pour un humain. Il est presque aussi beau qu'un vampire, que dis-je, il est aussi beau qu'un vampire. Je soupire regarde une dernière fois le salon avant de partir en m'excusant. Une fois dans ma voiture j'appuie ma tête sur le volant et soupire quand je sens un regard sur moi. Je lève la tête et voit l'homme beau comme un dieu me regarder. Nos yeux se croisent et je soupire :

_ ça sera comme si tu n'avais jamais exister, si seulement …

Je fais demi-tour et repars vers chez moi comprenant qu'ils sont vraiment tous partit. Je ne me ferais plus jamais taquiner par Emmett, je ne ferais plus jamais de shopping avec Alice, qui aurait cru que cela me manquerait. Je n'aurais plus droit au regard froid de Rose, je n'aurais plus droit au sourire discret de Jasper. Je ne pourrais plus profiter de l'amour maternel d'Esmée, ni des soins de Carlisle. Ça sera comme s'ils n'ont jamais exister. Stupides vampires.

Je rentre chez moi, et monte dans ma chambre pour me morfondre sur mon sort d'humaine pathétique. J'enlève ma veste et la balance à travers la pièce, mon pull rouge aussi, ça sera comme si, ils n'avaient jamais exister, pourtant ils ont exister. J'aurais préférer ne jamais les connaître, j'aurais préférer ne jamais tomber amoureuse.

Stupide Edward, il n'avait pas le droit n'a t-il vraiment pas d'âme ? Pas de cœur pour me faire souffrir ainsi ? Pour avoir jouer avec mes sentiments ? Pour avoir jouer avec la stupide humaine ? Si ça se trouve il m'a menti sur toute la ligne ? Si ça se trouve il peut lire dans mes pensées !

Je mets une main sur ma poitrine comme pour éviter à mon cœur de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Je n'arrive plus à trouver mon souffle, est-ce que je vais souffrir comme ça jusqu'à la fin ? Est-ce que je vais continuer à faire souffrir mon père avec mon état ? Pourrais-je seulement m'en remettre ? Mais la douleur est bien là, tu as dit que c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais exister et pourtant tu as exister puisque je souffre.

**PDV externe :**

Bizarre, fut la première chose que Damon pensa quand il s'arrêta devant la villa des Cullen et quand il vit un camion rouge délavé. Stefan dû penser la même chose car il fronça les sourcils, alors que Stefan chercha la clé (caché sous un pot de fleur) pour des vampires ils sont pas très imaginatifs. Elena rentra puis s'arrêta net sur le seuil. Stefan la rejoignit puis le vampire brun en fit de même.

Le vampire vit une jeune fille, la jeune fille était Isabella Swan et le vampire Damon Salvatore. Un vampire sanguinaire face à une jeune fille au sang sentant vraiment très bon tous les sépare. Tout ou presque. En effet, ils ont une chose en commun, cette lueur de douleur qui brille dans leur yeux.

Bizarre, fut le mot qui resta dans la tête de Damon Salvatore en la regardant partir. Oui, bizarre c'est le mot qui décrivait le mieux cette jeune humaine d'après Damon Salvatore. Car en effet, cette humaine est bizarre. Mais Damon Salvatore ne savait pas encore à quel point...

**Voilà le chapitre 1, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Des impressions ? Des conseils ? Des idées ?**

**Serait-ce trop demander 1 petite review ?**


	3. How To Save A Life

**Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent !**

**C'est important pour moi**

**Et j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant...**

**Enjoy !**

**PDV externe :**

Charlie Swan était rentré plus tôt du travail ce soir là et avait été chercher à manger à emporter dans le seul restaurant de Forks, un restaurant italien. Il posa les sachets sur la table et monta pour voir sa fille. La chambre de la jeune humaine était vide. Il soupira. Il savait exactement où elle était. Il descendit deux étages et trouva sa fille dans la cave.

En effet, il y a deux choses que la jeune humaine fait quand elle est soit triste, soit préoccupé ou bouleversé. Soit elle s'apitoie sur son sort en essayant de trouver une solution, soit elle descend dans la cave pour aller frapper dans le sac de frappe. Et c'est ainsi que son père la trouva, en train de frapper sans arrêt le sac de frappe.

**PDV de Charlie :**

Cette vision me brisa le cœur autant que le sien était brisé. Je pris ma fille pour l'empêcher de frapper dans le sac.

_ Bella _soufflais-je au creux de son oreille la retenant._ Calme toi, met au moins des gants.

Bella regarda ses mains et sembla se rendre compte seulement maintenant qu'elles sont en sang. Je soupirais. Elle leva ses yeux vide, des larmes débordants de ses yeux :

_ Ils sont partit _dit-elle_.

Je hochais la tête. Je savais qu'ils sont partit, j'ai essayé de joindre Carlisle en vain. Elle plongea sa tête contre mon torse et entoura ma taille de ses petits bras avant de relever sa tête et de me dire :

_ Tu ne comprends pas ? Des amis de Carlisle habitent maintenant chez lui, sans lui. Ils leurs laissent la maison pour l'année.

Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je pris ma petite fille dans mes bras et la monta avant de la poser sur le rebord de la baignoire et de laver ses mains pleine de sang. Elle tressaillit face au jet d'eau froide sur ses mains. Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur, il lui caressa doucement la joue :

_ La prochaine fois mets des gants.

Ma petite fille hocha la tête et la rebaissa comme une enfant pris sur le fait d'avoir voler un bonbon. Si seulement je pouvais parler à Carlisle je suis sûr que je pourrais le convaincre de revenir mais si comme le dit Bella d'autre personnes occupent déjà sa maison c'est qu'il est très déterminé à partir.

_ Viens manger Bella.

Elle allait me contredire quand son estomac gargouilla. Je lui souris doucement et elle abdiqua je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas manger aujourd'hui. Je mis son plat de tagliatelles à chauffer pendant qu'elle met la table.

_ Comment tu sais que quelqu'un a aménagé chez les Cullen.

_ J'ai été voir s'ils étaient déjà partit ou pas et ils sont arrivés.

_ Tu connais leurs noms _demandais-je._

Bella parut gênée, et eu un rire nerveux.

_ Bah en fait j'étais un peu choquée de les voir, je leur ai pas demandé.

Je ris en regardant Bella. Ma petite fille chérie. Elle m'embrassa, elle partit se laver et se coucher. J'espère sincèrement que sa nuit va mieux se passer que la nuit dernière. Je mis la vaisselle dans l'évier et me mit devant un match de base-ball sans enthousiasme.

**PDV de Bella :**

Je m'endormis après avoir pleuré. Je suis dans la forêt face à Edward. Mon rêve recommence.

__ Edward, j'ai besoin de toi, dis-je. Je t'aime._

_Il se mit à rire cruellement mais il ne partit pas, il s'approcha de moi un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, le même sourire que James quand il m'a attaqué. Sa main traversa ma poitrine, quand il enleva sa main une douleur me traversa et mon cœur se retrouva dans sa main. J'hurlais de douleur._

Je me réveillais une douleur familière hantant ma poitrine. Mon père était à mes côtés, je vis son air inquiet et m'en voulut de déranger mon si fabuleux père. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de repartir se recoucher. Je posais lourdement ma tête sur l'oreiller et regarda l'heure 5h31.

Je pourrais jamais me rendormir, je décidais de me lever. Je prends une douche et rentre dans ma chambre vêtue d'une serviette. Mon regard se porta sur le pull rouge que j'ai enlevais à la hâte hier en revenant de chez les Cullen. Et si je redevenais la bonne vieille Bella d'avant ? Non, je vais changer.

J'enfilais un débardeur, le pull rouge sang, un jean noire le seul qu'Alice était d'accord avec avec. Je regardais mes chaussure, j'ai le choix entre des chaussures à talon vernies noire, et des converses soit rouge, soit noire. Je prends les rouge et les mets rapidement.

Je descends doucement sans faire de bruit et mets en route le café et regarde l'heure sur le micro onde 6h11. Je fis la vaisselle et prépara deux tasses de café que je mis sur la table quand j'entendis mon père descendre. Il me regarda et s'assit à table encore endormis :

_ Tu ne t'es pas rendormi _me demanda mon père._

Je m'assis en face de lui et secouais la tête. Il se tortilla un peu sur lui, but une gorgée, se gratta la nuque :

_ Tu veux m'en parler de tes ré... cauchemars _me demanda t-il._

Aoutch ! La douleur revint plus forte que dans mon souvenir, je me tendis involontairement et grimaçais, mon père s'en rendis compte et se mordit la lèvre. C'est de lui que je tiens ce tic. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, et je pressais un peu plus la sienne. Je sais bien qu'il essaie de me réconforter comme il peut. J'essaie de lui sourire :

_ Va te laver _lui dis-je_. Je vais ranger.

Il s'exécuta et nettoyais nos tasses avant de les ranger. Je remontais dans ma chambre et fit mon sac. Je soupirais. Il faut que je me concentre sur les cours et que je me le sorte de la tête. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Stupide Vampire, il aurait du laisser ce stupide camion m'écraser. Je m'effondrais par terre tenant mon cœur douloureux, des souvenirs se répétaient en boucle dans mon esprit :

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, Bella et moi allons devenir de très bonnes amies »_, Alice, ma douce Alice pourquoi es-tu partit sans me dire au revoir ?

Les souvenirs affluaient sans que je n'arrive à les contenir, mon esprit me torturait bien malgré moi, j'avais l'impression que des années se répétaient dans ma tête. Comment mon esprit peut-il se rappeler avec le moindre détails, de ma rencontre à sa rupture.

Au bout d'un certains temps, les souvenirs se tarirent me laissant seule avec ma peine. Je m'assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et regardais mon père partir. Je regardais l'heure 7h31. Je pris la veste en cuir noir que j'avais mis la veille et essayais de démarrer mon antique camionnette.

Arrivée au lycée, je vis la place de parking de la voiture de mon vampire libre et mon cœur se serra. Un coup à ma fenêtre me fit sursauter, j'ouvris les yeux et vit Angéla. Je sortis de la voiture et me comprenant tellement bien, elle me sourit et m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'accrochais à son cou essayant de ne pas pleurer pendant qu'elle me caressait les cheveux.

Me détachant d'elle, j'essayais un sourire sans succès. Je mis mon sac sur mon dos et elle me prit la main et sans un autre mot elle m'entraîna vers le bâtiment quand je croisais un nouveau groupe d'élève dont la jeune fille de la maison des Cullen d'hier et son copain. Mon cœur ne supportera pas de les voir tous les jours.

Quand Angéla remarqua que je fixais le groupe, elle reporta toute son attention sur moi. J'étais contre le casier à côté du casier d'Angéla :

_ Ils vivent chez les Cullen, en tous cas la brune avec le mec là.

Le copain de la jeune fille me regarda comme s'il avait entendu qu'on parlait d'eux. Angéla s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose quand Jessica arriva devant moi toute excitée :

_ Bella, tu es revenue _dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras._ Tu as vue, il y a des nouveaux, à ce qui paraît ils vivent chez les Cullen.

Je lui fit un sourire crispé, et elle enfonça encore plus le couteau dans la plaie en faisant d'être désolée :

_ Oh Bella, je …

Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui dire que c'était mais surtout parce que je n'étais pas sûre de ma voix. Et elle continua à parlait des nouveaux et moi je me sentais de moins en moins bien, Angéla le remarqua et coupa froidement Jessica :

_ Tu sais quoi Jessica, _dit-elle d'un ton froid que je ne lui connaissait pas_. S'ils t'intéressent tellement va les harceler, eux mais laisse nous tranquille.

Jessica ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire. Elle parut blessé, dans le fond elle n'est pas méchante, juste un peu trop centrée sur elle-même. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla vers les nouveaux. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, je n'aurais pas pu en supporter plus. Angéla parut désolée de son intervention. Elle ferma son casier et s'appuya contre le sien à coté de moi je posais ma tête sur son épaule :

_ Merci _dis-je._

Elle posa sa tête contre la mienne et nous observions Jessica parler aux nouveaux, les pauvres. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Angéla quoi qu'il arrive et personnellement, c'est le plus important pour moi. La sonnerie coupa mes pensées. Je regardais Angéla, elle me tendit sa main, je l'a prit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours. Un cours d'histoire. Nous entrâmes et nous nous trouvâmes devant un homme la trentaine d'années plutôt beau garçon comme prof. Nous nous assîmes , je me mis au fond avec Angéla quand le directeur entra avec trois personnes. C'était la jeune fille, un autre garçon brun assez grand et une blonde super belle, qui ferait pâlir Rosalie. Aïe.

_ Voilà, des nouveaux élèves, c'est très rare que nous accueillons tant d'élèves en cours d'années alors essayer de les intégrer du mieux que vous pouvez, _dit le directeur_. Mlle Swan comme vous avez connu la même chose que, vous serez leur tutrice !

QUOI ? Et il repart comme ça. Hop, je suis leur tutrice. Les élèves s'installèrent alors que moi je suis toujours en mode bug. Bon, ils ont pas besoin de moi. Et vu la tête que j'ai fait, ils ont dû comprendre que je veux pas. A peu près tous les élèves ont comprit que je veux p as vu comment ma tête s'est décomposée.

Angéla posa sa main sur mon avant bras en voyant mes poings se contractaient et ma mâchoire se serrait. Déjà que beaucoup parle de ma rupture avec Edward, ils vont me croire folle. Le prof est plutôt intéressant et doué pour son âge. A la fin du cours, je mis le plus de temps pour mettre mes affaires dans mon sac et les nouveaux m'attendaient :

_ Tu nous fait visiter le lycée _demanda le brun._

Non, avais-je envie de lui répondre mais Angéla me souffla un « _sois polie_ » avant de partir rejoindre son prochain cours qu'on partage en commun. Lâcheuse ! Je me retournais vers eux et leur sortit mon plus beau sourire.

_ Moi c'est Caroline d_it la belle blonde._ Le beau brun c'est Jérémy, le frère d'Elena ici présente.

Elena releva les yeux vers moi. Le prof regardait notre échange très intéresser. Quelque chose me dit que celui là est arrivé avec eux.

_ Bien _dis-je en sortant de la salle._

_ Attend _me dit Jérém_y.

Je me retournais vers lui franchement agacé ! Bordel déjà que je fais un effort pour être aimable. Sauf que je vois le reste de la fratrie les rejoindre. Caroline se dirigea vers un type super bronzé, plutôt costaud, les cheveux noir coupé court. Elena fut rejoint par son copain, à peine protecteur le type, ça me fait penser à Edward. Et une petite la peau noire était en retrait, Jérémy lui était juste à côté de moi, il prit la parole :

_ Voilà, alors là _dit-il en pointant le copain de sa sœur_, c'est Stefan, _puis en pointant le mec à côté de Caroline_, lui c'est Tyler et là bas c'est Bonnie _dit-il en me pointant la petite en retrait._

_ Salut, Bella _dis-je du ton le plus polie dont je pus_. Je vais vous faire visiter bien que c'est difficile de se perdre ici.

J'avançais dans les couloirs vide, leur présentant chaque bâtiment quand finalement Elena prit la parole :

_ Et si non ça t'arrive souvent d'entrer par effraction chez les gens.

Toi et moi on va pas être copine. Je lui lançais mon plus beau regard noir mais je pus voir que tout le monde attendait une explication. Vous pouvez toujours rêvez !

**Voilà !**

**Bon vous aimez pas trop Elena ? Normal ! Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va pas rester une peste encore longtemps.**

**Un review ?**

**Vous aimez ?**

**Je continue ?**

**Bisous **

** Crazy-Youth**


	4. Nobody

**PDV de Bella :**

Je m'affalais sur ma table de cours à côté de Angela. Elle me regarda, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je lui envoyais en retour un regard noir pour la remercier de m'avoir abandonnée avec les nouveaux.

-Tu as été polie au moins, _me demanda t-elle avec ce même air sur les lèvres._

-Je te déteste, _lui dis-je._

Elle rigola doucement. Je la fusillais de nouveau des yeux.

Je vis Jeremy, Caroline et Elena entrer en cours accompagnés de Jessica. Ce fut à mon tour de rire en voyant leurs regards blasés. Elena m'observa et je lui offrit un faux sourire bien hypocrite. Angela darda son regard sur moi puis dériva vers Jessica puis vers les nouveaux pour revenir ensuite vers moi :

-Tu n'as pas fait ça,_ me_ _demanda t-elle._

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _dis-je en me concentrant sur le cours._

_**Flash-back**_

_- Et sinon ça t'arrive souvent d'entrer par effraction chez les gens ?_

_Toi et moi on va pas être copine. Je lui lançais mon plus beau regard noir mais je pus voir que tout le monde attendait une explication. Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! La cloche sonna pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je commençais à partir quand je vis Jessica non loin de moi. Je me retournais vers les nouveaux et leur lançais un regard sadique._

_-Jessica, dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras, tu voudrais bien aider les nouveaux, ils ont du mal à se repérer dans le lycée._

_Jeremy et Elena me lancèrent un regard affolé. Jessica allait me demander quelque chose avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa chance d'avoir le plus de potins possible. Elle me sourit et dit :_

_-Bien sur, Bella. Je ne les lâcherais pas d'une semelle._

_Je souris et lançais mon plus beau sourire cruel aux nouveaux , enfin surtout à Elena parce que les autres ne m'avaient rien fait. _

_-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, dis-je en m'éloignant._

_Je me retournais une dernière fois pour observer Elena complètement blasée. Eh oui, ma grande, elle ne va pas vous lâcher, et vous allez devoir la supporter._

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Caroline et Jérémy se mirent ensemble à une table et Jessica se mit à côté de Elena, je jubilais. Quand je vis le regard désespéré qu'elle lança aux autres, je rigolais franchement. Un vrai rire. Mon premier rire depuis le départ de Edward. Angela me regarda et me fit un sourire doux.

Je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria. Quand j'entrais mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Notre table était occupée. Les nouveaux étaient assis là à la table des Cullen. Mon souffle se fit court ; les voir à _Notre_ table me rappela _leur_ départ et les mots de Edward. Je m'appuyais doucement contre le mur, les observant . J'avais envie de crier au scandale, de leur dire de partir parce que ce n'était pas _leur_ table. Mais je ne le fis pas, je me contentais de poser une main sur ma poitrine essayant de trouver une respiration normale.

Angela vit que je n'étais plus derrière elle et me chercha du regard. Elle me rejoignit assez rapidement et porta ses yeux au même endroit que le mien. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers elle. Je posais ma tête contre elle :

-Je ne vais pas pleurer, _me répétais-je sans cesse._

Mon amie me caressa doucement le dos et m'entraina ensuite vers la file pour aller acheter notre déjeuner. Je l'arrêtais :

-Je n'ai pas faim, je vais faire un tour dehors.

Elle ne lâcha pas mon bras, mais se retourna vers moi avec un air furieux et je pris peur. Angela m'effraya plus qu'une troupe de vampires assoiffés. Cette douleur habituelle qui habitait ma poitrine s'accentua . Pour la première fois de ma vie, je compris l'expression « retourner le couteau dans la plaie ».

- Isabella Marie Swan, je me fiche de ton avis, tu vas t'acheter un repas et le manger entièrement. Je ne vais te laisser dépérir sous prétexte qu'un imbécile t'a laissée tomber.

Aïe. La douleur se fit sentir encore une fois. Angela sembla remarquer ce qu'elle avait dit et elle allait s'excuser, mais je la coupais d'un geste de la main,car encore une fois j'avaispeur que ma voix tremble. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'a touché.

Je me dirigeais vers la file pour choisir mon déjeuner. Une fois notre repas payé, mon regard se reporta vers l'ancienne table des Cullen. Jessica était avec les nouveaux et leur parlait sans cesse. Quant à Angela, elle me mena à une table isolée...

Le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence, Angela avait compris que sans le vouloir, elle avait une fois de plus remué le couteau dans la plaie. Ce calme était gênant, mais que pouvait-on se dire dans une situation comme celle-ci. Je pris la main de Angie et désignais la table des nouveaux. Je tournais ma chaise pour admirer le spectacle et elle porta son attention sur eux.

Jeremy avait posé sa tête sur la table, Elena avait la sienne contre l'épaule de Stefan et semblait vouloir se suicider. Caroline et Tyler avaient les poings serrés afin de se retenir de frapper Jessica. Quant à Bonnie... Elle hésitait entre rire et pleurer.

-Tu sais que c'est de ta faute, _dit mon amie en souriant._

Je hochais la tête et Jeremy nous regarda. Je lui offrit un signe de la tête et il me fit un sourire éblouissant. Bordel pourquoi ces humains arrivaient-ils à me charmer ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça déjà ?

Je pointais du doigt Elena, Jeremy me regardait étrangement et je haussais les épaules.

-Tu vois cette fille, _dis-je à mon amie._

-Laquelle ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Angela et ses questions... J'étais en train de la lui montrer du doigt et elle ne voyait pas de qui je parlais.

_ Mais si, la nunuche avec les cheveux noirs super lisses ; genre je suis la plus belle, _m'exclamais-je._

Angela éclata de rire devant mon « enthousiasme » envers Elena. Et je lui souris. L'épisode de tout à l'heure était oublié. De toute façon comment pourrais-je être en colère contre cette fille ? Après s'être calmée mon amie me répondit :

-Oui je vois qui, maintenant.

-Elle a été odieuse avec moi , _dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine comme une enfant de six ans qui boude._

Angela sembla confuse, alors je lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé, en changeant certains faits : elle n'était pas au courant que Edward était un vampire. Je lui contait l'abandon dans la forêt, les cauchemars, les phrases qui ne cessaient de se répéter dans mon esprit,en me torturant, la visite chez les Cullen, la rencontre avec Elena puis sa réplique...

La cloche avait sonnée au début de mon récit, mais nous étions restées dans le réfectoire, décidant que nous rentrions chez nous plus tard vu que notre journée était finie. Quelques heures plus tard et des millions de larmes versées, je me calmais enfin dans les bras de mon amie. Elle savait à quel point j'étais brisée maintenant. J'avais eu peur qu'elle parte en découvrant l'épave que j'étais devenue, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle m'avait écoutée. Jusqu'au bout. Ne me poussant pas à continuer quand la boule dans ma gorge me bloquait. Me serrant contre elle quand le trou dans ma poitrine s'élargissait. Plus j'avançais dans mon récit, plus mon cœur souffrait et Angela comprenais mes sentiments, je les lui avaient expliqués.

-Tu iras t'excuser demain auprès de Elena, _me dit-elle,_ elle ne t'a rien fait. Elle n'est pas la cause du départ de Edward.

-Je n'ai pas à m'excuser, je leur ai juste trouvé un guide, _dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine._

-Alors aide-les à s'en débarrasser, car c'est toi qui leur a si gentiment attribué, _me dit-elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres._

-Ils sont assez grand pour se débrouiller eux mêmes, non ?

-Justement plus besoin de l'aide de Jessica, _dit-elle en se levant._

Argh ! Cette fille avait toujours réponse à tout. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Angela allait repartir à pied mais je l'interpellais :

_ Angela, viens, je te ramène.

Elle se retourna et me sourit et monta côté passager. Et je m'installais à ma place. Arrivée devant chez elle, elle me fit un bisou sur la joue :

-Merci d'être là pour moi, _lui dis-je._

Elle m'adressa un sourire et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je lui souris également, Angela ferait une excellente mère :

-Si je ne le faisais pas, je sais que tu resterais dans ton coin et je ne veux pas de ça pour toi, tu mérites bien mieux que ça. Bien mieux que lui.

La douleur s'accentua mais elle avait raison, je méritais mieux que cet enfoiré, seulement je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à m'en remettre. Elle descendit de la voiture et me fit un signe de la main alors que je me dirigeais vers chez moi. Je me garais, il n'était pas tard.

Je descendis au sous-sol et mit des gants cette fois ci avant de taper de toutes mes forces dans le sac de frappe. Stupide Vampire. Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils fait ça ?

**PDV externe :**

-Je ne l'aime pas, _s'exclama la brune._

Des amis étaient réunis dans le salon, le groupe étaient constitué, d'une belle blonde : Caroline, de Tyler sont petit ami, de Jeremy et de Bonnie. La belle brune qui venait de parler était Elena et elle était dans les bras de Stefan son petit ami, Jenna et Alaric étaient dans le canapé en face et Damon, lui, était dans un fauteuil, seul, et écoutait les histoires des adolescents.

-Tu as été un peu peste avec elle, _dit Jérémy._

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout. Tu trouves que j'ai été une peste mon chéri, _renchérit elle en s'adressant à Stefan._

Stefan hésitait entre dire la vérité et le mensonge et Damon s'en aperçut.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle foutait chez nous, dit Elena, elle a été voir une de ses amies, Jessica, et lui a dit qu'on avait besoin d'aide. Sauf que Jessica est chiante, collante et Isabella le sait très bien, elle nous a lancé un sourire sadique. Et à la cantine elle s'est moqué de nous.

_ Ingénieux, _dit Damon, j_e l'aime déjà cette petite.

_ Moi elle ne me pose pas de problème, _dit Jérémy en même temps que Caroline._

Elena boudait quand Alaric répondit :

-J'ai regardé son dossier c'est une très bonne élève. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, elle ne voulait absolument pas se lier à vous. Elle reste seulement avec Angela Weber.

-Bah alors, il y a pas de problèmes, _dit Damon, _elle ne vous approche pas et vous ne l'approchez pas, point final.

_ Quoi ? Mais il faut se venger, _s'exclama Elena._

Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations, ignorant pas de la dernière phrase de Elena .

Elle devait recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de son ancienne ville mais au moins ses amis étaient avec elle. Elle soupira. Cette année à Forks allait vraiment être infernale.

PDV d'Angela :

Le lendemain matin, mon amie vint me chercher devant chez moi. Et je pris peur. Son teint était plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée, des cernes avaient élues domicile sous ses yeux, mais ce qui m'effraya le plus : c'était son regard. Rien . Il n'y avait rien. Les yeux de mon amie étaient vides de toute lueur. Quand elle me vit, elle tenta de me faire un sourire, mais il ressembla plus à une grimace.

Arrivées au lycée, le regard de Bella se tourna vers les nouveaux, tous près de la voiture. Il y avait un autre gars avec eux. Un peu plus âgée et beaucoup plus beau...

Non, Angela, pense à Ben. Ben n'était pas mon petit-ami, ou du moins pas encore.

Retournons à nos moutons... Oui, les nouveaux étaient donc accompagnés d'un gars plus sexy, ainsi que de Jessica. Et ils avaient l'air totalement désespérés. Bella se tourna vers moi et je lui fis un signe de tête et je l'encourageais pour aller les aider.

Nous nous dirigions donc toutes les deux vers le groupe. Je leur fis un sourire crispé et Bella ne montra aucune expression. Arrivées à leur hauteur, ils se tournèrent vers nous, dont le gars sexy :

_ On m'a demandé de vous faire des excuses, mais je n'en ai pas envie et je préfèrerais encore sortir avec Mike Newton que m'excuser, _dit-elle,_

Les nouveaux eurent l'air perdu, je lui donnais un coup de coude alors que Jessica siffla rageusement :

-Eh ! Je suis sortie avec Mike Newton.

Bella accorda un regard vide de tout sentiment à Jessica avant de revenir vers les nouveaux. Ils ne comprenaient pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle marmonna :

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis.

Je vis que tout le monde, sauf la brune, esquissait un sourire et moi je me retenais de rire. Jessica n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Je la frappais de nouveau dans les côtes, elle soupira fortement avant de continuer.

-Tout ça pour dire que je vais faire mieux.

Les nouveaux ne comprirent pas. Et le beau mec avait l'air carrément amusé. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air moqueur sur le visage et il regardait Elena. Cette dernière se renfrogna. Bella se tourna vers Jessica et un éclair illumina le regard du gars sexy et je crus l'entendre murmurer « On va s'amuser ».

-Jessica, sans vouloir être méchante, les nouveaux ne peuvent pas te supporter, et tout le monde à pu le voir grâce à leur air désespéré quand ils te voient arriver. Alors ça serait gentil de ta part de les laisser tranquilles.

Je donnais un autre coup à Bella quand je vis le visage de Jessica se décomposer.

-On avait dit en douceur, _lui dis-je._

-On ne se débarrasse pas d'une sangsue en douceur Angéla, _me dit-elle._

Tout le monde éclata de rire, mais ce qui me fit peur fut la lueur cruelle qui passa dans les yeux de Jessica. Et à ce moment même je savais que tout allait déraper, et je ne savais pas dans quel état j'allais récupérer mon amie. C'est quand je rouvris les yeux que je me rendis compte que je les avaient clos, comme pour encaisser un choc :

_ Bella, _commença Jessica, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle, _tu as raison, je vais les laisser tranquilles. De toute façon, ils sont bien moins sexy que les Cullen, personne n'égale Edward.

Mon souffle se coupa. La salope, j'allais la tuer. Mon cœur se brisa quand je vis la douleur dans les yeux de Bella. On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'effondrer, ses poings se fermèrent brusquement et sa mâchoire se contracta. Je vis que les nouveaux étaient très intéressés par la conversation et quelques élèves se rapprochaient de notre groupe.

Bien, Bella avait supporté la première partie... Parce que oui, ce n'était que la première partie...

-Mais tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir, _continua Jessica,_ on se demande tous ce qu'il a bien pu te trouver.

Le souffle de mon amie se coupa. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Jessica avait fini sa tirade fière d'elle. Et Bella s'approcha, **u**n air meurtrier sur son visage, de Jessica. Cette dernière était appuyée contre une Porshe jaune. Elle posa sa main contre la voiture à côté du visage de Jessica. Elle sembla complètement déstabilisée par sa réaction :

-Si tu crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer, _cracha froidement Bella, _tu rêves. Il y a un truc que tu ne comprends pas. Tu es pathétique et rien ne changera ça, tu le seras toujours quoi que tu fasses.

Les mots froids de mon amie brisèrent mon cœur. Le sien l'était déjà tellement... Elle était tellement brisée...

_ Maintenant, _dit-elle toujours froidement, _tu vas bouger ton cul de cette voiture. Premièrement, parce que rien qu'en la regardant tu la souilles et deuxièmement, parce que Alice aurait une crise cardiaque rien qu'en te voyant à côté de sa voiture.

Et bizarrement Jessica obéit. Elle se recula et Bella se décala pour faire face à Jessica :

-Ensuite, tu vas laisser les nouveaux tranquilles. On va éviter de les faire partir à peine deux jours après leur arrivée. Et pour finir, je ne sais pas ce que – comme tu dis- Edward m'a trouvé, mais je sais ce qu'il ne t'a pas trouvé à toi.

Jessica était complètement paralysée et terrorisée. Bella avait finit sa tirade. J'étais plutôt fière d'elle. Elle avait fait peur à Jessica rien qu'avec des mots.

-Va-t-en, _dit Bella brusquement._

Jessica s'exécuta et partit presque en courant. Bella se retourna vers le gars sexy, il souriait et avait l'air fière de Bella. Étrange.

-Alice doit sûrement savoir que tu as pris sa voiture, je crois qu'elle va te tuer, _dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient la bouche grande ouverte et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Puis sans un autre mot, ni un autre regard elle se détourna pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal.

**Je veux m'excuser du regard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes. **

**Si non voilà le nouveau chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à suivre.**

**Je ne posterais pas chaque semaine car bac dans 3 semaines donc chaud.**

**Mais je ferais de mon mieux, je tiens à vous présenter ma fan n°1 et ma merveilleuse bêta Anger-lola !**

**C'est grâce à elle s'il y a moins de fautes d'orthographes.**

**Sinon que pensez vous des personnages ? De la tournure de l'histoire ? Vous aimez toujours ?**


	5. Crazy

**PDV de Damon :**

-Alice doit sûrement savoir que tu as pris sa voiture, je crois qu'elle va te tuer, _dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux._

Ma famille et moi nous nous posions tous la même question : Était-elle au courant de la condition des Cullen ? Du pouvoir d'Alice ? Après tout, d'après ce que j'avais compris, elle était sortie avec Edward.

Elle partit, accompagnée de son amie. Je la suivais du regard :

-Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant, _demandais-je._

-Ça doit être qu'une coïncidence, _dit Stefan._

Peut-être. Si elle était au courant pour eux, une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas au courant pour nous. Et si elle ne savait pour nous, elle n'était pas en danger. La cloche sonna.

-Je vais quand même appeler Carlisle pour le lui demander, _rajoutais-je en montant dans la Porsche de Alice._

Quand Elena m'avait demandé de les accompagner pour qu'elle me montre la « fille » qu'elle détestait tant, j'avais accepté. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Isabella mais qu'elle préférait Bella. J'avais bien compris que Elena voulait me la présenter parce que les autres n'étaient pas de son côté. Et que j'étais sa dernière chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui tienne pour elle.

Tout le monde avait été étonné de voir que Bella et son amie se dirigeaient vers nous. Puis elle avait débarrassé ma famille de Jessica et cette dernière s'en était prit à Bella. J'avais senti que Caroline voulait la défendre. Caroline avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier Bella. Bizarre. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlés pourtant.

Bella ressemblait beaucoup à Elena, les cheveux noirs, les yeux marrons et toutes les deux semblaient fragiles. On aurait dit que la jeune fille pouvait se briser simplement en marchant. Penser à Bella me fit penser à Elena et penser à Elena me fit immédiatement penser à Katherine.

Katherine sosie parfait ou plutôt, Elena sosie parfait de Katherine. Katherine mon premier amour... J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, il y a plus de cent cinquante ans et maintenant je la détestais. Je la haïssait pour m'avoir transformé, pour ne m'avoir jamais aimé, pour avoir préféré Stefan mais surtout pour m'avoir fait tomber amoureux d'elle.

Elle était d'une beauté troublante, mystérieuse, et j'avais tout accepté. J'avais accepté sa relation avec mon frère. J'avais accepté le fait qu'elle soit un vampire, j'avais accepté qu'elle puisse boire mon sang et j'avais accepté de boire son sang quelle grossière erreur !

Bref... Arrivés chez les Cullen ,enfin chez nous maintenant, je composais le numéro de Carlisle. Le portable qu'il avait toujours chez lui en cas d'urgence. Il décrocha après trois sonneries :

-Allo ?

-Carlisle, c'est Damon.

-Un problème Damon, _demanda mon ami._

-Ne puis-je pas t'appeler par pure courtoisie, _dis-je gentiment._

-Damon _me dit-il absolument pas dupe._

-Nous avons rencontré une jeune fille assez intéressante, Bella Swan.

-Je vois,_ dit-il en se raclant la gorge._

J'entendis des bruits derrière lui, puis un bruit de verre brisé avant d'entendre la voix de Alice Cullen :

-Comment va Bella, _demanda t-elle_.

-Est-elle au courant, répliquais-je_._

-Oui, dit-elle, comment va t-elle ?

-Je suppose que tu as vu l'épisode avec Jessica, _demandais-jr_.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je t'interdis de reprendre ma voiture. Comment va-t-elle, _répéta Alice. _

-Je ne sais rien de plus que la scène que tu as vu.

-Surveille là, s'il te plaît...

-Quoi ? Mais je suis pas une nounou, _m'exclamais-je_.

J'entendis d'autres bruits avant de réentendre la voix de Carlisle dans le téléphone.

-Elle compte beaucoup pour nous tous, _dit-il_.

-Et ?_demandais-je._

-Damon, _s'enerva t-il_.

-Je ne la surveille pas mais je ferais attention à ce que personne ne l'abîme.

-Merci, _dit-il._

Et voilà ! Je me retrouvais à surveiller une humaine. Bon elle était plutôt drôle pour une humaine mais quand même. Bon qu'est-ce que cette humaine pouvait avoir de si intéressant pour être sortie avec un vampire ? Et pour que toute la famille puisse tenir tant à elle ?

Puisqu'il fallait que je la surveille, autant chercher des informations sur elle en commençant par connaître l'endroit où elle habitait. Internet quelle merveille ! Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais devant sa maison, blanche, simple. Je ne pouvais rentrer chez eux sans invitation, alors je cherchais des endroits d'où je pouvais la surveiller. Je remarquais un arbre juste en face de sa chambre. ( Je supposais qu'un lit avec une couette violette n'appartenait pas au chef Swan). Puis, je remarquais un autre arbre qui me donnait une vue sur la cuisine et le salon grâce à une grande fenêtre dans la cuisine. Parfait...

D'ici quelques temps, Isabella Swan n'aurait plus aucun secret pour moi ! Vous avais-je dit que je suis trop curieux ?

**PDV de Bella :**

Nous nous dirigions donc toutes les deux vers les groupes. Mon visage ne montra aucune expression. Arrivées à leur hauteur, le jeune homme, qui semblait plus vieux, et les autres se tournèrent vers nous. Mais le nouveau arrivant, lui, était appuyé avec Jessica sur une Porshe jaune canari. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Cette voiture, c'était celle de Alice.

**Flash-back :**

_Alice avait passé tout l'après-midi à me préparer pour le bal de fin d'année. Bien que j'avais encore mon plâtre, Edward m'avait, avec l'aide de sa sœur, obligée à y aller. Quand je fus enfin prête, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Volvo de Edward, quand Alice se stoppa. Nous nous arrêtâmes et elle sourit._

_-Je la veux Jaune dit-elle._

_ Edward rigola et je le questionnais du regard._

__ La Porshe qu'il va m'acheter, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire, en cadeau pour t'avoir rendue splendide._

_ « D'accord, je vois, sympa » pensais-je avant d'entrer dans la voiture._

**Fin de Flash-back**

J'avais débarrassé les nouveaux de Jessica et celle-ci m'avait _littéralement_ tuée. Sa phrase m'avait atteint plus que les autres aurait pu le penser. C'est comme si Jessica m'avait arraché le cœur et s'était amusé à sauter dessus à pieds joints. J'avais eu envie de la frapper encore et encore mais je m'étais contentée de lui répondre froidement.

Elle était partie et elle avait laissé les nouveaux tranquilles, mon devoir était donc terminé. Je partais avec Angela, elle était fière de moi, je le savais, je le sentais... Elle avait eu peur que je m'écroule en pleurant. Je ne le fis pas.

-Je vais au toilette _dis-je en la quittant._

Les toilettes étaient vides, je n'avais pas réellement besoin d'y aller mais je voulais juste me calmer avant d'entrer en cours. Je posais mes mains sur le rebord de l'évier et me regardais dans le miroir :

-Putain, _lançais-je furieuse contre moi._

Il ne fallait pas que je craque, mais je sentais déjà la douleur familière dans ma poitrine s'accentuer. « _On se demande tous ce qu'il a bien pu te trouver. » _J'avais eu envie de lui répondre que c'était juste mon sang et le silence de mon cerveau qu'il avait aimé, mais elle aurait eu des difficultés à comprendre.

Je savais que je ne devais pas craquer mais je savais aussi que je faisais, pour la première fois de ma vie, une crise d'angoisse. Je glissais le long du mur essayant de chercher ma respiration. La douleur dans ma poitrine augmentait. Je mis mes mains sur mon cœur comme pour comprimer une blessure. Mon souffle se fit rare et les larmes obstruaient mes yeux. J'entendis quelqu'un courir vers moi

-Oh mon dieu, Isabella !

Croyez-moi ou pas, mais aussi débile que cela puisse être, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était : « Qui est l'abruti qui m'appelle Isabella ? » La personne prit mon visage dans ses mains et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Elena.

-Serre-moi dans tes bras, _dis-je difficilement._

J'observais son visage devenir incrédule, avant de me prendre rapidement dans ses bras. Ils serraient ma poitrine et je sentis le trou douloureux devenir moins grand. Je calais difficilement ma respiration sur la sienne. Elle me pressait contre elle d'un bras alors que de l'autre elle caressait mes cheveux et moi je sanglotais contre son épaule.

Rappelez moi pourquoi j'étais censée la haïr déjà ?

Au bout de quelques temps, j'entendis la cloche sonner et je me rendis compte que nous avions passé une heure dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes je l'avais sentie pleurer. J'avais posé mes mains dans son dos en le caressant doucement. Elle avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et nous pleurions ensemble.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle pleurait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi je pleurais, bien qu'elle devait s'en douter. Nous nous relevâmes et nous regardâmes dans le miroir en face de nous. Nous avions toutes les deux les yeux rougis. J'effaçais mes dernières traces de larmes et je vis Elena en faire de même. Je lui lançais un regard de remerciement avant de partir. J'avais déjà raté la première heure de cours et je soupirais en voyant que la deuxième heure de cours avait déjà commencée.

Je sortis du lycée et m'assit sur un banc. Je pris mon portable et vit plus d'une dizaine de messages, tous étaient d'Angela. Ma douce Angela... Elle s'inquiétait de mon absence en cours. Je lui envoyais une réponse pour la calmer, lui dire que j'allais bien et que je serais là à la prochaine heure de cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis qu'une personne s'asseyait à côté de moi. Elle ne disait rien et moi non plus. Sans avoir tourné le visage, je savais que c'était Elena.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, _dis-je._

Elle ne répondit rien, elle se contentait de rester assise à côté de moi, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix douce.

-Il te manque n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre sérieusement que pouvais-je répondre à cette question ? Je savais très bien qu'elle parlait de Edward. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle devait croire que je n'était juste qu'une fille qui vivait mal une rupture. Et c'était vrai. Je vivais très mal cette rupture.

-Oui .

Clair, simple. Elle me prit la main. Et la pressa doucement.

-J'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment, mon cœur va sortir de ma cage thoracique.

Elle ne dit rien. Que pouvait-on rajouter à ce que je venait de dire ? D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avais-je dit ? Hier encore, je détestais cette fille, mais pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'on se ressemblait bien plus que l'on pouvait croire. Nous nous ressemblions physiquement, brune, les même yeux, la même innocence. Innocence que je n'avais plus. Mais, que ce qui me choquait le plus c'était l'attitude de son petit-ami envers elle. La même attitude que Edward avait envers moi.

-Et sinon, il y a quelque chose de bien à faire dans cette ville, _demanda t-elle sur le ton de la conversation me détournant de mes pensées._

-Tu es venue t'enterrer dans la ville la plus perdue qui puisses exister !

-Je m'en doutais, _dit-elle en marmonnant autre chose que je ne pu pas entendre._

La cloche sonna de nouveau, ce fut le temps de la pause, et je vis Angela se diriger vers moi alors que Elena partait à la rencontre de son petit ami. Il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. J'arrivais à sentir son amour pour Elena à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Jeremy me sourit et Bonnie le fusilla du regard. Caroline et Tyler, eux, s'accordaient parfaitement. Comme deux aimants qui s'attirent.

Angela me prit dans ses bras avant de souffler de soulagement en me voyant sans aucun bobos. Une vraie mère poule. Après l'avoir rassurée pendant toute la pause nous nous dirigions ensemble vers notre cours en commun. Je croisais Jessica dans les couloirs, elle souriait, et moi j'avais juste envie de la frapper, elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire. Je me contentais de serrer les poings et de lui lancer un regard noir. Quand elle capta mon regard elle avança d'un pas plus rapide pour s'éloigner de moi. « C'est ça, éloigne toi petite fille, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi » pensais-je.

La journée se passa sans autre incidents majeur. J'étais moins hostile envers les nouveaux ce que Angela remarqua, mais elle ne posa aucune question. Nous étions toutes les deux à une table quand quelques personnes nous rejoignirent. Je regardais Angela et elle haussa les épaules. Je reconnus Ben, un garçon de notre classe, Jessie également des nôtres mais redoublant ainsi que Simon le plus jeune. Jessie avait les yeux marrons, des cheveux noir mi-long et frisés, Ben était un beau brun ténébreux mais réservé puisque Angela semblait l'apprécier et Simon avait les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, coupés court et des yeux bleu clair.

Après les présentations d'usage, nous parlions beaucoup ensemble et je savais que Angela et moi avions un nouveau groupe. Je m'entendais très bien avec Jessie et Simon, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de discuter avec Ben. Je me dirigeais ensuite en biologie accompagnée de Jessie, de Angela et de Ben. Nous avions laissé Simon devant sa classe en passant.

J'appris que Simon, Ben et Jessie étaient amis depuis toujours. Bien que Jessie était arrivé, il y a cinq ans de cela à Forks. Je découvris durant le déjeuner que Simon était adepte des arts martiaux et qu'il était plutôt doué, je lui avais d'ailleurs parlé de mon habitude à boxer le sac de frappe quand j'étais en colère. Il avait sourit et m'avait proposé de me montrer quelques prises ce que j'acceptais volontiers. Je sus que Jessie était un excellent chanteur et que Ben et Simon se moquaient de lui à cause de cela et il m'avait promis de nous faire, à Angela et moi, un petit concert privé.

Je connaissais déjà un peu Ben, par Angela qui n'arrêtait pas de me parler de lui : elle avait craquée sur lui depuis l'année dernière, mais elle était bien trop timide pour lui parler. Alors, le fait qu'ils viennent avec nous et que nous nous entendions si bien tous ensemble, l'excitait au plus au point.

L'arrivée des garçons m'avait momentanément fait oublier Edward. J'avais beaucoup ris et ça m'avait vraiment détendu. Notre premier cours de l'après midi fut en commun et nous nous dirigions ensemble vers le parking. Mon regard fut de nouveau attiré par les nouveaux, l'homme de ce matin était là et il me regardait bizarrement. Simon nous avait rejoint rapidement, Angela fit la bise à Ben – et je la vis rougir- ainsi qu'aux autres garçons et j'en fis de même en leur souriant.

Je déposais Angela devant chez elle mais nous restâmes dans ma voiture à parler de nos nouveaux amis que j'appréciais énormément. Angela semblait les aimer elle aussi, surtout Ben en fait. Après avoir discuté pendant pas mal de temps, elle descendit et je rentrais chez moi. Je servit des plateaux repas à l'arrivée de mon père nous nous sommes mit devant la télé.

Je racontais ma journée, en omettant le passage « Jessica » à mon père, en fait je lui dis, que je commençais à apprécier les nouveaux, mais sans plus, et que nous avions de nouveaux amis Angie et moi, j'avais allongé ma tête sur les genoux de mon père :

-Est-ce que ça fait moins mal avec le temps, _demandais-je._

Il soupira, je savais qu'il pensait encore à maman, et je savais qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

-Nous les Swan, nous avons une capacité illimité à aimer. Ça ne fait pas moins mal, tu t'habitues juste à la douleur, _dit-il après un long moment de réflexion._

J'allais m'habituer à la douleur, j'allais être gentille avec les nouveaux et j'allais profiter de mes nouveaux amis. Comme une humaine tout à fait normale...

**Bonjour chère lectrices (lecteurs?)**

**Tout d'abord merci de me soutenir, je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me soutenir et j'apprécie beaucoup !**

**Vous aimez toujours.**

**Pour les nouveaux personnages, Ben bah c'est Ben !**

**Simon c'est le Simon dans _Misfits_ mais il n'a pas la même attitude.**

**Et pour le Jessie c'est le Jessie de _Glee._**

**Des bisous**

**Crazy-youth et Anger-lola !**


	6. Dream a little dream of me

**PDV de Damon :**

J'étais sur l'arbre en face de sa chambre où elle venait juste de monter après avoir eu une discussion avec son père. Et brusquement, elle balança la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main contre le mur d'en face. Son réveil s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd, et je sursautais. Merde, elle avait réussi à me surprendre, moi, un vampire de plus de 145 ans. Cette fille était vraiment pleine de surprises.

Puis elle continua et jeta tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Son père arriva et l'arrêta, il lui murmura « Va en bas, et défoule toi ». Je crus qu'elle allait l'envoyer paître, mais, contre toute attente, elle descendit. Je rêvais ou il venait de lui dire d'aller détruire le salon ? Je sautais sur l'autre arbre qui me donnait une vue sur la salle, elle était là, mais elle ouvrit une porte et disparut de ma vue. Je l'entendis descendre un escalier. Il y avait un autre étage ?

J'étais complètement aveugle alors j'utilisais mon ouïe. J'entendis des bruits de frottements et je l'entendis marmonner. Elle était complètement énervée et pas besoin d'avoir un super pouvoir pour le savoir. Mais j'aimerais bien comprendre pour quelle raison s'était-elle mise dans une pareille rage... Elle semblait frapper contre quelque chose et ce fut là que je me rendis compte que ce bruit de frottement venait des gants qu'elle avait mis tout à l'heure et que maintenant elle se défoulait dans un sac de frappe .

Mais combien de personnes normales faisaient ça après s'être fait larguer ? Même Stefan, lorsque Elena avait voulu faire une pause dans leur relation, était parti s'apitoyer sur son sort dans sa chambre. Et, cette fille, elle boxait... Elle n'était vraiment pas normale. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle frappait dans ce sac, sans arrêt, en insultant Edward de tout les noms. Et elle n'avait toujours pas terminé.

Le père était sur le canapé en train de regarder un film. Enfin, il faisait semblant de s'y intéresser, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait. Il guettait le moindre bruit venant du sous-sol. Je le remarquais à ses mouvements, lorsqu'il entendait sa fille émettre un sanglot ; il se tendait prêt à aller la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'en avait pas le temps, car elle se reprenait aussitôt.

Vers vingt heure, je la vis remonter, elle était couverte de sueur et elle annonça à son père qu'elle allait prendre une douche. J'entendis l'eau couler et derrière ce bruit régulier je décelais ses sanglots. Elle se laissait aller, elle évacuait sa tristesse. Elle resta près d'une demi-heure dans la douche. Quand elle redescendit, elle portait un bas de jogging avec un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle qui devait appartenir à son père.

Elle était dans la cuisine et préparait le repas, elle dû ressentir ma présence, car plusieurs fois elle se retourna et regarda l'arbre.

Quand il se mirent au repas j'écoutais leur conversation :

-Bella, est ce que ça te dérange si samedi et dimanche je vais à la pêche avec Billy et Harry.

Le père qui demande à la fille l'autorisation de sortir le weekend... Y a-t-il que moi qui trouve ça risible ? Bella sourit tendrement à son père avant d'émettre un petit rire.

-Papa, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission. De toute façon je comptais inviter Angela et d'autres amis.

-Qui ?

-Angela, Ben, Simon et Jessie.

-Bella, leur noms de famille, demanda t-il,

-Papa tu ne me fais pas confiance, dit-elle avec une petite voix d'enfant malheureuse.

J'en riais de voir à quel point elle pouvait amadouer son père :

-Si, bien sur que si, mais pourquoi il y a une majorité de garçons ?

Bella rougit et haussa les épaules avant de boire de l'eau et de regarder son père :

-Je ne m'entends pas avec les filles.

-Bien sur que si, tu as été amie avec Lauren, Jessica et Alice.

Bella s'étouffa carrément avec l'eau qu'elle buvait. Je vis un éclair de douleur passer dans son regard à l'évocation de Alice mais il ne dura qu'une seconde. Leur conversation se termina et son père accepta la venue des garçons mais ils eurent l'interdiction de dormir ici. Bella acquiesça et après avoir fait la vaisselle, elle monta dans sa chambre.

Je me positionnais sur l'arbre en face de sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda les dégâts qu'elle avait causés. Elle prit son téléphone portable, envoya un message avant de s'allonger et de marmonner un : « Je rangerai demain ». Elle s'était vite endormie et j'eus le temps d'entendre son portable vibrer lui annonçant une réponse. Je la regardais quelques instant et ce fut lorsque j'entendis son père monter se coucher que je remarquais que je l'observait dormir depuis un long moment.

Alors que je m'éloignais par la forêt pour rejoindre ma nouvelle maison, je l'entendis hurler. Je me précipitais vers chez elle, remontant à mon poste. Ce que je vis me fit comprendre une chose : elle souffrait même dans son sommeil. Elle hurlait sa perte. Les Cullen n'étaient pas des tueurs, ils étaient bien pire que cela. Ils venaient de briser cette fille. Et elle allait passer toute sa vie à s'en remettre.

**PDV d'Alice :**

Il était parti. Nous avions eu une énième dispute Jasper et moi, et il était tout simplement parti. Je ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais le fait est que mon mari – pouvais-je encore l'appeler ainsi- était empathe et qu'il avait senti ma rancœur. Je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête dans les mains. Je savais que ma famille avaient entendu notre dispute.

J'avais entendu Esmée essayer de retenir Jasper. J'avais entendu mon mari qui promettait de revenir. Comment avais-je pu tant perdre en seulement un moi ? Tout d'abord ma meilleure amie, ma Bella, ensuite Edward qui avait décidé de poursuivre Victoria jusqu'au Mexique, puis mon mari qui voulait faire une pause car il ne supportait plus mes émotions.

Mes yeux se voilèrent, et ce que je vis me glaça le sang (sans mauvais jeux de mots). Jasper était à Forks, il était parti voir Bella. Il grimpa sur l'arbre en face de la chambre Bella. Elle dormait. Il entra doucement dans sa chambre et l'observa dans son sommeil. Soudain elle se réveilla en hurlant et aperçut Jasper. Ma vision s'arrêta là.

Jasper que faisais-tu à Forks ? Je grognais et Rosalie entra dans ma chambre. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Elle me serra contre elle. Je sanglotais. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je ne pouvais même pas verser des larmes sur la perte de mon mari. Stupide condition vampirique.

**PDV de Bella :**

J'émergeais dans les bras de mon père. Cette nuit je m'étais réveillée plusieurs fois, dont une où j'avais cru voir Jasper dans ma chambre, mais il avait très vite disparu. Mon père avait fini par me rejoindre, constatant mon sommeil plus qu'agité. Je m'en voulais, je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait mais je ne contrôlais pas mes rêves et ces derniers étaient plus que perturbant.

Voyant que je commençais à m'agiter mon père se réveilla. Notre réveil fut gênant. Quand Charlie se leva, il m'invita à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui. Je lui fis des crêpes, il était encore tôt pour un samedi matin. Après avoir mangé, je lui fis des sandwichs pour son weekend à la pêche.

Il finit par me faire asseoir, je me retournais sans cesse depuis hier soir, j'avais l'impression d'être épiée. Je m'assis finalement en face de lui :

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, depuis le départ de Edward.

Mon cœur se serra, sérieusement, je n'avais pas remarqué. Je ravalais une remarque cinglante. Quand on me parlait de ma rupture avec Edward, cela me rendait méchante, voir très sadique. J'acquiesçais juste. Et il continua :

-Tes cauchemars sont de plus en plus violent.

Je serrais les dents. Je le savais mieux que personne puisque c'était MES cauchemars et que c'était moi qui les vivait, hurlais-je mentalement. Ma mâchoire était tellement contractée que je crus que j'allais me casser les dents, je fis un signe à mon père de continuer sur sa lancée.

-Je veux que tu consultes un psychologue !

QUOI ? Quoi ?

-QUOI ? Hurlais-je.

-Je veux que tu ailles voir un psychologue, répéta t-il.

Je me levais et fit les cent pas comme un lion en cage puis finalement j'explosais.

-J'ai très bien entendu ce que tu as dit, mais PAPA, bon sang. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas que je ne vais pas bien ? C'est moi qui vit cette période ! C'est moi qui tape ce putain de sac de frappe pour m'empêcher de me faire mal et pour arrêter de penser que je ne suis pas assez bien pour Cullen. Tu crois que mes cauchemars sont violents mais tu n'as même pas vu un dixième de ce dont je rêve. Si tu savais un centième de ce que je ressens, tu serais par terre plié en deux sous la douleur alors je spécialiste je suis majeure, et tu ne peux pas m'y forcer.

Sur ce, j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre ayant très envie de tout détruire mais puisque j'avais déjà détruit plus de la moitié de ma chambre, je m'appliquais bien à tout remettre en ordre lorsque la personne que j'avais vu cette nuit revint. Je sursautais et reculais précautionneusement :

-Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il m'intima le silence en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'entendis mon père me dire qu'il partait, je ne répondis rien encore trop en colère de notre altercation, j'entendis sa voiture démarrer puis s'éloigner, je me retournais finalement vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jasper ?

Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse je le stoppais avant, cette sensation d'être épiée depuis hier, la visite de Jasper dans ma chambre... Putain c'était trop SON genre.

-Alors c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Cet enfoiré t'envoie faire le sale boulot, pour vérifier que je tiens ma putain de promesse ? Mais va donc dire à ton abruti de frère que je ne suis pas comme lui et que je tiens mes promesses. Non, Jasper n'essaie pas de me calmer, ça ne marchera pas, je suis bien trop en colère. J'en reviens pas ! Toi, tu lui obéis comme ça, « allons surveiller l'humaine. » Vous avez bien dû vous moquer de l'humaine qui croit qu'un vampire peut tomber amoureux d'elle. Dégage d'ici. Je veux que vous disparaissez de ma vie. Je ne veux plus de vous, vous ne m'apportez rien de bon !

J'entendis la sonnerie de la porte retentir, Jasper était parti et tant mieux. Mais qui débarquais à 7h30 un samedi matin ? Je descendis, j'étais encore en pyjama et je vis Angela, encore en chemise de nuit, un oreiller sous le bras et un sac sur l'épaule. Je lui souris et elle monta en courant dans ma chambre. Je soupirais et allait à sa suite. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit à ses côtés, heureusement que c'était un grand lit double.

Elle me raconta qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, parce qu'elle étaot trop pressée de voir Ben. Je lui souris et elle cala sa tête sur mon épaule. Mon portable vibra et je vis en même temps le message de Angela qui me prévenait qu'elle allait venir demain tôt le matin. Le deuxième fut un message de Jessie : « _Ben, Simon et moi on débarque à 11h00, tu nous feras à manger ?_ ». Je souris. Vraiment tous les mecs pensaient avec leurs estomacs. Je tapais rapidement une réponse : « _Je commanderais des pizzas, maintenant laissez-nous dormir. »_

Nous parlâmes encore un peu, je réglais mon réveil (enfin mon portable puisque mon réveil avait rencontré un mur) à 10h00, et Angela et moi nous tombâmes dans les bras de Morphée. J'eus un sommeil sans rêves ou presque. Je me réveillais en entendant du bruit. Je vis Angela en serviette dans ma chambre, je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était 9h45.

_ Angie, croassai-je.

_ Euh, j'ai oublié mes vêtements, dit-elle en rougissant, rendors toi !

Elle était repartie aussi rapidement et n'étant pas totalement réveillée, je lui obéis et me rendormis. Je me levais enfin quand le réveil de mon portable se déclencha et ce fut avec un grognement très glamour que je l'éteignis. Je m'assis, je soupirais, j'avais toujours cette fameuse impression d'être épiée. Alors je vis que j'étais seule je crachais méchamment sachant qu'il m'entendrait : « Dégage Jasper ! ».

Angela revint habillée d'un jean simple bleu marine, et d'un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux et avait l'air bien réveillé, elle. Ugh. Elle rigola quand elle vit ma tête.

J'enfilais rapidement un jean confortable avec un tee-shirt à manche courte avec un petit décolleté. Je séchais rapidement mes cheveux noirs de jais, et ils étaient -pour une fois- lisses. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour retrouver Angela assise sur mon lit avec mon portable dans les mains.

_Jessie vient d'envoyer un message pour savoir si c'est toujours bon pour qu'ils viennent à 11h00. Je leur ai dit que oui ?

_Ouais pas de problèmes, dis-je en m'affalant sur mon lit à côté d'elle. Dis, tu comptes souvent débarquer chez moi tôt le matin, le weekend.

_Désolée, dit-elle, j'arrivais pas à dormir. Et t'es la seule à réussir à me calmer.

_C'est bon Angie, j'étais surprise, je viens juste de voir ton message ce matin.

Elle me fit un petit sourire, je vis qu'il était presque onze heure, je mis mon portable dans ma poche et nous descendîmes dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard on sonna à la porte et je découvrais Jessie.

_Entre dis-je.

_En fait, on vous embarque chez Simon.

_Euh d'accord, dis-je.

Je pris ma veste et appelais Angela et je montais dans la 206 de Jessie avec mon amie.

_Simon et moi, nous sommes voisins, et nous avions pensé que ce serait mieux si on allait chez Simon. C'est plus grand et comme ça il pourra te montrer quelques prises ensuite on ira chez moi, dans ma salle de musique et je vous ferais un petit concert privé, dit-il.

_Avoue que t'es pressé de nous faire devenir une de tes groupies, rigola Angela.

_Avoue que t'es pressée de voir Ben, rétorqua t-il.

Je rigolais devant leur petite joute. Angela lança simplement un « Touché » et je rigolais d'autant plus et finalement nous arrivâmes devant chez Simon sous nos éclats de rire et les menaces de Angela :

_Je te préviens, si tu racontes ça à Ben, je te tue puis je te ressuscite pour te tuer de nouveau ensuite, Jessie, nous dit-elle, et c'est valable pour toi aussi Bella.

_J'ai rien dit, dis-je en levant les mains.

Finalement, Simon et Ben vinrent nous sortir de la voiture de force, et arrivés dans le salon, je m'émerveillais carrément. « Waouh, pas mal ! »

_Rappelle moi, ce que font tes parents, demandais-je.

_Journalistes à l'étranger, ils ne sont pas souvent là, mais ils cèdent à tous mes caprices.

Ben et Jessie rigolèrent, Angela et moi, étions complètement perdues. Ils nous emmenèrent au sous sol et allumèrent les lumières. C'était une immense salle juste un peu plus petit que le gymnase de Forks, il y avait des tapis au sol, et des sac de frappes.

_Mon dernier caprice dit Simon, en haussant les épaules.

_Il va faire son malin, me dit tout bas Jessie en se rapprochant de moi.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il fit la roue puis plusieurs saltos arrière d'affilés. Angela et moi étions réellement ébahies !

_Waouh !

Nous avions poussé une exclamation en même temps. Bordel c'est qu'il était doué le petit ( Ouais, il était plus jeune que nous d'environ un an alors il était « le petit » du groupe). Il revint nous voir en souriant. Les garçons, eux, étaient habitués à le voir ce genre d' « acrobaties ».

_Pas mal, hein dit Jessie.

_Waouh, c'était incroyable, dis-je en félicitant Simon.

Angela était encore bouche bée.

_Je propose un truc, dit Jessie, je fais un petit concert privé à Angela pendant que Simon apprend quelques petits trucs à Bella et ensuite, on échange !

_Et moi je vais avec qui, demanda Ben.

_Bah viens avec nous, dit Jessie en faisant un clin d'œil à Angela qui rougit.

Ils partirent ensembles, j'enlevais ma veste en cuir et la posais dans un coin de la salle, Simon se mit face à moi et me sourit. Il m'apprit de quelle manière éviter les attaques des autres, c'est-à-dire sauter au dessus de son pied lorsqu'il essayait de me faire un balayage puis m'abaisser alors qu'il essayait de m'envoyer un coup de pied.

_Allez apprend moi autre chose, dis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Il essaya de m'apprendre le « coup de pied en ciseau », je savais faire le début mais lors de la réception ; je finissait presque neuf fois sur dix sur les fesses. Les autres revinrent environ dix minutes plus tard.

_J't'apprendrais mieux quand on aura plus de temps, me dit-il.

_Ouais et peut-être même que je te battrais un jour.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils puis éclata de rire :

_Pff, c'est bon, l'espoir fait vivre !

Jessie me tira par le bras et je vis Ben et Angela qui parlaient ensemble d'un sujet qui semblait intéressant. S'ils s'entendaient bien, tant mieux. Jessie et moi sortîmes de chez Simon pour aller dans la maison voisine, qui était moins belle, ordinaire. Nous montâmes les escaliers où nous croisions sa mère qui nous dit, avec un sourire malicieux, un « prenez tout votre temps » en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils alors qu'il soupirait dépité. Il m'emmena dans une salle. Dans un coin il y avait une guitare électrique, un piano et une guitare acoustique. Il se mit au piano et commença une chanson que j'aimais beaucoup.

_There's fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out to dark._

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your should bare._

_See how I leave with every piece of you, _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

Je commençais à chanter avec lui, mais moins fort, parce que tout le monde ne savait pas chanter juste :

_There's fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,_

_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
>I can't help feeling,<em>

_We could have had it all,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>Rolling in the deep,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<br>You had my heart inside your hand,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>And you played it to the beat,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>

_Baby, I have no story to be told,  
>But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
>Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>I can't help feeling,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<em>

_We could have had it all,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me),<br>Rolling in the deep,  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),<br>You had my heart inside your hand,  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me), <em>

Je chantais les passages des choristes. Je lui souris, il avait vraiment une voix splendide. Finalement nous nous assîmes sur le canapé présent dans la pièce et commençâmes à parler quand je lui demandais :

_Pourquoi vous êtes venu nous parler cette semaine ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

_Bah quand t'es arrivée à Forks, on s'est dit qu'on viendrait peut être te parler mais t'as intégré le groupe des pouffiasses et compagnie, et on les apprécie pas. Puis après tu t'es rapprochée des Cullen, et Edward ne te lâchait plus d'une semelle. Puis quand il est partit t'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et on hésitait à venir te voir puis Ben nous a forcé : il craque sur Angela.

Je dus faire une grimace. Trop de gens m'ont parlé de ma rupture avec Edward aujourd'hui. Je tentais de lui sourire mais il remarqua que ça n'allait pas :

_Tu tenais vraiment beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça aurait pu m'énerver cette question mais non, elle me rendit juste nostalgique. Oui, j'aimais Edward, enfin je l'aimais encore mais je le haïssais en même temps. Stupide vampire. Je hochais la tête, il vit qu'il ne fallait pas en demander plus, il se contenta de me prendre doucement la main :

_Au fait, dis-je, qu'est-ce que ta mère à voulu dire par « prenez tout votre temps » ?

Il rigola puis mit son visage dans ses mains avant de reprendre gêné :

_Bah, j'ai jamais ramené de fille ici, à part Angela et toi, sauf que ma mère n'a pas croisé Angela alors elle doit croire que tu es ma petite amie... Depuis le temps qu'elle attend que je me case...

_Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, dis-je, une mère qui veut à tout prix caser son fils ou un père qui ne veut pas que sa petite fille sorte avec un garçon.

_Moi je pense que le pire c'est la mère, dit Jessie.

_Même si on ajoute que le père en question est chef de police ? dis-je en souriant.

_Bah ça pourrait être problématique pour le futur copain de la fille, c'est vrai.

Nous rîmes tous les deux puis nous sommes repartis en direction de chez Jessie. Nous arrivâmes au sous-sol et je vis Angela par terre qui soupirait, quand Simon nous vit, il me dit :

_Elle est encore plus nulle que toi !

_Eh, je suis pas nulle, protestais-je en même temps qu'Angela.

Le weekend s'était donc passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous nous entendions vraiment bien tous ensemble. J'avais vraiment accroché avec Simon et Jessie et -comme vous vous en doutez- Angela s'entendait très bien avec Ben. Nous nous étions donné comme mission, Simon, Jessie et moi, de les mettre ensemble parce que Ben craquait aussi pour Angela et que selon Jessie : « Ils seraient trop mignons ensemble » !

Les garçons n'avait pas arrêtés de nous taquiner et nous leur avons bien rendu la pareille ! Je n'avais pas pensé à Edward de tout le weekend. Ni à Edward, ni à Jasper, ni à mon père qui voulait que je fasse une thérapie ça m'avait fait du bien. Et maintenant j'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, mon père n'était pas encore revenu et j'avais commandé des pizzas pour ce soir. La sonnerie me tira de ma rêverie.

Je descendis, pris mon portefeuille pour payer le livreur mais l'ombre que je découvrais à ma porte n'était absolument pas la personne à laquelle je m'attendais. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ?

**Bonjour à vous chères lectrices assidues :**

**Je vois que le nombre de lectrices augmentent et j'en suis ravie * sur un petit nuage ***

**J'apprécie vraiment le fait que vous appréciez ma story grand sourire**

**Concernant ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long, je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas:)**

**Je sais j'ai fait une fin sadique**

**Qui est là : - Damon ?**

**Jasper ?**

**Alice ?**

**Quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**Si vous aimez ou si vous avez des impression à me faire (et même si vous n'en avez pas) rien ne vous empêche de me faire plaisir et de me motiver en me mettant des reviews:D**


	7. Determinate

PDV de Bella :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, _m'exclamais-je._

-Euh, salut, _dit-il,_ les pizzas !

-Sérieux ? Tu es livreur de pizza,_ dis-je en rigolant à moitié._

-Bah on gagne sa vie comme on peut, _dit-il en haussant les épaules_.

-Je peux avoir mes pizzas, _demandais-je_.

Il me tendit les cartons, je les pris et je les posaient sur la table de cuisine. Je l'entendis demander :

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non, _di_s_-je assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, _tu fais comme tous les livreurs de pizza ; tu attends à la porte que je vienne te payer.

Devinez qui est mon livreur de pizza ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? Bah c'est le mec dont je ne connais pas le nom qui était avec les nouveaux vendredi matin. Le beau jeune homme avec des yeux bleu acier, qui à l'air d'avoir entre vingt et vingt-trois ans. Enfin bref, je l'aurais jamais imaginé livreur de pizza. Je ris bien intérieurement. Je lui tendis un billet de vingt dollars et lui claquais la porte au nez. Je mis la table et quelques minutes plus tard mon père rentra.

Il me raconta son weekend et j'en fis de même. Nous ne parlions plus de psychologue ou de thérapie. Et j'avais pardonné à mon père. Je suis incapable de lui en vouloir. Je partis me coucher sans oublier d'envoyer un message à Angela pour lui dire que je venais la chercher demain matin. Les bras de Morphée arrivèrent bien vite. Mon sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars et je me réveillais encore en pleine nuit et toujours en hurlant de douleur. Mon père venait me rejoindre et je me rendormais dans ses bras.

**PDV de Damon :**

La surveillance de ce week-end avait été difficile, la petite Swan était partit chez des amis, et c'était alors plus compliqué que prévu, finalement j'abandonnais et rentrais au manoir. Je n'allais pas la surveiller 24h/24h surtout que Jasper était revenu. Oh, vous n'étiez pas au courant : le bouffeur de lapin était arrivé comme une fleur et il avait décidé de reprendre sa chambre ( dans laquelle je m'étais installé. Cool hein ?).

Le lendemain alors que j'allais surveiller la petite Swan, je l'avais trouvée en grande conversation avec son père. Enfin plutôt en pleine dispute, puis elle avait découvert Jasper dans sa chambre et elle l'avait carrément foutu dehors. Moi je jubilais. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte chez ses amis. Enfin elle était revenue dimanche et avait commandé des pizzas. J'ai intercepté le livreur de pizza alors qu'il allait arrivé chez les Swan :

-Donne moi les pizzas des Swan, _le persuadais-je._

Il m'avait donné les pizzas et j'étais allé sonner à sa porte mais Swan n'avait pas voulu me laisser entrer. Ce qui ne facilitait pas sa protection. Parce que c'était bien gentil de vouloir la protéger mais si quelqu'un l'attaquait dans sa maison, bah je ne pouvais pas la protéger. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Je ne peux pas rentrer dans une maison sans que le propriétaire ne m'ait invité au moins une fois. Et je ne pensais pas que si elle était en train de se faire attaquer, d'être vidée de son sang ou violée, elle allait me dire : « Damon, je t'en prie entre ».

Mais bon je l'aimais bien cette gamine, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Bon ça m'avait quand même agacé qu'elle ne m'ouvre pas la porte. Mais, elle avait l'air de s'être réconciliée avec son père et elle avait raison, rien n'était plus important que la famille. Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais devant quiconque. Encore moins devant Stefan, mon petit frère.

Je la vis une fois de plus se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, en hurlant une main sur sa poitrine. Cette gamine était vraiment brisée, elle me fit pensé à moi quelques années auparavant. Avant de rencontrer Elena, avant que je ne tombe amoureux de Elena. Je soupirais et descendis de l'arbre pour y trouver Jasper.

-C'est bon je prends la relève, _me dit-il._

Je hochais la tête, mais avant de partir, je lui dis :

-Elle a mal. Évite d'en rajouter.

Il me contempla longuement et sentis ma douleur alors que je repensais à Katherine et Elena. En même temps, il sentit mon attachement pour la gamine. Il hocha la tête et grimpa dans l'arbre. Après tout, Jasper était plutôt sympa, malgré le fait que lui et sa famille avaient brisé cette fille. Je rentrais chez les Cullen, chez moi. J'avais vraiment du mal à appeler cette villa mon chez moi. Peut être parce que ma véritable place était à Mystic Falls.

**PDV d'Elena :**

J'appréciais assez Bella, depuis vendredi matin et l'histoire de la crise de pleurs dans les toilettes. Je l'avais vraiment mal jugée, non en fait je n'avais pas pris le temps de la juger. J'étais en colère et j'avais reporté cette hargne sur elle. Et bien sur elle avait réagi en nous envoyant Jessica. Ce que je trouvais normal, elle se vengeais. Mais elle avait tellement l'air de souffrir, autant que Damon. D'ailleurs, je trouvais qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble.

Nous étions sur le parking du lycée. J'étais dans les bras de Stefan. Caroline et Tyler se chamaillaient. Damon, Bonnie et mon frère avaient une discussion animée sur je ne sais quoi. Damon avait décidé de venir avec nous. Nous étions arrivés assez tôt mais malgré ça, Jasper était déjà là. Appuyé contre une Mercedes noire. Tout les gens déjà présent se demandaient pourquoi il était là. C'est vrai, après tout, il avait son diplôme et sa famille avait déménagé. Mais Damon nous avait dit, que Jasper voulait parler à Bella, enfin il supposait que c'était ça.

Bella arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Elle se gara à côté de notre voiture. Elle me sourit doucement. Elle rigolait avec Angela, son amie. Elle sortit de son camion et fit un sourire moqueur à Damon avant de dire :

-Bonjour, le livreur de pizza.

Il rit, et nous nous étions plutôt perdus. Je suppose qu'il lui avait fait la technique du livreur pour avoir sa permission d'entrer dans la maison, ça marchait à chaque fois. Enfin, ça avait marché avec moi, quand un vampire méchant trouvait cool que je ressemble à Katherine. Mais à ma grande surprise Damon répondit :

-Salut, la fille qui laisse les livreurs de pizza à la porte.

Elle haussa les épaules et rit à son tour. Puis elle vit Angela se figer :

-Angela ça va pas, _lui demanda t-elle._

Pour toute réponse, Angela lui montra Jasper qui commençait à arriver vers elle. Et Bella se figea à son tour en marmonnant des insultes.

-Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, je lui avait pourtant dit de foutre le camp.

Angela se retourna vers elle à ses dernière paroles et fronça les sourcils. Quand Bella s'aperçut que son amie n'avait pas l'air contente, elle prit l'air d'un enfant qui a était prise la main dans le sac en train de voler un bonbon :

-Oups, j'ai peut-être oublié de te dire qu'il était venu me voir.

-Et il voulait quoi, _lui demanda son amie_.

-Je sais pas je ne l'ai pas laissé parler.

Jasper était maintenant à leur hauteur. Bella soupira. Nous pouvions entendre leur conversation très facilement :

-Bonjour Angela, _dit Jasper._

-Pourquoi tu me parles au juste, _demanda Angela les mains sur les hanches alors que Bella riait et que Jasper ouvrait piteusement la bouche._

-C'est bon Angie, _lui dit Bella,_ rentre tes griffes et va rejoindre les mecs parce qu'ils sont à deux doigts de débarquer et il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais Jasper et plutôt costaud.

-Mouais _répondit son amie, puis elle pointa son doigt vers Jasper,_ tu diras à ton frère que c'est un abruti.

-T'es pas la seule à le dire,_ marmonna t-il alors qu'Angela partait._

Jasper se gratta la nuque et il vit que nous écoutions tous la conversation.

-On peut parler en privé, _demanda t-il en pointant du doigt la forêt._

Le visage de Bella sembla se fermer complètement avant de lui répondre sarcastiquement :

-Oui bien sur, je suis sûre que c'est une super bonne idée de discuter avec toi, dans une forêt, loin de tout le monde.

-J'aurais plutôt dit loin des oreilles indiscrètes, _dit-il en nous montrant du doigt._

Bella soupira et nous regarda nous affichions tous un air innocent avec un grand sourire.

-Bah c'est pas un très grand problème, on sait bien tous les deux qu'ils sont au courant, _dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

Jasper ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, il la tira un peu à l'écart, elle soupira mais se laissa faire. Nous pouvions encore entendre la conversation.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bella je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé. Ça devait pas se passer comme ça.

-Tu veux dire que je n'étais pas prévu comme repas, _dit-elle sarcastiquement._

-Je m'en voudrais toute mon éternité, _dit-il __vraiment peiné_.

Bella soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de le regarder :

-J'aimerais te dire que tout est de ta faute, que je t'en voudrais toute ma vie et que je te déteste mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Vraiment, _demanda t-il très heureux ._

-Attends, _dit-elle._ Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir essayer de me bouffer, c'est dans ta nature. Et puis quand Edward s'est mit devant moi en te protégeant, ça à réveiller tes instincts du major en toi. Il aurait mit une pancarte autour de mon cou avec écrit dessus « Buvez mon sang, il est délicieux » que ça aurait été pareil.

Elle fit une pause, et Damon sembla trouver l'humour de Bella hilarant. Et Jasper rigola aussi un peu :

-Mais _continua t-elle._ Je t'en voudrais toujours pour être parti sans me dire au revoir. Ça c'est pire que tout Jasper. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre d'hôtel en Arizona. Surtout après ta promesse.

Euh, là je suis perdue. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôtel en Arizona ? Elle n'était pas censée sortir avec Edward ? Je vis Jasper baisser la tête, elle tenta de le pousser, elle commençait à s'énerver :

-Tu veux que je te rappelle ? Tu t'en souviens déjà plus ? Tu avais promis que tu serais là, tu as promis que tu me protégerais, de James, de Victoria et des autres. Qui aurait pu penser que c'est d'Edward que tu aurais dû me protéger _rit-elle amèrement._ Retourne voir ta femme !

-On a rompu, _lâcha t-il._

Bella se ficha du fait qu'elle soit humaine et que Jasper ne le soit pas. Elle le gifla. Il n'a rien sentit mais je vis qu'elle grimaçait :

-Je te l'interdis ! NON ! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble alors qu'elle que soit la raison je m'en fiche mais je t'interdis de la rendre malheureuse.

-Je pouvais sentir la rancœur qu'elle avait contre moi _dit-il._ Elle essayait de le cacher mais elle m'en voulait.

-Jasper, c'est pas à moi de te réconforter, c'est pas le moment, j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça. Mais même si elle t'en veut, ça lui passera. Elle t'aime et ça, ça ne lui passera pas _dit-elle_. Crois moi, les sentiments ça ne s'efface pas comme ça.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula. Il baissa la tête :

-N'oublie pas que je t'en veux toujours et que tu as essayé de me bouffer alors n'allons pas tenter le diable.

La cloche sonna, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'établissement et je vis que Damon restait pour écouter la conversation. Nous nous allâmes vers nos cours respectifs mais je pus voir Bella presser la main de Jasper avant de partir elle aussi vers son cours.

**PDV de Damon :**

La cloche sonna et ma famille parti en cours. Bella ramassa son sac puis dit :

-Je dois y aller. Et puis si ça continue on va partir dans un remake des feux de l'amour avec « je t'aime, moi non plus ».

Je vis Jasper émettre un petit rire, elle lui prit la main et lui murmura :

-Alice t'aime Jasper. Imagine à quel point elle doit taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

Bella essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Elle sera tellement contente de te voir qu'elle ne t'en voudra plus, promis.

Elle lâcha sa main et commença à partir quand il l'interpella. Elle se retourna et il lui dit :

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi exceptionnelle ?

-La flatterie ne marchera pas avec moi, Jasper Hale. Je t'en veux toujours !

Il rigola, et elle me croisa elle me demanda :

-Tu m'amène une pizza gratuite ce soir ?

-Peut être bien. Tu me feras rentrer ?

-Peut être bien, répondit elle.

Elle partit en courant vers l'établissement, en trébuchant quelques fois. Bordel, cette fille jouait avec moi. Je l'adorais je sentais que ce séjour à Forks sera plus divertissant que prévu. Je m'avançais vers Jasper qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je mis ma main sur son épaule :

-Elle a raison sur une chose, la petite, Alice t'aime.

-Oui, _dit-il, _et dieu sait que moi aussi.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-J'avais besoin d'obtenir le pardon de Bella, _dit-il,_ et finalement je ne l'ai pas eu.

-Jasper tu ne l'as pas parce qu'elle ne t'en a pas voulu d'avoir essayer de la mordre -d'ailleurs t'aurais pu me parler de ça- mais partir sans dire au revoir, j'avoue que ça, ça craint ! Va rejoindre ta femme.

-Toi t'as surtout envie de récupérer ma chambre.

Je ris doucement.

-Ouais, aussi, _dis-je,_ rejoins ta famille Jazz. Et dis bonjour à la magnifique Rosalie pour moi.

-Toi, un jour, Emmett va te planter un pieu dans le cœur, _rit Jasper._

Je ris avec lui, et je décidais de laisser la voiture sur le parking. Je viendrais ce soir en courant et je repartirais avec la voiture de Jazz. Après m'être changé ainsi qu'une bonne chasse ( pas forcément dans cet ordre), Jasper disparut rejoindre sa famille. Et, je récupérais donc sa chambre. Je m'endormis rapidement ; surveiller une gamine c'était fatiguant.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard. Je vis qu'il était onze heure. Ma famille finissait dans une heure. Je rejoignit Jenna en bas alors qu'elle était en train de regarder la télé :

-Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas, _me dit-elle au bout d'un moment._

-Oui tu es très explicite, _dis-je ironique_.

-Mais merci, de protéger Elena et de nous protéger aussi.

Je me raclais la gorge, bientôt j'allais passer pour le gentil, ça allait ternir ma réputation...

-Tu sais pourquoi je le fais, _dis-je finalement._

-Oui, mais merci quand même.

Alaric arriva à cet instant. Je regardais l'heure : onze heure quinze. Il avait dû finir à onze heure. Il vint embrasser Jenna, et s'installa à côté d'elle :

-Bella Swan n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure.

Je fronçais les sourcils, elle avait l'air bien tout à l'heure pourtant, elle m'avait même taquiné :

-Pas bien dans quel genre ?

-Dans le genre : elle a collé un coup de poing à un certain Newton et si l'un de ses copain ne l'avait pas arrêtée, il serait sûrement à l'hôpital.

-J'l'adore cette petite.

Alaric soupira et me regarda l'air de dire « Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? », puis il ajouta :

-Bref, je l'ai couverte. J'ai dis que Newton n'avait pas été respectueux et le directeur ne l'a pas punie et n'a pas appelé son père.

-Merci Rick , dis_-je avant de sortir pour laisser Jenna et Rick un peu seuls._

Décidément cette gamine me plaisait de plus en plus... Je courus vers le lycée. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Newton avait dit pour qu'elle le frappe. C'était la journée où elle frappait tout le monde ou quoi ? Ce matin elle avait giflé Jasper, d'ailleurs elle avait dû se faire mal vu le bruit que cela avait fait. Frapper un vampire c'était comme gifler un rocher, enfin frapper un vampire dans le style de Jasper. Parce que Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy et moi nous étions des vampires assez différents des Cullen. Nous, nous sommes des Originaux.

J'arrivais sur le parking juste avant que ça sonne je vis Elena sortir, je lui fit un sourire qui disparut rapidement quand je vis Stefan la tenant dans ses bras. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens... Je décidais de me focaliser sur Bella.

Elle était avec les mecs avec qui elle avait passé le weekend ainsi que Angela son amie. Celle-ci partit avec un garçon, Ben je crois. Un autre embrassa Bella sur la joue et s'en alla de son côté alors que Bella et celui qui restait s'avançaient vers la voiture de ce dernier. Le garçon semblait masser la main de la jeune fille :

-Tu devrais le savoir Bella, quand on tape quelqu'un sans gant, ça fait mal, s_e moqua t-il gentiment._

Bella marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il rigola. Il prit quelque chose dans la boîte à gant qui ressemblait à une bande.

-Tu te balade toujours avec ça avec toi ? _demanda t-elle moqueuse._

-Non, mais je sentais que tu avais envie de frapper quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

-Gnagnagna, _répondit-elle alors qu'il lui bandait la main._

-Cet après midi tu viens je t'apprendrais quelques petits trucs et tu pourras te défouler.

-Oui, d'accord, si tu me fais un autre massage pour ma main.

-Vendu _dit-il._ Dis moi, c'est le retour de Hale qui te rend de cette humeur ? J'ai vu que tu l'as giflé tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Bell's ?

Bella se tendit, et se gratta la tête pour finalement répondre :

-Simon, je … je sais que vous vous posez des questions sur « pourquoi il était là », mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Oh pardon Bella, _dit-il_. Pour me faire pardonner je te fais à manger ce midi.

-Vendu, _dit-elle comme il l'avait fait précédemment,_ je te suis en voiture.

J'étais tellement absorbé par leur conversation que je n'avais pas remarqué que ma famille était là, mais ils semblaient écouter leur conversation aussi, sauf Bonnie et Elena qui écoutait la retranscription que Jeremy faisait pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Je me tournais vers eux :

-Alors, racontez moi tout, pourquoi a-t-elle frappé ce Newton ?

Elena haussa les épaules et monta dans la voiture alors que Stefan grognait. Jeremy rigola et Caroline se joignit à lui.

-On va dire que Newton a proposé à Bella un plan à trois avec Elena.

Je riais. Sérieusement ?

-Et nous, on n'était pas là. Bella et Elena sortaient juste des toilettes. Et apparemment Newton a commencé à être trop entreprenant avec Elena. Elena lui a dit non et l'a traité d'abruti, et Bella aurait rigolé. Il a traité les filles de salopes, elles étaient parties mais Newton les a suivies et a crié dans le couloir : « Alors Swan t'écartes les jambes pour Cullen mais pas pour moi ? », ou un truc du genre. Et Bella s'est retournée et lui à foutu son poing en pleine gueule. C'était tout un spectacle mais un de ses copains- Jessie je crois- l'a arrêtée parce qu'elle avait l'air super en colère. Newton n'était pas encore à terre alors elle l'a fait tombé et lui a mis un coup de pied dans le ventre mais Jessie l'a retenue et elle a pas pu continuer.

-Vraiment ? Mais ce mec est suicidaire ! Il est au courant que Elena a un copain ?

-Il est pas suicidaire, _dit Tyler ne montant dans l'auto,_ il est juste con.

J'avouais que sur ce point là, il n'avait pas tort. Jeremy monta dans sa voiture avec Bonnie alors que Caroline se mettait entre Tyler et Elena. Stefan alla devant. Je pris la place du conducteur et démarrais.

-En plus, _marmonna Elena._ Au début c'est moi qui voulais le frapper quand il m'a insultée et c'est Bella qui a dit « Il n'en vaut pas la peine » et finalement c'est elle lui a donné une bonne leçon.

-Je pense que Jasper l'avait déjà bien énervée et puis elle pète souvent des câbles en ce moment, _dis-je en sortant du parking, _elle se détend avec un sac de frappe.

-C'est vrai que Newton a la tête d'un punchingball Ball, _se moqua Jeremy._

-Bref, heureusement que Rick l'a soutenue sinon elle était bonne pour l'exclusion _dit Caroline._ Je l'aime bien cette fille. Elle ne se laisse pas faire, n'est-ce pas le livreur de pizza ?

-Ouais _boudais-je._ Bah elle ne m'a pas laissé entrer, ça marche avec tout le monde sauf elle. Même pas drôle.

L'hilarité gagna une fois de plus ma famille. Ouais, la famille c'est important, mais c'est aussi bien chiant des fois !

**PDV de Bella :**

Je suivis la voiture de Simon. Je n'avais pas à déposer Angela puisque finalement Ben la raccompagnais. Je décidais de plier et déplier mes doigts pour voir si la douleur dans ma main s'était estompée mais elle était toujours présente. Newton avait vraiment la tête dure. Une fois arrivée devant chez Simon, je descendis et frappais à la porte. Il me cria un « Entre », ce que je fis. J'avançais jusque dans la cuisine. Il me lança une poche de glace que je rattrapais maladroitement avant de la poser sur ma main avec un soupir de bien être. J'étais assise à la table et je regardais Simon s'activer.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais devant une assiette de pâtes à la carbonara absolument divines. Pour un gamin pourri gâté il cuisinait assez bien.

-Ça va mieux ta main ?

Je fis aller ma main, mon poignet et mes doigts et ça avait l'air d'aller. Je hochais donc la tête ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ces délicieuses pâtes.

…

Quelques heures plus tard je me retrouvais dans le salon de Simon, dans les bras de Simon, qui était lui-même assis sur le canapé. Il embrassa mon épaule dénudée et je lui lançais un regard noir, accompagné d'un faux sourire. Le salaud, il en profitait. Je souris à ses parents qui étaient en face de moi. Ils me le rendirent tous les deux.

-Excusez moi, dis-je, je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer.

-Bien sur, dirent-ils.

Je me sentis enlacée par deux paires de bras et Simon me prit la main. Il me conduisit jusqu'à mon camion. J'étais réellement énervée contre lui. Il passa ses bras sur ma taille et là je lui lançais un regard plus que noir.

-Mes parents nous regarde.

-Rien à faire, dis-je en me dégageant, prétend un dispute ou mieux : prétend une rupture.

Et sur ce, je montais dans ma camionnette et rentrais chez moi. Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est normal, moi aussi sur le coup j'avais eu du mal à comprendre. Je sens que vous êtes perdus : Explication :

J'étais avec Simon dans son « gymnase », il venait juste de m'apprendre comment faire un salto et j'avais réussi. Juste avant, il m'avait bien appris à me défendre et à faire tomber un probable agresseur donc je me débrouillais bien. Alors j'étais très contente de plus je n'avais presque plus mal à la main. Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir réussi mes exercices que j'avais sauté dans les bras de Simon en riant. Et ce fut à ce moment que ses parents arrivèrent. Et là, vous vous dîtes mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ils n'étaient jamais là d'habitude... Oui, je m'étais posé la même question. Enfin ça, ce n'était pas encore trop grave sauf que Simon m'avait fait passée pour sa petite amie. Autant dire que quand ils remontèrent au salon, j'avais mis tout ce qu'il m'avait appris en œuvre pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Sauf que j'aurais dû prendre en compte dans l'équation que c'était _ses_ prises, donc qu'il était : premièrement plus fort que moi et deuxièmement qu'il savait évidemment les contrer. Ce fut quand je m'étais retrouvée à terre, Simon sur moi qu'il m'avait expliqué la situation : en vérité Simon était homosexuel ! Moi je m'en fichais mais ses parents, eux, ils ne s'en moquaient pas, ils étaient même plutôt contre. Quand il avait annoncé son orientation sexuelle, ils avaient failli le mettre à la porte. Mais Simon s'était rétracté en disant qu'il ne connaissait pas encore tout le monde et qu'il avait dû se tromper. Je me retrouvais donc à jouer le rôle la petite amie parfaite ! Cool pas vrai ?

Bref, je rentrais chez moi, et trouvais toutes les lumières éteintes. Pourtant, il était déjà vingt-heures, Charlie devrait être rentré depuis longtemps. J'allumais les lumières et l'appelais, sans succès. Je vis alors un mot sur la table :

_« Je suis rentré et tu n'étais pas là. Je suppose que tu dois être chez l'un de tes amis. J'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes. Appelle moi dès tu es rentrée. Je suis parti manger chez Billy et regarder le match avec lui. Je rentrerais sûrement tard. Bisous. PAPA»_

Je sortis alors rapidement mon portable de mon sac et vis un message de mon père et un second message d'un numéro inconnu. J'appelais rapidement mon père pour le rassurer. Il me dit qu'il dormira chez Billy car il avait trop bu et que je le verrai donc demain soir. Super ! J'allais passer une nuit seule. Je n'avais pas dormi seule depuis le départ de E... de vous savez qui.

Le deuxième message était:

« _Bella, c'est Jasper. Je me suis remis avec Alice. Merci pour tes conseils. Tu es une amie extraordinaire, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Mais j'ai décidé de rester en contact avec toi. Je ne suis peut-être plus là, mais un seul coup de fil de ta part et je reviens sur le champ. Cette fois tu peux compter sur moi je sais que tu m'en veux mais je vais t'envoyer des messages tous les jours pour te prouver que tu comptes pour moi. __Et tu en auras tellement marre que tu seras obligée de répondre. »_

O.K : j'étais un peu perdue là. Mais bon ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il fasse donc cela. Rame mon grand, Rame !

Je soupirais : j'avais la flemme de me faire à manger. J'allais commander une pizza en songeant que j'allais finir obèse à force de ne manger que ça. Alors que je prenais le téléphone pour passer commande la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.. J'ouvris la porte et je tombais sur la personne dont je m'attendais le moins à trouver. Je posais donc mon téléphone et le regardais étonnée :

-Pizza gratuite, me proposa t-il.

-Entre, dis-je.

Il me sourit, et pénétra dans ma maison. Je lui proposai de s'installer alors que j'allais chercher deux bières, une pour moi et une pour lui. Il ouvrit la boite à pizza et pris une part,puis il s'assit tranquillement sur mon canapé, les pieds sur la table. Je pris place à côté de lui, lui tendit sa bière et pris moi-même un part de pizza avant de m'installer comme lui.

-Alors, comment tu t'appelles? Je ne peux pas t'appeler indéfiniment le « livreur de pizza ».

Oui, c'était le livreur de pizza, beau comme un dieu, aux yeux bleu d'acier qui se trouvait dans mon salon. Il sourit de ma question avant de répondre :

-Damon.

-Moi c'est Bella, dis-je en tentant un sourire.

Je ne connaissais rien de lui, mais le plus étonnant c'était que sa présence m'apaisais d'une manière incroyable.

-Je sais, dit-il.

-Tu gâches tout, dis-je en faisant semblant de râler, t'es censé dire « enchanté Bella » ou alors quelque chose du genre « tu portes super bien ton prénom ».

Il ritet je le suivis dans sa bonne humeur. Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes quand il posa la question à laquelle je m'attendais le moins.

-Comment savais-tu qu'on était au courant pour la nature des Cullen ?

-Vous vivez dans leur maison. Rosalie n'aurait jamais laissé des humains ignorant tout de leur nature vivre dans sa précieuse villa. Ça m'étonne déjà qu'elle laisse des humains vivre dans sa maison. Enfin maintenant c'est la votre, dis-je, mais j'ai une question bien plus importante : qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à Forks ?

-Pardon, demanda t-il perdu.

-Forks, c'est une bourgade paumée. Sûrement la plus paumée des États-Unis donc c'est vraiment impossible de passer inaperçus ici !

-Mon frère Stefan et Elena avaient besoin de changer d'air. Jenna la tante d'Elena et Jeremy les a suivi avec son compagnon Alaric-le nouveau prof-. Bonnie, Caroline et Tyler ont suivit donc moi aussi.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils ont tous suivis Elena ?

-Elena et Stefan, rétorqua t-il amer.

Quand il termina sa phrase je compris. Je compris son ressentiment amer envers sa famille. Nous finîmes la pizza en riant, parlant de tout et de rien. Cela faisait du bien. Il ne me connaissait pas. Pour lui j'étais juste Bella. Il ne me jugeait donc pas. Pour lui je n'étais pas la fille abandonné par Edward Cullen. Non, pour lui j'étais Bella. Il me faisait rire et sourire. Il me faisait être moi. Et j'allais lui rendre la pareille.

Il y a bien une chose que j'appris durant cette soirée les Cullen m'avaient brisée mais les amis de Damon lui avaient fait subir une douleur semblable à la mienne : lui aussi avait mal.

**Voilà la suite! Vous aimez ? Les choses avancent. Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est chaud avec mes exams que j'ai finie vendredi dernier et le boulot que j'ai commencée lundi. Mais pour m'excuser du retard voici deux chapitre à la suite!**


	8. More than a Band

**PDV de Bella :**

J'étais folle, complètement folle. Et le pire c'est que j'aimais ça ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avais pris d'inviter Damon chez moi. Il était venu avec une pizza, et nous avions mangé, nous avions parlé de tout et de rien. De sa « famille » (ses amis plutôt), de son frère, de Elena, de Jeremy, de Caroline, de Tyler, de Rick et de Jenna. Peut-être l'avais-je invité parce que dans ses yeux j'avais remarqué une douleur égale à la mienne ?

Ce fut sur ces pensées que j'étais montée me coucher. À peine avais-je touché l'oreiller que je m'endormis :

_ Je savais que je rêvais car j'étais dans la forêt derrière chez moi et je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis le départ de Edward. Toutes les nuits, je me retrouvais dans cette forêt et Edward me quittait. Mais cette nuit c'était différent. Le décor de la forêt changea et je me retrouvais dans la maison des Cullen, dans leur cuisine plus précisément. J'étais assise au bar et Esmée étais face à moi._

_ Je crus que mon rêve me rejouait mes souvenirs car je me souvenais bien de la conversation que Esmée et moi avions eu. C'était le moment où elle m'avait vraiment acceptée dans sa famille. Elle se tenait face à moi, mais ses traits tellement emprunts de douceur se transformèrent en un rictus méprisant :_

_-Bella, se moqua-t-elle cruellement, jamais tu n'aurais pu faire partie de cette famille. Tu n'as pas assez de classe._

_ J'accusais le coup, puis Rosalie arriva de nulle part et ajouta :_

_-Tu n'es pas assez belle._

_ J'accusais le coup encore une fois, je le savais tout ça. Elles ne m'apprenaient rien en me disant ça. Carlisle apparut comme Rosalie précédemment :_

_-Tu es beaucoup trop maladroite._

_ J'accusais une fois de plus le coup. Mon nez me piquait et les larmes menaçaient de déborder. Il se plaça derrière Esmée et l'enlaça tendrement mais son visage n'exprimait aucun amour envers moi comme avant le départ de Edward. Emmett arriva et prit Rosalie contre lui. Je crus qu'il allait me défendre mais il ne le fit pas, il fit le contraire :_

_-Tu n'as pas la carrure._

_ Emmett... pensais-je tendrement. Alice entra et s'assit sur le bar avant d'ajouter elle aussi :_

_-Tu n'as pas la grâce._

_ Edward rejoint Alice avant de dire :_

_-Et surtout, tu es humaine !_

_ J'avais bien compris ce que mon esprit rejouait. Il rejouait d'une manière différente la trahison de toute la famille. Mais je ne savais pas où était parti Jasper. Alors que je descendais de mon siège pour fuir, en larmes. Un feu follet blond me renversa. Je fus rapidement par terre, Jasper au dessus de moi. Mon esprit me fit souffrir encore plus. Parce que les yeux dorés de Jasper étaient emplis de compassion._

_ Le vampire blond embrassa ma joue, remis en place une mèche folle derrière mon oreille et me chuchota doucement et tendrement :_

_-Désolé._

_ Après ce simple mot, il enfonça ses crocs dans ma carotide. Je me sentis partir, dévorée par les ténèbres. Mais j'étais heureuse car celui qui le faisait m'avait accordé du respect et de la compassion. Merci Jasper, fut la dernière pensée de mon rêve._

Je me réveillais brusquement. J'étais couverte de sueur. Mes draps étaient froissés et j'eus l'impression de m'être battue avec ma couette. Je m'assis et posais un bras sur mon genou qui soutenait ma tête.

-Stupide inconscient, dis-je_ en me frappant le front,_ stupide Bella, c_ontinuais-je en me rendant compte que je parlais toute seule,_ stupides Vampires, _finis-je._

Je me tournais vers mon réveil, il indiquait sept heure trente. Merde j'étais à la bourre. Je pris une douche en deux minutes chrono, attachais mes cheveux tout en me séchant. J'enfilais un tee-shirt rapidement puis ma veste en cuir noir. Je mis un jean en sautillant partout à la recherche de mes chaussures et je me retrouvais bien vite les fesses par terre. Je grognais en me relevant, boutonnant mon jean. Je trouvais pas mes basket ; je mis alors les seules chaussures disponibles c'est-à-dire des talons. Des chaussures noires vernies qu'Alice m'avait offertes.

Je rangeais rapidement mon portable dans ma poche, le sac sur le dos. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers et j'allais ensuite à la recherche de mes clés. Je les trouvais sur la porte. Je regardais l'heure : huit heures moins le quart et les cours commençaient dans dix minutes. Je fermais la porte à double tour et montais dans ma Chevrolet avant de me souvenir d'Angela que je devais passer prendre. Je sortis mon portable et vis tous ses messages. Finalement dans son dernier elle me disait qu'elle avait appelé Ben afin qu'il passe la chercher. Bien. Je démarrais.

J'arrivais sur le parking juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Angela se dirigea vers moi. Je pris son bras en descendant de ma voiture. Elle me regarda :

-Pourquoi as-tu des talons ?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé mes autres chaussures, _répondis-je en l'entrainant vers notre premier cours_.

Quand je croisais Damon, il me sourit et j'en fis de même. Puis il me lança un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir. Bordel il était vraiment trop beau pour ma santé mentale. Ce n'était pas parce que E... IL me manquais que je ne devais pas regarder la marchandise. Mon rêve me revint en tête :

_Et surtout tu es humaine !_

Humaine, pas assez de classe, de grâce, de beauté, trop maladroite... Est-ce pour ça qu'ils étaient partis ? Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces idées et cette fois ce fut Angela qui me tira vers la classe.

**PDV Damon :**

J'avais réellement halluciné lorsqu'elle m'avait fait entrer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me claque la porte au nez, mais, contre toute attente elle m'avait accueillit. J'avais entendu une conversation entre elle et son père, et j'avais compris qu'il ne serait pas là de la soirée. Et j'en avais déduit qu'en m'invitant elle voulait éviter de rester seule dans la mesure du possible. Après être partit, j'étais allé sur l'arbre qui faisait face à sa chambre afin de veiller sur son sommeil. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, par contre elle semblait avoir fait d'horribles cauchemars. Elle avait pleuré inconsciemment toute la nuit, se recroquevillant sur elle-même comme pour éviter les coups qu'on pouvait lui donner. J'étais finalement rentré chez moi vers cinq heures pour me laver et dormir. Puis, comme à mon habitude, j'étais parti avec mon frère au lycée. Nous avions pris deux voitures cette fois.

D'habitude, Bella arrivait très tôt avec Angela mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne le fit pas. Je commençais à penser qu'elle s'était peut-être rendormie et que ce n'était pas grave. Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus je m'inquiétais. Surtout quand je vis son amie Angela descendre de la voiture d'un garçon en lui disant :

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella n'est pas venue. En plus elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse du garçon, j'étais beaucoup trop inquiet. Bon dieu pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais autant pour cette fille ? J'allais m'apprêter à aller voir chez elle, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien quand j'entendis au loin le son de son antique Chevrolet. Je soupirais de soulagement, ce que toute ma famille remarqua. Rick nous fit un signe avant de partir vers le lycée. Il ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi il aimait bien Bella.

Je souris quand je vis la voiture de Bella arriver sur le parking. La sonnerie retentit et ma famille alla en cours. Je vis Angela rejoindre son amie et je regardais Bella descendre prudemment de sa voiture. Encore plus prudemment que d'habitude. Je ne compris pas immédiatement, mais la question que lui posa son amie m'éclaira. Elle portait des talons. Quand je la vis des pieds à la tête, je remarquais que les chaussures qu'elle portait lui allaient très bien, elles lui affinaient la taille et allongeaient ses jambes fines que l'on pouvait remarquer grâce à son jean serré. Elle n'en portait pourtant jamais. Je ris quand je l'entendis répondre qu'elle avait mis ses talons parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres chaussures. Oui elle était bel et bien en retard ce matin.

Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur je lui offris un sourire auquel elle répondit avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil. Elle rougit. C'était bien la seule fille que je connaissais qui invitait un inconnu à entrer chez elle mais qui rougissait quand cet inconnu (qui ne l'était plus tellement) lui faisait un clin d'œil. Je secouais la tête en souriant. Elle n'était pas croyable. Cullen avait vraiment commis la pire erreur de son éternité en la quittant, il devait s'en mordre les doigts ou alors il s'en mordra les doigts tôt ou tard.

**PDV de Rosalie :**

Jasper était revenu depuis deux jours. Et durant ces deux jours Alice et lui ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Esmée était contente de les voir réconciliés mais moi il y avait quelque chosequi me gênait. Ne vous méprenez pas j'étais très heureuse de voir Alice et Jasper de nouveau ensemble. Ils avaient toujours étés fait pour être ensemble - personne ne pouvait le nier - mais depuis son retour Jasper semblait quelque peu distant.

Jasper était distant avec Alice (bien qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble), il s'était très éloigné aussi de Carlisle. Emmett n'avait rien remarqué mais moi j'avais bien vu que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Et puis je me demandais où il était allé. Je savais qu'Alice était au courant, elle en avait eu une vision mais elle avait refusé de me dire où il s'était caché. Je descendis lorsqu'un fracas se fit entendre.

Je vis Edward dans le salon; il avait brisé une table basse. Tiens, il était rentré lui. Et il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Stupide conducteur de Volvo. Il grogna et je souris, il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. Je compris rapidement qu'il avait perdu la trace de Victoria. Esmée était à côté de lui et elle essayait de le réconforter. Je remarquais que Jasper descendais alors qu'Alice essayait de le retenir. Il fonça sur Edward qui poussa Esmée pour ne pas qu'elle la mêler dans la collision. La pièce était emplie de grognements. Jasper semblait plus que furieux et il avait le dessus. Soudain Edward rugit :

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller la voir !

Et je compris. Jasper avait été voir Bella. Jazz lui asséna un violent coup de poing en le collant contre un mur. Il semblait lui faire revivre ses souvenirs. Puis, violemment, il le lâcha et Edward s'effondra sur le sol :

-Tu l'as perdue, stupide vampire. Elle ne voudra plus jamais de toi !

Jasper sortit précipitamment de la maison. Alice voulu le suivre mais il l'en empêcha. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Edward gronda avant de monter. Alice essaya de le rejoindre mais il la repoussa aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, demanda mon mari.

-Jasper a été voir Bella à Forks, annonça Alice, et apparemment elle est vraiment furieuse.

-Non sans blague, dis-je sèchement, elle n'est pas un animal de compagnie qu'on abandonne à la première occasion. Et pourtant c'est ce que nous avons fait.

Je sortis rejoindre Jasper. J'entendis Esmée hoqueter, demandant de rentrer à Forks. Je savais pourtant que nous ne le ferions pas tant qu'Edward le refuserait. Je vis Jasper au téléphone. Il rit doucement et demanda :

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

La jeune fille au téléphone dont je reconnus la voix comme étant celle de Bella rigola elle aussi avant de répondre « Au revoir Jasper » puis de raccrocher. Je m'avançais et posais la tête sur l'épaule de mon frère qui m'avait sentie arriver.

-Comment va-t-elle, demandais-je.

-Mal, même si elle essaie de ne pas le montrer. J'essaie de me faire pardonner mais il faudra du temps. C'est déjà une bonne chose qu'elle accepte de me parler.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux botter le cul de Cullen; préviens moi et je t'aiderais volontiers.

Il rit doucement puis nous partîmes à vitesse humaine vers la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Alice, demandais-je.

-Je l'aime autant qu'elle m'aime, mais j'ai du mal à la supporter et elle a du mal à cacher ses sentiments face à moi.

J'enlaçais mes bras autour du cou de mon frère adoptif et posais ma joue contre la sienne, nous restâmes quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de rentrer. Nous avions à peine dépassé le seuil qu'Edward se précipita sur Jasper. Et ça recommençais !

**PDV de Bella :**

La journée en cours fut ennuyante mais pleine de surprises. J'avais crié lorsque j'avais vu Ben et Angela s'embrasser. J'avais même tapé dans la main de Jessie. Nous avions finalement réussi à les caser. Je faisais un peu la tête à Simon mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Jessie et moi avions pas mal parlé, ou plutôt, nous nous étions félicités d'être enfin parvenu à mettre Angela et Ben ensemble. Même si ça me peinait un peu parce que malgré tout elle allait passer moins de temps avec moi. Je lui avais confié mes craintes et elle m'avait assurée que je passerais toujours la première.

Je ne la croyais pas vraiment. Elle s'éloignera de moi comme je m'étais éloignée d'elle inconsciemment quand je m'étais mise en couple avec Ed... Enfin, nous verrons bien. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'essaie de moins me reposer sur les épaules de mes amis et que je me reprenne en main. A la pause de l'après-midi, Jasper m'avait appelée il semblait plutôt bouleversé mais il n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours avait déjà retenti depuis une dizaine de minutes et les couloirs étaient vides. J'étais rapidement passée aux toilettes, Angela m'avait dit qu'elle repartait avec Ben. J'avais mis mon Ipod et j'étais à mon casier entrain de prendre des affaires quand je sentis un mouvement derrière moi. Je me retournais rapidement. Ne trouvant rien je riais seule de ma bêtise et je fermais mon casier quand je sentis encore une présence derrière moi. Je me tournais de nouveau et enlevais mes écouteurs. Le couloir était vide et pourtant j'étais certaine d'avoir senti quelqu'un.

J'avançais assez rapidement. J'entendais des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais et vit la personne que je ne voulais pas du tout voir ou du moins que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir. Je criais mais elle me poussa contre les casiers, la main sur ma gorge.

-Salut Bella, ça fait longtemps tu ne trouves pas ?

**PDV de Rosalie :**

Les garçons étaient en train de se battre quand Alice hurla :

-STOP !

Elle était en pleine vision et je vis le visage d'Edward se contracter alors qu'il murmurait « Bella ». Il continuait de regarder la vision à travers les pensées d'Alice.

-Quoi ? demandais-je.

Edward était déjà reparti.

-Victoria va l'attaquer !

-Où Alice ? demanda Emmett.

- Au lycée.

Emmett et Jasper disparurent et je regardais l'heure, dix-sept heure quatre. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Je pris le téléphone des mains de Carlisle et j'appelais les seuls renforts présents à Forks. Esmée sanglotait et Alice essayait d'en voir un peu plus. Carlisle se tordait les mains alors que l'imbécile que j'essayais d'appeler ne répondait pas.

-Essaie d'appeler Stefan, dis-je à Carlisle.

Bordel pourquoi Damon ne décrochait-il pas son téléphone quand il fallait ? Je voulais réduire le téléphone en cendres. Je lui laissais un message rapidement sur sa boîte vocale lui expliquant la situation. Et j'essayais ensuite de joindre Alaric.

**PDV de Bella :**

Victoria se tenait devant moi, serrant ma gorge. Elle souriait, non elle riait. Je vis derrière elle le nouveau professeur qui accompagnait les nouveaux. Il tenait une arbalète à la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il se fit repérer quand son téléphone sonna. Il tira et une sorte de pieu se dirigea vers Victoria. Elle l'arrêta à un centimètre de son cœur.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait me faire mal, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle commença à s'approcher de lui, il s'appelait Alaric d'après ce que j'avais compris. Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur pour lui. Je cherchais quelque chose qui pourrait attirer l'attention de Victoria. _Mon sang !_ Je me dirigeais doucement vers une porte et lançais mon poing dans une vitre qui se brisa. Le sang coula abondamment, Victoria se tourna vers moi et me reprit par la gorge oubliant son autre victime :

-Cours, fis-je silencieusement à Alaric.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit,Victoria ne s'en souciait déjà plus. Elle était obsédé par une seule chose. Mon sang. Elle posa sa bouche contre ma gorge et remonta doucement ses lèvres près de mon oreille :

-Je voulais te faire souffrir, mais j'ai changé d'avis finalement.

Elle posa redescendit contre ma gorge et cette fois rien ni personne ne pourrait me sauver. Je priais juste pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Charlie.

**PDV d'Alice :**

-Non, non, dis-je, NON ! Quelle idiote.

Carlisle parlait rapidement avec Stefan alors que Rosalie avait réussit à joindre Jeremy. Après avoir raccroché ils me dirent qu'ils étaient près du lycée. Je me plongeais dans mes visions et vit Victoria mordre Bella.

-Pas assez, m'écriais-je.

Rosalie semblait terrifiée, comme nous tous, et elle essaya de joindre Damon de nouveau sans succès, puis Alaric sans succès également et elle rugit.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Je me concentrais sur mes visions. Dans ma dernière je voyais Bella saigner et Victoria se détourner d'Alaric pour mordre Bella. Dans cette vision je vis Bella provoquer Victoria. Elle essayais de gagner du temps. Bien. Gagne un peu de temps Bella, continue comme ça. Ils arriveront bientôt.

**PDV de Jeremy :**

Nous étions sortit depuis quelques minutes et comme d'habitude Damon nous attendait. Nous montions dans la voiture quand le téléphone de Damon sonna. Damon était dans sa propre voiture et j'étais le seul avec lui, les autres étaient dans l'autre voiture. Mais je trouvais ça bizarre, normalement Alaric devait être avec nous.

-Où est Alaric, demandais-je.

Damon haussa les épaules et nous retournâmes sur nos pas en nous rendons compte que nous l'avions oublié. Damon me passa son téléphone pour que je décroche mais il s'arrêta avant que je n'ai pu répondre.

-C'était Carlisle dis-je.

-Je le rappellerais plus tard, dit-il en se garant, tiens Bella est encore là ?

Le parking était vide il ne restait que nous et la voiture de Bella. Mon téléphone sonna également et je décrochais alors que nous vîmes Alaric sortir du bâtiment en courant. Damon se précipita vers lui. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils disaient : j'étais en pleine discussion avec Rosalie mais je vis Damon se courir dans le lycée.

-Jeremy, me dit-elle, Bella est en danger, elle est dans le lycée.

-J'y vais, dis-je.

Je me dirigeais en courant à vitesse vampirique dans le bâtiment quand Rick m'arrêta :

-Elle n'est pas un vampire comme toi !

Je me dirigeais vers le lycée quand je sentis le sang humain. Il avait l'air délicieux et je compris que c'était celui de Bella. Je tombais à genoux, je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler. J'étais vampire depuis peu de temps. J'entendis des bruits de bagarre. Je vis Stefan arriver, il me dit de sortir, ce que je fis. Je rejoignis Rick, Elena, Tyler et je croisais Caroline qui se dirigeait vers le lycée. Je lui dis de faire attention parce que Bella sentait extrêmement bon.

**PDV de Bella :**

Alors que sa bouche se posait sur mon cou, je ris l'interrompant. C'était un rire nerveux mais cela eut le don de l'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Je suis sur le point de te tuer.

-Tu voulais venger James, mais ta volonté est trop faible. Tu vas juste me tuer comme ça.

Elle s'empourpra et voulut me mordre mais elle fut éjectée au loin. Je m'effondrais lamentablement au sol. Ce que je vis me terrifia. Damon se battait avec Victoria à une vitesse folle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était au juste ? Je vis Stefan et Caroline arriver. Caroline tenait Victoria alors que Stefan et Damon la démembrait.

- Caroline, emmène ses membres et va les brûler dans la forêt.

Elle s'exécuta alors que je me reculais doucement mon dos butant contre la porte. Ma main saignait encore beaucoup et je vis Alaric entrer. Il récupéra son arbalète et me tendit un foulard. Je fis rapidement un bandage pour ma main.

-Merci, me dit Rick, pour tout à l'heure.

J'étais incapable de répondre, beaucoup trop choquée. Je tremblais. Mais qui étaient-ils à la fin ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ? Demandais-je en me relevant.

Rick ramassa son pieu et répondit :

-Moi je suis humain.

-Merci mais ça je l'avais remarqué. C'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvé la peau. Je parle pour eux, dis-je en désignant Stefan et Damon.

-Des vampires, dit Stefan.

Je ris. Mais je m'arrêtais en pensant que s'ils n'étaient pas des vampires, il n'auraient pas pu tuer Victoria. Mais ils n'en avaient pas du tout les caractéristiques. Bordel, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

-Mais … comment ?

-Nous sommes une race différente, mais nous sommes des vampires.

-Et bien sûr, l'autre abruti n'aurait pas pu me prévenir à ce sujet, marmonnais-je.

Je sortis sans même entendre leur réponse. En fait je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à répondre. Je me retrouvais sur le parking. Je vis Elena se précipiter sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, rassurée de voir que je n'avais rien. Je lui souris doucement mais mon sourire s'effaça quand je vis trois personnes que je ne voulais pas revoir, Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Ils se tenaient près de Jeremy et de Tyler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là eux ?

-Alice a eu une vision, me précisa Damon en arrivant derrière moi.

-Tu m'as sauvée, dis-je simplement, merci.

-Tu as sauvé Rick, dit-il.

-Il faudrait que dans ses prochaines missions commando il choisisse mieux son vampire et qu'il éteigne son téléphone

-Je prendrais tes conseils en compte, dit Rick en rigolant.

-Je dois rentrer, dis-je, Charlie va s'inquiéter.

-A demain, me salua Elena en me reprenant dans ses bras.

Je dis au revoir rapidement à Damon, Stefan et Rick et partit vers ma camionnette. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward faisait ici ? Y aurait-il une chance pour qu'il m'aime encore ? Mon rêve me revint en tête _Et surtout tu es humaine._ Je fermais les yeux et montais rapidement dans ma camionnette. Je rentrais rapidement et m'assis sur le canapé. Le jeudi était vraiment une journée exténuante, c'était la journée la plus dure de la semaine. Je finissais à dix-sept heure alors que tous les autres jours je terminais à quinze heure ou parfois même à treize heure. Quelques minutes plus tard mon père rentra et s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de moi.

-Alors ta journée, demandais-je.

-Épuisante. Et la tienne ?

-Épuisante, répondis-je sur le même ton, je vais faire à manger.

Je préparais le repas, tout en pensant à Edward. Après le repas, je montais dans ma chambre, pris une douche et m'attendais à voir mon ex-petit ami patientant dans le rocking-chair mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Est-ce qu'un cœur brisé pouvait il encore être brisé ? Je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je le pris et regardais le message provenant de Jasper : « _Tu vas bien_ ? », je retournais dans la salle de bain et inspectais dans la glace les marques que la rousse avait laissé sur mon cou. J'étais bonne pour porter des cols roulés pendant une semaine. Je lui répondis simplement : « _Je suis encore en un seul morceau ». _

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et attendis que Morphée vienne m'emporter, que mes rêves se transforment en cauchemars, qu'Edward me brise le cœur une fois de plus. Alors que je somnolais, des bruits me firent sursauter, comme des petits clapotements. Ce qui était étrange puisqu'à force je m'étais habituée au bruit de la pluie. Les bruits se firent plus forts et je me rendis compte qu'il ne pleuvait pas. C'était peut-être Edward pensais-je en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et j'entendis une voix me dire de reculer. Je souris.

Je connaissais cette voix, ce n'était pas celle d'Edward. C'était une voix que j'entendais depuis peu de temps mais malgré ça j'arrivais à reconnaître ce timbre de voix entre mille. Je me reculais et m'assis sur mon lit. Mon père était parti se coucher quelques minutes plus tôt, et je pouvais déjà entendre ses ronflements. Je fermais doucement la porte de ma chambre et quand je me retournais je me retrouvais face à Damon. Il allait s'assoir dans mon rocking-chair. Je l'en empêchais :

-Non, dis-je en levant la main.

Je m'assis sur mon lit le dos contre le mur et je fis signe à Damon de s'assoir en face de moi. J'étais assis en indien et Damon prit place en face de moi dans la même position. Je souris. Le voir, lui qui avait tellement de charisme, de prestance, s'assoir comme un enfant de cinq ans me faisait sourire. Et c'était là que je remarquais que les vêtements qu'il portait étaient toujours noir. C'était triste, quoiqu'en même temps c'était ce qui lui donnait ce côté sexy, mystérieux et ténébreux. C'était moi qui avait dit ça ?

-Donc... dis-je en laissant en suspens ma phrase.

-Donc ? demanda t-il perdu.

-Tu es venu pour me dire quelque chose, non ?

**PDV de Damon :**

Waouh, c'était la première fois que j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'en avais oublié ce que j'étais venu faire chez elle. Cette fille exerçait vraiment sur moi une attraction bizarre. Elle était habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur mais, heureusement pour moi, elle avait passé un peignoir qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, et il semblait en soie. C'était sans aucun doute une acquisition d'Alice, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Bella.

-Tu es partie vite toute à l'heure et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais en apprendre plus sur nous.

-Oui ça serait cool vu que l'autre abruti n'a pas jugé utile de m'en tenir informée.

Je pouffais. L'abruti c'était Edward ? Elle était vraiment remontée. Son téléphone vibra, elle l'attrapa, fronça les sourcils avant de taper rapidement une réponse et de le reposer. Elle me lança un clin d'œil et m'envoya un sourire m'incitant à commencer.

-Notre peau n'est ni dur ni froide comme celle des Cullen. Si tu me frappes, je vais réagir comme un humain et me mettre à saigner si tu y mets assez de force bien sur. Notre sang peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure pour les humains. Si je te mords tu auras juste un peu mal mais tu ne te transformeras pas. On a une capacité à hypnotiser les humains. Et …

-Attends ! Sérieusement ? Genre hypnotiser pour leur faire faire tout ce que tu veux?

-Ouais, dis-je amusé par sa réaction.

-Trop cool, dit-elle, enfin pas pour les humains mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle ajouta à sa phrase un haussement d'épaule en souriant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire attendri, cette humaine au sang qui sentait délicieusement bon arrivais à m'attendrir, moi, un vampire de plus de cent cinquante ans.

**PDV Externe:**

Dans la maison des Swan cette nuit là, le chef Swan dormait, alors que sa fille discutait avec un vampire de plus de cent cinquante ans. Le shérif Swan ignorait tout des activités de sa fille. En effet, Bella Swan et Damon Salvatore avaient passé une grande partie de la soirée à parler de la nouvelle race de vampire. Puis elle avait fini par s'endormir et Damon avait reprit sa place sur l'arbre en face de chez elle.

Bella avait mal dormi, comme toujours, depuis le départ de son bien aimé. Elle avait cauchemardé. Elle s'était battu contre sa couette durant son sommeil, pour finalement se réveiller en hurlant. Non, elle avait tenté de hurler mais une main chaude s'était posée sur sa bouche en étouffant son hurlement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard d'un bleu acier qui la fixait. Il lui intima le silence d'un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle acquiesça. Il enleva sa main et lui dit simplement:

-Ton père est vraiment fatigué. J'ai pensé qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien.

La fille Swan lui offrit un sourire emplit de gratitude s'empara de la main du vampire et se rendormit.

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre**

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les titres de chapitres sont des titres de chansons que j'aime bien donc que vous pouvez si vous voulez écouté!**

**Bisous**

**Reviewez ça me fait toujours très plaisir!**


	9. Chasing Cars

**Tout d'abord, avant d'oublier je voulais remercier Marie pour toutes ses merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont effectivement fait plaisir! Et j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire.**

**Ensuite je voudrais m'excuser du retard, j'ai travaillé et je commençais tot et finissais tard.**

**Donc merci à ma bêta pour cette correction. Je viens tout juste de lui envoyer un autre chapitre et je m'attèle pour le suivant.  
><strong>

**PDV de Bella:**

Quand je m'étais réveillée le lendemain matin, je tenais encore la main de Damon. Je la lâchais embarrassée et il me fit un petit sourire moqueur.

-Désolée, dis-je en lâchant sa main.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pu dormir aussi cette nuit. Bien que tu parles en dormant !

Je me cachais la tête dans mes mains, puis je me levais et je mis mon peignoir rouge offert par Alice. Ce fut le signe pour lui de partir et il le comprit. Une seconde plus tard il n'était plus là. Cela me fit penser à Ed... il faisait toujours ça et ça m'énervait. Je pris une douche et revêtis un jean noir avec un tee shirt blanc à manches longues ainsi que ma veste en cuir. J'attachais mes cheveux n'ayant pas le courage de les coiffer. Je pris rapidement une pomme que je mangeais en me rendant au lycée. Je descendis de ma camionnette et allais saluer « les nouveaux ». Elena me reprit dans ses bras et Caroline aussi. Je saluais de loin Jeremy : de ce que j'avais compris il avait été transformé depuis peu. Je parlais quelques minutes avec eux et je vis la Porshe d'Alice arriver sur le parking bondé. Je vis Emmett à l'arrière, Jasper devant et Edward placé au siège conducteur. Je me raidis.

-Ça va aller, me demanda Stephan.

Je haussais les épaules. Jasper vint vers moi et je lui souris doucement. Nous nous éloignâmes des nouveaux pour la forme, puisque je savais que de toute façon ils entendraient notre conversation. Je regardais Edward, il me lança un regard noir et par ce regard il me brisa une fois de plus le cœur. J'avais mal, très mal et Jasper le ressentit. Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me détachais des yeux de mon ex pour porter les miens vers son frère. Mes yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Jasper passa sa main sur ma joue et j'entendis Edward grogner.

-On rentre... Mais je voulais te dire au revoir avant.

-On dirait que tu apprends de tes erreurs, dis-je doucement.

-Je repasserais bientôt, me dit-il et j'entendis Edward gronder une fois de plus.

Cette fois je me tournais vers lui, et je lui offris mon plus beau regard noir en lançant un « la ferme » agacé. J'entendis quelques rires mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je passais une main derrière la nuque de Jasper et lui dit tellement doucement que je ne fus pas sûre qu'il l'entende :

-Il va vraiment partir comme ça, comme si je n'avais jamais existée ?

Jasper m'embrassa la tempe et se détacha. Il hocha la tête et j'encaissais le coup. Emmett arriva vers moi, hésitant, et ma colère resurgit.

-Jasper ? Peux-tu le frapper pour moi ? J'en ai marre de me faire mal.

Jasper ricana mais envoya une baffe à l'arrière du crâne d'Emmett. Il lâcha un « aïe » sonore et me sourit doucement. Je le lui rendit et cela suffit à le rendre euphorique. Je partis et passais à côté de la Porshe en lançant un très distinct: « Stupide conducteur de Volvo ». J'allais ensuite voir Angie qui me prit dans ses bras doucement.

Les garçons ne savaient pas quoi faire. Je leur fis un signe de la main pour leur dire de venir. Nous restâmes pendant une dizaine de minutes, Jessie, Simon, Ben, Angie et moi dans un câlin collectif. Lorsque j'étais avec eux, j'étais bien. J'avais l'impression que le trou béant dans ma poitrine était peu à peu comblé. Même si la douleur persistait; elle s'apaisait.

J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, de le frapper, de l'insulter et de m'enfuir. Mais quand je sortis des bras de mes amis, il était déjà partit; « comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ».

Personnellement, j'aimais autant Edward que je le détestais en cet instant. Angela me tira vers ma salle de cours, mais elle voyait bien que le retour express et le départ m'avait affectée plus que je le prétendais. Mais je la suivis, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sécher plus de cours. Angela voulut s'asseoir à côté de moi alors que normalement elle était placée à côté de Ben. Cela me fit plaisir de voir qu'elle ne m'oubliait pas et pourtant je refusais. J'allais vraiment être de mauvaise humeur et je ne voulais pas dire des choses que je regretterais, surtout pas à ma douce Angela.

Je m'installais simplement au fond de la salle, je ne pris pas la peine de sortir mes affaires et je posais la tête sur mon sac. Alors que je pensais que j'allais être tranquille quelqu'un s'installa à côté de moi. Je levais les yeux et découvris Jeremy. Il me sourit mais je ne pus le lui rendre. Son regard était emprunt de douceur et malgré le fait qu'il soit un vampire, je savais qu'il était sûrement plus humain que certains Hommes. Jeremy remontait dans mon estime, pour je ne savais quelle raison. J'avais l'impression qu'il était un peu comme une « Angela », mais au masculin. Cette constatation me tira une ébauche de sourire.

Le cours se passa en silence. J'avais finalement sorti mes affaires quand Jeremy m'avait donné un regard désapprobateur. Je sentais qu'il m'apportait son soutien silencieusement. Pendant toute l'heure, j'essayais de ne pas laisser mes pensées dériver vers Edward. En vain. Je retins mes larmes durant tout le cours, c'est-à-dire pendant les deux heures de littérature. A un moment, je repensais au regard noir qu'Edward m'avait lancé et qui m'avait brisé le cœur et je retins un sanglot, difficilement. Je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon genou, me le tapotant doucement. Je hochais doucement la tête vers Jeremy, le remerciant en silence.

A la fin des deux heures, je sortis presque en courant du cours. Angela me rattrapa et me prit doucement la main. C'était la pause et j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Je sentis une deuxième personne attraper la mienne et je vis Caroline à mes côtés et Elena derrière moi. Elles m'emmenaient dans un coin reculé du parking et je finis rapidement dans les bras de la vampire blonde. Je m'effondrais littéralement.

Je m'assis à même le sol, contre un muret, mes jambes ne me supportaient plus et Caroline était accroupie face à moi, me berçant doucement. Pendant ce temps je sentis la main d'Angela caresser mes cheveux et Elena me tenir la main. Je m'en voulais d'être si faible. J'en voulais à Edward d'être un tel abruti. Je m'en voulais de n'être pas assez bien pour lui. Je lui en voulais d'être si parfait. J'en voulais à toute cette famille...

Lorsque la fin de la pause sonna, Caroline me remit debout. J'essayais de me stabiliser. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes mais tout le monde remarqua que mes yeux étaient rouges et tous les élèves avaient compris que c'était à cause d'Edward. J'étais à mon casier. Caroline et Elena étaient reparties. Jeremy n'était pas très loin et Angela était à mes côtés.

Bien sur, Jessica s'était rendu compte de ma faiblesse et elle avait décidé d'en rajouter une couche. Elle se planta alors devant moi tandis que je levais des yeux fatigués vers elle.

-Alors, commença-t-elle mais elle fut rapidement coupée.

-Finis cette phrase et, fille ou pas fille,, je n'hésiterais pas à te frapper.

Je vis que Stefan avait pris ma défense. Dans la famille de mes nouveaux amis, Bonnie et lui étaient ceux qui m'avaient le moins parlé, avec Tyler, mais ce dernier m'envoyait toujours des sourires gentils. D'ailleurs je vis les poings du jeune homme se fermer et Caroline posa une main sur son épaule. Jeremy en posa une sur l'épaule de Stefan et je crus l'entendre grogner. Bonnie avait lancé un regard plus qu'hostile à Jessica et devant ces « attaques » cette dernière était partie sans demander son reste, pour mon plus grand bonheur, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours accompagnée d'Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Angela et Jessie. Ce dernier me prit à part et me murmura à l'oreille:

-J'aurais besoin de te parler tout à l'heure.

Je haussais les sourcils dans sa direction mais j'acquiesçais tout de même. Si je m'occupais des problèmes de mes amis, les miens seraient beaucoup moins présent. Nous finîmes la matinée normalement; j'étais assise à coté d'Angela. En effet, après ma crise de larmes, cette dernière ne voulait plus me lâcher. Lors de la pause de midi. Je m'installais avec Angie, Ben, Simon et Jessie. Jessie était à mes côtés puis à la fin du repas il me murmura:

-J'ai besoin de tes talents d'entremetteuse.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase, il avait toute mon attention. Même si j'avais le cœur brisé et que voir des couples se former autour de moi me faisait mal, ce que je voulais par dessus tout était de voir mes amis heureux. Et le sourire que Angela arborait lorsqu'elle parlait avec Ben ou tout simplement l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle le voyait valait bien toute la douleur omniprésente dans ma poitrine. Alors que mes amis débarrassaient leurs plateaux, je restais quelques minutes de plus avec Jessie afin qu'il m'explique la situation, mais Angela m'envoya un regard sceptique:

-Vas-y Angie, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, chrono en main, lançais-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle me fit un sourire auquel je répondis tant bien que mal, puis elle s'en alla. J'appuyais mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise et passa mes jambes par dessus les cuisses de Jessie. J'adorais la complicité qui régnait entre nous:

-Alors, raconte moi tout gamin, dis-je.

-Je suis plus vieux que toi, grogna t-il alors que je lui tirais la langue et il secoua la tête exaspéré avant de continuer. J'ai donc besoin de ton aide, tu vois cette fille là-bas,il me fit un signe du menton pour désigner une fille brune seule à sa table, je l'apprécie beaucoup

Je souris doucement à mon ami et je hochais la tête, comme pour dire que je ferais quelque chose. Puis je partis vers mon cours. L'après-midi se passa lentement, j'étais une larve. Définitivement. J'avais mal. J'avais terriblement mal. J'aurais voulu mourir. J'aurais voulu ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, ne jamais l'avoir aimé.

A la fin de ma journée de cours, je me dirigeais vers ma Chevrolet et partis sans même m'en rendre compte. J'étais dans un état second. Je fermais la porte et m'écroulais au sol. Et je pleurais.

Je pleurais pour mon cœur mort. Je pleurais pour le départ d'Edward. Je pleurais pour l'affection que Jasper me portait. Je pleurais parce que je n'avais pas ma place nulle part. J'étais trop étrange et j'en savais trop pour vivre avec des humains. Et j'étais trop humaine pour vivre avec des créatures mythiques.

Une main me releva et des yeux bleus me faisaient face. J'étais comme hypnotisée par son regard. Je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs. Il passa une main sur ma joue sans jamais rompre le contact visuel et il me murmura doucement:

-Tu vas oublier Edward Cullen et tu vas aller mieux. Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais aimé.

Je ris. C'était un rire jaune. Comme si c'était si simple. Comme si je ne souhaitais pas l'oublier de toutes mes forces. Comme si je ne voulais pas arrêter de souffrir. Il fronçait les sourcils devant ma réaction et je lui dis finalement :

-Comme si c'était si simple...

Il me lâcha et recula d'un pas, choqué. Ce fut à mon tour de ne pas comprendre et de froncer les sourcils. Il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Puis il se reprit et me dit finalement:

-Bella, j'ai essayé de t'hypnotiser. Est-ce que tu portes de la verveine sur toi?

Euh... Alors j'étais vraiment bizarre. Edward ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées et Damon ne pouvait pas m'hypnotiser. De la verveine ? Ce n'était pas une plante ça ?

-C'est une plante ? demandais-je.

Il soupira et s'assit sur mon canapé. « Vas-y je t'en prie fais comme si tu étais chez toi » pensais-je sarcastiquement mais je pris tout de même place à côté de lui.

-Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle, dit-il.

Etait-il vraiment sérieux là ?

-Parce que je sais pas ce qu'est de la verveine ?

J'étais complètement perdue et il se mit à rire. « Fous toi encore plus de moi sous mon toit, je ne te dirais rien. Stupide vampire. » Et sans que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà passé son bras autour de ma taille et ses lèvres étaient contre les miennes.

Et j'oubliais tout. Il mit une main sur ma nuque alors que je posais une main sur son épaule. Le simple contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes m'avaient fait oublier mon nom. Ses lèvres étaient douces, autant que celle d'Edward. Mais il n'y avait pas de comparaison. Il était doux, il embrassa plusieurs fois timidement mes lèvres comme pour avoir mon accord. Je pressais ma bouche contre la sienne et le baiser s'enflamma.

Je n'eus pas de papillons dans le ventre comme lorsque Edward m'embrassait. Non. La sensation que j'avais quand je l'embrassais était bien mieux. J'avais l'impression d'être entière, complète. On sait tous qu'il nous manque quelque chose. On a toujours, même quand on est entouré, ce sentiment de solitude qui nous prend aux tripes. Mais pourtant, quand Damon m'embrassait, ce sentiment disparaissait, j'avais l'impression d'être moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait toujours fait parti de moi.

Mes mains attrapèrent les cheveux de Damon et je le sentis sourire dans notre baiser. Je me retrouvais bien vite assise sur lui. Mon corps était complètement en feu et malgré ma tristesse, mon amour pour Edward, je voulais Damon, je le voulais maintenant. Malheureusement tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, et je n'avais jamais ce que je voulais.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel, s'écria la voix de mon père.

**PDV d'Alice:**

Les garçons venaient juste de rentrer et je devais avouer que c'était vraiment tendu ! Jasper n'adressait la parole qu'à Emmett et Rosalie. Si Edward ou même moi nous nous mettions à prononcer un seul mot, il se mettait en colère. Il en voulait à Edward, d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'il me grogne dessus. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait.

Tout à l'heure encore, si je ne l'avais pas esquivé, il m'aurait mordu. Notre couple partait vraiment en vrille. Et je ne supportais plus sa haine envers moi. Edward essayait de me réconforter mais c'était peine perdue, sans oublier d'ajouter qu'il avait dû jouer l'indifférent devant Bella ce matin.

Il était à cet instant à côté de moi, et il me rattrapa quand ma vision commença. _La scène se déroulait dans le salon de Bella, je voyais Bella et Damon assis sur le canapé. Puis Damon attrapa Bella par la taille et l'embrassa plusieurs fois et une fois qu'il eut l'accord de Bella, le baiser s'enflamma. Je vis Bella commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Damon alors que ce dernier embrassa le cou de la jeune femme._

Ma vision se termina sur Bella et Damon qui s'embrassaient encore. Je regardais Edward qui semblait souffrir de mille morts. Il partit à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Je consultais le futur pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, mais son intention était juste de déraciner quelques arbres. Jasper venait de descendre, il allait sortir quand je l'interpellais. Il se retourna vers moi blasé:

-Quoi, demanda t-il sèchement.

-Je veux le divorce, dis-je.

Il se figea quelques secondes puis sembla réfléchir avant de se réveiller et de répondre.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, hurlais-je, mais tu es ignoble avec moi depuis que tu es revenu.

-Parce que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi, hurla t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais je t'aime plus que tout.

Il lâcha un rire jaune avant de dire:

-Je suis empathe Lili. Tu me hais plus que tu ne m'aimes. Tu te voile la face.

-Non c'est faux je t'aime, criais-je.

-Non, tu ne m'aimes plus. Et si tu ne demandes pas le divorce, je le demande. Je me raccrochais à des illusions mais maintenant que tu es au courant, ça ne sert plus à rien.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit laissant le doute s'insinuer dans mon esprit.L'aimais-je encore ? Bien sûr je l'aimerais toujours. Quoi qu'il en dise, il avait tort. J'aime et j'aimerais toute mon éternité Jasper Hale, mais peut être pas assez.

**PDV de Bella:**

Mon père avait débarqué alors que j'étais en train d'embrasser Damon. Et c'était grâce à mon père que j'avais réalisé toute l'importance de mon acte. Je venais d'embrasser Damon. Je venais de trahir Edward. La culpabilité m'envahit. Je m'étais laissée emporter par les sensations. Je regardais Damon qui avait l'air aussi troublé que moi. Puis je regardais mon père. Très vite Damon partit me laissant seule avec Charlie. Le traitre.

Mon père n'avait pas dit grand chose de ce qu'il avait vu et je n'en avais pas rajouté. Il semblait plutôt heureux que j'avais tourné la page. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et elle était loin de l'être. J'avais l'impression de trahir Edward alors que c'était lui qui m'avait quittée et qui fait comme si notre histoire n'avait jamais existée.

Pendant tout le repas, je me torturais l'esprit pour savoir pourquoi j'avais répondu à son baiser. Pourquoi lors de ce baiser je m'étais sentie si bien. Mieux qu'avec Edward. Pourquoi m'avait t-il embrasser aussi lui ? Je m'arrachais presque les cheveux.

A la fin du repas je montais rapidement et voyais Damon sur mon lit. Je m'assis en face de lui et Damon et moi parlâmes en même temps:

-J'aime Edward

-J'aime Elena

Nous avions prononcé nos sentiments pour une autre personne en même temps et nous semblions nous comprendre, donc dans un même souffle nous avions dit:

-Donc on oubli.

Nous étions d'accord. Nous voulions tous les deux oublier cette « erreur » commise un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'éclipsa un peu rapidement, me laissant seule avec mes remords. Je partis prendre une douche.

De retour dans mon lit, je m'assis et me dis que ce soir mes cauchemars allaient être agités. Mais je repensais à cette journée. J'aimais Edward beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Mes amis commençaient à combler l'énorme trou dans ma poitrine qu'il m'avait laissé, mais je savais que bientôt, je serais seule. J'étais contente qu'Angela soit avec Ben mais je savais qu'elle allait partir. Elle s'éloignera, et elle me laissera. Les Salvatore étaient géniaux et ils semblaient m'avoir adoptée mais j'avais l'impression de remplacer les Cullen. Jeremy et Caroline étaient adorables. Stefan, Bonnie et Tyler, bien que discrets, étaient très compréhensif. Elena me faisait beaucoup penser à la fille que tout le monde aime, personnellement comment pouvait-on la détester? Et Damon... C'était un peu le mouton noir de la famille.

Damon, était compliqué. On dirait qu'il voulait m'aider, il avait essayé de m'hypnotiser pour que j'oublie Edward puis il m'avait embrassée. Le sentiment de culpabilité remonta en moi. J'aimais Edward c'était sûr et certain. Je l'aimerais sûrement toujours mais j'avais aussi aimé embrasser Damon.

Mais bon il aimait Elena. Mes sentiments étaient vraiment un désastre. Alors j'appelais la seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier. Celle à qui je pouvais dire toute la vérité. Je lui envoyais un message:

_« Vraiment besoin de toi maintenant. C'est important. B »_

« _Je pars tout de suite. Je suis là dans 2o minutes. J »_

**Je recherche une story; en gros c'est Edward qui est une star, Bella qui est maladroite et qui aide ses parents dans leur restaurant. Elle est dans une école de musique. Elle rencontre Edward à cause d'un accident, elle tombe sur lui et ils se retrouvent bouche à bouche. Bref Bella est blessée et au soir Edward va s'excuser au restaurant. Le lendemain une photo est publiée, Bella renvoyée de son école ... Si vous connaissez cette histoire pouvez vous m'indiquer le nom svp. Merci beaucoup**

_A très bientot pour une suite. Des que ma bêta aura corriger le chapitre que je lui ai envoyé_

_Bisous_

_Crazy-youth  
><em>


	10. Crashing

**Chapitre 9: Crashing**

**PDV de Jasper:**

Bella avait besoin de moi.

Bella comptait sur moi.

Bella me faisait confiance.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Bella m'avait envoyé un message disant qu'elle avait besoin de moi, sans rien préciser d'autre. Et j'étais en route vers Forks. Ici, plus rien ne me retenait. Nous nous étions installés à Seattle, ni trop de Forks et ni trop près.

Et ici, à Seattle, j'étais seul. Ceux qui étaient ma famille, même s'ils ne l'admettraient jamais, m'en voulaient et se sentaient coupable de me tenir pour responsable. Emmett et Rosalie par contre me soutenaient à cent pour cent.

Carlisle et Esmée se sentaient coupables de m'en vouloir, Carlisle n'avait jamais assez cru en moi ainsi qu'en ma résistance, et il fallait croire qu'il avait raison. Esmée m'avait toujours apporté le réconfort et l'amour dont j'avais besoin. Ils me manqueront.

Edward et Alice, c'était différent. Alice pensait m'aimer, mais c'était faux. J'avais vu ses sentiments changer bien avant l'anniversaire de Bella. Ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, mon attaque envers sa meilleure amie et notre déménagement avait été l'élément déclencheur. Et Edward... Pourquoi le détester autant ? Parce qu'il croyait aimer Bella mais c'était faux, tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle était son odeur et le silence de son cerveau. Je le savais maintenant, je l'avais senti. Pourtant, il était persuadé de l'aimer.

Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était le fait qu'Alice l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais elle l'aimait. Et tant qu'Edward aura Bella dans sa tête, il ne verrait pas Alice comme compagne... Alors qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Depuis le début, ils auraient dû être ensemble et depuis longtemps je leur mentais et depuis toujours Alice ne m'appartenais pas. Je ne détestais pas Edward, je me détestais moi-même pour l'avoir privé de sa compagne. Mais j'avais peur de la solitude.

Et à cause de mon égoïsme, Bella était seule. Elle souffrait et elle avait besoin de moi. C'était pour cela que je courrais vers Forks sans me retourner. Parce que tout était de ma faute, ils ne le savaient pas, mais tout était de ma faute. Et j'avais brisé la vie d'Isabella Swan et je ne savais pas comment faire pour réparer mon erreur. Car de ma faute, Alice et Edward n'étaient pas ensemble. Alice, Edward et Bella avaient le cœur brisé. Et c'était de ma faute si les Cullen ne formaient plus une famille.

Je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurais la force de dire la vérité, ne serait-ce qu'à Bella, pour qu'elle puisse vivre, afin qu'elle puisse avancer. Pour qu'elle arrête d'espérer un amour qui n'était pas vrai.

J'avais à peine dépassé le panneau de Forks que je ressentais une douleur familière, à la place de mon cœur mort. Plus j'avançais et plus la douleur s'amplifiait. En fait je l'accueillais avec plaisir parce que j'en étais la cause.

J'arrivais devant chez Bella et je sentais le flot d'émotion qui la dépassait, un sentiment d'abandon, de la culpabilité, du doute, un sentiment d'infériorité et... De l'amour. Cet amour qui allait la consumer. Mais je sentais aussi cette douleur, qui depuis le départ d'Edward, ne la quittait jamais. Elle était à son apogée, cette tristesse, cette nostalgie, ce manque. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider. Pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je faisais la seule chose que je pouvais faire : encaisser.

J'accumulais toutes ses émotions et je la sentais se détendre. J'escaladais la façade de sa maison et avant de m'avoir vu, elle savait que j'étais là. Elle murmura « Jasper ».

J'entrais dans sa chambre, et refermais la fenêtre derrière moi. Je ne m'asseyais pas dans le Rocking Chair, je savais que c'était _la _place d'Edward. Elle murmura encore une fois mon prénom sachant que je l'entendais. Et elle me remerciais. Je la portais doucement et l'installais dans son lit, sous les couvertures. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant aussi:

-Je suis là, Bella. Tant que tu auras besoin de moi je serais là.

Et c'était vrai. C'est vrai. Je le pensais. Je resterais avec elle le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps que sa douleur s'atténue. Je resterai aussi avec elle parce que, pour l'instant, c'était là où il fallait que je sois. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je savais que ma place était ici, avec elle. Afin de faire quelque chose de bien, de bon. De réparer mes erreurs.

**PDV de Damon:**

Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire au juste ? Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était d'avoir trouvé Bella stupéfiante. J'avais essayé de l'hypnotiser afin qu'elle souffre moins. Pour qu'elle puisse avancer en oubliant Edward Cullen. Elle m'avait vraiment pris au dépourvu. Et finalement je l'avais trouvée merveilleuse, stupéfiante, magnifique et je l'avais embrassée.

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je l'avais fait. J'allais me reculer quand elle m'avait rendu mon baiser. A cet instant, j'avais su que ça allait être ma perte. Je ne savais pas combien de temps le baiser avait duré. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que je m'étais senti bien. J'embrassais une humaine, et je ne ressentais même pas la soif ! Tout ce que j'avais ressenti était un sentiment de paix.

J'en étais encore à me demander pourquoi j'avais fait _ça_. Peut-être un désir soudain ? Une pulsion ou que sais-je encore ? Mais je l'avais trouvée tellement adorable. Quand je lui avait dit qu'elle était merveilleuse, elle avait hésité entre rire ou se mettre en colère car elle ne savait pas de quelle manière prendre mon compliment. Tant d'innocence dans son regard, tant de peine dans ses yeux, tant de choses vécues, tant de cicatrices ...

Nous étions dans une bulle, dans notre bulle... Enfin jusqu'à ce que son père débarque. J'étais tellement débordé par les émotions et les sensations que je ressentais, que je n'avais ni entendu sa voiture se garer, ni ses pas, et encore moins la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se fermer ensuite. Quand le chef Swan avait hurlé, nous nous étions écartés tous les deux brusquement. Et j'avais vu la même confusion dans les yeux de Bella que celle qui m'envahissait.

Après être parti comme un lâche, il fallait l'avouer, j'avais couru, dans la forêt pour finalement m'effondrer et me retrouver dans cet endroit lugubre. J'avais pris ma forme de corbeau afin d'observer le monde sans être vu et pour pouvoir réfléchir sans être ennuyé. J'avais finalement rejoint Bella dans sa chambre et nous étions tous les deux d'accord pour oublier. Elle aimait Edward et j'aimais Elena.

Après cela, j'étais parti et je m'étais de nouveau transformé en corbeau, puis je m'étais perché sur un arbre quand j'avais repéré Jasper en train de courir. Je l'avais alors suivi, sous ma forme animale. Il se dirigeait chez Bella. Alors je continuais à l'observer. Il était rapidement monté la rejoindre. Apparemment, elle était mal en point et je me demandais si c'était de ma faute.

Alors, pris de remords, je restais dans l'arbre pour veillé sur son sommeil, comme Jasper qui était resté dans sa chambre.

Jasper ne m'avait pas vu. Mais moi je l'observais, il semblait rongé de remords. Il semblait se sentir coupable de quelque chose, et à chaque fois que Bella souffrait, il paraissait sur le point de pleurer. En surveillant les rêves de Bella, je compris que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais elle se sentait coupable envers Edward, tout comme je me sentais coupable envers Elena.

Pathétique dîtes-vous ? Je suis relativement d'accord. Edward l'avait quittée, et ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard lorsqu'il était revenu. Et Elena sortait, me montrant l'amour qu'elle portait à mon frère tous les jours, et pourtant, lorsque j'avais embrassé Bella, je m'étais senti coupable ensuite. Comme si je venais de tromper Elena. Je supposais que Bella avait ressenti la même chose.

Je rentrais finalement chez moi à l'aube, pour découvrir ma famille en train de déjeuner. Mais j'étais tous sauf d'humeur à être avec eux, à partager leur foutu bonheur. Alors j'étais simplement monté dans ma chambre pour rattraper le sommeil que je n'avais pas eu cette nuit. J'espérais juste ne pas connaître de cauchemars, comme Bella. Étrangement, je voulais oublier cette journée pourrie. Je m'endormis en repensant au baiser que j'avais partagé avec elle. A ce baiser que j'avais aimé.

**PDV d'Elena:**

Damon était rentré ce matin, il ne nous avait même pas salué, il était juste parti se coucher. Personnellement, je m'inquiétais pour lui et je n'étais pas la seule. Ce fut donc dans la voiture, en route pour le lycée, que nous en avions parlé.

-Il était peut être chez Bella, _songea Caroline_.

Nous y avions réfléchi et nous avions préféré en conclure que oui, il avait été chez Bella. Mais ce fut quand nous avions vu une Berline arriver et Jasper en sortir pour ouvrir la portière de Isabella que nos théories s'étaient effondrées. Je demandais à Caroline de nous dire ce qu'ils se disaient. Je pouvais voir que Bella n'allais pas bien, elle était blanche, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ils étaient rougis.

-Tu penses que ça va aller,_ lui demanda Jasper_

Bella avait hoché la tête et Jasper avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle s'était recroquevillée un peu plus sur elle même. Il avait glissé la main sur la joue de Bella et l'avait embrassé sur le front et je savais que ce geste tout à fait innocent ferait bientôt le tour du lycée.

-Je viens te chercher ce midi, _lui dit-il en la laissant partir vers les bâtiments_.

Nous avions vu Jasper observer Bella partir avant de remonter dans la Berline et de partir. Nous nous étions regardé, ma famille et moi, et Tyler avait finalement dit:

-Suis-je le seul à penser que l'hypothèse que Damon était chez Bella tombe à l'eau ?

Non, il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Il avait simplement dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait. Nous nous engageâmes dans les couloirs et nous vîmes Angela et Bella se disputer et Jessie, Simon et Ben derrière ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'étais surprise. D'habitude Angela et Bella étaient inséparables. Leur dispute se termina sur Bella qui disait froidement à Angela:

-Mais tu crois quoi ? Que tout est beau et que nous sommes tous au pays des Bisounours. ? Mais le problème Angela, c'est que tu ne sais rien ! Absolument rien !

Sur cette dernière phrase, Bella avait claqué la porte de son casier puis elle était parti en classe, laissant son amie bouche-bée. Ben avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Angela, tandis que les garçons essayaient de déterminer lequel se dévouera pour lui parler. Je me demandais ce qu'il arrivait quand soudain j'eus une réponse. Le départ des Cullen le matin, la nuit où Damon avait disparu, le retour de Jasper, les yeux rouges et les cernes de Bella, l'inquiétude démesurée de Jasper et la mauvaise humeur de Damon ce matin. Il s'était clairement passé quelque chose entre eux!

Étant perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu la cloche sonner. J'avais vu que Ben s'était désigné pour parler à Bella. J'entrais dans la classe et je vis Jessie à côté d'Angela et Ben à côté de Bella. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à sortir un son. Je me mis derrière eux pour écouter leur conversation. Moi curieuse ? Jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? _demanda Ben_. Tu n'as jamais parlé à Angela sur ce ton là. Tu sais bien qu'elle veut t'aider.

J'entendis Bella rire amèrement puis elle prononça des paroles sur un ton sur qui me fit frissonner. Où était passée l'adorable Bella?

-Angela, _murmura t-elle_, la parfaite Angela. Pourquoi ne faudrait-il pas la remettre à sa place, hein? Bien sûr, elle veut bien faire, elle veut toujours bien faire. Mais à trop vouloir bien faire, elle fait pire. Je comprends que tu l'aimes Ben. Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Mais moi, j'en ai marre. Ma vie m'appartient, elle me regarde que moi et personne d'autre, c'est clair ? Si je n'ai pas envie de dire pourquoi je suis arrivée avec Jasper ou pourquoi je ne vais pas bien ou même pourquoi Edward m'a quittée, c'est mon problème, ça ne vous regarde en rien, parce que c'est _ma _vie. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de me justifier, puisque je n'ai pas à le faire.

J'étais vraiment sur le cul-pardon pour cette expression mais whaou- on aurait dit que Bella venait de balancer dix-sept années de frustration. Ben n'était pas mieux. Il était choqué. Je vis les épaules d'Angela tressauter, signe qu'elle avait entendu ce que Bella avait dit; et cela l'avait blessée.

Quand j'avais raconté cela à ma famille, ils voulaient aussi que quelqu'un aille voir Bella pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, jusqu'à ce que Caroline intervienne.

-Bien sûr, elle envoie chier tout le monde, mais c'est juste pour que d'autres personnes aillent s'occuper d'elle. Non. Sérieusement, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule un moment.

Peut être que Caroline avait raison, elle avait presque tout le temps raison en ce qui concernait les autres. Elle était très sensible et savait traduire les comportements des personnes. Si elle n'était pas un vampire, je lui conseillerait de faire carrière dans le social. Mais moi, j'étais presque sûre et certaine que le comportement de Bella et celui de Damon étaient liés. Et si je ne pouvais pas interroger Bella, nous irions interroger Damon.

**PDV de Jasper:**

J'étais resté toute la matinée sur l'arbre en face de sa chambre. Après l'avoir déposée en cours, j'avais garé ma voiture (reprise dans notre garage cette nuit) quelques rues plus loin pour éviter que le chef Swan ne la voit et se pose des questions. Depuis ce matin j'étais dans l'arbre près de sa maison et je réfléchissais.

Je réfléchissais pour savoir quoi faire. Bella m'avait enfin accordé sa confiance. Elle me laissait être à ses côtés et gérer ses émotions. Elle m'avait pardonné ma stupide erreur. Et j'hésitais entre être égoïste et rester auprès de Bella tout le temps qu'elle aura encore besoin de moi et entre lui dire la vérité.

Je savais que si je lui disais la vérité, elle ne me pardonnerait pas une deuxième fois. Elle ne me pardonnera pas de lui avoir menti, elle ne pardonnera pas d'avoir gâché sa vie pour mon petit plaisir. A cause de mon égoïsme.

Si on y réfléchissait bien, tout avait commencé à cause de cela. Alors pourquoi refaire la même erreur ? Seulement, j'avais peur de la réaction de Bella. Elle m'en voudra, c'était certain. Elle me demandera de m'en aller. Et je savais déjà qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas et qu'elle ne me laisserait plus être à ses côtés. Mais je ne savais pas si lui dire la vérité serait bénéfique pour elle ou non. Si je lui disait qu'Edward ne l'avait jamais aimée, que ce n'était qu'une illusion, j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'effondre pour de bon et qu'elle se laisse dépérir. Elle était déjà dans un tel état de confusion.

Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, j'avais perçu du soulagement lorsqu'elle avait sentit ma présence. Elle avait peur que je disparaisse, que je l'abandonne moi aussi. A cause d'Edward, elle avait des sentiments d'insécurité, dirions-nous. Elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en elle. Ce qui la poussait à n'avoir confiance en personne. Quand je l'avais vu la dernière fois, elle était plus réactive, plus vivante, il y avait plus de sentiments dans ses yeux, plus de colère. Maintenant elle avait des yeux mornes. Cette nuit, elle n'avait pas cessé de répéter « il ne voudra plus de moi. Pas après ce que j'ai fait ».

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais je savais que ça l'avait chamboulé. Et je savais aussi que quelque part au fond d'elle, Bella espèrait toujours le retour d'Edward, et c'était aussi pour ça que je devais lui dire la vérité, parce que je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans l'ignorance. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui laisser espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Un espoir qu'elle garderait en elle toute sa vie et qui l'empêcherait de refaire sa vie correctement. Je lui devais au moins ça. Vers midi moins le quart, je descendis de l'arbre et parti à allure humaine vers ma voiture, puis je me rendis ensuite vers le lycée, en suivant les limitations de vitesse ( un première pour moi).

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur de me retrouver de nouveau seul après ma révélation. Égoïsme quand tu nous tiens... Une fois arrivé sur le parking, je ne vis pas Damon, alors que d'habitude il attendait toujours sa famille. C'était bizarre. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Quand la cloche sonna, je vis des élèves sortir et me regarder sans aucune discrétion, ah les humains, vraiment aucun tact. Quand je remarquais Stefan, je fronçais les sourcils, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, il ne serait pas là.

Je haussais les épaules, peut-être que finalement il en avait eu marre de regarder le bonheur de Stefan et d'Elena. De voir la femme qu'il aimait avec son frère. De voir que les deux seules femmes qu'il n'avait jamais aimé avaient toujours préféré Stefan, son petit frère. En fait, Carlisle avait rencontré les Salvatore car c'était des amis à moi. J'avais rencontré Stefan quand il était encore dans sa période sanguinaire. A une époque, Stefan était plus cruel que Damon et c'était Damon qui réparait ses bêtises. Maintenant c'était l'inverse. Stefan était végétarien et Damon n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter son frère. Il l'aimait trop, il aimait trop Elena pour les laisser se débrouiller avec Klaus.

Je vis Angela se diriger vers moi, je sentais un sentiment de fureur et elle me gifla violemment. Je fis semblant d'avoir mal. Je la regardais complètement confus, je l'étais réellement. Elle était vraiment folle de rage. Son visage était rouge de colère et je vis qu'elle avait pleuré. Je commençais sincèrement à m'inquiéter. Était-il arrivée quelque chose à Bella ? Non, sinon elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de me gifler. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi et je vis Bella arriver, agacée. Angela me dit:

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, ni ce que tu lui as dit, mais tu n'es pas bon pour elle Cullen. Aucun de vous ne l'a été.

Mon visage avait dû changer du tout au tout, car elle se sentit soudainement coupable. Non, nous n'étions pas bon pour elle. Je n'étais pas bon pour elle et elle allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.

-Qui es-tu pour juger de ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ? _demanda Bella rageusement._

Les deux jeunes filles autrefois amies se toisèrent. Bella lança un regard glacial à Angela qui soutint son regard. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, quand elle remarqua le silence sur le parking et que tout le monde les regardaient, Angela baissa les yeux, peinée et s'en alla. J'avais senti sa peine augmenter. Je pris Bella dans mes bras, car je savais qu'en fin de journée, je ne pourrais plus le faire.

-Bella, tu l'as blessée, _dis-je._

Elle haussa les épaules et monta dans la voiture. Je grimpais à mon tour.

J'entrepris de lui faire à manger car je savais que si personne ne le faisait, elle se priverait de repas. J'essayais de reproduire les mouvements qu'Esmée faisait et je pensais que le résultat n'était pas trop mal, même si pour moi cela puait et avait l'air répugnant. Qu'est-ce que Peter dirait s'il me voyait, moi l'ancien major, en train de cuisiner ? Il se moquerait ouvertement de moi. J'appelais Bella et elle mangea doucement regardant étrangement la nourriture dans son assiette. Quand elle eut fini elle débarrassa son assiette toujours sans un mot et elle monta.

Je la suivis et la trouvait dans son lit, roulée en boule. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et caressais doucement ses cheveux dans un geste de réconfort. J'avais vu Alice faire ça une fois après que Bella et Edward s'étaient disputé. Bella m'envoya une grande dose de gratitude. Je me lançais:

-Bella, je ne t'ai jamais raconté mon histoire, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas Carlisle qui m'a créé.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête alors je continuais.

-Je vais te la raconter, mais j'aimerais que tu ne me coupes pas, ce que je vais te dire va être dur et je tiens à m'excuser de mes actes. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

**PDV externe:**

Jasper lui expliqua qu'en fait il s'appelait Jasper Whitlock.

Il avait été dans l'armée, et il avait été créé par Maria. Il devait créer et tuer des nouveaux-nés, souvent. Puis il était parti avec Peter et Charlotte. Il avait ensuite rencontré Damon et après Alice lui était apparu et elle l'avait emmené chez les Cullen. Il lui dit ce qu'il avait compris : Alice et lui n'était pas des âmes sœurs mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il lui raconta qu'Edward et Alice étaient des âmes sœurs mais que tous deux se voilaient la face. Il lui raconta qu'Alice ne l'aimait plus. Il lui avoua également qu'Edward ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Mais il lui dit qu'il avait compris pourquoi Alice était venu le voir avant Edward , même si c'était son âme sœur. C'était parce qu'il avait besoin de Bella dans la famille. Et c'était pour ça qu'Alice s'était dirigée vers lui et c'était aussi pour cela que le destin et ses visions avaient fait croire à Alice qu'elle l'aimait. Afin qu'Edward intègre Bella dans la famille.

Bella écoutait tout attentivement. Elle trouvait l'histoire de Jasper horrible, d'autant plus quand il lui avait montré ses traces de morsures. Mais elle l'avait quand même trouvé magnifique. Typique d'un vampire. Puis son cœur s'était brisé quand elle avait entendu la vérité. Elle était d'abord en colère contre Jasper. Puis elle le comprit, ne voulait pas être seul alors, il avait choisit de ne rien dire à Alice et de l'aimer comme il se doit, croyant que cela n'allait blesser personne. Il était juste égoïste. Mais quand il avait vu qu'Edward commençait à s'intéresser à Bella, elle se dit qu'il aurait dû dire la vérité. Mais elle savait que s'il avait fait cela, sa famille l'aurait rejeté. Déjà que les Cullen n'avaient pas confiance en Jasper à cause de son régime alimentaire, elle comprit qu'il avait eu peur.

Bella lui en voulait, Jasper le sentait, mais il y avait aussi de la compréhension et Jasper se dit qu'elle était vraiment faite pour être une Cullen. Elle avait la compassion d'Esmée, l'amour inconditionnel de Carlisle comme si elle était leur fille biologique.

Bella comprit enfin : elle comprit ce que Jasper voulait lui dire. Edward ne lui appartenait pas et elle n'appartenait pas à Edward. Elle n'appartenait à personne. Elle était seule. Et son monde s'effondra.

Mimi81: Tout d'abord merci d'avoir laissé une review. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire plaisee. Et merci aussi de m'avoir aidé à trouver l'histoire que je cherche :)

Marie: Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plait, moi je le trouvais moins bien mais je suis rassuré qu'il plaise. Ils vont oublier respectivement Elena et Damon mais il faut du temps. J'aime beaucoup aussi la complicité entre Jasper et Bella et bien qu'ils soit proche ils vont rester amis.

Juju59: Bienvenue parmis nous et voici un chapitre en plus et merci de me donner ton avis :)

Vraiment contente que ça te plaise!

**J'ai remarqué une énorme baisse de lecture. Je fais un sondage pour savoir si vous aimez toujours et si ça vaut le coup que je continue ?**

**Votre avis ?**

_Merci à ma bêta_

_ Craz-youth_


	11. Goodbye my lover

**Chapitre 10: Good bye my lover**

_Bella comprit, elle comprit ce que Jasper voulait lui dire. Edward ne lui appartenait pas et elle n'appartenait pas à Edward. Elle n'appartenait à personne. Elle était seule. Et son monde s'effondra._

**PDV d'Angela:**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Bella était arrivée avec Jasper, deux semaines étaient passées depuis que je m'étais disputé avec elle. Enfin disons que nous avions eu des divergences d'opinion. Depuis ce jour, Bella ne parlait plus à personne. Je ne l'avais pas vu prononcer un mot depuis « notre divergence d'opinion ». Jasper continuait de l'amener en cours mais je ne les voyait jamais parler.

Ce matin ne fut pas une exception. Il déposa Bella et comme tous les matins, il repartit après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien entré dans le bâtiment. Je suivis mon amie ou du moins celle qui l'avait été il y a encore peu de temps des yeux. Elle entra dans le bâtiment la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées. Depuis deux semaines elle avait trop changé.

Non seulement, elle ne parlait plus à personne. Mais elle ne regardait personne. On aurait dit qu'elle portait toute la souffrance du monde sur ses épaules. Elle se laissait faire quand Jessica l'insultait alors que je rageais. Elle était amorphe et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de la secouer et de la faire réagir. Mais si personne n'y arrivait pourquoi y parviendrais-je ?

Ben encercla ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne comme pour me montrer son soutien. Jessie et Simon nous avaient rejoint. Ils m'avaient fait rapidement la bise. J'adorais traîner avec eux. J'adorais encore traîner avec eux. J'adorais rester avec mon petit ami. Mais malgré tout, je me sentais mal. Je voulais plus, je voulais ma meilleure amie. Je voulais retrouver ma Bella et non cette chose amorphe.

Et encore, si Bella ne me parlait plus tout en restant la même magnifique jeune femme, avec son répondant et son semblant d'assurance, j'aurais pu le supporter. Mais non, elle n'était plus cette fille là. Cette Bella avait disparue pour laisser place à une jeune fille amorphe. Ce n'était pas ma Bella, ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie.

Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers mon casier. Je vis Bella au sien, et je vis Jessica faire tomber ses livres. Je soupirais. « _Fais quelque chose Bella, réagit, frappe là, pleure mais FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE » _hurla ma conscience. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle s'abaissa pour ramasser ses livres puis se releva et ferma la porte de son casier. Son visage n'avait aucune expression. J'avais envie de pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la briser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà?

Je regardais l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui accompagnait toujours les nouveaux se diriger vers mon amie. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena en dehors de l'établissement. Bella ne dit rien. Je les suivis discrètement. Je vis qu'il lui criait dessus:

-Mais bon sang, Bella réveille toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Il fronça les sourcils puis finalement la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement. Le parking était vide, il n'y avait que Bella, l'homme, et moi-même qui les épiait.

-Reviens, s'exaspéra t-il, redeviens la Bella belle, étonnante, stupéfiante qui se mord la lèvre quand elle est gênée, celle qui joue les entremetteuses, celle qui envoie Jessica balader, celle qui me taquine. Redeviens celle que tu étais.

A ce moment là, Bella releva enfin la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Je vis les épaules de Bella tressauter. Elle pleurait. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines elle avait une réaction. Mais qui était ce mec ? Je me retournait et partais m'asseoir près de mon casier. Tout le monde était déjà en cours. Le couloir était désert. Je me mis à pleurer. Bella mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'étais arrivé ?

**PDV de Bella:**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Jasper m'avait dit la vérité. Qu'Edward n'était pas mon âme sœur. Qu'il avait juste aimé le silence de mon cerveau et l'odeur de mon sang et qu'il avait prit ça pour de l'amour. Jasper m'avait annoncé qu'Alice et Edward étaient des âmes sœurs. J'avais seulement répondu « OK ». Puis je m'étais murée dans un silence réconfortant.

Jessica était revenue à la charge, je n'avais rien répondu. Simon et Jessie étaient venus me voir, je n'avais rien dit. Elena m'avait prise dans ses bras, je n'avais rien fait. Caroline s'était contenté de rester à côté de moi, je ne lui avait pas parlé. Stefan m'avait secouée, je n'avais pas réagi. Puis Damon était arrivé et j'avais pleuré.

On pense être mieux seule car quand on aime et que ça foire, on a l'impression de mourir. J'avais l'impression de mourir. J'avais l'impression que des milliers de lames me déchiraient les entrailles. J'avais l'impression que des millions d'aiguilles pénétraient mon cœur. J'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place sur cette terre. Non rectification, chaque seconde j'allais de plus en plus vers la mort. Je ne servais plus à rien et je n'avais plus ma place ici.

Mes amis avaient essayé de me sortir de cet état de léthargie, et ils n'avaient pas réussi. Mais Damon était arrivé et il m'avait fait pleuré. Il m'avait fait réagir. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines j'avais réagit, même Jasper n'avait pas réussi à me faire sortir de mon état amorphe. Et maintenant je pleurais parce que j'avais mal. Damon semblait gêné et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je ne disais rien de plus car je n'avais rien à lui dire véritablement et je rentrais dans le lycée.

Je marchais, non je courrais dans les couloirs vides, et m'arrêtais devant la personne que je cherchais. Je me mis à genoux face à elle et la pris dans mes bras:

-Je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie, dis-je en pleurant de plus belle.

Oui, la première erreur que j'avais faite, c'était d'ignorer ma meilleure amie. Elle était humaine et moi aussi. Mais il y avait un lien qui nous unissait, elle et moi, et il était hors de question qu'à cause d'Edward ou qu'à cause de mon sale caractère, je perde ma meilleure amie. Cette dernière pleura dans mes bras également.

-Tu m'as manqué, me dit-elle

Bon dieu, elle aussi m'avait terriblement manqué. Cette petite boule d'énergie était vraiment un rayon de soleil dans ce brouillard qui était à présent ma vie. J'allais devoir me faire pardonner par mon père j'avais été ignoble avec lui. Décidément, j'avais vraiment de la chance qu'elle accepte mes excuses. J'avais de la chance d'être entourée par des personnes pour qui je comptais réellement. Je n'étais pas seule. Pas seule comme je l'avais pensé. J'avais Angela, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, Jessie, Simon et Damon. D'ailleurs je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était Damon qui m'avait fait réagir et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Nous n'avions pas reparlé lui et moi depuis notre baiser et l'accord que nous avions eu pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ouais, j'avais vraiment besoin de me faire pardonner. La fin de la matinée se passa sans encombre. Je m'étais excusée auprès de Ben, Simon et Jessie en promettant à ce dernier de faire quelque chose à propos de sa demande dans mon rôle d'entremetteuse. A la fin de la matinée, je présentais mes excuses à d'Angela en lui disant que je ne pouvais pas manger avec elle et je rejoignis Jasper.

Je montais dans la voiture et il démarra ne s'attendant pas à ce que je parle puisque je n'avais plus prononcé un seul mot depuis deux semaines:

-Jasper, il faut que je te parle.

Ce dernier fut tellement surpris par ma voix, qu'il sursauta et donna un coup de volant pour se remettre sur la route. Ensuite, il me regarda, je savais très bien qu'il pouvait, grâce à ces sens vampiriques, voir la route en même temps. Il semblait sonder mes sentiments, donc je lui envoyais toute ma détermination à avoir cette discussion. Il se gara dans l'allée et descendit de la voiture. Je m'installais sur le canapé, mes jambes repliées sous moi et lui s'installa sur le sol, la tête posée contre le canapé.

-Jasper, il faut que tu les mettes au courant, dis-je difficilement.

-Pardon ? demanda t-il perdu.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue, mais je ne suis pas la principale concernée et il faut que tu les mettes au courant. Ils ont besoin de savoir, maintenant.

-Mais... et toi ?

-Je m'en sortirais, Jasper. J'ai besoin de faire amende honorable envers beaucoup de personnes. Et envers toi aussi.

-Je fais souffrir tout le monde autour de moi, constata t-il.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, geste voulant être réconfortant. J'adorais ses boucles blondes, puis après quelques secondes je continuais.

-Peut-être mais tu m'as épargné beaucoup de souffrance inutile. J'ai eu mes deux semaines de silence, je pense que j'avais besoin de faire le point sur mes sentiments. Car lorsque tu m'as annoncé que ... qu'il ... enfin … lorsque que tu m'as dit la vérité j'espérais encore qu'il revienne, qu'il s'excuse et que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu as juste rendu la chose plus ... vraiment plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était dans mon esprit.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Je pense que t'en vouloir serait inutile, les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas...

Il posa sa tête contre ma cuisse et nous passâmes encore un moment de silence. Une complicité simple que nous avions développé lors de ces deux semaines. Même si je ne parlais plus, il me réconfortait toujours quand il sentait mes émotions devenir soit nostalgiques ou un peu plus sombres qu'auparavant.

Il partit en milieu d'après midi. Je mis ma veste en cuir et pris les clés de ma camionette puis je cheminais vers la demeure où tant de souvenirs douloureux résidaient.

Une fois arrivée à l'ancienne maison des Cullen, je vis Caroline m'attendre assise sur la balancelle sur le porche. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Je suis désolée de mes réactions envers vous. Jasper m'a appris une nouvelle qui m'a chamboulée.

Elle me fit un sourire réconfortant avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Elena sortit de la maison à toute vitesse, s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes toutes les trois en silence jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il était temps que j'aille m'excuser auprès des autres membres de la famille, ce que je fis. Puis après avoir demandé à Stefan où se trouvait la chambre de Damon, je rejoignis ce dernier.

Je reconnus la chambre d'Alice et Jasper et mon cœur se serra. Damon dormait et il avait l'air paisible sans cette souffrance si particulière dans ses yeux. J'allais sortir quand il me dit:

-Reste.

Bon, apparemment, il ne dormait pas. Je me retournais, et m'approchais du lit, ne sachant pas trop où me mettre. Damon décida pour moi, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il attrapa mon poignet et me fit basculer sur le lit, à ses côtés. J'enlevais mes chaussures et m'allongeais, les bras croisés derrière la tête dans une position décontractée qui ne reflétait pas du tout mes sentiments. Merde, j'étais dans le même lit qu'un dieu vivant que j'avais embrassé il y a deux semaines. « Sors toi ça de la tête » me fustigeais-je mentalement.

-Alors ? Tu t'es enfin réveillée ? me demanda-t-il.

-Apparemment, dis-je.

-Que t'est-il arrivé?

-Edward est Alice sont des âmes sœurs, dis-je.

-Aouch, dit-il.

-Ouais, murmurais-je, Ça fait mal.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, moi les deux femmes que j'ai aimé ont toujours préféré mon frère.

-On est vraiment des épaves, commentais-je.

-Parle pour toi, rit-il.

-Hé, m'exclamais-je en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.

Ça faisait du bien d'être détendue et de rire. Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde avant de dire la vérité à Damon. Il me mettait en confiance. Même si j'étais troublée en sa présence... Mais bon, qui ne le serait pas ?

-Des fois j'oublie que tu es un vampire. Tu agis de façon tellement humaine.

-Je suis dangereux Bella, je pourrais te tuer en trente seconde.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Et pourquoi ça, demanda t-il.

Je n'étais pas spécialement sûre de moi. Damon avait vraiment l'air dangereux et prêt à me tuer et il me foutait vraiment la trouille, jamais les Cullen ne m'avaient fait peur. Même James et Victoria passaient pour des enfants de chœur à côté de lui.

-Parce que tu t'es attaché à moi?

Je voulais faire passer ça comme une affirmation mais on la perçevait plutôt comme une question. Mais Damon se rapprocha de moi. Merde, j'étais censée faire quoi, moi ? En une seconde Damon fut sur moi et m'embrassa. Le baiser fut sauvage et passionné. Et il fut mieux que la dernière fois.

Cela me provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps et je ressentis encore cette sensation d'être entière. C'était comme si un lien nous unissait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Damon se détacha de moi et embrassa mon cou me faisant encore plus frissonner et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Il me regarda et me dit:

-Pas de sentiments.

-Pas de sentiments, répétais-je.

Nous étions deux âmes détruites ayant besoin de se reconstruire. Mon âme et mon cœur étaient brisés mais à chaque fois que je l'embrassais ou que j'étais à proximité de lui, je me sentais bien, apaisée comme s'il avait toujours été là. Comme si mon corps le connaissait depuis toujours, et je réagissais à l'instinct. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette attraction envers quelqu'un, pas même Edward.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore, férocement, passionnément, sauvagement, sans aucuns sentiments. Malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir bien avec lui. En sécurité, en confiance. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu et cela me fit peur. Je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas être déçue.

J'aimais Edward, et je l'aimerais sûrement toujours alors pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien avec lui? Pourquoi je me sentais comme « heureuse » quand je l'embrassais ? Et pourquoi étais-je si attirée par lui ? Je repoussais toute ses questions quand Damon commença à mordiller la peau de mon cou. C'était l'extase, c'était certain, il savait y faire. Mais une pensée délirante me vint à l'esprit. Et je lui murmurais à l'oreille un « mords moi ». Il me regarda dans les yeux pour savoir s'il avait bien compris et je hochais la tête. Il enfonça ses crocs dans mon épaule.

Autant, quand James m'avait mordu, j'avais souffert le martyre, mais je n'eus pas mal quand Damon commença à boire mon sang. Je gémis même. Et, c'était tellement bon. Damon retira ses crocs et embrassa mon épaule, léchant la plaie et c'était la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vu.

Il m'embrassa et je pus goûter mon sang à travers lui et c'était foutrement bon. Je voulais plus. Je le voulais lui. Mais il arrêta le baiser et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer au juste? Une seconde plus tôt, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour et là il avait la tête nichait dans mon cou. Et je trouvais ce moment tendre. Cet homme avait vraiment un pouvoir d'attraction sur moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis le souffle chaud de mon amant dans mon cou. Il venait de s'endormir. Un bras passé autour de ma taille et je trouvais ça un peu trop possessif et sentimental à mon goût. Mais dans quoi venas-je de m'embarquer au juste ?

**PDV de Jasper:**

Je venais de partir et rejoignit ma famille à Seattle. J'avais envoyé un message à Edward et Alice leur disant que je devais leur parler. Une fois là-bas nous partîmes dans la forêt. J'ouvrais mes pensées à Edward et je lui dit tout par pensée. Et Alice suivit la conversation par ses visions.

A la fin Edward m'attaqua, je le repoussais mais ne rendait pas les coups. Je les contrais juste, il avait tous les droits de m'en vouloir. Alice semblait juste troublée de ne pas avoir vu ça venir.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce toi que j'ai vu dans ma première vision?

-Parce que il fallait qu'Edward intègre Bella dans notre famille. Elle a toujours été des nôtres.

-Comment a-t-elle pris la chose, demanda Edward.

Je lui montrais les deux semaines où je la réconfortais, son silence, puis aujourd'hui.

-Si elle ne t'avait pas poussé à venir, serais-tu venu ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, dis-je sincèrement.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Edward, mais je ne voulais pas perdre Alice, je l'aimais tellement, je l'aime tellement. Il va falloir que je partes pendant un moment,_ pensais-je.

-Je comprends, répondit Edward., prend soin de Bella.

Alice se figea et eut une vision. Edward fouilla dans sa tête. Ils restèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Quand Edward revint à la réalité, il eut l'air un peu peiné mais fixa Alice avec affection et il finit par dire:

-Je suppose que c'est inévitable.

-Crois-tu qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs, demanda t-elle.

-Il tient à elle, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demandais-je perdu.

-Damon et Bella, dit-elle.

-Quoi, comme un couple ?

-Apparemment. Ils partagent un lien.

Je vis que cela fit souffrir Edward. En même temps il croyait aimer Bella. Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Bella avec Damon, Edward et Alice ensemble. J'irais voir Bella, et lui dirais que je partais. Je pourrais aller voir Peter et Charlotte.

_Prends soin d'Alice,_ pensais-je. Edward hocha la tête. J'enlaçais mon ancienne femme et serrais la main d'Edward.

Je repartis à la villa et passais un après-midi avec Rosalie et je lui expliquais la situation. Elle m'en voulu, car si Bella avait été plongée dans notre monde, c'était de ma faute. Mais elle m'avoua qu'elle aurait fait pareille si elle avait été dans ma situation. J'embrassais ma sœur tendrement et dit au revoir à Emmett avant de passer voir mes parents adoptif. Esmée allait clairement me manquer, et Carlisle aussi.

Mais peut-être que quand je reviendrais je pourrai les rendre fiers de moi, j'allais travailler sur mon sang froid. Puis, alors que je pensais à mon contrôle, je me disais que je n'avais plus aucun mal à me contrôler en étant près de Bella. Il faudra que je pose la question à Carlisle. Est-ce parce que je la considérais comme faisant partie de la famille? Ou parce que je me sentais responsable de sa peine ?

En tout cas, j'allais parler à Damon, s'il faisait le moindre mal à Bella, je le découperais en morceaux, le brûlerais et je lui planterais un pieu dans le cœur! Personne ne touchera à ma famille et surtout pas à ma petite sœur. Car c'est ce qu'elle était... Ma petite sœur...

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien et j'espère que vous allez continuer dans ce sens.**

**J'ai été surprise de voir qu'autant de personnes aime mon histoire.**

**Alors un grand merci général et voici quelques réponses à vos reviews.**

**Mimi81: Merci de toujours m'être un commentaire pour me montrer ta présence. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi et ça prouve que je n'ai pas perdue de lecteurs en route**

**Siam-chan: Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'écris cette histoire pour moi, pour décompresser et j'adore le faire. Mais je ne le fais pas pour moi seulement si non je trouve que ça aurait aucun intérêt. Cette histoire je veux la partager. Je veux pouvoir faire rêver mes lecteurs !**

**Marie: Et oui, toute amitié à des haut et des bas. Quand à Jasper, je te laisse découvrir par toi même.**

**Vampire942: Waouh merci, ça me fait plaisir. C'est une Damon/Bella avec une grande amitié JELLA.**

**Ryme: Je vois que tu as lu mon ancienne version et j'avoue que je suis de ton avis. Ma première version était ma toute première histoire et je dois dire que je ne l'aimais pas. Là c'est vraiment quelque chose qui sort de mon imagination et de mon esprit (tordu je dois l'avouer).**

**Fan-des-fans: Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente mais je ne travaille pas toute seule dans cette histoire, ma bêta m'aide vraiment beaucoup pour que les chapitres soit plus agréables à lire.**

**ELCHEP: Bienvenue tout d'abord et voici la suite j'espère que c'est au delà de tes espérances !**

**Luna: Merci, je pense que ton commentaire est celui qui m'a fait le plus plaisir! Et je vois que tu as été sur mon profil ce qui me fait également plaisir :)**

**Mamzell-Leaah: Je continue ne t'inquiète pas. **

**Beckie400: Damon et Jasper mes chouchous aussi !**

**Xukette: Je t'ai déjà répondue par MP :D**

**Missmarmotte: Merci, tu ajoutes plus qu'un peu de motivation.**

**Saya330: Je continue et je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise.**

**Zoukha: Merci beaucoup!**

**Vous m'avez motivé à fond. Je suis désolée si je serais plus longue mais c'est ma rentrée donc je vais devoir bosser je me retrouve en études supérieur donc il faut pas que je foire mais sachez que vous aurez au moins, un chapitre toutes les 2/3 semaines.**


	12. I will survive

**Chapitre 11: I Will survive!**

**PDV de Bella:**

J'étais partie vers dix-huit heures alors que Damon dormait toujours. J'avais eu du mal à me défaire de ses bras sans le réveiller mais j'avais réussi, je ne savais pas comment exactement. J'avais peur. Damon avait un pouvoir d'attraction sur moi qui m'effrayait. A chaque fois que je le touchais, je perdais la tête. Je ne pensais plus raisonnablement. Jamais Edward n'avait eu ce pouvoir sur moi. Et bien sûr, penser à Edward me fit mal. Jasper l'avait-il mis au courant ? Était-il en train de vivre sa magnifique non-vie avec Alice ? Putain de sentiments ! Stupides vampires.

J'étais rentrée à la maison vers dix-huit heure trente et j'avais préparé le repas. Je voulais passer du temps avec mon père, que j'avais, à mon goût, un peu trop négligé ces derniers temps et je devais faire amende honorable. Je lui avais donc préparé son repas préféré. C'est à dire des lasagnes mais à la façon Swan. Il rentra vers dix-neuf heures, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta avant d'accrocher son arme. Je me tournais vers lui et vit son air fatigué, je m'en voulus instantanément. Je me jetais à son cou en m'excusant. Il fut assez gêné mais me rendit mon étreinte.

- Je suis désolée papa. J'ai été horrible.

- Chut, _dit-il en caressant mes cheveux,_ Tu es là, tu es toujours ma petite fille.

J'essuyais rapidement quelques larmes et l'embrassais sur la joue alors qu'il rougissait. Il s'assit et nous mangeâmes alors qu'il me racontait sa journée. Nous avions fait la vaisselle ensemble en rigolant et en nous éclaboussant. Plus tard, j'avais regardé la télévision, blottie dans ses bras. Je profitais juste d'être avec mon père.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans mon lit. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait de rêves. Jasper était-il passé ou était-ce que je commençais à aller mieux ? Il faudra que je lui demande lorsque je le verrais. J'espère qu'Edward ne l'avait pas tué... Je me levais difficilement et parti prendre ma douche, je pris les première fringues qui me passaient sous la main et je les enfilais. Je pris rapidement un bouquin, et je m'allongeais sur mon lit tout en me plongeant dans un autre monde.

J'adorais lire, errer ailleurs, dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien. Pour une seule journée, oublier ma vie et être transportée dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Une vie où généralement il y avait des « Happy End ». Mais depuis le départ d'Ed... Edward, je ne supportais plus les fin heureuses. En fait depuis son départ je ne supporte plus grand chose. Les chansons d'amour me faisaient pleurer ou entrer dans une colère noire. Les livres joyeux me rappelaient que ma vie ne serait plus jamais comme cela. Et la douleur des personnages faisait écho à la mienne.

On peut difficilement s'identifier à une personne qui vit un «Happy End », à une personne qui vit avec la personne qu'elle aime, à quelqu'un qui épouse son âme sœur, à quelqu'un qui a des enfants de l'homme de sa vie. A une personne qui vit le « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... ». Connerie ! Ça ne se passait jamais comme cela. Même pour Rosalie, qui vivait avec son âme sœur, ne sera comblée complètement parce qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant. Mais s'il était difficile de s'identifier à un personnage qui vivait une fin heureuse, il était au contraire très facile de s'identifier à quelqu'un qui souffre. Que ce soit de la mort d'un de ses parents, de la rupture de son premier petit ami, ou de la trahison d'un mari.

Parce que, lorsqu'on perdait une personne avec qui on avait passé beaucoup de temps, que ce soit seulement six mois, mais six mois durant lesquels les personnes se voyaient tous les jours ou bien dix ans où le couple se voyait moins, c'était la même chose. Parce qu'ainsi nous perdons la personne qui nous connaît le mieux. Nous connaissons ses mimiques, ses habitudes, ses plats préférés, ses vêtements favoris. Edward me connaissait si bien... Il était mon amant, mon ami, mon confident. Comment pouvais-je reconstruire un jour une relation comme celle qu'on avait ?

Je sursautais quand Jasper rentra dans ma chambre. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas réussit à suivre l'histoire du livre. Je soupirais et posais mon bouquin sur la table de chevet. Je me décalais un peu pour laisser une place à Jasper, et il s'installa à côté de moi.

- Tu es encore vivant, _constatais-je._

- Bonne déduction, _rit-il en passant un bras derrière mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui_.

- Comment ont-ils prit la chose ?

- Mal pour Edward. Comme tu t'en doute. Et Alice ... _il fit une pause et pendant un instant je vis tous les sentiments qu'il avait encore pour elle passer dans ses yeux_. Elle était vexée de n'avoir rien vu venir.

Je passais doucement mes doigts dans ses boucles blondes comme j'adorais tant le faire et je l'entendis ronronner. Je ris doucement avant de reposer ma tête sur son torse tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux soyeux. C'était ça que j'aimais avec Jasper, notre complicité, pas besoin de paroles, il ressentait mes émotions et j'avais l'impression que dans des moments comme ceux-là, j'arrivais aussi à lire les siennes.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle.

- Ouh là, ça ne présage rien de bon, _rigolais-je._

Je le sentis se tendre, et sans le regarder je sus qu'il est gêné. Je levais la tête et lorsque je vis son regard, je compris. J'ai déjà vu ce regard autrefois.

- Tu pars, _dis-je._

- Je serais bien resté, mais maintenant que tu as Damon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Maintenant que j'ai ... Co ... Alice. Jasper, entre Damon et moi, c'est compliqué. Je ... J'ai besoin de toi, reste.

- Je resterais tant que tu le voudras.

- Promis ?

- Je te le promets Bella. Je suis là.

Je me tendis également, car son corps était encore nerveux ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait m'annoncer encore quelque chose, et généralement, je n'aimais pas trop ses révélations. Il me sentit me crisper et soupira car il savait que je commençais à connaître toutes ses mimiques. Je souris fièrement. Quand il sentit ma fierté, il se détendit et, toujours un bras passé autour de ma taille, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

- Mais? _Insistais-je._

Il soupira et me relâcha.

- Je vais devoir partir deux semaines.

- Quoi? Mais tu as promis !

- Deux semaines Darling, juste deux semaines, je t'appellerais tous les jours. Mais je dois passer voir des amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années.

- Tu m'appelleras, _demandais-je en boudant._

- Tous les jours, même deux fois par jour s'il le faut.

- Je pense pouvoir me passer de toi pendant deux semaines. Tu pars quand?

- Demain, _dit-il._

-Hum_._

Si tôt ? Pendant deux semaines, Jasper avait un peu été ma bouée de secours. Non, rectification pendant deux semaines Jasper était ma bouée de secours. Je me levais brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _me demanda t-il._

- Pour ta dernière soirée avec moi, on ne va pas rester ici. On va fêter ton départ. Viens me chercher à dix-neuf heures, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu me vires ?

-Oui, allez, va te préparer!

-Mais... Bella mes affaires sont chez toi.

Quand il me dit ça j'étais déjà dans le couloir, je retournais alors sur mes pas et je le vis me regarder, son sac d'affaires dans les mains, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres alors que j'avais les joues toutes rouges.

-Tu as raison, _dis-je_. Habille toi là, je reviens. Et interdiction de me suivre c'est une surprise.

-Je déteste les surprises,_ cria t-il._

-Faux ,_dis-je._ Je déteste les surprises, mais toi tu les adore!

Je sortis de la maison en riant. Je regardais l'heure, il était déjà quinze heures et je n'avais toujours pas mangé. Je passais rapidement dans un Subway ( On va dire qu'à Forks y'en a : c'est les USA quand même) puis repartit en mangeant vers l'ancienne maison de ceux que j'aimais tant... En arrivant je vis Jeremy et Elena sous le porche.

Quand Elena me vit elle me sauta dessus en me faisant tomber sur le sol. Jeremy se dirigea vers nous en riant et il m'aida à me relever. Une fois que je fus debout et stable je fis un câlin à Elena en riant. Bon dieu que cela faisait du bien.

-Je me demandais une chose... Vous connaissez tous Jasper?

- Ouais _dit Jeremy_, mais ceux qui le connaisse le mieux sont Damon et Stefan.

- Mais vous l'avez déjà tous rencontré.

- Ouais _dit-il après un moment._

- Cool, bon soyez prêts pour dix-neuf heures, on vient vous chercher et les autres nous suivrons en voiture.

- Mais attend on va où _demanda Jeremy alors que je remontais dans ma camionette._

- Surprise _dis-je avec un sourire innocent._

Je repartis alors que je vis mes deux amis rejoindre les autres. Je passais par le commissariat pour voir mon père. Les adjoints de Charlie me saluèrent alors que j'entrais dans le bureau de ce dernier. Je l'embrassais rapidement et m'assis en face de lui sur le bord de son bureau.

- Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerais si je sortais ce soir, _demandais-je._

- Euh non, mais je peux savoir avec qui ?

- Euh, les nouveaux et Jasper _dis-je en voulant lui dire la vérité_.

- Jasper c'est le frère d'Edward?

- Oui _dis-je_. Il est revenu depuis quelque temps et étudie à l'université de Seattle. Les autres ne sont pas revenu.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Sais-tu à quelle heure tu vas rentrer ?

- Non, mais je m'en vais un peu avant 19h. Tu seras là ?

- Bah ... Je ... pensais passer la ... la soirée chez Sue, _dit-il en bafouillant._

- Oh, oui bien sûr _dis-je._ Mais passe quand même à la maison pour te changer.

Je sortis et rentrais vers seize heures chez moi. Jasper m'attendait bien sagement sur le canapé. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche, j'émis un sifflement appréciateur alors qu'il riait.

- On va dans un lieu remplis d'humain ?

- Oui _dis-je en me souvenant de sa condition._ Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas trop dur pour toi de rester tout le temps avec moi.

- Bizarrement non, je suis trop habitué à ton odeur pour vouloir te manger_ dit-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin._ Mais je vais devoir aller chasser.

- Ok, _dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue._ Mais reviens avant l'heure, et propre!

- Bella j'ai des décennies d'entraînement, mes vêtements seront propres et même pas froissés, _rigola t-il._

- Stupide vampire, _dis-je en montant les escalier._

Je montais dans ma chambre et regardais comment je pourrais m'habiller et je choisis de mettre un jean simple délavé avec un tee-shirt avec des manches trois-quart. Je passais sous la douche et m'habillait lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je mis mon tee-shirt en courant vers la chambre. Sans manquer de tomber, bien sûr, et j'attrapais mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et ce fut allongée par terre que je décrochais:

- Allô ? _dis-je essouflé_

- Bella, c'est Caroline. C'est pour savoir si ce soir Alaric et Jenna peuvent venir ?

- Euh ouais pas de problèmes.

- Même s'ils ne connaissent pas Jasper ?

- C'est pas grave, ils le connaîtront comme ça.

- Ok, à toute à l'heure !

- A toute à l'heure, Caroline.

J'aimais vraiment beaucoup Caroline, même si c'était un vampire. C'était très certainement la vampire la plus douce, adorable et drôle que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était un mélange de Carlisle, Esmée et Emmett. Et en plus, elle était vraiment très belle! Rosalie en serait jalouse. Mais sa beauté était bien différente de celle de Rosalie. La sœur de Jasper avait une beauté froide, et elle était indifférente à presque tout, alors que la beauté de Caroline était plus simple, c'était une jolie blonde qui pouvait paraître un peu superficielle sur les bords mais quand on la regardait bien, on ne voyait que de la gentillesse sur son visage.

Et c'était bien sûr allongée par terre que Jasper me trouva. Il ria et je sursautais. Stupide vampire trop sexy et moqueur. Mais j'adorais son sourire en coin.

- Je parie que tu es tombée.

- Bah non. Je médite ça ne se voit pas.

Il pouffa, me releva et me lança sur mon lit et il s'allongea à côté de moi.

- Alors on va où, _demanda t-il._

- Surprise _dis-je._

- T'es pas drôle!

Je riais devant son air boudeur. Et nous parlâmes pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il soit l'heure de partir. Je mis ma veste en cuir, mes converses et montais dans la voiture de Jasper. Je le conduisis jusqu'à son ancienne maison. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et lui aussi.

- C'est ça ta surprise, revoir mes amis?

- Pas totalement _dis-je_. Allez laisse moi la place.

- Bella, hors de question _dit-il._

- S'il te plaît Jazz. Pour ta surprise.

- Bon d'accord _céda t-il._

Caroline, Alaric et Jenna montèrent avec Jazz et moi alors que les autres devaient me suivre. Une fois arrivée sur l'autoroute, j'appuyais avec une joie intense sur l'accélérateur et Jasper rigola. Il croyait sûrement que j'allais rester à cinquante. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble et Jasper et Alaric s'entendaient bien et moi je discutais un peu avec Jenna qui avait l'air super sympa.

Une fois arrivée je pénétrais sur le parking, et Damon se gara à côté de la voiture de Jasper. Nous entrâmes dans le lieu et Jasper ria. C'était un bar karaoké, un jour Jasper m'avait dit qu'il adorait ce bar. Nous nous assîmes tous à une table ronde pour que tout le monde puisse discuter ensemble. Jasper m'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Merci Darlin', _dit-il en faisant ressortir son accent que j'aimais tant._

- Que veux-tu, je suis géniale!

Il rigola, alors qu'avec Elena, Jenna, Bonnie, et Caroline nous partîmes tous nous inscrire, même les garçons au karaoké. Nous n'avions pas choisit les chansons pour eux et j'espèrais qu'ils allaient nous surprendre. Après, une fille qui s'était mise à chanter du Lorie ( ça fait mal, j'ai déjà vécu ça), le présentateur arriva au micro.

- Et maintenant c'est au tour de Jasper Whitlock.

Tout le monde et surtout moi applaudit alors qu'il me regardait avec son sourire en coin. Il se leva et mima un « Je te déteste » alors que je rigolais:

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, _rigolais-je._

Il choisit une chanson et je riais quand j'entendis la musique et il se mit à chanter alors que tout le monde tapait dans ses mains en rythme. Il avait choisi « cotton eyed joe ». J'explosais littéralement de rire quand ce fut au tour de la fille de chanter car il se dandina en imitant une voix de fille plutôt bien. Quand il eut finit, tout le monde l'applaudit, il y avait une super ambiance. Ce fut au tour de Jenna de chanter, et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait prévu mais telle que je la connaissais-pour le peu-ça allait être explosif. Mais elle m'entraîna sur la scène avec elle.

- Tu joue le rôle de Ken, _me dit-elle_

Je la regardais confuse quand la chanson commença je compris. Et je jouais le rôle à fond faisant ressortir le peu de muscle que j'avais alors que Jenna s'éclatait également dans le rôle de Barbie et tout le monde riait. Et à la fin après le « I love you Ken » elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Je m'éclatais vraiment. Après quelques autres personnes passèrent. Certains chantaient bien et d'autre étaient vraiment horribles. Puis ce fut au tour de Caroline,Elena et Bonnie, elles chantèrent les « Girl just wanna have fun ». Après Stefan chanta « Hello, I love you », Jeremy « Help » des Beatles. Alaric et Damon rechignèrent à chanter, mais ils le firent quand même, Damon chanta « U can't touch this » ce qui nous fit bien rire, et Alaric « Don't worry be happy ». Dans le groupe nous nous entendirent tous bien. Puis Jasper dit:

- Et toi, tu passes quand ? Il ne reste plus que toi et Tyler.

Juste à ce moment là, le présentateur m'appela.

- Maintenant, _dis-je en me levant._

Par cette chanson, je voulais vraiment faire passer un message. Quand Jasper entendit les premières notes il m'acclama alors je le regardais dans les yeux. Les même yeux dorés de mon ancien amant. Et je commençais à chanter:

« First, I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side »

Mes amis me regardèrent comprenant que je parlais d'Edward. Elena et Caroline me sourirent et Damon me regardait intensément mais je continuais de regarder Jasper:

« But I spent so many night thinking how you did me wrong

I grew strong

And I learned how to carry on and so you're back

From outer space »

Le public et mes amis frappaient en rythme dans leur main comme pour quand Jasper avait chanté. Et je souriais, et je riais, je criais, je me lâchais.

« I just walk in to find you here with that sad look upon your face

I should havechanged that stupid look

I should have made you leave yout key

If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Go on, now go, walk out the door.

Just turn around now cause you're not welcome anymore!

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

Did you think I'm crumble?

Did you think I lay down and die?

Or no, not I, I will survive as long as I know how to love.

I know I still alive,

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive

I will survive »

Je vis Jasper avec un grand sourire, mes autres amis aussi, une bonne partie de la salle s'était levée et ils avaient étés les premiers. J'étais bien, j'étais vraiment heureuse.

« I took all the strengh I had not to fall apart,

Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent oh so many night just feeling sorry for my self

I used to cry

But now I hold my head up high and you see me

Somebody new »

Puis alors que je lâchais Jasper des yeux je vis avec horreur ce qu'il avait dans les mains une caméra. Stupide vampire!

« I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you

And so you felt like droppin in and just expect me to be free

Now I savin' all my love for someone who's loving me

Go on, now go, walk out the door, just turn around now

Cause you're welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

Did you think I'm crumble?

Did you think I lay down and die?

Or no, not I, I will survive as long as I know how to love.

I know I still alive,

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive

I vill survive »

Tout le monde m'applaudit puis se rassit et je rejoignis ma table en fusillant Jasper des yeux. Il rigola et me prit dans ses bras alors que je lui envoyais des insultes.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tout à l'heure aussi il nous a filmés, _dit Jenna._

- Je ne vais pas survivre à cette humiliation toute seule ça c'est sûr !

Nous burent et mangeâmes tous ou presque ( sauf Jasper), Puis après Tyler chanta tout en regardant Caroline « Eternal flame » cela m'étonna car je ne voyais pas vraiment Tyler comme un grand romantique. Après Bonnie se lâcha et alla chanter « Hot'n COLD », puis Caroline repassa avec « I Kissed a girl » et je vis Elena rougir, la grande révélation! Jeremy chanta « teenage dream » sous nos rire, puis Jenna chanta « Judas » et pour mon plus grand plaisir Jasper chanta « Vamos a la playa » en faisant une chorégraphie débile et je le filmais ! Vengeance! Mais je savais qu'il l'avait fait juste pour ça!

Nous passâmes une bonne soirée. Nous les déposâmes tous chez eux vers trois heures du matin. Je montais et Jasper me rejoignit au premier étage. Après m'être changée je parti dans mon lit où Jasper m'attendait:

- Merci Bella.

- De rien, je me suis vraiment amusée.

- Moi aussi, _dit-il en tapotant la caméra_.

- Je t'en veux encore pour ça.

- Et moi donc, pour m'avoir fait chanter.

- Arrête tu as adoré, ris-je.

- Merci, Bella, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une famille, jamais avec les Cullen je m'étais senti comme ça.

- Jasper, tu auras toujours une famille, que ce soit avec les nouveaux, les Cullen ou moi.

- Finalement j'adore les surprises, _dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue_.

- Je te l'avais dit.

Quelques minutes plus tard je m'endormis, dans les bras de mon frère, heureuse et apaisée. Vachement sexy le frère, mais mon frère quand même. Il le sera toujours. Mais je ne savais pas encore à ce moment qu'il le serait pour l'éternité...


	13. When you're gone

**Chapitre 12: When you're gone.**

**PDV de Damon:**

J'étais dans la merde. Totalement. Mais vraiment en plein dedans... Pourquoi ? A cause d'une petite brune, pâle comme la mort, c'est à dire comme nous, sentant extrêmement bon, n'ayant aucun sens de la mode et étant incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Une humaine. Et si on prend tous cela en cause, on pouvait facilement dire que cette humaine était pathétique. Voir pitoyable. Mais voilà, il y avait plus, cette petite brune était aussi incroyablement intelligente et belle. Elle avait des yeux remplis de douleur, si expressifs, un sourire a damner un saint, et un rire digne de la plus douce mélodie au monde.

Je suis Damon Salvatore un vampire de maintenant à peu près cent quarante cinq ans et j'étais dans la merde à cause d'Isabella Swan. Une adolescente de dix huit ans étant en dernière année au lycée de Forks. Elle était arrivée dans cette ville il y a de cela un an et y avait rencontré Edward Cullen. Elle avait réussi là où beaucoup d'adolescente et de vampires avaient échoués, elle avait attiré son attention. Donc après un accident dont je ne connaissait toujours pas la cause à part le sang délicieusement bon de la jeune humaine, cette dernière s'était fait abandonnée par Edward Cullen et sa famille.

Isabella Swan, une étudiante « presque » studieuse qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella. Blessée par les personnes à qui elle avait donné son cœur. Ne faisant plus confiance qu'à quelques personnes dont Angela Weber et Jasper Cullen. Elle commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres, notamment à Elena, Caroline et Jenna. Tout ça ,je le savais mais je m'en foutais. Ce que je voulais savoir c'était pourquoi elle m'attirait tant! Et pourquoi à chaque fois que je la voyait je me sentais si bien.

Vendredi soir, elle était venue s'excuser auprès de ma famille pour son comportement pour le moins déplacé. Puis elle était venue me voir, elle m'avait expliqué qu'Alice et Edward étaient de vrais compagnons. Elle m'avait provoqué, on avait joué et je l'avais embrassée. « Pas de sentiments » avais-je dit et elle avait semblé d'accord. Je ne voulais pas avoir des sentiments envers elle et elle ne voulait pas en avoir pour moi. Nous étions d'accord, mais voilà j'avais fini par m'endormir sur elle, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille dans un geste tout sauf dénué de sentiments. Puis je m'étais réveillé quand elle avait essayé de s'extraire de mon étreinte mais je n'avais pas bougé. Je lui avait fait croire que je dormais et elle était partie.

Cette situation était vraiment trop bizarre sans parler de sa relation avec Jasper qui était - de mon point de vue - plus qu'ambiguë. Il passait toutes ses nuits avec elle. Il l'accompagnait tous les jours en cours et revenait ensuite la chercher. Sans parler des gestes tendres qu'il avait à son égard et cela me rendait fou parce que je ne savais pas s'ils étaient en couple ou non. Et ça me rendais fou de ne pas savoir, parce que j'étais jaloux de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Et la Jalousie, je ne l'avais ressenti que deux fois dans ma vie et seulement parce que j'étais amoureux d'une personne.

La première fois, j'étais encore humain, c'était en 1864. Je commençais à sortir avec Katherine. En fait, je la rejoignait tous les soirs dans sa chambre, et nous nous aimions. Je l'aimais. Mais un soir elle était sortie avec Stefan, mon frère, qui lui aussi était amoureux de Katherine. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il l'avait embrassé et elle l'avait aimé. Elle avait continué de sortir avec lui et moi en même temps et quand je lui avais demandé il y a quelques mois si elle m'avait aimé, la seule chose qu'elle avait dit était que ça avait toujours été Stefan.

La deuxième fois où j'avais été jaloux, c'était il y a quelques mois. Quand nous étions revenus à Mystic Falls. Enfin quand Stefan était revenu et que je l'avais suivis pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais nous avions trouvé des ennemis en commun. Tout de suite, lorsqu'on déteste la même personne, ça crée des liens. Surtout lorsqu'on veut aussi protéger la même personne. En l'occurrence nous voulions protéger Elena, le sosie de Katherine mais voilà, j'étais aussi tombé amoureux d'elle et lorsque je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, elle m'avait dit comme Katherine « J'aime Stefan, ça a toujours été Stefan »

Donc, je vous le dis, j'étais dans la merde. Parce que si je suivais ma propre expérience, il se pourrait bien que cette humaine aussi insignifiante soit elle, faisait ressortir des sentiments que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de moi. Par exemple, là elle était en train de chanter: « I Will Survive », et ses yeux restaient dans les yeux de Jasper. Et j'étais jaloux et d'ailleurs l'empathe le sentait. Je trouvais trop mignon le fait qu'elle vienne juste de remarquer que Jasper la filmait depuis tout à l'heure. En tout cas, Jasper avait l'air heureux de la surprise qu'elle lui avait faite. En plus, il s'entendait bien avec Jenna et Alaric, les seuls de la famille qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Quand à Bella, elle, elle s'entendait avec tout le monde. Je me demandais comment pouvait-elle tous les charmer? C'est vrai, elle avait sauvé la vie de Rick, mais bon...

La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était bien d'avoir des sentiments envers quelqu'un, et encore moins envers une humaine. Tomber amoureux signifiait souffrir. Tomber amoureux signifiait de toujours s'inquiéter pour la personne. Être amoureux voulait dire que l'on avait une faiblesse. Aimer nous rendait vulnérable. Et j'avais promis de ne plus jamais être vulnérable, plus jamais je ne serais faible. Si seulement c'était si simple...

**PDV de Bella:**

Le lendemain de la « soirée » pour le départ de Jasper je fus réveillée par ce dernier. Je me frottais les yeux et vis Jasper juste en face de moi et je me souvins qu'il partait ce matin. Je regardais mon réveil, il était sept heure. Un dimanche. Hugh... Jasper posa tendrement son front contre le mien.

- Je te dis à bientôt. Je t'appelle ce soir.

- Hum Hum, _marmonnais-je faisant semblant d'être endormie._

- Tu vas me manquer, _me dit-il._

J'enroulais instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou et il m'embrassa sur le front. Ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

- Je serais revenu avant que tu ne t'en rende compte, _murmura t-il._

- Pars avant que je ne pleure.

Je sentis ses lèvres froide se poser une dernière fois sur mon front puis plus rien. Je posais ma tête sur mon oreiller et je priais tous les dieux de pouvoir me rendormir en vain. Alors je décidais de penser à mon plus gros problème du moment: DAMON SALVATORE.

Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il était super lunatique, je l'étais suis aussi. Il était blessé et moi aussi. J'étais à peu près tout le temps sarcastique, il était sarcastique et cynique à tout instant. Aucun moyen que l'on puisse s'entendre. A part lorsqu'il prenait son air de petit garçon innocent, ou quand ses yeux bleu - magnifiques soit dit en passant – s'animaient d'une lueur inconnue. Parce que quand il était comme ça, une alarme résonnait dans ma tête et criait un « Ne tombe pas amoureuse ».

Puis j'insultais ma Raison en me demandant comment je pourrais tomber amoureuse alors que j'aimais Edward et que mon cœur était en miette. Il suffirait que je croise le regard d'Edward une seule fois et paf je retomberais dans ses bras. Sauf qu'il n'était pas mon âme sœur. Et qu'il aimait Alice. _I will survive_... ou pas! Je me frappais le front. « Sois positive Bella » me sermonnais-je alors qu'une petite voix me soufflait un « Plus simple à dire qu'à faire ».

Ah, j'allais devenir cinglée. Je décidais de faire quelque chose, sinon je finirais par devenir schizophrène. Je me levais et passais à la douche et après avoir enfilé un tee shirt de mon père qui m'arrivait juste au-dessus de mes genoux. J'allumais la radio et entrepris de faire le ménage tout en me déhanchant en profitant pour déchaîner sachant mon père chez Sue.

Je passais toute la matinée à nettoyer, en me promettant de le faire plus souvent. Mais cela me permis de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Vers 13h mon père rentra en me disant qu'il avait déjà mangé. Cool, j'avais cuisiné pour rien. Je me pris une assiette de pâte. Après avoir manger je fis mes devoirs pour finalement repartir dormir. Mais sans Jasper pour contenir mes sentiments, mes rêves furent plus douloureux.

_Nous étions dans la clairière où les Cullen jouaient au base-ball, d'un côté il y avait les Cullen sans Jasper. De l'autre côté il y avait Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy et Tyler. Ils étaient tous en position d'attaque. Et moi j'étais au milieu mais où était Jasper?_

_-Tu dois choisir, dit Stefan, c'est eux ou nous!_

_Je regardais Carlisle et Esmée, ils avaient un regard si froid mais il ne m'était pas dirigé. Non il était contre mes amis. Je regardais Alice et Edward, ils lançaient tous les deux un regard noir à Damon. Je vis ensuite Rosalie grogner contre Caroline et Emmett grondait contre Tyler. Mon regard fit le voyage entre Edward et Damon._

_-Contente toi de faire le bon choix, murmura Caroline._

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais choisir entre les Cullen et mes amis. Les Cullen m'avaient abandonnée, tous, sans me dire au revoir. Seul Jasper était revenu... Mais où était-il ? Je n'avais plus confiance en aucun d'entre eux. Malgré le sourire familier d'Emmett. Je reculais de deux pas pour me rapprocher de mes amis._

_- Bella, dit Jeremy paniqué, CHOISIS MAINTENANT._

_Je me retournais et le regardais il était vraiment anxieux. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi. Et je compris quand je vis le regard et le visage des Cullen rempli de colère. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre et je vis Edward s'élancer vers mes amis lorsque Jasper arriva. Je reculais encore de deux pas vers eux et je sentis les bras de Damon me mettre en sécurité derrière lui alors que Jasper semblait en difficulté._

_- Aidez le, criais-je._

_Ce fut pour eux le signal. Les deux clans s'élancèrent. Jeremy se battait contre Rosalie. Jeremy était jeune et Rosalie n'était pas aussi habile que les autres au combat. Caroline se battait avec Emmett alors que Tyler venait de se transformer en loup. EN LOUP? Le loup et Caroline formait une bonne équipe. Alice était contre Stefan et Damon contre Carlisle. Alors que Jasper et Edward se battaient toujours, Esmée se rapprocha de moi. Ses yeux rouge sang me firent peur. Je reculais encore plus. J'entendis un hurlement déchirant, et je vis le corps de Jasper décapité. _

_-NON, hurlais-je en me réveillant._

Mon père arriva dans ma chambre. J'étais en pleurs, en sueur et assise sur mon lit. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Je me rallongeais calmement et me mit à pleurer. Mon père resta assit à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Je voulais Jasper. Je vis au réveil qu'il était vingt-deux heures. J'avais dormi toute l'après midi et je n'arriverais plus à me rendormir.

- Va te coucher papa. Ça va aller.

Mon père m'examina comme pour vérifier ma réponse et je hochais la tête pour lui confirmer. Quand il referma la porte je me jetais sur mon portable et vit que Jasper avait essayé de me joindre pendant que je dormais. Je l'appelais:

- Bella, _demanda t-il._

- Bingo, _dis-je d'une voix éraillée._

- Ça va ?

- Juste un mauvais rêve. Dis moi, les Cullen sont toujours végétariens ?

- Oui Bella, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, rit-il.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'il était horrible.

- C'est juste ton inconscient qui te joue des tours Darlin', se moqua-t-il.

Nous parlâmes encore jusqu'à ce qu'il décrète qu'il devait reprendre la route. C'était juste une excuse pour que j'aille dormir. J'enfonçais ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Finalement je me réveillais que le lendemain. Une nuit sans rêve et sans Jasper. Je mis les premières affaires qui me tombèrent sous la main c'est à dire un jean slim dont j'ignorais l'existence, un débardeur blanc et un pull gris. Beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Il fallait vraiment que Jazz arrête de laisser des affaires chez moi... J'arrivais au lycée avec ma Camionette, je fut accueillie par les bras de ma meilleure amie. Je lui souris, ravie.

Je me dirigeais avec Angela vers les nouveaux. Elena me prit dans ses bras, Caroline fit de même, je vis que Bonnie hésitait mais finalement je la pris dans mes bras. Jeremy me saisit et me fit tournoyer en riant. J'étreignais ensuite. Je vis Rick s'éloigner, il me fit un signe de la main. Je m'approchais de Damon, je savais pas comment agir.

- U can't touch this, _dit-il en montrant son corps et faisant référence à la chanson qu'il avait chanté._

Je ris et levais les mains en signe d'abandon et dit à mon tour.

- I Will survive.

Il rit aussi et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- Jasper est parti hier, _demanda Stefan_.

- Oui très tôt, _dis-je en me souvenant de ce réveil difficile_.

- Jasper est parti, _s'étonna Angie._

- Oui voir des amis. Il revient dans deux semaines. En tout cas il a été content de vous avoir revus, _dis-je en me retournant vers les nouveaux._

- Rick l'adore, dit Stefan.

- Jenna aussi, _renchérit Caroline, _d'ailleurs elle t'embrasse.

- Tu l'embrasseras de ma part, _dis-je_. On se voit plus tard.

Je marchais dans les couloirs avec Angela, je lui avais raconté la soirée karaoké et elle avait beaucoup rit aussi et avait demandé à voir les vidéos. Je lui montrerais dès que je les aurais ... Ou pas. La journée se passa relativement bien. Le soir, je fis à manger, c'est à dire œuf, bacon puis je montais rapidement après le dîner. Je sursautais violemment quand je vis quelqu'un dans ma chambre.

- Bon dieu, tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie, _m'exclamais-je_.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, _fit-il charmeur._

Je m'assis sur mon lit, en face de lui. Et je pris mon air exaspéré alors que je ne l'étais pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Damon?

- Je me suis dit que puisque Jasper n'est pas là, je peux te tenir compagnie.

- Et la vérité, _demandais-je en cherchant des affaires dans mon armoire pour me donner une convenance._

- Mais c'est la vérité, _dit-il._

- Hum hum,_ dis-je en attrapant un short de sport noir et le tee shirt de mon père avant de partir à la douche._

Bon ce n'était pas cool de l'abandonner, mais j'avais besoin de me concentrer et de prendre une douche. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que moi. Après avoir pris ma douche, je rentrais dans ma chambre, et Damon s'était carrément installé sur mon lit. Je vous explique il était tranquillement allongé les yeux fermés, un bras sous sa tête. Je le poussais sans ménagement pour avoir de la place et m'allongeais à ses côtés. C'est à cet instant que mon téléphone sonna, je souris d'avance sachant qui m'appelait: Jasper!

- Jasper, _dis-je en décrochant_.

- Bella, _dit-il sur le même ton que moi,_ comment tu vas Darlin'?

- Ça va plutôt bien. Il faut croire que j'arrive à vivre sans toi!

- Tu viens de me briser le cœur, _rit-il._

- Désolée, _dis-je, _il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

- Je t'appelle demain, _dit-il,_ quand je te manquerais plus gamine!

- A demain Papy!

Je raccrochais en riant et je vis que Damon me regardait en souriant. Je fronçais les sourcils, surtout pour freiner mon envie de me jeter sur lui et de lui arracher ses vêtements. « Bella, ne pense pas à ça. »

- C'est bon ? tu peux m'accorder du temps ?

- On dirait que c'est bon, _dis-je en haussant les épaules._

- En fait je suis venu te voir mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je crois que j'avais envie de te voir seule.

- Hum, _dis-je en le regardant,_ et pour quoi faire ?

Mon esprit me criait d'arrêter ce jeu tout de suite alors que mon corps hurlait de tous ses pores « EMBRASSE-MOI ». Il posa sa main dans mon cou, il était doux. Bon sang je n'avais pas encore remarqué que son contact me manquait tellement. Alors qu'il approchait sa tête de la mienne, je réagit en passant une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi et je l'embrassais.

J'adorais l'embrasser! J'en ferais bien mon métier. Futur métier d'Isabella Swan: Embrasser Damon Salvatore. Il embrassait divinement bien sans parler de cette sensation que je ressentais à chaque fois. Je me détachais donc de lui, il avait les yeux fermés et il était haletant, il pose son front contre le mien.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, _demandais-je._

Il laissa son front contre le mien tendrement avant de poser sa main sur ma joue et de dire avec un de ses sourire qui me faisaient fondre.

- Tu ne peux pas me résister.

- Et tu crois que toi tu le peux ? Me résister ?

- Sûrement pas, et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Pas de sentiments, _dis-je._

- Pas de sentiments, _répéta t-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres._

Il m'embrassa ardemment. Je me sentais bien, je me sentais complète. Je n'étais pas l'ex d'Edward ni la meilleure amie de Jasper Whitlock, j'étais juste moi. Sans artifices, sans rien. Juste Bella Swan. Et là, je compris, que malgré cette phrase, « Pas de sentiments », certains allaient naître. C'était inévitable. Et j'allais souffrir mais je ne voulais pas arrêter. Pour l'instant j'étais bien. Et je n'avais pas été comme ça depuis bien longtemps.

- Mais je ne veux pas me cacher, _dit-il en embrassant ma mâchoire,_ je veux pouvoir t'embrasser n'importe quand. Devant n'importe qui.

Je hochais la tête complètement incapable de sortir un autre son qu'un gémissement. Dieu, que cet homme me rendais folle. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose que: « OH MON DIEU! » J'avais envie de crier des « IL EST TROP SEXY » et de pousser des cris stridents mais je me retenais.

**PDV d'Edward:**

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Jasper avait-il réussi a dissimuler ça pendant tellement de temps ? C'était tellement énorme. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas penser à ça en permanence ? Pour ne pas se dire que la personne qu'il touchait, qu'il embrassait, qu'il aimait ne lui était pas destinée. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle m'était destinée ? Comment avais-je fait pour croire que Bella était ma destinée ? Qu'elle était mienne ?

Nous avions reçu une cassette ce matin par courrier dans une grande enveloppe marron. Et cela me faisait ressasser toutes les questions que je n'arrêtais pas de me poser depuis sa « révélation ». Même Alice ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Nous nous demandions tous ce qu'il y avait dessus. Surtout que c'était accompagné d'un mot de Jasper disant « Vous allez aimer ! ».

Nous étions toute la famille sur le canapé, Carlisle avait mit en route la vidéo. On pouvait voir une femme et Bella en train de chanter « Barbie ». On voyait que Bella s'amusait. Ensuite on la voyait de nouveau sur scène en train de chanter « I Will Survive », on voyait la peine et le mal qu'on lui avait fait, mais, grâce à cette vidéo et cette chanson, elle nous disait qu'elle survivait sans nous.

Nous vîmes le moment où elle découvrait qu'on la filmait, je la vis rougir un peu puis envoyer un regard noir au cameraman et le rire de Jazz se fit entendre. Pendant tous le temps de la prestation de Bella nous pouvions entendre les commentaires de ses compagnons. Je reconnus la voix de Stefan dire:

-Waouh!

Sa petite amie, Elena il me semble, confirma alors que Jasper riait. Puis ensuite Caroline, et Bonnie dirent :

- Et si on allait botter le derrière de Cullen?

Stefan dit qu'il accompagnerait, Tyler qu'il participerait, Elena qu'elle encouragerait alors que Jasper riait en disant;

- Déjà fait !

- Zut, _marmonna Jeremy le dernier vampire à avoir été créer._

- Puisqu'on parle de Bella, _continua Jeremy,_ il se passe quoi entre elle et toi ?

- Rien _dit Damon._

- Oh donc je peux me lancer, _dit Jeremy avec nonchalance._

- N'essaye même pas, _grogna Damon._

- Je le savais, _s'écria Elena,_ tu l'aime bien.

Damon grogna et Stefan aussi. Euh que se passait-il ? Une voix inconnue interrompit la dispute:

- Regardez elle vient juste de se rendre compte qu'on la filme.

Puis l'image changea et nous vîmes Jasper chanter alors que Bella éclatait de rire. On entendit la voix d'Elena dire:

- Tu sais qu'il ne le fait que pour toi ?

- Je sais, _répondit Bella,_ mais il me le doit bien. Ce vampire est diabolique.

- Mais toi tu es sadique, _commenta Caroline._

Bella rit simplement. Puis nous vîmes un Jasper de près dans la chambre de Bella:

- C'était juste pour que vous ayez des nouvelles de Bella si cela intéresse l'un d'entre vous. Je vais partir quelques semaine voir Pete et Charlotte mais j'ai chargé Stefan de la surveiller et je pense que Damon va rester pas mal de temps avec elle. A plus tard !

Puis, Jasper nous fit un clin d'œil et je me retrouvais plongé dans une les visions d'Alice. Dans cette vision, des images de Bella défilaient.

_Bella pleurant, Bella frappant dans un sac de frappe, Bella chantant avec un gars de l'école, Bella faisant un coup de pied en ciseaux et tombant sur les fesses puis Bella rire avec Caroline, Bella prendre Elena dans ses bras, Bella embrassant Damon, Bella sautant sur le dos de Stefan, Bella chahutant avec un femme inconnue, Bella riant avec son père, Bella courant après un garçon, Bella enlaçant Angela. _

Puis la dernière vision arriva.

_Damon embrassait Bella avant de lui dire:_

_« Je t'aime ». _

_Elle rit et embrassa le bout du nez de son amant avant de dire _

_« Il était temps que tu t'en rende compte. Tu m'as fait attendre ». _

_Damon rigola avant de faire tournoyer Bella dans ses bras puis il lui dit: _

_« Désolée Madame! ». _

_Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire posant son front contre celui de son amant;_

_« Je sais pas si ça compte pour beaucoup mais je t'aime aussi, je sais pas pourquoi j'aime un idiot comme toi mais je t'aime ! »_

_« Ça compte, parce que je me lasserais jamais de te l'entendre dire. Mais je ne suis pas un idiot »_

_Bella souffla lourdement avant de se taper son front dans sa main;_

_« Tu sais que tu viens de casser un moment super romantique ? »_

_« Et alors on en aura plein d'autre »_

Alice et moi nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux sous le regard interrogateur de toute la famille. Il se demandait pourquoi nous avions eu une absence pendant si longtemps, c'est à dire une demi heure.

-Elle va aller mieux maintenant, _dis-je._

- Il l'aime, _constata Alice,_ Waouh

- Qui, _demanda Rosalie._

- Damon _répondis-je._ Il aime Bella et elle l'aime aussi.

- Ouais ça c'est ma petite sœur, _rit Emmett._

« Ça c'est ma Bella » pensais-je. Ou du moins c'était ma Bella. Une humaine maladroite, jolie, drôle capable de charmer n'importe qui. Capable de faire tomber amoureux un vampire sanguinaire comme Damon Salvatore. Ouais, ça c'est ma Bella...

**Hey Guys ! I'm back**

**Alors ça avance !**

**De mon côté aussi il me reste de trois chapitre avant la fin de mon histoire ( de mon côté). Niveau publication avant la fin il reste une bonne dizaine de chapitre ?**

**So what do you think about it ?**

***se protège avec un plateau d'éventuel lancer de tomates ou autre légumes ***

**Bonne nuit à vous mes lecteurs assidues !**


	14. Go your own way

**Chapitre 13: Go your own way**

**PDV de Bella:**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Jasper était parti et le manque commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Mon « antidépresseur » vivant -pour le peu qu'il le soit - me manquait. Mon ami me manquait. Mais il m'appelait tous les soirs et je lui racontait généralement la journée. Je lui avais même parlé de Damon et de notre arrangement.

Damon venait me voir tous les soirs et ça devenait de plus en plus chaud, même s'il avait très bien compris que j'étais encore vierge. Et nous nous affichions jamais devant d'autre personnes, j'avais refusé cet accord. Alors si Damon n'en avait parlé à personne, notre « relation » n'était connue que par nous même et Jasper.

D'ailleurs ce dernier désapprouvait totalement cette chose que nous partagions Damon et moi. Il ne voulait pas me voir souffrir et comme il me connaissait très bien il savait que lorsque je commençais quelque chose je le faisais à fond que cela soit sur le travail ou sur les relations amicales ou amoureuse; je me donnais entièrement. Mais lorsqu'on se donnait entièrement , nous n'avions aucune garantie de finir par revenir entièrement intacte.

J'avais passé une soirée au restaurant avec Ben, Angie, Simon, Jessie et Rachel. J'avais parlé un peu avec cette dernière qui trouvait Jessie très mignon. Ils n'étaient pas en couple parce qu'ils étaient un peu des handicapés des sentiments, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Personnellement, ça me faisait du bien de renouer avec mes amis. D'être avec eux, rien que pour une soirée un tant soit peu normale.

En ce moment, Forks devenait bizarre. Des gens témoignaient de la présence d'ours ou de loups géants. Ce soir je dînais chez Billy Black avec mon père et j'étais pressée de revoir Jacob, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ma petite manipulation pour savoir ce qu'étaient les Cullen et ça remontait à plus d'un an.

J'avais mis un jean troué au genoux, et une chemise simple, un peu décolletée en plus d'une veste noire, bien chaude. Quand mon père s'arrêta devant la maison de mon amie je me précipitais à l'extérieur et j'atterris directement dans les bras brûlant du petit garçon avec qui je faisais des gâteaux de boue.

Jacob avait bien changé physiquement, il avait grandi, avait également prit au moins quinze kilos de muscles. Il avait coupé ses cheveux court. Il était en tee shirt et en short et il ne semblait pas ressentir le froid, de plus j'ai pu apercevoir un tatouage sur son épaule. Une fois qu'il m'eut relâché j'allais saluer Billy. Mon père et lui allait regarder le match alors que Jacob m'amenait au feu de camp de la réserve.

-Lâche-la un peu, que je puisse me présenter, _dit une indienne à mon ami_.

Et je fus complètement éblouie, cette indienne était vraiment très belle, elle pouvait facilement concurrencer un vampire et même facilement battre Rosalie. La jeune Quileute portait un short en jean et un débardeur également. Elle avait des cheveux noir qui lui arrivait aux épaules et des yeux noirs captivants.

Mais ce qui me retint le plus fut son sourire et le regard doux qu'elle portait en direction de Jacob. Et en observant mon ami je pus voir qu'il m'avait lâché du regard et qu'il était captivé par la jeune femme. Il la regarder amoureusement et tendrement, à tel point que mon cœur se serra devant tant d'amour. Quand l'indienne arriva à hauteur de mon ami, elle entoura de son bras la taille de Jacob alors que ce dernier l'embrassait chastement. Elle rayonnait. Et lui aussi. Ils étaient heureux. En parfaite osmose.

La jeune indienne me prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de me sourire de son magnifique sourire:

-Bella, _dit Jacob,_ je te présente Léah. Ma chérie je te présente Bella.

Léah me sourit et je ne pus que lui sourire en retour. Cette femme faisait le bonheur de mon ami et en plus elle avait l'air super gentille.

-Enchantée Bella, _dit-elle._

-Ravie de te connaître, _dis-je à mon tour_, je comprends pourquoi Jacob t'a cachée tu es... Waouh.

Elle rigola franchement et Jacob enlaça sa petite amie et sourit fièrement et je savais, sans être télépathe, ce qu'il pensait. Il se disait_ « hey oui, elle est à moi » _

-Merci, _me répondit chaleureusement Léah,_ tu es très jolie aussi.

Je lui souris, certes, j'étais peut être jolie, mais elle, elle était carrément canon. Jacob n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Comme si elle était le centre de son monde. Et Léah regardait Jacob de la même manière. Je me sentais légèrement de trop. Mais Léah lâcha Jacob, me prit le bras et me tira pour avancer vers la plage.

-Alors Bella, raconte moi ta vie.

Je lui souris tout en avançant. Léah était vraiment adorable et Jacob nous suivait derrière, bouche bée. J'aimais cette fille !

-On s'en fiche. Raconte moi comment tu as rencontré Jacob, _dis-je._

-Oh, c'est un ami de mon frère Seth, _dit-elle_, et un jour, alors que mon frère dormait je l'ai trouvé dans ma cuisine en train de manger mes céréales. Il avait finit le paquet.

Je ris, c'était bien Jake ça. L'estomac sur patte.

-Alors nous nous sommes disputé et il m'a embrassé.

Je regardais Jake, en haussant un sourcil. Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules en disant:

-Après elle ne m'a plus disputé pour ses céréales !

J'éclatais de rire. Arrivée au feu de camps, il y avait un groupe de jeunes sûrement sous stéroïdes tous grands et musclés, certains étaient torses nus et j'avais froid pour eux.

-Hé, mais c'est la fille à vampire, _s'exclama l'un d'eux._

Je me figeais en regardant le garçon. Comment savait-il que je traînais avec les Cullen et surtout, comment savait-il que c'étaient des vampires. Jacob se racla la gorge. Alors il était au courant depuis le début.

-C'était la fille à vampire, _corrigea Léah._

Elle aussi était au courant? Mais merde, comment pouvaient ils savoir?

-Mince les gars, elle flippe, _commenta Jacob._

-Comment ... comment, _bégayais-je._

-Tu te souviens des légendes sur les Quileutes ?

-Celles qui parlaient que vous descendiez des loups, _demandais-je._

-Oui, elles sont vraies.

-Donc vous descendez des loups et donc comment vous savez pour les Cullen?

-Bella nous sommes des loups _me dit Léah._

-O.k, _dis-je avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit,_ attend répète ?

-Nous sommes des loups, _répéta t-elle,_ Sam, montre-le lui.

Un homme super grand se leva, il était déjà torse nu, il enleva son short et se transforma en un loup géant, noir. Je tombais sur les fesses littéralement.

-Nous sommes les ennemis des vampires. Normalement nous les tuons mais les Cullen sont inoffensifs.

-Tu es un loup, _dis-je en pointant Jacob._

-Oui, _répondit-il._

-Et toi, une louve, _dis-je en pointant Léah._

-La seule de la meute. Mais au moins, comme ça, je me suis imprégnée de Jacob également.

-Imprégnée, c'est pas la chose avec les vrais compagnons?

-Comment tu le sais, _demanda Jacob._

Jasper m'en avait parlé. Ils utilisaient aussi ces mots là pour les vampires. Normalement, pour un vampire, dès qu'il croisait les yeux de son compagnon, il le reconnaissait mais ce ne s'était pas passé comme ça pour Edward et Alice alors que pour Carlisle et Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett, il a suffit d'un seul regard.

-C'est la même chose pour les vampires, _dis-je._

_ Ce n'est pas possible,_ s'exclama Léah,_ l'imprégné ne peut pas se séparer de son imprégnation; Edward n'aurait pas pu te quitter.

-C'est parce que je n'étais pas sa compagne, _dis-je._

-Oh, _murmura t-elle visiblement attristée_, désolée.

-C'est pas grave, _dis-je,_ mais j'y pense... Un loup peut-il s'imprégner d'un vampire ?

-Les loups et les vampires sont des ennemis mortels, donc je ne pense pas. Pourquoi?

-Oh je me demandais. La nature serait vraiment une « salope » si elle faisait qu'un loup s'imprégnait d'un vampire.

Le mec qui m'avait appelé la « fille à vampire » ria. Et je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas les autres.

-Bella, _dit Sam,_ voici ma meute. Paul, Seth, Embry, Jared et tu connais déjà Léah et Jacob.

-Alors c'est toi la fille à vampire, _commenta Jared._

-Était, _corrigea Léah._

-Non Léah, je suis toujours la fille à vampire, Jasper est resté. Enfin il est parti pour voir des amis mais il va revenir.

-Jasper c'est pas le compagnon de la voyante ?

-Je vais vous faire un résumé rapide, o.k ? La voyante, c'est Alice, une petite brune les cheveux court, Carlisle c'est le médecin le blond, Sa compagne c'est Esmée. Emmett et Rosalie sont compagnons également, Emmett c'est celui à la carrure de déménageur et Rosalie c'est la blonde à l'allure de Barbie. Jasper c'est le blond qui a des cicatrices sur le corps.

-Ils reviendront, _demanda Sam en mode chef de meute._

-D'après Jasper, non. Mais s'ils reviennent, il a promi de me prévenir donc je vous préviendrais.

-Merci, _dit Sam. _

-Bon maintenant, que la soirée commence, _dit Paul. _

Ils me racontèrent toutes les légendes Quileutes. Ils me racontèrent les habilités des loups. Que lorsqu'ils étaient transformés, ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée. J'appris que quand Léah s'est imprégnée de Jacob et inversement, elle sortait avec Sam. J'appris également que Jared s'était imprégné d'une certaine Kim mais qu'elle le détestait.

_ Dur, _commentais-je_, mais dit toi qu'il y a pire.

-Comme,_ demanda t-il._

-Que mon ex-petit ami vampire découvre qu'il est le compagnon de mon ex-meilleure amie vampire mais cinquante ans plus tard.

-Ouais, tu me bas, _dit-il._

-T'inquiète pas. Offre lui des fleurs et ça va aller.

-C'est déjà fait _dit-il._ Et elle m'a giflé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avant de me transformer j'étais un connard avec elle.

-C'est le karma mec!

Les conversations fusaient de tous les côtés et les loups étaient vraiment sympas. Nous fîmes tous ensemble le chemin jusque chez Jacob, deux loups à mes côtés parce qu'il faisait froid. Je trouvais Charlie endormi sur le canapé. Je soupirais.

-Ça te dérange s'il dort ici?

-Non, _dit Jacob,_ je vais demander à Paul de te reconduire.

Ce dernier accepta et me taquina parce que j'étais la fille à vampire. Il me faisait vraiment penser à Emmett mais en version loup. J'entendis la voiture repartir une fois entrée dans la maison. Il était une heure du matin, je posais mes clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée et sortit mon téléphone pour appeler Jazz

-Enfin, _dit-il._

-Bonjour à toi aussi Jazz.

-Bonjour Darling, _dit-il avec son accent texan que j'aimais tant._

-Tricheur, _sifflais-je alors qu'il rigola._

-Bonne soirée ?

-Intéressante,_ commentais-je._

-C'est à dire,_ demanda t-il alors que je sursautais car Damon venait juste d'apparaître devant moi et il n'avait pas l'air heureux._

-Jazz je te raconte ça demain, il faut que j'y aille.

-Attend Bella, tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr,_ dis-je, à demain._

Je raccrochais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Jasper me connaissait tellement bien qu'il sentait quand quelque chose clochait. Car oui, quelque chose clochait. Damon me fixait d'un air furieux alors que je haussais les sourcils pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

-Ne fais pas ton innocente, _explosa t-il._

A cet instant j'étais heureuse que Charlie soit resté chez Billy parce que Damon l'aurait réveillé. Je me demandais même s'il n'allait pas réveiller les voisins.

-Où étais tu bon sang, je t'ai attendue !

-Je suis sortie avec des amis!

-Sans me prévenir,_ rugit-il._

-Hé ! On est pas un couple, on a pas d'exclusivité. Je pourrais coucher avec n'importe qui et ça ne te regarderait pas.

-Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde_ dit-il en avançant vers moi alors que je reculais vers les escaliers._

-Non. Ça ne regarde que moi, _crachais-je en le défiant._

Ma plus grosse erreur de la soirée. L'erreur qui aura sûrement tout déclencher.

-Tu es à moi, _dit-il_, à personne d'autre.

Je savais que ce que j'allais dire allait causer ma perte mais j'étais incapable de me contrôler, moi ou ma colère. Je serrais les poings en le regardant furieusement.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà eu une famille de vampire possessive. C'est assez.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, _ricana Damon alors qu'il avançait et que je reculais je me retrouvais bientôt contre la porte de ma chambre,_ tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-C'est ma vie, _hurlais-je folle de rage_, c'est mon choix ! Et tu n'es pas mon choix. Je préfère encore mourir que de laisser quelqu'un choisir à ma place.

-Bien, _dit-il._

Et en un battement de coeur, il fut sur moi, ses dents accrochés à mon coup arrachant la vie de mon corps sans une once de culpabilité. Et avec la force qu'il me restait je réussis à dire:

-Je retire mon invitation.

Il se mit à tousser et fut éjecté de chez moi. Je posais ma tête sur le sol froid de ma chambre essayant de respirer en vain. C'était la fin, je me sentais partir, je me sentais mourir. Et j'étais triste. Il y a quelque temps j'aurais tout donné pour que ma vie se finisse. Pour que je partes, pour que j'arrête de souffrir. Mais plus maintenant. Je voulais vivre.

Je me mis à penser à comment ce serait après ma mort. Qui me regrettera? Charlie aura du mal à s'en remettre. Mais je sais qu'il survivrait, je veillerais à ce qu'il le fasse. Et ma dernière pensée fut pour Jasper. Tel que je le connaissais il allait s'en vouloir...

**Alors**

**Dois-je m'attendre à recevoir des tomates ?**

**Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le retard mais je fais de mon mieux je vous le promet. Je suis en train d'écrire la fin de mon histoire et c'est dur pour moi car c'est ma première histoire. Et elle me tient à cœur parce qu'elle a été comme une sorte de thérapie lors d'une rupture douloureuse ( mais bon vous vous en foutez). Tout ça pour vous dire que mettre un point finale à cette histoire c'est mettre un point finale à mon histoire avec un garçon que j'aimais beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien et que c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais.**

**Merci de votre compréhension**

**et à très bientôt**


	15. Need you now

**Chapitre 14 : Need you now**

**PDV de Bella :**

Je sombrais dans le noir. Pourtant je savais que mon cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre. Je sentais encore la douleur. Je sentais mon corps être en contact avec le sol froid de ma chambre. Je sentais que la vie me quittait.

Je repensais au choix qui m'avait conduit, ici. Pour être à dix-huit ans, mourante sur le parquet de ma chambre. Oh mon dieu, si Charlie devait découvrir mon corps il ne le supporterait pas, il passerait toute sa vie à chercher mon meurtrier.

Mon choix de quitter Phil et Renée pour venir m'installer chez Charlie à Forks avait été l'un des choix les plus important de ma vie. Mais c'est aussi le choix qui m'avait conduit à ma mort. Le regrettais-je ? Certainement pas. Grâce à ce choix j'ai pu me rapprocher de Charlie. Découvrir un autre monde. Me découvrir des meilleurs amis, dont Jasper et Angela. Des personnes qui seraient toujours là pour moi. J'ai aussi pu, pour la première fois de ma vie, tomber amoureuse.

Le deuxième choix qui me fut fatal fut de me rapprocher des nouveaux. Pourtant même si je savais que c'était le chemin qui m'avait conduit à la porte de la mort je ne le regrettais aucunement. Jenna et Alaric étaient tout simplement adorables et plein de bonté, ressemblant à Esmée et Carlisle, avec une touche de folie en eux qui faisait que je les appréciais d'autant plus. Jeremy, Tyler, Elena, Stefan et Bonnie étaient vraiment de bons amis. Caroline était la personne dont j'étais la plus proche, elle était drôle, jolie, douce, et folle. Et puis il y avait Damon. Et Damon, bah c'était Damon.

Ça faisait bizarre de me dire que Damon était mon meurtrier. Mais même s'il m'avait tuée je ne regrettais aucunement de m'être rapprochée de lui. Car en lui, j'avais découvert un homme blessé qui était cynique pour se protéger de toutes les pertes qu'il avait vécu. J'avais réussi à me retrouver en lui. Nous étions tous les deux des personnes blessées par la vie. Parfois, on se dit qu'un homme ne se remets jamais de son premier amour. Je pensais qu'il ne s'en était jamais remis. Comme je pensais que je ne me remettrais jamais également. Pouvait-on vraiment oublier son premier amour ?

Ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre c'était cette attractivité qui nous attirait, Damon et moi, l'un vers l'autre. J'étais attirée vers lui comme la gravité m'attirait sur le sol. Et j'étais presque certaine que Damon le ressentait aussi. Être avec lui était sûrement l'une des choses la plus merveilleuse qui m'était arrivée. Avec lui, j'étais complète. Vous connaissez la théorie qui stipule qu'avant nous étions tous heureux, nous avions quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux têtes mais qu'un dieu grec nous avait séparé car il était jaloux. Il voulait nous punir et nous sommes ainsi obligé de chercher notre moitié toute notre vie. C'était comme si, il était ma moitié. Mon alter ego.

S'il était vraiment mon alter ego, alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à sortir Edward de mes pensées. Une douleur pointue survint dans ma poitrine et je sentis ma mort arriver. Et soudain devant mes yeux apparut mon meilleur ami, Jasper. Je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux, j'étais toujours dans les ténèbres mais au milieu d'eux, je distinguais la silhouette de Jasper. Jasper. Puis sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait un film se déroula devant mes yeux.

Alors c'était vrai que l'on voyait sa vie défiler lorsque nous mourrions ?

_Je vis Renée et Phil, leur rencontre, leur mariage et mon départ pour Forks. Je vis ensuite ma rencontre avec Edward. La perfection de son visage m'avait manqué. Je vis ensuite le jour où il m'a révélé ce qu'il était. Puis je vis la rencontre avec tous les Cullen. Esmée, Carlisle que j'avais déjà rencontré, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Je trouve assez ironique que c'était Alice qui avait promis qu'on serait les meilleures amies du monde. Alors que maintenant mon meilleur ami c'était son mari ou plutôt ex-mari. Jasper Hale n'est pas mon meilleur ami, non Jasper Hale ne m'accordait aucune attention. Mais Jasper Withlock l'était. Je vis ensuite mon bal de promo, ma rencontre avec Victoria, James et Laurent, la mort de James, le départ d'Edward, ma catatonie, Angela mon amie, Jessie, Simon, Ben et Rachel, le retour de Jasper, ma colère envers lui, l'arrivée des nouveaux, mon rapprochement avec eux, les innombrables baisers échangés entre Damon et moi, puis ma mort._

Je ne sentis plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Pendant ce « visionnage » de ma vie ou plutôt des moments de ma vie, je ne sentais plus la douleur. Ni mon corps. Mais soudain tout revint. Et je me sentis respirer. J'arrivais à respirer. Je pensais être morte mais j'arrivais à respirer. Mon corps n'était plus sur le sol. J'étais sur mon matelas. Est-ce que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve ?

Non, c'était bien réel, je sentais la douleur, je sentais mon sang qui avait coulé sur la moitié de ma poitrine. Je portais avec difficulté la main à mon cou et ne sentis qu'une égratignure. Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais totalement arraché Damon à mon cou en lui retirant mon invitation. Je sentis des mouvements autour de moi. Je pris une nouvelle bouffés d'air et j'ouvris les yeux.

**PDV de Jasper :**

La communication entre Bella et moi venait d'être coupée et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je connais assez cette humaine pour savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Et là quelque chose n'allait pas. Je finis ma chasse et rejoignit Peter et Charlotte. Leurs yeux rouges brillaient signe qu'ils avaient eux aussi chassé, il n'y avait pas longtemps. Je n'arrivais plus à envisager d'avoir un régime de sang humain. Le sang animal me convenait parfaitement. Même si c'était difficile je n'avais plus mordu personne depuis des décennies maintenant et je n'allais pas recommencer.

Nous étions en pleine discussion lorsque mon angoisse revint et je sentis une douleur me transpercer le cœur, je tombais à genoux. J'entendis Charlotte et Peter, chercher un éventuel assaillant. Je les écoutais mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

-Jane, _grogna Peter_.

-Non ça ne peut pas être elle, sinon elle aurait fait agir son pouvoir sur nous. Couvre moi, _dit-Charlotte en s'approchant de moi,_ Major, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Jazz ?

Soudain, je savais ce qui se passait. Je savais pourquoi je souffrais tant. C'était Bella. Ce n'était pas moi qui souffrait, ce n'était pas moi qui avait peur, c'était elle. Mais comment pouvais-je ressentir ses émotions alors que je n'étais pas à proximité d'elle. Bella, pensais-je. Bella était en danger. Bella était blessée.

-Bella, _dis-je_.

Je me repris et envoyait des onde de calme pour me calmer en espérant pouvoir calmer Bella à distance. Après tout si je pouvais ressentir ses émotions pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas les changer ? Après m'être calmé j'annonçais à mes amis :

-Repos. Il n'y a aucun vampire.

J'attrapais rapidement mon téléphone pour prévenir Rose. Après lui avoir dit que j'avais un très très mauvais pressentiment et insisté lourdement pour qu'elle aille voir Bella, IMMEDIATEMENT. Je me retournais vers mes amis pour expliquer ce qui venait de m'arriver.

-Bella est en danger, _dis-je._

-On avait compris ça, mais comment le sais-tu ? Et qu'est-ce qui vient de t'arriver au juste, là ?

-J'ai ressentis les émotions de Bella. Elle est blessée.

-Mais c'est impossible, _dit Peter._

-Avec Bella tout est possible, _rétorquais-je en prenant mon sac_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _demanda Peter_.

-Je retourne à Forks.

-On vient avec toi, _dit Charlotte_.

Nous primes ma Mercedes et partîmes vers Forks en espérant arriver plus rapidement. J'espérais que la route du retour serait moins longue que celle de l'aller. J'expliquais à mes amis qui était Bella exactement pour moi.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, Bella c'est la fille qui t'appelle tous les soirs, que tu surnommes Darling. Mais c'est aussi l'ex d'Edward.

-C'est surtout ma meilleure amie Pete, _dis-je_.

-Mais c'est impossible Jazz, tu ne peux pas ressentir ses émotions d'aussi loin. Encore, si c'était ta compagne, cela serait peut-être possible mais je dis « bien peut être ». Attend, ce n'est pas ta compagne ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ma compagne.

Charlotte silencieuse depuis notre départ prit enfin la parole.

-Tu l'aimes, _demanda Charlotte_.

-Bien sûr, c'est comme ma meilleure amie, non c'est plus que ça, c'est fraternel, presque fusionnel.

-Elle t'aime, _demanda t-elle._

-Je … oui je crois, mais c'est quoi ces questions ?

-Je pense qu'elle t'aime tellement, qu'elle voulait tellement que tu saches ce qui lui arrive qu'elle t'a envoyé ses émotions.

-Et comme tu l'aimes autant qu'elle t'aime tu as pu percevoir ses émotions, _conclut Peter._ Waouh, c'est impressionnant.

-Et loufoque aussi, _dis-je._

Je ne pus rien dire d'autre, car une pointe me traversait le cœur. Je me sentis vaguement être déplacé par Peter. Bella était vraiment mal au point.

-Il faut se dépêcher, _paniquais-je_.

-Charlotte commande nos billets d'avions ça ira plus vite, _ordonna Peter._

Quand à moi, j'étais sur le siège passager et j'essayais de faire ce que Charlotte me disait pour « entrer en contact » avec Bella et comprendre ce qui se passait. Je savais que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Je savais que quelque chose clochait.

**PDV de Stefan :**

Je revenais de ma chasse lorsque j'ai croisé Damon fou de rage. Et ça, ça n'annonçais rien de bon. Il tapait sans cesse dans le tronc d'un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse déraciné pour effectuer la même chose sur un autre. Je ne comprenais pas, il était censé être avec Bella à cette heure-ci comme tous les soirs depuis le départ de Jasper. Quand il m'entendit arrivé derrière lui, il se retourna vers moi et grogna. Je reculais de deux pas en voyant son apparence.

Il était le Damon vampire sanguinaire, canine ressortis, yeux noir avec des éclat bordeaux et surtout du sang coulant sur son menton signe qu'il venait récemment de se nourrir. Et vu son état de fureur, le cadavre devait être dans un sale état. Et tout d'un coup je pensais à Bella. Damon ne tuait plus ses victimes depuis un moment, donc qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement chez lui. De plus, il s'était nourrit il n'y avait pas longtemps donc il n'avait pas prévu de se nourrir à nouveau. Bon sang Bella, pensais-je en me dirigeant vers sa maison.

J'avais déjà été une fois chez elle, donc je pouvais entrer chez elle sans problèmes. Apparemment la voiture de police de son père n'était pas là, donc il ne devait pas être là non plus. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, ce qui était bizarre venant de Bella. Ses chaussures étaient près du canapé. Son sac et sa veste sur le sofa. D'habitude elle rangeais ses affaires. Je me précipitais à l'étage et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Bella était allongée sur le sol de sa chambre, baignant dans son propre sang. Elle suffoquait et peinait à respirer. Je m'approchais d'elle, mordit dans mon poignet et lui fit boire mon sang. Au début elle commença à étouffer, mais elle réussit finalement à avaler plusieurs gorgées. Je la portais jusqu'à son lit. Et je regardais les dégâts se réparer lentement, trop lentement. Elle avait la gorge à moitié arrachée. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu. J'appelais Caroline pour qu'elle veille sur Bella :

-Stephan tu me dérange, _dit-elle._

Je regardais l'heure, deux heures vingt-sept. Elle devait sûrement être occupée avec Tyler. Ce n'était pas grave Bella était plus importante.

-C'est important, _dis-je._

Je sentis que j'avais toute son attention. J'entendis Tyler protester mais je l'entendit tout de même se lever.

-Je t'écoute, _dit-elle alerte_.

-C'est Bella, Damon a craqué.

-J'arrive _dit-elle._

Je l'entendis grogner et raccrochais brutalement. Je savais qu'elle serait là dans à peine deux minutes. Le temps de s'habiller et d'arriver. Je savais qu'appeler Caroline était la meilleure solution, car elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Bella. De plus, Caroline me tuerait si je ne l'avais pas prévenue, elle était tellement protectrice avec Bella. Et elle savait très bien ce que c'était de se faire « abuser » par Damon.

Et en effet, Caroline était là deux minutes plus tard. Elle grogna en voyant le sang par terre. Elle s'approcha de Bella, et tourna doucement sa tête pour inspecter l'état de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas encore complètement guérit et Caroline se mordit le poignet.

-J'ai déjà fait ça.

-Pas assez apparemment, _grogna t-elle._

Elle fit boire à Bella de son sang pour que les tissus endommagés se régénèrent plus vite. Caroline était dans son rôle protectrice, elle était dans son rôle de maman envers Bella.

-Va me chercher une bassine et un gant de toilette.

Je m'exécutais et partit dans la salle de bain, la seule pièce ou je n'avais jamais été. Je trouvais rapidement un gant de toilette et une serviette mais ça me prit plus de temps pour trouver une bassine et je dus descendre à la cuisine. Après avoir ramené le tout, je redescends prit une deuxième bassine et entreprit de laver la tache de sang qui était sur le parquet de la chambre de Bella.

_ Je m'en occuperai de ça plus tard, _me dit Caroline, _va voir Damon.

Je hochais la tête. Je savais que je voulais retarder le moment, et je savais aussi que Caroline avait vraiment envie d'aller arracher la tête de mon frère. Et personnellement j'avais moi aussi envie de le tuer. Je partis et retrouvais Damon au même endroit que je l'avais vu la dernière fois, détruisant des arbres.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Bella ? Sérieusement, Damon ?

-Quoi, _dit-il d'une voix où la rage était bien présente, t_u la voulais elle aussi ? Trop tard.

Son ton était froid. Il me regardait avec toute la haine qu'il avait contenue depuis longtemps. Depuis que je lui avais pris Katherine, depuis qu'Elena m'avait choisi.

-Peut-être bien que je la veux finalement, _dis-je pour le faire réagir._

Et effectivement il réagit. Il prit ma phrase comme une potentielle menace puis ensuite il comprit que j'avais parlé de Bella au présent.

-Oui, elle a survécu, _dis-je,_ mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Elle est à moi, _rugit-il._

-Le truc c'est que tu ne peux pas l'hypnotiser.

-Parce que tu crois que une femme ne peut pas vouloir être avec moi si je ne l'hypnotise pas ?

-Tu viens de lui arracher la gorge. Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de toi ? En plus, elle est encore amoureuse d'Edward tout le monde le sait.

-Et si elle ne l'était plus, _dit-il._

-Je t'en empêcherais, _dis-je,_ hors de question que tu la brise encore plus.

-Que je l'a brise ? Et si moi je l'aime bien ?

-C'est ridicule, _dis-je._

-Parce que tu crois que mon objectif dans ma vie c'est d'aimer toutes les filles qui te choisissent ? Juste parce que Bella ne te plaît pas, elle ne peut pas me plaire ?

-Ok, _dis-je pour le calmer,_ admettons qu'elle te plaise. Pourquoi tu viens de lui arracher la gorge ?

-Tu connais mes excès de colère, _dit-il en s'asseyant par terre_.

Et s'il aimait vraiment Bella ? Pouvait-il vraiment se reconstruire ? Oublier Elena et Katherine et être heureux à son tour ? Je lui avais toujours privé de son bonheur pour privilégier le mien. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Et c'est quoi ton plan pour te faire pardonner ?

Il me regarda étonné.

-Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner, d_emanda t-il._

-Tu lui as arraché la moitié de la gorge. Il a fallu que Caroline et moi donnons de notre sang , tellement elle était blessé.

-Je vais devoir lui raconter mon passé.

-Pas maintenant, demain, et apporte lui des fleurs juste le temps qu'elle se calme.

**PDV de Rosalie :**

J'étais dans le salon avec Emmett, Esmée était avec nous. Nous étions dans un silence inconfortable. Alice et Edward était à l'étage et c'était très bizarre de les voir ensemble. Je pense que c'était même bizarre pour eux. Emmett envisageait d'aller voir Bella dans peu longtemps car elle lui manquait mais Edward nous l'interdirait. On le savait. Esmée était triste de ne plus avoir de rapport avec elle.

Moi, je me demandais pourquoi Jasper pouvait voir Bella alors que nous, si on ne faisait que penser à cette idée, Edward était à deux doigts de nous décapiter. Je ne comprenais pas, elle ne lui appartenait pas, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas la fréquenter ? J'avais posé une fois la question à Jasper et il s'était contenté de dire qu'Edward n'avait pas à décider de nos vies.

Depuis que nous étions partis de Forks, notre famille tombait en morceaux. Jasper qui partait en lâchant qu'Edward et Alice étaient des véritables âmes sœur. Alice et Edward qui essayaient de concilier leur sentiments. Carlisle qui obéissait à Edward sans broncher, à croire que c'était lui son créateur et non Carlisle. Esmée qui restait dans sa peine. Et il y avait nous, Emmett et moi. Nous mourrions d'envie d'aller voir Bella mais Edward nous l'interdisait donc Carlisle nous l'interdisait.

Le silence inconfortable du salon fut interrompu par mon téléphone qui sonna. Je décrochais rapidement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. J'étais sûrement la seule à être encore de son côté. Edward et Alice le détestaient. Bien sûr Carlisle suivait Edward. Esmée ne disait rien. Et Emmett trouvait injuste qu'il avait le droit de voir Bella et pas lui. Quand je vous disait que notre famille tombait en ruine...

Je m'éloignais dans la forêt loin des oreilles indiscrètes, histoire de ne pas être embêtée par quelqu'un. J'étais la seule de la famille à encore avoir des contacts avec lui et je pensais que les autres n'étaient pas au courant.

-Jazz, comment tu vas ?

-Rose, il faut que tu ailles voir Bella tout de suite !

-Quoi, à trois heure du matin ?

-Rose, c'est une urgence je crois qu'elle est blessée.

-Comment ça ?

-Rose, s'il te plaît.

-J'y vais tout de suite.

Je m'inquiétais immédiatement et me dirige à tout de vitesse vers Forks, je crois que je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. Peut-être que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement Bella, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, loin de là. Je voulais qu'elle vive, je voulais qu'elle puisse avoir des enfants. Puis j'aimerais bien apprendre à la connaître, puisque,d'après Jasper, elle n'était plus la gentille Bella qui se laissait faire.

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks n'avait jamais été aussi long. Pourtant il n'avait duré que vingt minutes mais je l'avais trouvé interminable. Arrivée devant la maison des Swan je repèrais tout de suite l'odeur si particulière et si tentante du sang de Bella. Je voulus entrer par la fenêtre mais elle était fermée. Je rentrais donc par la porte remarquant au passage qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Je montais rapidement et me retrouvais devant la porte de sa chambre, où Caroline était en position d'attaque et m'empêchais de passer.

Quand cette dernière remarqua que c'était moi et que je n'étais pas venue dans de mauvaises intentions elle me laissa passer. Je remarquais immédiatement la flaque de sang sur son parquet. Et je vis Bella dormant dans son lit

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, _demandais-je à Caroline qui était assise par terre à côté du lit de Bella __la surveillant._

-Damon est passé, _dit-elle avec rage._

Je rugis en sachant ce qui s'était passé. Je connaissais bien les excès de folie de Damon. Mais je comprenais pas, Alice avait bien eu une vision de Damon et Bella. L'odeur du sang commençait à devenir insupportable je ne savais pas comment Caroline faisait pour y résister alors qu'elle avait été transformée il y a moins d'un an.

-Caroline, tu veux bien nettoyer s'il te plaît.

En voyant mes yeux noirs, elle comprit immédiatement. Je lui dis que je partais chasser et que je reviendrais dans peu de temps. Je partis chasser et en revenant je surpris une conversation entre Stefan et Damon, apparemment ce dernier regrettait. Foutaises. Damon n'avait toujours pensé qu'à lui même.

-Ok, _dit Stefan, a_dmettons qu'elle te plaise, pourquoi tu viens de lui arracher la gorge ?

Tout d'un coup cette conversation devint plus intéressante. Alors comme ça, Damon aurait des sentiments pour Bella comme Alice l'avait vu. A la fin de leur conversation je retournais chez Bella. L'odeur du sang était bien moins présente. J'entendis Caroline et Bella parler. Décidément, aujourd'hui c'était la journée où j'espionnais tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, _s'indigna Caroline_.

-Je l'ai poussé à bout, _avoua Bella, _je connaissais très bien les risques.

-Comment aurais-tu pu savoir à quoi tu t'exposais, _demanda Caroline_.

-Il m'a raconté Caroline. Ses excès de folie, Vicky, toi...

-Alors tu ne lui en veux pas ?

-Non, _répondit Bella, _je ne lui en veux pas, mais je veux vivre.

-Je ne comprends pas, _dit Caroline_.

-Moi non plus, _dis-je en entrant_.

-Rosalie,_ me salua Bella._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bella, _redemanda Caroline._

-Je t'adore Caroline, je vous adore tous. Et j'apprécie énormément Damon contrairement à vous. Mais je suis humaine et je veux vivre ma vie. Alors à partir de maintenant je ne veux plus aucun de vous autour de moi.

-Même Jasper, _demandais-je_.

-Je parlais des Salvatores, _dit-elle, _pas des Cullen.

-Alors à cause de Damon, tu nous punis tous ? Mais pas les Cullen.

-De toute façon, Rosalie va repartir bientôt dans sa famille. Mais vous vous êtes à Forks. Je te demande de me comprendre.

-Je te comprends, _dis-je._

-Caroline, _demanda t-elle._

-Je … C'est pas juste, _dit-elle._

-Je sais, _dit Bella,_ mais je veux vivre. Je suis humaine. Et tant que je le serai, je ne pourrai pas vous côtoyer.

-Alors pourquoi accepte tu de côtoyer Jasper ?

_ Parce que je n'aurai pas la force de le voir partir, _avoua Bella._

A ce moment mon portable sonna. Elle se tournèrent toutes les deux vers moi. Je vis que c'était Jasper. Je donne le portable à Bella.

-Quelqu'un veut te parler, _dis-je._

-Jazz, _dit-elle en décrochant._

-Mon dieu Bella, tu vas bien, _s'écria t-il._

-Je vais mieux, _dit-elle._

-Que s'est-il passé, _demanda t-il._

-Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras de retour, _dit-elle,_ je vais bien maintenant.

-Je suis sur la route du retour, _dit-il._

Et c'est à ce moment que je remarquai l'attachement que Jasper portait à Bella. Jamais il n'avait écourté une de ses visites chez Peter et Charlotte, même pour Alice. Il devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à Bella.

-C'est pas la peine, _s'exclama Bella, _ Peter et Charlotte sont importants pour toi. Reste avec eux, je vais bien je t'assure.

-Je jugerais de ça quand je te verrai. Je prends mon avion dans quinze minutes. Je serai là demain.

-Reste avec tes amis, _dit Bella durement._

-De toute façon ils viennent avec moi.

-Jasper, je vais bien.

-A demain, _dit-il en raccrochant._

Elle regarda le portable bouche bée. Elle me le tendit et secoua la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est pas croyable.

-Il tient à toi, _commentais-je._

-Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je serai incapable de m'éloigner de lui.

-On ne s'ignorera pas au lycée, _demanda Caroline._

-Promis _répondit Bella. _

Une seconde plus tard Caroline avait disparut. Bella reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et je sentais qu'elle s'en voulait de faire souffrir Caroline.

-Damon à des sentiments pour toi. Je l'ai entendu le dire à Stefan.

-Je sais, _commenta Bella,_ je le sais bien.

Je m'assis sur le lit de Bella, à côté d'elle. Elle regardait fixement son plafond et semblait dans ses pensées.

-En as-tu, _lui demandais-je,_ des sentiments pour lui.

-Oui, _répondit Bella._

-Alors pourquoi t'éloignes-tu ?

-Parce que je me suis sentie mourir. J'ai sentie la vie me quitter, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Savoir que c'est Damon qui a failli me tuer c'est pire que tout.

-Je ne comprends pas, _dis-je._

-Moi non plus.

Elle soupira fortement et poussa un gémissement de frustration.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella, _demandais-je d'une voix douce._

-J'aime Edward, _dit-elle d'une voix où je sentis toute sa douleur, _mais j'ai des sentiments fort pour Damon. Jasper est comme mon grand frère, je l'aime. Caroline est l'une de mes meilleure amie et j'adore Jacob. Or, Edward et Jasper sont des vampires, Damon et Caroline sont des Originaux et surprise Jacob est un loup garou. Je suis vouée à être entourée et à aimer le surnaturel.

-En quoi c'est mal ?

-Je suis humaine, _s'écria t-elle_.

_ Oui, tu l'es. Mais pas totalement. Tu es destinée à devenir vampire que ce soit, un originel ou un vampire comme nous.

-Alice a eu une vision, _dit-elle amère._

-Oui et non. Elle ne t'a pas vu vampire. Mais c'est ce que tu vas devenir. Je le sens.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentille ?

-Pourquoi serais-je méchante ?

-Rosalie, _dit Bella en me regardant._

-C'est pour ça que je ne t'aimais pas. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive tu vas devenir vampire.

-Tu aurais voulu rester humaine, _commenta t-elle._

-J'aurais voulue avoir des enfants.

-Je suis désolée. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

-Toi aussi, alors ne t'éloigne pas de ton bonheur.

-Tu veux dire que je ne devrais pas m'éloigner de Damon ?

Je hochais la tête. Elle sembla réfléchir avant d'éclater de rire.

-J'imagine la tête qu'Edward a dû faire quand il a vu la vision d'Alice qui nous montrer Damon et moi.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle a eu une vision.

-Tu dis que Damon est mon bonheur. Donc je suppose que je vais finir par sortir avec lui. Et si tu en est si sûr c'est qu'Alice a eu une vision.

-Oui, juste après qu'on t'ai vu chanter « I Will Survive »

-Je vais le tuer _s'écria t-elle, _il vous a envoyé la cassette.

-Mais il n'a pas coupé le moment où il a chanté. Bella sur cette cassette tu avais l'air heureuse.

-Mais si Damon a un autre accès et que cette fois il me tue, il s'en voudra et il sera malheureux toute sa vie. Pour l'instant il n'a pas encore comprit l'ampleur de ses sentiments et moi non plus.

-Bella. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux gens qui t'entourent.

-Oui je l'ai fait une fois. Résultat je me suis retrouvée, seule, brisée dans la forêt.

-Edward est un abruti, _dis-je._

-Répète ça, _dit-elle_.

-Edward est un abruti, _répétais-je._

-Tu entends comme ça sonne bien, _me demanda t-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

J'éclatais de rire. Cette Bella me plaisait. Elle n'était plus la petite humaine qui se laissait rire devient contagieux et elle éclata de rire elle aussi. Elle se mit à bâiller.

-Rosalie, je ne voudrais pas te jeter dehors mais je suis épuisée et il faut que j'aille me laver.

-Oh bien sûr _dit-elle, _alors à plus tard Bella.

-Salut la famille de ma part, sauf Edward et Alice et Esmée et Carlisle non en fait, salue personne.

-D'accord. C'était cool de te parler, _avouais-je._

-Oui, étrangement c'était cool de te parler. Tu n'es peut être pas une garce froide finalement.

-Ne le répète pas,_ dis-je,_ prend soin de toi.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais tu me connais.

-C'est pour ça que je dis ça.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et partit enfin en tout cas sortit de sa maison. Je restais dans son jardin à écouter ce qu'elle fit. Je l'entendis marcher, s'activer puis l'eau de la douche couler. Et je réussit à entendre ses sanglots. Oui, Bella méritait d'être heureuse. Elle le méritait autant que Damon et pourtant quelque chose me faisait penser que ça ne va pas être facile.

**PDV Externe :**

Caroline venait de rentrer chez elle et fonça droit sur Damon pour lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Ce dernier se défendit. Tout le monde fut alerté par le bruit et descendit. Tyler et Jeremy sépara les deux personnes.

-Elle ne veut plus nous voir,_ hurla belle blonde, _par ta faute.

-Quoi,_ demanda Damon visiblement blessé._

-Oui, elle veut vivre !

Plus loin, près de la maison de Bella. Une personne regardait Rosalie partir. Cette personne savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen. _Elle voulait vivre,_ pensa la jeune femme, _elle allait vivre. Éternellement_ !

**Chères Lectrices (lecteurs?),**

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Oui je sais je suis adepte des fins sadiques vous allez très vites vous en rendre compte.**

**Il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire et je pourrais mettre un point finale à cette histoire.**

**Bonne soirée ou journée.**

**Et a bientôt **

**Crazy youth**


	16. My happy Ending

**Chapitre 15 : My happy ending**

**PDV de Bella :**

Je me réveillais le lendemain vers onze heures. Je m'étirais, j'avais mal partout. En même temps hier avait été une dure journée entre découvrir que Jake, sa copine et son clan, étaient des loups, se faire arracher la gorge par Damon, être mourante pour ensuite être sauvée par Caroline, avoir une conversation plus qu'amicale avec Rosalie puis rejeter mes nouveaux amis, j'avais de quoi être fatiguée. Je grognais en voyant mon téléphone portable :

_5 appels manqués de Jasper_

Ses appels dataient de quand j'étais en train de mourir, entre temps, j'avais eu le temps de lui parler.

Trois SMS.

Le premier était d'Elena : « C'est vrai ce que nous a dit Caro? »

Le second était de Jasper : « Notre avion arrive à 14h30, on sera chez toi à 15h00 »

Le dernier était de mon père : « Je suis parti pêcher avec Harry et Billy. J'espère que tu es bien rentrée. »

Je répondis rapidement à Jasper et à mon père mais je n'eus pas le courage de répondre à Elena. Je descendis rapidement après avoir entendu la sonnette de l'entrée. J'avais enfilé rapidement mon peignoir rouge qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Je fus surprise de trouver Elena, plus radieuse que jamais devant ma porte.

-Elena, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu ne veux plus nous voir, _demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes._

-Ce n'est pas ça, _répondis-je_.

-Mais je suis humaine, _dit-elle,_ il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle tu ne voudrais plus me côtoyer.

Je soupirais, elle avait raison. De plus Elena était douce et gentille. Je lui souris doucement.

-Entre, _dis-je_.

Elle me fit un sourire radieux et se jeta dans mes bras avec force. Waouh, elle était petite mais elle était forte. Je refermais mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Maintenant tout va s'arranger, _me dit-elle._

-Elena je te parle parce que tu es humaine. Il est hors de question que je parle aux autres.

-Et si tu n'étais plus humaine ? Tu as dit à Caroline que tant que tu étais humaine, tu ne pouvais plus nous voir, mais que ferais-tu si tu n'étais plus humaine ?

-Que veux tu dire, _demandais-je._

-Je veux dire que je vais te transformer, _me dit-elle._

L'horreur se peignit sur mon visage quand je la vit se mordre le poignet et me forcer à boire son sang. Elle me couvrait la bouche et j'étais incapable de la virer de chez moi. Mais bon sang, quand est-ce qu'elle avait été transformée ? Et pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Après avoir bu de son sang je vis ses yeux redevenir normaux.

-Tout va bien se passer, _répéta t-elle._

La seconde d'après, elle me tua.

**PDV de Jasper :**

L'avion se posa sur le tarmac de Seattle quand je sentis la peur de Bella. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle avait peur, elle était confuse, et se posait des milliers de question. Une seconde après je sentis sa douleur puis plus rien. Je fus coupé de ses émotions. Bon sang, mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Charlotte et Peter avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se chargeaient de récupérer les bagages alors que je descendais de l'avion rapidement. Je courais à vitesse humaine dans l'aéroport pour en sortir. Une fois invisible aux yeux de tous, je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique pour arriver le plus rapidement chez Bella.

Ma course fut interminable, je coupais à travers la forêt pour arriver plus vite. Une fois dans les sous-bois derrière sa maison je grimpais par sa fenêtre ouverte. Apparemment personne n'était là, je n'entendais aucun cœur battre, aucune respiration mais l'odeur de Bella était bien présente. Je m'affolais et je me demandais si on l'avait tuée. Je descendis les escaliers pour trouver Bella dans l'entrée immobile sans vie sur le carrelage.

-Oh mon dieu,_ dis-je la prenant dans mes bras._

J'allais lui faire le massage cardiaque pour pouvoir la mordre quand je vis que du sang lui coulait sur le menton. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle allait se transformer en Originel. Oh mon dieu. La seconde d'après, elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser. Elle était pâle comme la mort. Elle me regardait comme si elle ne me voyait pas. Puis elle s'accrocha à moi comme une noyée à sa bouée.

-Je suis morte _dit-elle en pleurant._

Je refermais mes bras autour de sa taille en la soulevant. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille ne voulant plus me lâcher. J'enlevais son visage de mon cou pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Elena, _dit-elle._

-Mais elle est humaine, _protestais-je._

-Elle m'a fait boire son sang et ensuite elle m'a dit que tout allait s'arranger et je suis morte. Je me suis réveillée et tu étais devant moi. Je suis un vampire comme eux ?

-Pas encore, _répondis-je._ Il faut aller les voir.

Je gardais Bella dans mes bras alors que je courrais vers mon ancienne maison. Je sentais Bella trembler dans mes bras et j'entendais parfaitement ses sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Charlie. Elle ne voulait pas être comme eux. Je l'entendis crier de douleur quand un rayon lumineux atteint son cou. J'avais oublier qu'ils étaient faible face aux rayons du soleil. J'entrais rapidement dans la villa.

Jenna et Rick était dans le salon, ils furent étonnés de me voir arrivés avec Bella accrochée à moi comme ça. Tout le monde descendit et je posais Bella sur le canapé dans le seul coin d'ombre.

-Fermez les rideau _leur ordonnais-je._

Ils s'exécutèrent, quand Elena voulut se précipiter vers Bella cette dernière se rétracta. J'arrêtais vivement Elena, et la poussait vers Stefan. Damon s'était redressé en voyant Bella. Stefan et Jeremy semblaient plutôt mécontent que je malmène Elena. Caroline semblait troublée et son regard faisait des allers-retours entre Bella et moi.

-Je veux qu'on m'explique ça, _dis-je d'une voix dur en pointant Bella du doigt._

-Ecoute, Damon l'a attaquée dans une de ses crises de folie, mais elle n'a plus rien. C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire un drame, _dit Stefan d'un ton calme._

-Quoi, _m'écriais-je en me tournant vers Bella._

-Ce n'est pas la question, _dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir._

-Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas la question,_ dis-je en me retournant vers les autres_, je peux savoir pourquoi elle est transformée en Originel ?

-Quoi,_ demanda Damon en s'approchant de Bella_.

Elena voulut se précipiter encore une fois vers Bella mais cette dernière tomba du canapé en voulant lui échapper, je me mis en position de défense devant Bella face à Elena.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, _demanda Damon._

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'approche, _dit Bella hystérique, _C'est de sa faute ! Elle m'a transformée.

-Quoi_ s'écria Elena_. Mais je suis humaine.

-Katherine _grogna Jeremy._

Merde, ce n'était pas Elena qui avait transformé Bella. C'était Katherine. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt. Tous dans la pièce, sauf Bella, comprirent. Cette dernière était complètement affolée. Je l'a remis debout et l'enlaçais tendrement.

-Il faut terminer sa transformation, _dit Stefan._

-Je vais lui préparer une bague, _dit Bonnie en montant._

-Prend l'emblème de la famille Salvatore, _lui ordonna Damon._

Bonnie parut étonnée mais monta sans rien dire. Stefan descendait avec Jeremy. Je m'assis sur le canapé avec Bella sur mes genoux quand elle me murmura :

-Ils sentent bons.

Merde, elle allait sauter sur quelqu'un. J'emprisonnai Bella dans mes bras, ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour une étreinte. Mais Bella comprit que je voulais l'empêcher de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

-Elena, Jenna et Alarick sortez elle ne se contrôle plus,_ annonça Damon._

Rick emmena Jenna et Elena à l'extérieur et nous entendîmes une voiture démarrer. J'entendis Bella recommencer à sangloter. Damon s'assit à côté de moi et Bella se recroquevilla dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon père,_ me demanda Bella en larmes._

-Quand Caroline a été transformée, elle a été capable de continuer à vivre normalement.

-Je pourrai continuer à vivre avec Charlie, _demanda Bella pleine d'espoir à Damon_.

-Je ne sais pas_ murmurais-je._

-Jasper, elle sera toujours accompagnée de quelqu'un au lycée et tous les soirs tu es avec elle. Il n'y a aucun risque. Nous ne sommes pas comme vous, _me dit Damon_. Il n'y a pas que le sang qui nous intéresse.

-Oui c'est pour ça que tu lui a arracher la gorge.

-Je l'avais pousser à bout _murmura Bella._

-Quoi _demanda Damon._

-Je savais très bien que je n'aurais pas dû te répondre mais tu m'as énervée.

-C'est pas possible, tu te mets tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos, _soupirais-je._

-C'est toi qui dit ça, _me_ _répondit-elle._

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute _murmura Damon_.

Bella le regarda, elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Jeremy et Stefan revinrent avec plusieurs poches de sang. Quand Bella le vit, elle me regarda effrayée.

-Bella soit tu bois le sang, soit tu meurs. Au moins tu ne tues personnes. C'est comme ça que j'ai complété ma transformation, _annonça Caroline._

Je sentis mon portable vibrer, je posais Bella sur le canapé et décrochais le téléphone alors que Bella était complètement perdue. Jeremy lui donna les poches de sang, elle me regarda interrogative avant d'ouvrir la première pochette.

-Je suis à la villa des Cullen.

-On arrive.

La discussion avec mes amis était brève. Ce que je vis me brisa le cœur, à la seconde où Bella avait ouvert la première pochette de sang, ses yeux devinrent noirs, et les veines en dessous de ces derniers ressortirent. Je vis ses crocs sortir, puis elle se mit à boire le sang encore et encore. Les trois pochettes furent vite vides. Quand elles le furent, Bella sembla revenir à elle. Elle observa les pochettes vides sur la table et je vis son visage se défaire ne réalisant pas que c'était elle qui avait fait ça. J'allais m'approcher pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais Caroline me devança. Et Bella s'effondra dans les bras de son amie. Puis, les yeux de Bella devinrent froids et elle s'éloigna de Caroline :

-Je veux qu'on m'explique, _dit-elle d'un ton dur._

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi puis finalement vers Damon.

-Peter et Charlotte sont arrivés, je vais les installer dans le cottage plus loin. Je leur expliquerait la situation, je vais chasser et je reviens après.

-C'est ça défile toi,_ marmonna Damon._

-Moi je crois que je vais aller rejoindre les humains, en plus je ne la connais pas très bien l'histoire,_ dit Caroline._

-Je te suis, _dit Jeremy._

-Attendez-moi _ajouta Bonnie en lançant une bague à Damon._

-Grand frère je compte sur toi, _dit Stefan en tapant sur l'épaule de Damon et en suivant les autres_.

Je les suivis en lançant un dernier regard à Bella. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et Damon, lui, était bouche-bée. J'entendis ma meilleure amie dire :

-Et bien je suis douée pour faire le vide autour de moi.

Bella. Je m'en voulais de la laisser comme ça. Mais elle avait besoin de s'expliquer avec Damon sur son attaque. Ils avaient besoin de faire le point. Et, il s'était toujours passé quelque chose entre eux. Il était grand temps que je la partage.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, _répondit Damon._

**PDV de Bella :**

J'étais complètement paniquée. Je ne comprenais plus mon corps, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus le mien. Savez-vous seulement ce que c'est lorsque vous avez l'impression que votre corps n'est plus le vôtre ?

-Je reviens, _dit Damon._

Il partit en haut je l'entendis faire des trucs sans pouvoir distinguer quoi, puis je le vis passer dans le salon pour sortir et moi je restais assise sur le canapé dans le noir. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas de ça, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Quand j'avais bu le sang ce n'était pas moi, c'était la partie animale de mon corps. Damon revint une main derrière son dos et il me fit signe de monter avant lui dans sa chambre. Il avait prit soin de fermer les stores et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

Je me giflais mentalement en pensant qu'il avait failli me tuer. Je m'assis sur son lit, il se mit devant moi et tendit la main où il y avait une fleur dans sa main et je voyais bien qu'elle venait d'un jardin et je souris en repensant une deuxième fois que son geste était adorable.

-Désolé de t'avoir arraché une partie de ta gorge, _dit-il penaud._

Je ris en prenant la fleur dans ma main. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire doucement. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda, et mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens, bleus électrique. Et il m'éblouis.

-Je pensais venir te voir pour m'excuser et t'expliquer, alors je le fais maintenant puisque ça à un rapport direct avec ta transformation.

Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, ses bras derrière la tête. J'avais l'impression que son histoire allait durer longtemps, je ne savais pas qu'elle position adopter. J'avais envie de m'allonger dans ses bras, mais j'avais quelques réserves. Je m'allongeais donc dans la même position que lui. Une de ses main attrapa l'une des mienne, il entrelaça nos doigts ensembles et je regardais nos mains en me disant qu'elles étaient parfaitement moulées pour aller ensemble.

-C'était en 1864, j'avais une vingtaine d'années et Stefan était plus jeune que moi quand Katherine arriva à Mystic Falls _raconta t-il avant de préciser_. Mystic Falls c'était chez nous, là d'où l'on vient. Une petite ville dans l'état de Virginie où toutes les familles se connaissent, puisque la ville se peuple qu'avec les enfants, des enfants, des enfants de nos ancêtres. Quand Katherine est arrivée, j'ai été subjugué par sa beauté. Tout comme mon frère. A cette époque Stefan et moi nous adorions. Mais Stefan est tombé amoureux de Katherine et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Nous passions souvent nos après midi tous les trois. Nous essayions de la séduire. Et elle, elle aimait ça, elle jouait au jeu du chat et la souris. Elle était un prédateur, nous étions sa proie.

-Elle était un vampire _demandais-je._

-Oui, c'est un vampire, Bella. Elle sortait avec Stefan et moi en même temps. Lors de l'acte sexuel, elle buvait mon sang et je buvais le sien. Mais pour Stefan c'était différent, il a prit peur quand il a comprit que c'était un vampire et elle l'a obligée à boire son sang, à l'aimer. Mais, moi elle n'a jamais eu à m'obliger, je l'aimais telle qu'elle était. C'est en 1864 que Mystic Falls lança une chasse aux vampires. Notre père était contre les vampires et quand Stefan les a défendus, il a comprit que Katherine en était un. Il avait fait boire de la verveine à Stefan. Quand Katherine s'est nourri de Stefan, elle a été affaiblie par la verveine. Et mon père l'a emmenée. Ils ont réussit par je ne sais quel moyen à enfermer plusieurs vampires. Nous savions où été enfermée Katherine et nous voulions la libérer mais nous nous sommes fait tués.

-Et vous aviez encore son sang dans votre organisme.

-Nous nous sommes transformés. L'ancêtre de Bonnie, la sorcière de Katherine nous a aidés.

-Attend, Bonnie est une sorcière ?

-Oui _dit-il_. Laisse moi terminer s'il te plaît.

-D'accord _dis-je._

Dans un mouvement emplit de tendresse il amena nos mains entrelacés à sa bouche et embrassa doucement ma paume avant continuer son histoire.

-Elle s'est occupée de nous, nous a fait des bagues pour pouvoir sortir à la lumière du jour sans brûler. Je ne voulais pas vivre sans Katherine je ne voulais pas me transformer complètement. Stefan, lui,a adoré goûter le sang et il voulait partager ça avec moi. Et l'appel du sang est fort, quand quelqu'un fait coulé du sang devant toi tu ne peux pas résister. Quand on est transformé on sait quand on s'est fait hypnotiser et Stefan à comprit, Caroline à comprit. Mais moi elle ne m'avait pas hypnotisé. Et j'ai passé 150 années à l'aimer. Nous changions de villes, Stefan et moi nous nous sommes séparés et je l'ai suivi l'année dernière quand on est revenus à Mystic Falls. Elena est le double de Katherine, elle est sa descendante, il me semble, mais aussi son portrait craché. Quand l'année dernière j'ai enfin réussi à ouvrir la tombe où tous les vampires se sont fait enfermés j'ai découvert que Katherine n'y était pas.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas réussit à la sauver _demandais-je._

-Non, nous sommes mort avant. Elle nous avait juste quittés, elle ne voulait plus de nous. Plus de moi. Elle est revenue il y a quelques temps et m'a avoué qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé. Elle m'a détruit. Puis je suis tombé amoureux d'Elena, Stefan aussi. Elle a choisi Stefan.

-C'est Katherine qui m'a transformé, pourquoi ?

-Quand elle est revenue, elle m'a dit : « Tu sera heureux Damon. Mais pas avec moi ». J'ai toujours cru qu'elle parlait d'Elena. Jusqu'à maintenant.

O.k. Résumons, avant Damon n'était pas un vampire sanguinaire, c'était un jeune homme qui était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Puis quand cette personne a disparu il a voulu mourir mais Stefan l'a forcé à boire du sang humain pour se transformer. Puis il s'était fait brisé le cœur. Et il était tombé de nouveau amoureux et avait était déçu à nouveau, pour enfin devenir le gars cynique que je connaissais aujourd'hui.

Donc, cette Katherine était persuadée que Damon et moi étions faits pour être ensemble. Alice et Rosalie étaient persuadées de la même chose et mon corps semblait le reconnaître. Je soupirais lourdement. Je sentis la main de Damon ce qui m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonnie t'a fait une bague pour que tu puisses vivre à la lumière du jour.

Il me montra la bague, elle ressemblait à sa chevalière mais cela se voyait que c'était pour une femme. Elle était plus fine et plus féminine. Il me l'a mis au doigt.

-Ne l'enlève jamais _me dit-il._ Sinon...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, enleva sa bague et passa sa main dans le trait de lumière de la chambre et sa main se mit à brûler.

-Arrête, _dis-je en enlevant sa main._

Elle se mit immédiatement à guérir. Il remit sa bague.

-Alors maintenant pourquoi m'avoir arraché la gorge ?

-Tu m'as repoussé _dit-il_. Comme Katherine, comme Elena. Quand Elena m'a repoussé juste après Katherine j'ai tué Jeremy. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu vampire. Sa copine lui avait donné un tube de son sang avant de mourir.

-O.k _dis-je en comprenant plus._ Maintenant, pourquoi êtes-vous à Forks ?

-Klaus _dit-il_. Le vampire originel, mi-vampire, mi-loup garou cherche à tuer Elena pour briser la malédiction et réveiller ses gênes lupin pour créer une armée d'hybrides.

-Sinon,à part ça, rien d'autre à m'avouer ?

-Non _dit-il._

- Bien. Parce qu'une fois que ce problème sera réglé, on passera aux choses sérieuses _dis-je._

-Quoi _demanda t-il perdu._

-Ne cherche pas _dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement._

Je sortis de la pièce et je vis Jasper en bas m'attendant avec deux vampires inconnus. Peter et Charlotte, je supposais, je leur souris gentiment.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de venir _dis-je._ Mais ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Nous aussi _dirent-ils en cœur._

-Bon ce n'est pas que je voudrais écourter ces rencontres, mais je viens de me faire transformer et je voudrais rentrer chez moi, Jasper.

-Mais …

-Damon a dit que je pouvais. Caroline l'a fait elle.

-Depuis quand tu écoutes Damon _demanda t-il._

-Depuis qu'il est d'accord avec moi _dis-je avec un sourire angélique._

-Bella_ dit-il avant d'être coupé par Damon qui arrivait._

-Je vais la reconduire _dit-il._ Et la surveiller.

-Parce que la dernière fois ça s'est tellement bien passé _ironisa Jasper._

Damon et Jasper partirent dans une joute verbale, s'accusant de tout et de rien. Je m'assis sur le canapé attendant qu'ils finissent et je regardais Charlotte et Peter qui eux même regardaient la dispute. Quand j'entendis quelque chose qui me déplut fortement.

-Oui, en même temps toi tu hypnotise les femmes pour qu'elles t'aiment, _dit amèrement Jasper_.

Je vis une lueur de douleur passer sur le visage de Damon pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque d'impassibilité que je haïssais tant.

-Stop _m'écriais-je._ J'en peux plus. Je rentre avec Rosalie.

J'attrapais le portable de Jasper et appelait Rosalie alors que tous les deux me regardaient bouche-bée. Enfin du silence !

**PDV d'Alice :**

Alors que j'étais avec Edward, tranquillement en train de l'écouter jouer du piano je fus assailli par une vision, ce que Rosalie et Carlisle remarquèrent, puisque Carlisle me rattrapa avant que je tombe du banc du piano.

_Je vis Bella et Damon ensemble. Elle était dans sa chambre, Damon était assis dans son Rocking chair. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui._

_-Enfin tranquilles, murmura t-elle en l'embrassant, plus de Klaus, plus de Katherine, plus de drames, juste nous deux._

_-Pour toujours, sourit Damon._

_-Oui, dit-elle avant de se relever, bon maintenant aide moi, je dois faire mes cartons. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison._

_-Bella, appela Damon._

_-Oui, dit-elle en se retournant._

_-J'adore quand tu joues avec moi._

_Elle rigola d'un rire cristallin et parfait avant d'embrasser son compagnon. Le baiser devint vite fougueux mais elle se détacha de lui._

_-On a pas le temps, Angie va arriver._

_-Les humains débarquent, soupira t-il._

_-Arrête tu adores Angie, ne te plains pas !_

_Il rigola et partit ouvrir quand la sonnette retentit._

Je revins à moi en même temps qu'Edward. A quoi servait cette vision? Pourquoi voyais-je ça maintenant ?

-Arrête de surveiller son futur, _me dit mon compagnon._

-Mais je ne le surveille pas, _dis-je en levant les mains en l'air._

A ce moment là, le téléphone de Rosalie retentit. Elle décrocha devant nous. Nous étions au courant qu'elle était en contact avec Jasper. Mais nous étions stupéfait d'entendre la voix de Bella dans le téléphone.

-Rosalie, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Bella, _dit-elle en se redressant._

-Bingo, _dit-elle._

-J'en reviens pas, _s'exclama Edward,_ tu as été la voir.

-Edward, _dit Bella clairemen_t, je t'entends et va te faire foutre. Tu n'es qu'un abruti et la prochaine fois que je te vois je te démembre. C'est clair ? Bien.

-J'arrive Bella, _rit Rosalie._

-Parfait, _dit-elle,_ il faut qu'on parle de mon prétendu Bonheur.

-Tu m'intéresse, _répondit Rosalie._

-Alors dépêche toi, je suis chez vous.

Rosalie raccrocha. Comment Bella avait-elle fait pour entendre Edward ? Il avait pourtant parlé tout bas. Au téléphone elle ne devrait pas entendre à moins qu'elle ne soit un vampire.

-Non, _grogna Edward._

Rosalie était déjà partie et Edward à sa suite. Je les suivis. Tout cela allait très mal finir. Et finalement tout le monde nous suivis. Ça allait se terminer en champs de bataille. Et Bella devra choisir un camp !

**Hey**

**Désolée pour l'attente mais ça vaut le coup, non ?**

**Allez y tous à vos claviers pour me dire que vous aimez !**

**Des Bisous**


	17. Loin du froid de décembre

**Chapitre 5 : Loin du froid de décembre.**

**PDV de Bella :**

Après le coup de fil passé à Rosalie, Peter et Charlotte partirent au cottage, prétextant devoir chasser , mais ils voulaient surtout ne pas prendre part à notre dispute. Jeremy, Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie et Caroline revinrent quelques minutes plus tard pour voir si Elena, Jenna et Rick pouvaient rentrer ce que j'approuvais, il faudra bien que je finisse par être testée. J'étais toujours tendue lorsque je voyais Elena, elle et Katherine se ressemblaient tellement que cela en était déconcertant. Nous étions tous en train de discuter joyeusement quand je décidais d'attendre le retour de Rosalie dehors et Damon m'accompagna. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

-Je te vois plus tard, _demanda-t-il._

-Ça va être dur de s'éviter, _dis-je en souriant._

Soudain nous nous mîmes tous les deux à grogner. Tout le monde nous rejoignit à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas Rosalie qui arrivait. C'était Edward. Et il n'était pas seul. Nous étions tous en ligne face à lui qui continuait à s'approcher. Nous étions à 10 mètres d'espace. Je m'avançais de deux pas. Mon visage était impassible mais mes sentiments me dévastaient de l'intérieur. Soudain tout le reste des Cullen arrivèrent et se postèrent à côté d'Edward. Et mon rêve me revint rapidement.

-Rick, fais rentrer Elena et Jenna.

Il s'exécuta mais Elena ne semblait pas d'accord. Jenna rentra d'elle-même mais Elena n'en faisait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude ce qui m'énerva. Je me retournais vers elle, mes yeux devinrent noirs, les veines sous mes yeux saillirent et mes canines ressortirent, je le sentis et le vit dans les yeux de Jasper.

-Maintenant, _lui dis-je sèchement._

Elena recula, choquée. Et Rick profita de ce temps pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Je me retournais vers les Cullen. Esmée hoqueta en mettant une main devant sa bouche, le bras de Carlisle se resserra autour des épaules d'Esmée alors qu'il me regardait avec dégoût. Rosalie soupira, Emmett sourit, Alice resta impassible alors qu'Edward grognait.

-Te souviens tu de ce que je t'ai dit Edward ? Que la prochaine fois que je te voyais je te démembrais et te voilà, c'est mon jour de chance on dirait !

-Bella, _s'offusqua Esmée._

Alice se mit en position de combat pour défendre son compagnon et je sentis Jasper et Damon faire pareil dans mon dos. Je souris.

-C'est entre Edward et moi, Alice.

Sans plus attendre, je sautais sur Edward, ne pouvant pas lire dans mes pensées, il fut expulsé contre un arbre. Carlisle empêchait sa famille d'attaquer les autres et de se lancer dans un carnage, et Jasper en faisait de même avec mes amis. Edward se battait bien mais son pouvoir était inefficace contre moi et il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre sans, mais, moi, je n'étais pas habituée à me battre tout court. Nous étions donc à armes égales. J'avais réussi à le mordre plusieurs fois sans qu'il n'arrive à me toucher. Alors que j'allais lui arracher un bras, Alice s'écria :

-On va vous aider avec Klaus.

Je me figeais en immobilisant Edward. Je regardais Stefan. Il m'avait toujours aidée. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie m'avaient toujours aidée. Ils étaient ma famille maintenant. Je leur devait bien ça. Je vis une lueur d'espoir passer sur le visage de Stefan et Damon.

-Continue tu m'intéresse, _dis-je._

-Laisse Edward tranquille et on vous aidera avec Klaus.

-Qui me dit que vous allez vraiment nous aider ?

-On te le promet Bella, _répondit Carlisle._

-Vos promesses ne valent plus rien pour moi, _lançais-je avec amertume._

Je regardais Jasper qui haussa les épaules. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jeremy il me regarda, il avait confiance en moi, afin de faire le bon choix pour sauver sa sœur. Tyler et Caroline me sourirent, contrits, ils savaient à quel point je voulais me venger et ils savaient aussi que je n'allais pas pouvoir le faire. Le regard de Stefan me brisa le cœur. Pour eux, je devais accepter leur aide. Je regardais alors Damon et il hocha la tête. Je soupirais fortement avant de relâcher Edward.

-Une seule entourloupe, et je vous tue tous,_ dis-je._

-Et elle sera aidée, _marmonna Damon._

Ils ne bougèrent pas mais acquiescèrent rapidement. Je saluais rapidement la jolie blonde que j'avais appelée quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Rosalie. Il semblerait que tu ais eu raison sur ce point, _dis-je en montrant mon corps qui n'avait pas changé._

-Pas que sur ce point, _répondit-elle._

-On verra plus tard, _souris-je,_ bien, entrons.

Tout le monde entra et je restais seule avec Jasper et Damon. Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule me demandant silencieusement si ça allait. Je secouais la tête pour lui dire que non, ça n'allait pas. Je me reprenais rapidement.

-Va chercher Peter et Charlotte, _lui dis-je,_ il semblerait qu'ils soient de bon tacticiens.

Il partit rapidement et je me retrouvais seule avec Damon, dehors. Il m'attira à lui et je posais ma tête sur son épaule et soufflais pour me donner du courage.

-Je voulais tellement le tuer, _dis-je._

-Je sais Bella.

-Je fais ça pour vous. Vous êtes ma famille.

-Tu es ma famille, _dit-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui._

-C'est parti, _dis-je en me détachant de lui._

Il me suivit dans le salon. Nous y étions tous. Jasper, Peter et Charlotte venaient tout juste d'arriver. J'étais devant la baie vitrée, mon regard se portait sur l'extérieur alors qu'ils étaient tous autour des fauteuils. D'un coté ma famille et de l'autre les Cullen.

-Pourquoi nous proposez-vous votre aide maintenant, _demanda Stefan,_ quand nous vous avons appelé il y a quelques mois, vous avez refusé.

-Nous avions une famille à protéger, _répondit Carlisle._

-Et maintenant, _demanda Damon ironiquement._

-Je protège ma famille, _dit Carlisle._

_De moi,_ pensais-je, c_'est tellement ironique n'est-ce pas _? Comme si Carlisle m'avait entendue il me regarda. Je lui rendis un regard noir. Où était passé le Carlisle que j'aimais tant ? Avait-il un jour existé ? Voir toute la famille Cullen ici me faisait mal. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à sauter à pieds joints sur mon cœur. Si ma famille n'était pas là j'aurais presque pu me croire quelques mois auparavant.

Mais maintenant tout avait changé. Je regardais le salon. Deux grands canapés se faisaient face et deux fauteuils, plus petits, aussi. Dans le premier canapé il y avait Stefan, Elena était assise sur lui, Bonnie, Jenna et Rick. Tyler et Caroline étaient assis chacun sur un accoudoir du canapé. Jeremy était derrière,une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Sur l'un des fauteuils était assis Peter, Charlotte et Jasper, alors que Damon était derrière eux, tendu à l'extrême. Quand il sentit mon regard il m'observa à son tour et m'envoya son sourire qui me faisait tant d'effet.

Sur l'autre canapé Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Edward étaient assis calmement, alors que Rosalie et Emmett étaient sur le fauteuil. Je regardais mon ancienne famille et ma nouvelle famille. Je savais où était ma place et ce fut doucement que j'allais me placer sur l'accoudoir à côté de Jasper. Auprès de ma famille. Jasper me sourit, comprenant ce que mon changement de place voulait dire. Je savais aussi, connaissant trop bien Damon, qu'il souriait et effectivement lorsque je me retournais pour vérifier, je vis son sourire victorieux étirer ses lèvres.

-Tout d'abord, _dit Edward,_ nous voudrions savoir pourquoi Bella est transformée.

-Tout d'abord je voudrais savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvée abandonnée dans une forêt, _rétorquais-je,_ mais bon, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence était glacial avant que Tyler ne le coupe en disant :

-Un partout.

-Sérieusement, _demanda Carlisle en regardant Damon._

-Oui sérieusement, _dis-je en regardant Carlisle droit dans les yeux attendant une réponse._

-Bella, _dit doucement Alice_.

-Toi, la voyante qui ne voit même pas que son compagnon est son frère tu te la ferme,_ rétorquais-je furieuse._

Jasper posa une main sur ma cuisse et Damon sur mon épaule me la pressant un peu. Le silence était pesant et je sentais que le prochain qui allait parler allait véritablement être lynché, personne ne parla alors. Finalement Jenna coupa ce silence.

-Je vais faire à manger. Bella j'appelle ton père pour lui dire que tu restes ici cette nuit.

-Merci, _dis-je._

-Je t'accompagne, _dit Elena en sautant des genoux de Stefan pour suivre Jenna dans la cuisine_.

Les regards de tout le monde se posa sur Rick. Il haussa les épaules et resta à sa place en tapotant sa bague. Elle n'était pas comme celle de Damon. Je regardais étrangement le vampire :

-C'est l'emblème de la famille de Jeremy, et Elena, avec cette bague il ne peut pas mourir.

-Cool, _dis-je._

-Bon, _dit Stefan, _la transformation de Bella n'était ni sa volonté, ni la notre.

Je baissais le regard vers mes mains. Rosalie me regardait.

-Quand est-ce arrivé, _me demanda t-elle,_ hier quand je t'ai quittée tu allais bien.

-Ce matin, _dis-je._

Je sentis les doigts froids de Jasper s'entrelacer aux miens alors qu'il me sourit tendrement. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et nous nous rappelâmes exactement tous les deux du moment de mon réveil.

-Qui, _demanda Emmett_.

-Katherine, _répondit Jasper en me lâchant du regard._

-Vous étiez censés la surveiller, _grogna Edward._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Damon qui se racla la gorge.

-Bon on a répondu à la première question, _dis-je, _à votre tour !

Gros blanc de la part des Cullen. Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Ça se voyait et ça se sentait. Bref, intéressant tout cela n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient plus grand chose à dire.

-Edward _grognais-je. _J'attends.

-Nous sommes partis pour te protéger, _dit-il,_ de nous.

J'éclatais de rire littéralement, j'en pleurais presque. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais folle, quand je le remarquais j'essayais de me reprendre en vain. Je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de mon ancien petit ami.

-Ce n'était pas une blague ?

A son regard je vis que ce n'en était pas une. Eh bah, pour des vampires ils n'étaient pas très intelligents. Stupides vampires. Sauf que ce titre de marchait plus, parce que, maintenant, contre toute attente j'en était devenue une.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, _dis-je, _cela n'a pas très bien marché.

-Bien passons au plus important, _dit Stefan._

-Stefan, _dis-je faussement outré, _laisse moi le temps de rattraper tout ce que j'ai manqué avec mes amis.

-Bella, _dit-il blasé._

-Attends, j'ai juste un truc à dire.

Je me tournais vers Stefan qui hocha la tête comprenant que je ne jouais plus et que c'était important.

-Vous allez nous aider et pour ça je ne tuerais pas Edward. Mais pendant cette mission, vous retournerez chez vous, à Seattle il me semble et vous ferez l'aller-retour quand on aura besoin de régler des détails. Forks, vous n'y reviendrez plus, jamais. Et sachez que je vous emmerde !

Jeremy, Tyler et Caroline éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête outré des Cullen. Rosalie rejoignit mes amis dans leur rire. Je savais que Damon et Jasper affichaient un sourire plein de fierté. Mais bordel qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

-Ça, c'est fait, _murmura Bonnie._

Je lui souris, un véritable sourire.

-D'ailleurs Bonnie, merci pour la bague.

Elle me sourit également et m'envoya un clin d'œil. Ça c'était une Bonnie que je n'avais encore jamais rencontrée. D'habitude elle était toujours réservée.

-Bon passons au plus important maintenant, _répéta Stefan._

Et il nous raconta, l'histoire avec Klaus. C'était un vampire qui avait des gênes de loup, encore endormis. Il voulait les réveiller et pour ça, il devra tuer : un vampire originel, un vampire normal, un loup garou et le double Elena. Mais le problème était qu'il semblait invincible. Pour le tuer, il faudrait qu'il brise la malédiction qui gardait ses gênes de loup endormis, il sera alors plus vulnérable à ce moment là. Mais le problème était que dans tous les cas, il y aura des pertes. Carlisle disait qu'il réfléchirait à une solution. Alors que Bonnie cherchait en permanence.

Après quelques heures de discussion, Rick partait se coucher. Jenna, Elena et Bonnie dormaient déjà. Les Cullen partirent et je me sentis instantanément mieux. Sans Edward dans la même pièce que moi, mon cœur était moins compressé. Une fois les Cullen partis, Peter, Charlotte et Jasper partirent au cottage. Stefan rejoignit Elena, Tyler et Caroline partirent se coucher. Nous nous retrouvâmes, Damon et moi seuls dans le salon.

Je lui avais pardonné d'avoir essayé de me tuer. De toute façon, j'étais certaine que j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Non, rectification : J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Mais je ne savais pas comment agir avec lui depuis son attaque. Tout à l'heure je l'avais embrassé mais cela avait été un baiser spontané. Pourtant, lorsque j'avais vu Edward, je savais que je l'aimais toujours mais j'étais vraiment trop en colère contre lui. Je pensais que c'était le sentiment qui dominait tout, quand je voyais Edward mais je savais pas comment la gérer. Je ne savais pas comment gérer mes sentiments envers les Cullen. Tout comme je ne savais pas gérer mes sentiments envers Damon.

Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, et je sentis la tête de Damon se posait sur mon épaule. J'ouvris les yeux et le vis assit par terre sa tête sur mon épaule les yeux clos également. Nous étions de véritables handicapés des sentiments.

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi, _me_ _dit-il._

Je me redressais un peu et le regardait, étonnée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me dise ça. Damon n'était pas quelqu'un qui se livrait et qui exposait ses sentiments. Comme je n'étais pas une personne comme ça. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées pour que je puisse réfléchir correctement et avoir une conversation sur mes sentiments avec Damon.

-Je sais, _dit-je,_ je t'apprécie énormément Damon.

-Pas aujourd'hui, _me demanda t-il._

-Pas aujourd'hui, _confirmais-je._

-D'accord, _dit-il_. Jenna a appelé ton père mais tu devrais peut être rentré chez toi.

Quoi ? Il ne voulait pas de moi ici ? Juste parce que je ne voulais pas parler ? Je haussais un sourcil.

-Ça a été une longue journée. Tu n'as pas de vêtements, ni tes cours. Et je pense que tu n'as pas envie de te faire habiller par Caroline.

Je lui souris doucement, j'aimais ce Damon attentionné. Je me lève et me dirigeais vers la porte. En plus j'avais besoin de réfléchir et j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec Jasper. Nos retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas passées comme je l'avais espéré.

-A demain, _me dit-il en souriant._

-A demain, _conclus-je._

Je rentrais chez moi en courant à travers la forêt. J'adorais cette vitesse, j'avais l'impression de voler. J'avais facilement retrouvé ma maison. Sautant d'arbre en arbre. Découvrant cette forêt qui m'entourait et que je détestais tant depuis l'abandon d'Edward. Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre par la fenêtre encore ouverte. J'entendais le cœur de mon père, son souffle calme et régulier et j'arrêtais de respirer. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je pris des affaires pour la nuit et partit prendre une douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'envoyais un message à Jasper pour lui dire de venir me rejoindre ce qu'il fit. Je lui souris content de voir mon vampire blond dans ma chambre comme quelques semaines auparavant. Il s'allongea sur mon lit à côté de moi alors que je me sentais exténuée. J'avais oublié que les « originaux » dormaient quelques heures par semaines. Jasper me sentit fatiguée et il me prit ma main entrelaçant nos doigts ensembles je m'endormis à côté de lui. Mon meilleur ami était enfin de retour.

PDV de Jasper :

Bella s'endormit rapidement. Je regardais nos doigts entrelacés et vit la bague portant l'emblème des Salvatore. Bague qu'elle n'enlèverait plus jamais. Et je me disait que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Bella était un vampire désormais. C'était sa destinée. Devenir un vampire, tomber amoureuse d'Edward, être intégrée dans la famille, rencontrer les Salvatore, se découvrir une nouvelle famille, se reconstruire.

Je pensais que même si la transformation de Bella n'était pas voulue, cela lui faisait du bien. Pouvoir se venger face à Edward, savoir qu'elle n'était plus inférieur à nous. Elle allait doucement prendre confiance en elle. Et j'espérais qu'elle pourra de nouveau tomber amoureuse, aimer comme elle avait aimé Edward. Même si elle tombait amoureuse de Damon. Tant qu'il la rendait heureuse.

-Jasper, _murmura t-elle dans son sommeil._

Je regardais Bella dormir, c'était une chose qui ne lui avait pas été retiré. Son sommeil. Ses rêves. J'adorais la regarder dormir et je comprenais pourquoi Edward trouvait cela si intéressant. Malgré sa condition de vampire, elle pouvait toujours rêver, chose que j'aimerais faire.

-Tu m'as manqué Jasper, _marmonna t-elle endormie._

Je souris tendrement, ma Bella. Elle était ma famille, elle est ma famille et elle sera ma famille. Plus que les Cullen ne l'avaient jamais été en soixante-dix années de vie avec eux.

-Toi aussi Bella, _murmurais-je à son oreille._

Je la vis sourire dans son sommeil. Je sais que de revoir les Cullen le jour même de son réveil en tant que vampire avait été plutôt pénible. Beaucoup de choses à assimiler, un nouveau corps à accepter même si elle n'avait pas changée, je savais que cela la frustrais de ne pas contrôler ses pulsions. Elle avait dû aussi écouter l'histoire de Damon et puis, ensuite arrivait le retour inattendu des Cullen.

Voir Edward l'avait détruite complètement, j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle retournait à sa dépression de départ, mais quand j'étais revenu avec Charlotte et Peter, elle s'était reprise et était en pleine réflexion. Ensuite elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, ce qui représentait pour elle le fait que nous étions sa nouvelle famille. Officiellement. J'aimais le fait qu'elle m'avait choisi, qu'elle nous choisisse à la place des Cullen.

J'avais été fier quand elle m'avait rejoint, j'avais senti cette même fierté émaner de Damon, j'avais été fier lorsqu'elle avait mis les points sur les « i » avec les Cullen. J'avais été déçu par l'attitude de Carlisle. Le dégoût qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait vu Bella sous sa forme « vampirique ». Bella aussi l'avait remarqué, elle avait été blessée. Mais au lieu de se laisser abattre elle avait prit un masque glacial.

Masque que je détestais qu'elle porte. Car, quand elle le portait cela voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Bien sûr, moi, je le sentais mais quand elle portait ce masque, elle se renfermait un peu plus à chaque fois sur elle et c'était pour ça que j'avais été quand même content que Damon soit là. Il arrivait à faire tomber ses barrières.

Je sentis mon amie s'agiter dans son sommeil. Encore un de ses cauchemars, je sentis ses émotions, elle était effrayée, déterminée et blessée. Je lui envoyais de l'apaisement et la plongeait dans un sommeil de plomb qui l'empêcherait de se souvenir de ses cauchemars demain matin. Et j'essayais de lui envoyer de la gaieté, de l'amour, pour que ses rêves soient moins cauchemardesques. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle puisse se débarrasser, sans mon aide, de ses démons. Je sentis son père se réveiller. Il descendait lourdement les escaliers et je perçus que Bella n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, elle aussi. Étant un vampire elle était plus sujette aux sons qui l'entourait et donc elle était plus facilement réveillée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil parce qu'elle avait dormi en tout trois heures, la réunion avec les Cullen s'étant éternisée.

Elle bougea, signe qu'elle allait se réveiller dans une ou deux minutes et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait l'air quelque peu confuse puis je remarquais qu'elle se remémorait les événements de la journée d'hier.

-Bonjour, _dit-elle encore endormie._

-Salut, _dis-je en souriant grandement pour l'éblouir._

Elle regarde nos mains entrelacées, et sourit grandement. Elle caressa doucement avec son autre main mes boucles blondes qu'elle adorait.

-Tu m'as manqué, _dit-elle._

-Je sais,_ lui dis-je en souriant._

Elle me regarda étonnée et haussa un sourcil j'adorais son expression, c'était son expression « J'ai raté un épisode alors explique ! ». Je haussais les épaules en riant :

-Tu me l'as dit pendant ton sommeil.

Elle sourit grandement et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'adorais le fait que ses yeux n'allaient pas devenir de couleur miel, je voulais qu'ils restent bruns avec quelque paillettes jaunes à l'intérieur. Des yeux si expressifs.

-Certaines choses ne changent pas, _dit-elle._

Je la regardais et me dit qu'elle avait raison. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était vampire qu'elle allait devenir méchante. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était vampire qu'elle allait oublier ses sentiments envers Edward. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était vampire qu'elle ne sera plus ma meilleure amie pour autant.

-Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour changer, _dis-je._

Hey

Cadeau de Noël en retard, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un;)

Ensuite mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai des problèmes de santé à régler. L'histoire est écrite donc ça ne devrait pas causer trop de retard mais je préfère vous prévenir on ne sait jamais.

A bientôt

Vous aimez toujours ?


	18. Almost Lover

**Chapitre 17 : Almost Lover**

PDV de Damon :

Cela faisait une semaine que Bella s'était faite transformée par Katherine et les choses avançaient doucement entre nous. Une routine s'était installée, et à mon grand regret, je devais « _partager_ » Bella avec Jasper. J'étais un peu sceptique mais c'était un plan qui semblait plutôt fonctionner. Le soir après les cours je passais du temps avec Bella soit à la villa, soit chez elle ou encore à l'extérieur et vers 21h00, Jasper rejoignait Bella dans sa chambre et passait la nuit avec elle. Le lendemain il l'amenait en cours et le soir je venais la chercher.

Jasper et moi avions réglé nos comptes et nous nous entendions plutôt bien maintenant. Surtout que nous avions un ennemi en commun : Edward Cullen. Je savais que Jasper n'était pas une menace pour ma relation avec Bella et il savait que je ne lui ferais pas de mal physiquement. Car, même si Jasper était réticent sur notre « _relation_ » à Bella et moi, il préférait que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un stupide humain quelconque.

En parlant d'humain, Bella semblait supporter leur présence autour d'elle, même si son premier jour de cours avait été assez pénible. Elle avait dû sortir plusieurs fois de cours pour ne pas sauter sur quelqu'un, mais de jour en jour elle faisait des progrès et nous avions décidé qu'elle se nourrirait tous les deux jours, pour éviter de possibles incidents. De plus, Bella arrivait à gérer ses pulsions « _vampiriques_ » assez bien pour une nouvelle-née.

Et finalement le lendemain de son réveil nous avions eu une discussion sur notre relation, nous avions vraiment besoin de mettre les choses à plat :

**Flash-Back**

Nous étions dans la chambre de Bella, je venais tout juste de la ramener à la fin des cours et elle était exténuée et assoiffée mais déterminée à avoir une conversation, donc, je lui avais répété les même mots que je lui avais dit la veille

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi.

C'était quelque chose que je ne faisais pas souvent, exposer mes sentiments, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir si notre relation pouvait mener quelque part. Elle semblait en plein dilemme, puis après une ou deux bonnes minutes elle m'avait répondu :

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi aussi. Sûrement depuis le début, mais j'aime Edward.

Sa dernière phrase m'avait fait mal plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et pourtant je savais qu'elle aimait Edward, je l'avais bien vu à sa réaction quand elle l'avait revu la veille. Et pourtant cette phrase n'aurait pas dû me blesser autant parce que j'aimais toujours Elena. Autant qu'au début.

-Je sais. Et moi j'aime toujours Elena. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas cette attraction que j'ai envers toi.

-Toi aussi tu la ressens ?

-Oui, _dis-je._

Je ne pensais pas que lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, elle pouvait ressentir cette attraction et pourtant c'était le cas. Et maintenant qu'elle était comme moi son attraction devait être encore plus forte parce que je la ressentais plus fortement qu'avant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait essayer d'avoir une relation et voir ou ça nous mène, _avait-elle dit._

-Mais cette fois une vraie relation,_ avais-je continué_.

-Oui, _affirma t-elle, _on s'affiche en public, on sort et tout le tralala.

-O.k, on va essayer ça.

**Fin de Flash-back**

Et depuis Bella et moi entretenions une relation officielle. Quand Jasper la déposait au lycée je la rejoignais et je prenais un malin plaisir à l'embrasser devant tout le monde, pour montrer qu'elle était à moi à tous les garçons de Forks. Ensuite je l'emmenais voir notre famille. Elle s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde même si elle essayait d'être un peu moins proche d'Elena, histoire d'éviter de la mordre.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Elena, quand elle m'avait vu pour la première fois embrasser Bella elle avait réagi et pas vraiment apprécié. Elle semblait plutôt jalouse, j'avais d'ailleurs entendu une dispute entre elle et Stefan par rapport à cela. Mais ils s'étaient vite rabiboché et ils étaient encore plus heureux que jamais. Mais je sentais Elena jalouse, ce qui me faisait avoir une réaction assez contradictoire, d'un côté j'étais content car cela voulait dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi et d'un autre côté ça m'embêtait parce que ça sera un autre problème à régler. Choisir entre Elena et Bella.

Ma relation avec Bella faisait jaser tout Forks, « la petite Bella Swan fille du shérif à une relation avec un homme plus âgé » ou encore « Bella Swan a oublié Edward Cullen et s'attaque aux nouveaux » . En plus, le fait que Jasper emmenait Bella tous les matins faisait jaser encore plus tout le lycée mais Bella s'en fichait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'écoutait plus les rumeurs. Par contre, quand son père en avait entendu parlé, Bella avait avoué qu'elle fréquentait un homme, mais que ce n'était pas encore sérieux.

Et étonnamment son père avait plutôt bien pris le fait que la personne qu'elle fréquentait était le garçon qu'elle était en train d'embrasser quelques semaines plus tôt. Par contre il était encore réticent au fait que j'étais plus âgé que sa fille et personnellement je pouvais le comprendre. Pour lui, j'avais vingt-quatre ans, j'étais plutôt bien conservé, non ? Et je devais d'ailleurs rencontrer son père bientôt. Mais Bella n'était pas encore prête. Pas que ce soit un grand pas dans notre relation, mais elle avait peur que je puisse mal me comporter.

Bella et moi, nous n'avions pas encore eu notre premier vrai rendez-vous et elle ne semblait pas s'en faire plus que ça. Mais selon Caroline, le premier rendez-vous était le plus important et il fallait que je sorte le grand jeu. Oui parce que même si je voyais Bella tous les jours, que nous sortions déjà ensemble, que nous étions déjà allés au cinéma comme un couple ou même allés au restaurant (enfin au Subway) elle ne trouvait pas que c'était un vrai rendez-vous. Donc j'allais devoir élaborer quelque chose de « parfait », comme si nous n'avions pas assez à faire avec Klaus, Katherine et les Cullen.

En parlant de Klaus, Bonnie et Carlisle étaient restés en contact cette semaine et ils avaient peut-être trouvé un solution pour sauver Elena mais pour cela, il fallait trouver son père, et c'était un véritable connard, mais malgré cela il tenait à Elena. Comme les vacances approchaient, Stefan et Elena partiront à sa recherche ensemble, histoire de se retrouver aussi, comme disait Elena. Bonnie, elle, allait passer des vacances chez son père. Et Caroline et Tyler allaient repartir à Mystic Falls. Alors j'avais décidé de faire visiter Mystic Falls à Bella mais je n'avais pas encore proposé cette option.

Il était sept heure vingt et je me dirigeais en vitesse vers la voiture et pressais tout le monde pour pouvoir partir en vitesse. Bonnie et Jeremy montèrent avec Rick. Arrivés au lycée à sept heures trente, nous étions là pile au moment où Jasper déposait Bella. Je me dirigeais donc vers eux, saluais Jasper (oui avoir un ennemi en commun ça pouvait aider) et embrassais Bella. Pendant ce temps j'entendais toutes les personnes présentes dans le lycée commenter le baiser et Bella finit par exploser de rire en entendant certaines remarques.

-Je vais vous laisser, _dit Jasper._

-A ce soir Jazz, _dit-elle en riant._

Je la regardais et finalement son rire était communicatif car je me mis à rire avec elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa rapidement alors que j'attrapais sa main.

-Quand est-ce qu'ils vont s'y faire à ton avis, _me demanda t-elle._

-Je ne sais pas, mais certains disent qu'on fait un très beau couple, _commentais-je._

-S'ils le disent c'est qu'ils doivent avoir raison !

J'embrassais ma petite amie sur la tempe alors qu'elle allait dire bonjour à toute la famille. Et elle resta dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse et qu'Angela me l'enlève.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Angela _souris-je._

-Salut, _dit-elle en entraînant Bella loin de moi._

Bella haussa les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance et je lui souris doucement. Quand j'entendis le rire moqueur de Bonnie.

-Attention Damon, tu deviens mielleux.

-Comme si c'était possible, _dis-je en rigolant_.

Bella restait amie avec les autres humains mais elle avait moins de contacts avec eux. Quand Angela nous avait vu nous embrasser Bella et moi, pour la première fois, elle avait littéralement hurlé et elle était venue nous voir. Elle m'avait fait passer un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art qui m'avait fait me demander si ce n'était pas elle la véritable fille du chef Swan. Mais Bella m'avait expliqué qu'Angela était juste protectrice et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un autre enfoiré comme Cullen pour elle. Et pour ça, je ne pouvais être plus d'accord.

Je restais encore un peu sur le parking pour écouter la conversation de Bella et d'Angela, elles étaient en littérature ensemble :

-Tu sais que Jessica à prévu de passer à l' « attaque » pour avoir Damon.

-Tu veux dire mettre une mini-jupe et un décolleté plongeant, ce n'est pas son look habituel, _demanda Bella ironique._

-Bella, _s'exaspéra Angela, _prends ça au sérieux !

-Angie, Damon ne lui accordera même pas un regard. Je lui fais confiance sur ça. Elle est trop pathétique.

-D'accord, _concéda Angie,_ et la rencontre avec le paternel ça avance ?

-M'en parle pas, il me tanne avec ça. Ça m'énerve.

Tiens, le chef Swan voulait me rencontrer, il allait être servi. Je sortis mon portable et m'assit sur le capot de ma voiture pour que Bella puisse entendre ma conversation.

-Bella, _appelais-je à voix normale pour attirer son attention._

Je composais le numéro du poste de police.

-Bonjour j'aimerais parler au chef Swan, s'il vous-plaît.

Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis la voix bourrue du père de Bella au téléphone.

-Charlie Swan j'écoute, _dit-il._

-Bonjour, chef Swan, je suis Damon Salvatore.

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Bella lui avait dit mon nom, au moins ?

-Le petit ami de votre fille.

-Ah, _dit-il._

-Je vous appelle, car apparemment, votre fille serait réticente au sujet notre rencontre donc je voulais prendre les devants.

-Bien, _dit-il,_ vous êtes invité ce soir à 21h00.

-D'accord à ce soir.

-Oui, _répondit-il avant de raccrocher._

Je tendis l'oreille et entendis Bella fulminer.

-Damon je te déteste, _dit-elle à voix basse._

-A ce soir ma chérie, _dis-je avant de monter dans ma voiture et de rentrer chez moi._

**PDV de Bella :**

Je n'en revenais pas. Dire que j'étais énervée serait un euphémisme. Cela fasait des jours que j'essayais d'éviter cette rencontre, et lui, il appelait directement mon père. J'allais le tuer. Non il rencontrerait d'abord mon père et ensuite, je le tuerais. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas que mon père rencontre Damon, mais...Non, en fait, je ne voulais pas que mon père rencontre Damon.

Ma relation avec Damon et moi avait évoluée mais il était vrai que depuis ma transformation cette attraction ou attirance ( appelez ça comme vous le voulez) avait augmentée. Comme si nos corps se reconnaissaient. Comme si nos corps savaient à notre place qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Donc nous avions décidé d'avoir une relation plus vraie que la dernière que nous avions eu.

Des fois, nous restions avec sa famille et nous rigolions bien mais Elena ne se joignait jamais à nous. Des fois nous restions juste chez moi et Damon se contentait de me déconcentrer pendant que j'essayais de bosser mes cours. Ou il m'avait déjà emmenée au cinéma et au Subway comme un couple, et je devais avouer que ça me faisait bizarre. Nous ne faisions jamais ça avec Edward. Il se contentait de me regarder faire mes devoirs.

J'aimais la relation que Damon et moi avions. Nous avions une complicité que Edward et moi n'avions pas. Et le fait qu'il acceptait de me «_ partager _» comme il le disait avec Jasper était déjà un grand pas pour lui. Caroline m'avait dit qu'avant il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Les relations entre Jasper et Damon étaient également moins tendues et je les soupçonnais d'avoir comploté contre les Cullen ensembles.

Je m'étais un peu éloignée d'Elena. Je la trouvais beaucoup réservée depuis ma transformation. Je croyais que je lui avais fait peur quand je lui avais grogné dessus pour qu'elle parte. Mais je pensais que ça avait aussi un rapport avec ma relation avec Damon. La première fois qu'elle nous avais vu ensemble, je l'ai entendue me critiquer et dire qu'il fallait « _arrêter ça_ ». Mais Caroline m'avait rassurée en me disant qu'il fallait juste qu'elle s'habitue à ne plus être le « centre du monde ».

Jasper et moi étions devenus beaucoup plus proches (si c'était possible) que nous l'étions avant. Je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que c'était la personne qui était avec moi à mon réveil. Parce que c'était la première personne avec laquelle j'avais parlé. C'était vraiment mon meilleur ami et à chaque fois que nous parlions de l' «_ affrontement _» avec Klaus je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir le faire partir. Qu'il n'assiste pas à cette bataille. Qu'il ne soit pas blessé. J'avais limite la même relation avec lui que certains avaient avec leur créateur.

Au lycée, je restais tout de même avec Angela, Jessie, Ben, Simon et Rachel mais j'essayais de ne pas avoir de contacts avec eux pour éviter de craquer. La seule avec qui je n'avais pas réussi à m'éloigner, c'était Angela. La toute première fois, j'avais cru que j'allais la dévorer, mais à ce moment Damon était intervenu et m'avait repris dans ses bras, dans une étreinte possessive et il m'avait embrassée. En fait, c'était juste pour cacher mes crocs aux yeux de tous et pour que je puisse avoir le temps de me calmer. Depuis j'essayais quand même de garder une certaine distance entre nous.

A midi, je sortis du lycée en compagnie de Caroline. Je lui avais raconté ce que Damon m'avait fait. Elle avait bien rigolé, à mes dépends. Je vis mon petit ami adossé contre sa voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine un sourire fier aux lèvres. Je le pointais du doigt, furieuse :

-Comment t'as pu faire ça, _m'écriais-je alors que j'étais à deux mètres de lui_.

Il rit et essaya de me prendre dans ses bras mais je résistais et le repoussais doucement.

-Ton père va m'adorer, _dit-il en rigolant._

-Damon comment veux-tu que mon père t'adore, alors que moi même je me demande pourquoi je suis avec toi ?

Jeremy et Caroline rigolèrent alors que Stefan, lui, se retenait difficilement de rire et Damon prenait ça à la rigolade et se joignit à nos rires. Quand Jessica arriva. Je me retournais et lui dit méchamment :

-Pas maintenant.

Elle tressaillit mais continua à avancer. Cette cruche n'avait vraiment aucun instinct de survie. Calme, Bella, calme. Damon me regardait en souriant content de me voir jalouse. Je ne l'avais jamais été avec Edward. Pas la peine, il était inaccessible. Jessica arrivait à ma hauteur, regarda Damon avec envie et je lui envoyais un regard meurtrier. Caroline se tapa le front du plat de la main comme pour dire qu'elle était irrécupérable.

-Tu permets, on discute, _dit Jeremy._

-Je peux me joindre à vous, _demanda t-elle_.

-Non tu ne peux pas _dis-je sèchement._

Elle fut vexée, mais repartit à la charge et je m'entendis grogner involontairement. Si elle ne partait pas tout de suite j'allais vraiment faire un carnage.

-Vous avez entendu ça, _demanda t-elle._

-Bon casse toi maintenant, _dit Damon sèchement._

Vexée, elle partit et je ne relevais pas la tête avant que mes crocs et mes yeux ne redeviennent normaux.

-Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est épidémique.

-C'est la même chose, _dit Caroline_. sauf que nous avons plus de contrôle.

-Jalouse, _dit Damon en me serrant contre lui._

Je me laissais aller et posais ma tête contre son torse mais je ris en lui disant :

-T'es pas sorti d'affaire mon vieux. Va convaincre mon père que toi, un mec officiellement plus vieux, que sa fille de six ans est bien pour elle.

-Je ferais jouer mon charme.

-Non, _ris-je_, il boit de la verveine.

-J'ai d'autre armes de séduction.

_On verra, _pensais-je en montant dans la voiture. Je le laissais rentrer chez lui pour qu'il aille se faire beau et pour que je fasse enfin vraiment mes devoirs. Vers dix-neuf heures, je descendis mettre des lasagnes au four alors que mon père rentrait.

-Ton copain m'a appelé, _dit-il_.

-Je sais, _répondis-je, _je vais me préparer.

Je montais dans ma chambre, pris un douche et j'enfilais un jean simple et confortable avec un trou au genou, et un tee-shirt un peu grand qui dévoiler une de mes épaule. Je descendis mettre la table. A vingt heures cinquante, Damon sonna à la porte.

-Ponctuel, _commenta mon père en se levant du canapé_.

J'allais ouvrir et découvrit Damon dans une chemise blanche avec son jean noir. Au moins, il n'était pas tout en noir. Je l'embrassais rapidement en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

-Bravo pour l'effort.

-La chemise est à Stefan.

Je pouffais de rire alors qu'il entra. Il me regarda et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-C'est pas juste, tu sais très bien que j'adore quand tu portes ce tee-shirt.

-Je fais jouer de mon charme, _dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Mon père arriva. C'était distrayant de voir mon père faire peur à mon petit-ami vampire alors que ce dernier était plus vieux et plus grand que lui. Damon se tenait droit. Il tendit la main à mon père.

-Damon Salvatore, monsieur, dit-il.

Charlie jaugea Damon du regard pendant quelques secondes puis finalement lui serra la main. Je crus voir Charlie serrait plus fort que nécessaire la main de Damon. Ce dernier sourit à mon père, pas déstabilisé pour un sous.

-Appelle-moi Charlie,_ répondit mon père._

Quoi ? Mon père n'avait jamais laissé Edward l'appeler Charlie ! On passa rapidement à table. J'étais à côté de Damon et mon père était en face de nous. Mon père commença l'interrogatoire.

-Donc Damon, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Quand j'étais encore à Mystic Falls, j'étais dans le conseil d'administration de la ville. Mais comme nous avons déménagé je recherche un emploi.

-As-tu fais des études ?

-Je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu l'opportunité.

Je sentis les doigts de mon petit ami attrapait ma main avant de poser nos mains entrelacées sur ma cuisse et je lui souris doucement. J'adorais lorsqu'il se montrait tendre comme ça avec moi.

-Et pourquoi ça, _demanda mon père_.

-Papa, _m'exclamais-je._

-Je m'intéresse, _s'expliqua Charlie_.

-Mon père est mort à mes dix-sept ans, ma mère étant morte à la naissance de Stefan, j'ai arrêté mes études et je me suis battu pour m'émanciper et avoir la garde de mon frère qui avait onze ans à ce moment là.

-Oh c'est courageux, _commenta mon père._

-Oui, _dis-je en regardant Damon,_ c'est ce qu'il est.

-Et cela n'a pas été très dur d'élever ton frère sans travail ?

-Je travaillais pendant qu'il était en cours, quand il rentrait je prenais ma pause puis quand il partait dormir je commençais mon deuxième job.

Je regardais Damon. Sérieux, c'étaot ça son histoire pour que mon père l'apprécie ? Je rêvais ! Maintenant mon père allait le prendre pour un héros.

-Quelles sont tes intentions envers Bella, _demanda mon père._

-Bella est étonnante, _commença Damon avant que je le coupe._

-Bella est toujours là, _signalais-je._

-J'ai des sentiments pour votre fille mais je ne dis pas que je compte l'épouser.

-Dieu merci, _dis-je en même temps que mon père._

_ Bella, _s'étonna t-il, _ton petit ami est pourtant charmant.

-Charmant n'est pas vraiment le mot qui lui convient, _dis-je sarcastiquement_.

Damon rit doucement avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et mon père rigola. Je regardais mon père sérieusement.

-Papa, je sors avec Damon depuis une semaine. Il est hors de question qu'on se marie.

-Ouais je sais. Mais je suis sûre qu'Edward avait l'intention de t'épouser c'est pour ça que je ne l'aimais pas.

J'avalais une bouchée de mes lasagnes pour me donner contenance alors que je sentis les doigts de Damon se resserrer autour des miens et je vis ses yeux s'assombrirent rien qu'à l'évocation d'Edward.

-Tu vas bien Damon, _demanda mon père inquiet._

-Il n'aime pas trop qu'on mentionne Edward, _dis-je mal à l'aise._

-Oh _dit mon père._ je comprends.

-Il y a qu'Edward est une ordure et que je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait à Bella, _dit simplement et presque calmement mon petit ami._

-Décidément, nous allons bien nous entendre, _affirma Charlie._

Ils partirent dans une discussion sur le base-ball et je soufflais de soulagement après le repas, ils étaient partis devant la télé alors que je débarrassais. C'était bel bien des mecs. Vers vingt trois heures, je n'étais pas fatiguée, j'avais dormis mon quota d'heures cette semaine et même plus. J'embrassais Damon pour lui dire au revoir. Je savais qu'il serait dans ma chambre quand je monterais, je savais aussi que Jasper y était et qu'il m'y attendait. Apparemment il y avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire. J'allais monter quand mon père m'appela.

-Bella.

-Oui, _dis-je en me retournant._

-Viens là, _dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé._

Je m'exécutais, presque à reculons, et je savais que Damon et Jasper s'impatientaient en haut. Après m'être assise il parla.

-Tu grandis et je le comprends.

-La discussion sur le sexe vraiment,_ m'exclamais-je._

-Bella.

-Papa, je suis vierge, _dis-je,_ et je ne vais pas coucher avec Damon au bout d'une semaine !

-D'accord,_ dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition,_ je l'aime bien celui là.

-Ouais moi aussi, _dis-je en montant._ Bonne nuit.

Je l'entendis vaguement me dire bonne nuit et marmonner quelque chose comme quoi je grandissais trop vite, si cela avait été dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras en lui disant que j'étais toujours sa petite fille, mais je sentais quelque chose d'urgent dans la voix de Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, _dis-je en rentrant dans ma chambre._

Je vis la mine sombre de Jasper. Ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon, surtout que le visage de Damon n'annonçait rien de bon non plus. Et ça, je savais déjà ce que ça voulait dire, les Cullen étaient à la villa.

-Les Cullen sont à la villa, _confirma Jasper._

-Pourquoi, _demandais-je affolée_.

-Alice a eu une vision, Bella, _dit Damon._

Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se décider à me dire ce qu'elle avait vu. Ils se regardèrent puis me regardèrent.

-Quoi, _demandais-je inquiète_.

-Klaus arrive, _annonça Jasper._

Je m'assis, abattue, sur mon lit. Je regardais Jasper et Damon et je pensais à mon père. Les trois hommes de ma vie étaient dans cette maison. Mon père qui ne devait rien savoir, Jasper qui ne devait pas mourir et Damon qui voulait à tout prix faire la peau à Klaus. Quand je commençais à être heureuse. Quand je commençais à croire que tout allait s'arranger. Il fallait qu'un vampire ayant des stupides gênes de loup garous endormis se ramène dans ma vie.

Klaus vampire immortel ou pas, j'allais lui faire la peau...

STUPIDES VAMPIRES !


	19. Stop and stare

**Chapitre 18 : Stop and Stare**

PDV de Damon :

J'étais dans mon salon. Jenna, Rick, Elena, Tyler et Bonnie dormaient. Stefan, Jeremy, Jasper, Caroline et moi faisions face à Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Edward. Alice avait prévenu Jasper et il était convenu que nous serions entre vampires pour offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil aux autres. Carlisle allait prendre la parole quand Bella entra en trombe dans le salon. Elle enlaça Stefan pour le réconforter, sourit aux autres et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'agrippais directement sa main.

-Désolée Charlie a été long à s'endormir. Où sont Peter et Charlotte, _demanda t-elle._

-Ils sont rentrés ce matin, ils nous rejoindront le jour de la bataille, _dit Jasper._

-D'accord. Donc Alice, ta vision, _demanda Bella._

-J'ai vu Klaus, _dit-elle, _Klaus et Stefan se faire face. Stefan regardait Elena se faire tuer. Puis ensuite tout s'est brouillé.

Je sentis d'ici le stress de mon frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elena meurt. Je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère. Pas Elena. Pas Bella. Surtout pas Bella. Edward me regarda bizarrement. Dégage de ma tête stupide télépathe.

-Que comptez vous faire ?

-On ne va pas laisser Klaus approcher de Forks, _dit Bella d'une voix forte et assurée._

-Je ne comprends pas, _dit Emmett._

-C'est pourtant clair, _finit Jasper._

-Rick sera au courant. Bonnie aussi mais les autres non. Elena et Jenna ne seront pas au courant. Rick et Jenna passeront les vacances ici à Forks. Caroline et Tyler vous rentrez à Mystic Falls comme prévu. Jeremy tu restes ici avec Jenna et Rick tu seras chargé de leur protection. Stefan, tu feras comme si de rien était et pendant les vacances tu pars à la recherche du père d'Elena, c'est vital.

Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle voulait que Jenna, Rick, Jeremy, Angela et son père soient en sécurité à Forks pendant que nous accueillons Klaus à Mystic Falls. Elle était brillante. Les Cullen semblèrent d'accord avec son plan. Carlisle sembla réflechir quelques secondes puis releva la tête.

-Mais et toi, _demanda t-il à Bella,_ et Damon ?

-Nous allons à Mystic Falls comme prévu.

Je la regardais en lui demandant mentalement comment elle pouvait savoir que j'avais prévu de l'emmener à Mystic Falls. Elle me sourit doucement et je grimaçais, ma surprise venait de tomber à l'eau.

-Caroline, _dit-elle en haussant les épaules,_ mais en attendant les vacances on se prépare.

-C'est à dire, _demanda Edward_.

-C'est à dire que le major Withlock reprend du service, _répondit-elle en regardant Jasper._

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se leva. Nous le suivîmes.

-Allons au terrain de base-ball, _dit Carlisle en se mettant à courir._

**PDV de Bella :**

Nous le suivîmes tous, je m'amusais, sautant d'arbre en arbre mais le cœur n'y était pas. Une bataille se préparait. Je fus surprise quand je sentis deux bras me plaquer sur le sol, je me retournais et vit que mon petit ami me regardait en souriant mais je vis la même angoisse que la mienne dans ses yeux.

-Je t'ai attrapé mon petit singe, _dit-il en m'embrassant,_ tu as vu ton père m'adore.

Nous nous relevâmes et marchâmes à allure humaine en parlant.

-Je dois dire que tu as été charmant. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais l'être,_ le taquinais-je._

-Tu ignores plein de choses sur moi Mademoiselle Swan. Tu penses que ton père voudra pour les vacances ?

-Si tu le lui demande, il voudra. Et s'il ne veut pas je le forcerai à vouloir.

-Je croyais qu'il buvait de la verveine.

-Il en boit, mais c'est moi qui lui en met dans son café.

Nous arrivâmes sur le terrain de base-ball et le souvenir de la dernière partie avec les Cullen me revenait comme une claque. Je souris, d'un sourire crispé à Jasper qui comprit immédiatement. Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui nous avaient attendu.

-Arrête ça, _claqua dure et froide la voix de Jasper dans l'air._

Je fis volte face pour regarder mon meilleur ami qui fixait froidement mon ex petit-ami. Merde c'était avec Klaus qu'il fallait se battre, pas entre nous. Quoi que, je trouvais l'idée alléchante. Je secouais la tête et claquais de la langue. Ils interrompirent leur duel visuel pour me regarder.

-Woh, on prépare une guerre contre un des plus vieux vampire du monde, pas un concert d'Hannah Montanna, alors au boulot, _dis-je._

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement mais Jasper finit par prendre la parole.

-Je veux voir ce que vous valez. Edward contre Damon et Alice contre Bella. Les autres cherchez les failles.

Wouah, le combat s'annonçait intéressant. Je regardais Damon qui m'observait aussi. Et sans le lâcher du regard, je me lançais pour foncer sur Alice qui me devança et m'évita. Merde, elle prévoyait mon avenir. Alors je décidais de laisser mon instinct me contrôler. Nous nous tournions autour mais je finis par l'attaquer, elle m'évita encore, mais aussi vite qu'elle, je changeais d'attaque. Je n'arrêtais pas de changer d'avis pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de les prévoir mais au bout d'un moment je fus obligée de sauter en hauteur pour éviter Damon. Son combat avec Edward semblait très réel. Puis finalement Alice et moi n'en pouvions plus. Nous étions incapable de faire quoi que ce soit l'une envers l'autre, nous contrant mutuellement, et nous étions toujours gênées par Edward et Damon. Nous nous joignirent au combat des garçons.

-Tu partages, _dis-je en me postant au côté de Damon._

Damon me prit le bras et m'envoya sur Edward qui n'avait pas prévu ça, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais j'avais confiance en Damon je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Nous avions entendu plusieurs exclamations, pensant certainement que Damon était pris dans sa folie meurtrière. Mais je compris vite son intention et j'atterris sur Edward qui fut envoyé par terre mais il se releva rapidement. Damon et moi étions dos à dos, Edward approchant vers moi; tel un félin et Alice se rapprochant de Damon. Mais je savais une seule chose : Alice avait déjà Edward, elle ne toucherait pas à Damon.

Je fis un saut arrière, en hauteur, et me retrouvais derrière Alice qui se retourna nous nous faisions face. Le combat dura longtemps. Damon et moi nous nous comprenions en un seul regard. Quand attaquer, où attaquer et qui attaquer ! Finalement alors que j'étais sur Alice et Damon en difficulté. Jasper nous arrêta.

-Ok, c'est bon on a comprit.

Je m'effondrais sur le sol aux côtés d'Alice. J'étais épuisée.

-T'es plutôt douée pour une nouvelle-née, _me concéda t-elle._

-T'es petite mais t'as de la force, _avouais-je à mon tour._

Elle me regarda et me sourit doucement. Elle avait fait un pas vers moi alors que j'allais dire un truc, Edward la releva et la prit dans ses bras. Connard. En plus de me briser cœur il me volait mon amie. Damon me releva à son tour et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

-Alors, _dit Jasper._

-Bella s'est plutôt pas mal débrouillée contre Alice, _dit Carlisle,_ par contre Damon, il faut que tu penses à autres chose qu'au combat.

-Ouais, _dit Emmett,_ pense à Bella, tiens. Quand vous êtes intimes.

-Ou quand on s'est fait surprendre par mon père, _raillais-je en lui donnant un coup d'épaule_.

Il rigola en même temps que Jasper et Emmett. Notre tout premier baiser sur le canapé du salon où mon père nous avait surprit. C'était inoubliable. Chacun ajouta son commentaire puis ce fut au tour de Stefan contre Esmée et Carlisle contre Emmett, puis Caroline contre Rosalie. Tout le monde y passa. Et je fus contente de voir que je ne faisais pas partie des plus faibles. Jasper me fit signe d'approcher avec son sourire que j'aimais tant.

-Voyons Jasper je ne vais pas me battre avec toi, _dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

-Allez Bella, tout le monde y passe.

Et il attaqua j'eus tout juste le temps, de faire une roue arrière, lui envoyant au passage un coup de pied au menton. Merde il m'avait fait peur cet abruti. Et il souriait en plus. Il attaqua à nouveau, je me prenais des coups et je les rendais. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

-Arrête, _criais-je en me reculant._

-Écoute ton instinct _me dit-il._

-Mon instinct me dit de te tuer, _hurlais-je furieuse._

-Arrête _dit Caroline en me tirant vers elle._

-C'est bon. Ce qui doivent aller au lycée préparez vous, les autres vous restez. Damon tu accompagnes Bella aujourd'hui, _dit Jasper durement._

Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Damon et moi repartions. Les autres vers la villa et moi vers chez moi. Je regardais l'heure, Charlie n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Alors que j'escaladais la fenêtre de ma chambre je me demandais pourquoi Jasper était si dur avec moi. Je veux dire, j'avais une semaine, je n'étais pas censée savoir me battre comme lui. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me battre contre mon meilleur ami.

Après avoir enfilé un tee shirt large et un jean simple je descendis préparer le café de mon père avec de la verveine dedans. Quelques minutes après il descendit, je lui mis son café devant lui. J'évitais tout contact avec lui depuis ma transformation. Je pris moi même une tasse que je bus rapidement.

-Bien dormis _demanda t-il._

-Oui plutôt bien, _souris-je._

Il alla se doucher alors que je faisais mon sac pour l'école. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis la voiture de mon petit ami arriver dans la rue. Je descendis rapidement.

-Papa j'y vais à ce soir.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et rejoignis mon petit ami qui m'attendait, accoudé contre son impala. Oui, il avait fait ramener son impala de Mystic Falls il y a quelques jours. Je lui sautais carrément dans les bras, tellement j'étais contente de le voir. Cette nuit avait été horrible, être confrontée à mon ex que j'aimais toujours, à mon amie qui sortais avec mon ex, à mes ex-beau parents qui semblaient me détester et maintenant à mon meilleur ami qui voulait se battre avec moi et qui semblait attendre plus que je ne pouvais lui en donner.

-Tout va bien se passer, _me dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées_.

-J'espère, _dis-je._

La journée de cours fut longue et Stefan avait du mal à mentir à Elena. Mais les autres se comportaient normalement. A la fin du cours d'histoire Jeremy et moi avions mit Rick au courant de la situation et j'espérais qu'il sache mentir mieux que Stefan. A la fin des cours, étonnement, ce fut Jasper qui vint me chercher. Je m'approchais de lui baissant la tête. J'étais seule face à lui.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs _dit-il_.

Je vins directement dans ses bras. Je le sentis sangloter doucement.

-Tu es ma familleet je ne veux pas te perdre, _continua-t-il._

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je suis là.

-Pour combien de temps, _demanda t-il._

-Pour toujours_._ Je te le promets.

-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir.

-Jasper, je suis là. On va se battre. On va foutre une raclée à Klaus et vivre heureux pour la fin des temps.

Il rigola doucement avant de me reprendre dans ses bras. Je montais dans la voiture et il me conduisit jusqu'à chez moi. Mon père était déjà là. Je sautais par dessus le canapé et atterris à côté de lui. Il me regarda étrangement et je lui souris de mon tout nouveau sourire charmeur.

-Papa, il faut qu'on parle.

-Quoi, _demanda t-il._

-Damon veut m'emmener à Mystic Falls pendant les vacances.

-Mystic Falls en Virginie ?

-Oui _dis-je._

-Pour toutes les vacances ?

-Oui,_ répétais-je._

-Tu l'aimes, _demanda t-il._

-Papa, _m'exclamais-je._ Ne change pas de sujet.

-Je pense que c'est d'accord.

-Même si je pars vendredi soir ?

-Je m'arrangerais pour finir plus tôt pour t'accompagner, jusqu'à chez lui.

-Papa, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils peuvent bien se passer de moi quelques heures.

Je ris alors que mon père me colla contre lui. Je coupais ma respiration. J'entendais son cœur battre, pompant le sang, il circulait dans son corps. Je fus tirée de ma fascination pour son sang par mon père.

-Je vais chez Sue ce soir. On se voit demain.

-Bien sûr. A demain.

-A demain ma chérie, _dit-il en embrassant mon front_.

Une fois sa voiture disparue de la rue, je montais en vitesse dans ma chambre pour prendre mon portable, je déposais mon sac.

Je courrais à travers la forêt pour atteindre le terrain de base-ball. Je vis Damon et Jasper se faire face, Rosalie et Edward en plein combat, Alice et Emmett se tournaient autour. Jeremy regardait. Je lui sautais sur le dos et il m'éjecta pour me faire rouler un peu plus loin. Personne ne fit attention à nous. Nous nous étions engagé dans une bagarre amicale.

-Ah ! J'ai gagné, _cria Emmett assit sur Alice la tête de cette dernière entre ses mains_.

Jeremy fut déconcentré et je sautais sur lui un bout de branche contre son cœur.

-Moi aussi, _chantonnais-je._ Alice entraîne Jay, je vais faire un combat avec Emmett.

-Viens par là petite, _me dit ce dernier._

Je m'amusais, il m'appris quelques prises super cool. Je vis Damon et Jasper se donner une accolade et je poussais de toutes mes forces Emmett qui semblait prêt à m'étouffer. Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis que tout le monde regardait notre combat. Il s'avançait pour m'attraper et je fis deux sauts arrière pour l'éviter. Il fut derrière moi en un temps record et je savais comment finir ce combat. Je souris en envoyant un clin d'œil à mon petit ami. Je m'abaissais, puis sautait à nouveau en l'air pour arriver dans le dos d'Emmett qui regardait le ciel, cherchant où j'étais passée. J'encadrais son visage entre mes mains mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-J'ai gagné, _dis-je en le lâchant._

Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent à ce moment et apparemment, vu les odeurs, ils venaient de chasser. Alice et Edward partirent à leur tour. Je sentis deux bras m'emprisonner la taille et l'odeur de mon petit ami me chatouiller les narines. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

-Charlie est d'accord pour les vacances. On part vendredi soir.

-Je lui ai vraiment fait bonne impression.

Je me retournais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser quand Carlisle se racla la gorge. Je le regardais excédé, il venait vraiment de me déranger là.

-Quoi ?

Jasper rigola de mon ton et Damon se joignit à lui.

-On est pas à un concert d'Hannah Montana, _dit Carlisle en reprenant mes paroles_.

-Woh, je ne dis rien alors que tu t'es envoyé en l'air dans la forêt avec Esmée alors ne viens pas me faire chier.

-Change de ton avec moi jeune fille,_ répondit Carlisle._

-Réglons ça, _dis-je._

Jasper semblait intéressé par notre combat, il voulait voir comment je me battais lorsque j'étais en colère. Il allait le voir. Carlisle semblait aussi en colère que moi. Le combat commença et j'étais enragée. Et Carlisle avait déjà réussit à me mordre ce qui me rendait encore plus en colère. Il était bon. Il avait des siècles d'expérience mais moi j'étais déterminée. Alors que j'allais sauter en l'air il m'attrapa le pied et me balança contre un arbre. Je me relevais enragée, les yeux noirs, les crocs sortit :

-Aouch !

Le combat s'accéléra, et Jasper semblait vouloir m'arrêter, j'avais mordu deux fois Carlisle et je ne savais comment j'avais réussi à avoir sa tête entre mes mains. Il était bloqué, et s'il faisait un seul mouvement il se décapiterait lui même. Je le lâchais et repartit vers Jasper.

-Content ?

-Impressionné, _répondit ce dernier._

-Je ne vais pas mourir, _dis-je._ Je suis là et je ne vais pas mourir. Promis !

-Tu vas tenir cette promesse ?

-Tu me connais, non ?

**PDV de Rosalie :**

Nous venions d'assister au combat entre Carlisle et Bella. Jasper avait demandé à quelqu'un de la mettre en colère pour assister à un combat avec une Bella vraiment en colère et Carlisle s'était dévoué et nous venions de la voir en « furie ». Puis après Bella avait promit à Jasper de rester là ou elle était. Je me demandais de quoi ils avaient parlés quand Jasper avait été rechercher Bella en cours.

Nous nous étions entraînés toute la journée et je n'en pouvais plus. Jeremy et Caroline étaient sympathiques. J'étais sûre que Stefan aussi mais il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour Elena pour dire quoi que ce soit. Damon avait l'air cool mais je savais qu'il était angoissé : pour Elena et pour Bella. Je vis Jasper prendre Bella dans ses bras. Puis Damon l'embrassa la renversant sur le côté comme dans les films et elle éclata de rire.

-Fais ça demain en cours, rien que pour voir la réaction des autres, _dit-elle en riant._

Elle était heureuse avec lui. Et je me dis que les visions d'Alice tenaient la vérité. Damon était parfait pour Bella. J'en avais eu la confirmation hier quand ils avaient combattu ensemble. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose. Et je croyais qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de la relation qu'ils avaient. De la complicité qu'ils entretenaient.

La semaine passa rapidement, nous enchaînions entraînement sur entraînement. Le vendredi soir, le soir où nous partions tous vers Mystic Falls sauf Jeremy, Rick et Jenna arriva. Nous restions caché dans les bois le temps que le père de Bella parte. Nous avions entendu sa voiture se garer dans l'allée et nous avions aussi la possibilité d'entendre leur conversation.

-Damon, _salua le chef Swan._

-Charlie, _répondit Damon tranquillement._

-Moi, il n'a jamais voulu que je l'appelle Charlie, _protesta Edward._

-Tu fais attention à toi, _dit Charlie à Bella._

-Promis papa, _répondit-elle._

Nous entendions le cœur de Charlie s'accélérer. Je savais qu'il serrait Bella dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime _lui murmura t-elle._ Plus que tout.

Le cœur de Charlie s'accéléra encore plus. Il avait l'impression que sa fille lui disait adieu et personnellement j'avais aussi cette impression.

-Je t'aime aussi, _lui_ _dit-il en l'embrassant._

Nous entendîmes un sanglot de Charlie pour réponse. Il toussota et se reprit.

-Merci de payer le billet d'avion, _dit-il._

-Pas de problèmes, r_épondit Damon._

La voiture de Charlie démarra, il fit demi tour et partit. Nous sortîmes et je vis Bella se diriger à l'intérieur. Elle avait un sourire sur son visage et entra.

-Jenna, on va bientôt y aller. On se voit dans deux semaines.

-Pas de bêtises, _dit Jenna._ Je suis sûre que vous y allez sans moi pour ne faire que ça.

-On aura l'occasion d'y aller tous ensemble après.

Jenna ne savait pas que nous aussi allions à Mystic Falls, sinon elle se douterait de quelque chose. J'entendis Bella serrer Jenna dans ses bras.

-Rick, je compte sur toi pour me mettre une bonne note à mon examen.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ajouta plus doucement « t'es sûrement le meilleur prof d'histoire que je n'ai jamais eu ». Elle prit rapidement Jeremy et lui murmura quelque chose que je fus incapable d'entendre. Elena et Stefan étaient partis hier pour la Virginie. Esmée nous avait loué une maison là-bas pour ne pas croiser Elena. Elle ne devra être au courant qu'au dernier moment.

Après avoir mit tous les bagages difficilement dans le coffre de l'impala. Tyler et Caroline montèrent devant, Tyler au volant alors que Damon se mit derrière, Bella dans ses bras. Elle avait promis à Jasper de rester vivante, mais elle n'en semblait plus très sûre. Jasper était parti hier rejoindre Peter et Charlotte.

-C'est bon on y va, _dit Damon._

Je regardais Bella dans les bras de Damon. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de surveiller si père allait bien, de s'entraîner, de bosser ses examens et de vérifier que chaque partie du plan se déroulait à la perfection c'était beaucoup trop pour une personne, même immortelle. Je me demandais pourquoi elle prenait cette affaire tant à cœur et quand j'en ai parlé avec Emmett il m'avait juste répondu : « Ils sont sa famille et on protège sa famille. C'est ce qu'elle fait, elle protège sa famille ».

Bella avait tellement changé, elle n'était plus cette fille timide, insouciante que nous avions rencontré l'année dernière. Elle était tellement aimable et tellement aimée... Rien que de voir à quel point Jasper tenait à elle... Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne et je pensais que tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé sa compagne, Bella restera la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Rien que de voir comment ils s'étaient quittés la veille :

-Tu m'as fait une promesse_ lui avait-il dit._

-Je sais _avait répondu Bella tranquillement._

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je te dis adieu _avait murmuré Jasper._

-Parce que tu n'as pas confiance en mes promesses Jasper. Je vais rester en vie, je te le promets, je suis là.

-Je t'aime_ lui avait-il dit._

-Arrête tu vas rendre Damon jaloux _rigola t-elle._

-Désolé Damon _rigola Jasper._

-Arrête de me dire adieu _dit-elle_. On se voit dans pas longtemps. Embrasse Charlotte en attendant que je puisse le faire.

Il l'avait embrassée sur le front et ensuite, il était parti. J'étais la seule avec Damon à avoir entendu ces adieux parce que c'était bien des adieux. Et je ne voulais pas que cela en soit, Bella, Damon, Jasper, Stefan et Elena, ils méritaient leur happy ending.

-Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir Alice _demandais-je._

-Mes visions sont floues_ dit-elle._

-Je m'en fiche de tes visions _dis-je_. As tu confiance en Bella ?

-Bien sûr. Mais Klaus est extrêmement intelligent.

-Alors espérons que Bella le soit plus _finit Carlisle._

-Elle l'est _dis-je._ Et puis on a un avantage de taille.

-Et quoi _demanda Edward intrigué._

-Elle aime sa famille plus que tout. Klaus vient chambouler tout ça. Elle est enragée. Et on a tous déjà vu un petit aperçu.

-C'était qu'un petit aperçu _dit Alice_. Elle est amoureuse de Damon et Damon fera tout pour sauver Elena, elle fera tout pour le sauver lui.

-Et c'est une bonne chose _demanda Carlisle._

-Oui c'en est une.

PDV d'Alice :

Le trajet en avion s'était fait dans un silence religieux. Ce que Charlie ne savait pas c'est que Carlisle avait réquisitionné le jet. Caroline et Bella s'émerveillaient de tout et ça faisait du bien de voir Bella un peu insouciante. En fait nous nous amusions tous de la voir s'amusant avec un rien, même Damon. Qui, j'en étais sûre si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, aurait été agacé. Et finalement Rosalie rejoignit Caroline et Bella qui étaient dans un coin de l'avion en train de rire entre elles. J'avais terriblement envie de me joindre à elles mais quand Bella s'était rapprochée de moi après notre combat, Edward avait arrêté l'échange. Nous étions avec Tyler et Damon. Ce dernier remarqua mes réflexions.

-Tu devrais aller les rejoindre, _dit-il._ Toi aussi Esmée.

-Non merci _répondit Esmée._

-C'est quoi ton problème avec elle _demanda t-il abruptement._

-Elle boit du sang humain _répondit Carlisle._

-En quoi c'est mal elle ne tue personne _dit Tyler._ Caroline aussi et grâce à ça elle peut garder une vie encore à peu près normale. Bella peut vivre avec son père côtoyer ses amis humains.

-Nous ne sommes pas comme vous, nous avons une meilleure résistance au sang _ajouta l'amant de Bella._ Surtout quand on boit du sang humain. Stefan boit du sang animal, grand bien lui fasse, mais Bella a une meilleure résistance que lui.

-Tu crois que je peux _demandais-je._

-Tu lui manques _dit-il._

Je rejoignis les filles qui étaient dans la partie « chambre » de l'avion elles étaient toutes les trois assises et mortes de rire. Bella en avait du mal a respirer, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Je restais timidement à l'embrasure, et Bella me fit signe de venir.

-De quoi vous parlez, _demandais-je_.

-Des tentatives de dragues les plus désespérées qu'elles ont vécu, _dit Bella._

-Oh celle de Newton, pour t'avoir toi et Elena n'était pas mal,_ rigola Caroline._

-Et je l'ai frappé pour ça, _dit Bella._ On ne raconte pas cette histoire là. On va plutôt parler de toi et Tyler.

-Quoi Tyler et moi ?

-Oh voyons, _pépia Rosalie._ Vous êtes des ennemis naturels et compagnons à la fois.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui a été le plus dur, on va plutôt dire que c'est ça qui nous a rapprochés. Le plus dur c'est que je sortais plus ou moins avec Matt. Mais c'était juste après ma transformation, il était au courant de rien. Et ça a rendu nos relations compliquées. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert que Tyler était un loup-garou, c'est à cause de Katherine. En fait, il a tué accidentellement quelqu'un et cela fait qu'à chaque pleine lune, il se transforme et c'est juste horrible.

-Mais il a contrôlé ces transformations.

-Il est capable de se transformer comme il veut et de faire ce qu'il veut mais à chaque pleine lune il est forcé de se transformer et il est incontrôlable.

-Qui de vous deux est tombé amoureux en premier, _demanda Bella presque rêveuse._

-Je pense que c'est Tyler quand j'étais encore amoureuse de Matt.

-Et qu'est-ce qui l'a fait tomber amoureux ?

-Le fait que je sois resté avec lui à chaque transformation alors qu'une seule morsure pouvait me tuer.

-Waouh _dit Bella._ Et quand es-tu tombée amoureuse de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que c'est quand Matt a tenté de recoller les morceaux. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas.

-Matt t'aime toujours _demanda Rosalie._

-Oui _dit Tyler en arrivant._

Il embrassa tendrement Caroline.

-Et on va te le présenter Bella. Tu verras il est génial, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va lui faire de nous voir ensemble.

-Mais attend, _dit Bella_. Matt, c'est le Matt d'Elena, son ex ?

-Ouais, _marmonna_ _Caroline._

-Mais vous vous les échangez ou quoi, _rigolais-je_.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose _dit Caroline._

Il y a eu un gros silence et Tyler partit prétextant qu'il y avait trop de conversations de filles par ici.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _demanda Bella._ Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Jasper.

-Mais au début on croyait que t'étais avec lui, _dit_ _Caroline_. D'ailleurs Damon était jaloux.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, _cria ce dernier._

-Il était carrément jaloux, _renchérit Caroline._ Vous étiez tellement proches. Et à la fête que tu as organis » pour son « départ », il a chanté « vamos a la playa » pour toi.

-C'est mon meilleur ami. Il est ma famille et je suis la sienne.

-Non, Bella. On est votre famille, _sourit Caroline._

-Et on protège notre famille. Quoi qu'il arrive _finit Bella._

Et à ces derniers mots, je sus que tout allait bien se passer. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Nous avions, l'amour, l'amitié, l'intelligence et nous étions supérieurs en nombre. Que Klaus se prépare, il allait vivre sa première et dernière défaite !

Salut !

Encore un autre chapitre qui est là en un temps record grâce à ma bêta adorée qui m'aide beaucoup en ce moment.

Vos commentaire me mettent vraiment du baume au cœur, entre les cours et mes problèmes personnels, vos commentaire sont comme du chocolat qui font dans la bouche.

Alors comme d'habitude : « Bienvenue au nouveau ! Merci aux anciens qui continue de me suivre, et merci au reviewer dont certain me suivent depuis le début. Sachez qu'une review fait très plaisir même si c'est pour donner des conseils pas toujours favorable »

A bientôt mes cheres lectrices adorées (aurais-je un lecteur ? Si oui, j'en suis heureuse)

PS : **twilight-et-the-vampire,** ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te prévenir c'est que je n'ai pas de skyblog et donc que je ne peux pas poster de commentaire..


	20. You belong with me

**Chapitre 19 : You belong with me**

**PDV de Bella :**

Nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport de Mystic Falls. Je récupérais rapidement ma valise et tout le monde fit de même. Les Cullen partirent rapidement dans la maison qu'ils avait louée. Le soleil brillait et ils ne devaient pas s'éterniser. Je fus heureuse de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, une chose qui n'était plus possible à Forks. J'étais en train de rigoler avec Caroline et Tyler quand mon petit ami arriva accompagné d'un blondinet plutôt mignon. Caroline se raidit et je sentis Tyler haleter. Je suppose que c'est Matt.

-Matt, _dit Caroline confirmant mes soupçons._

-Tyler, Caro, _dit-il avant de se retourner vers moi, _je suppose que tu es Bella.

-Et tu supposes bien, _dis-je en lui souriant, _enchantée.

-De même, _dit-il avant de me tendre une lettre,_ Bonnie est passée il y a quelques jours.

Le lendemain de l'arrivée des Cullen nous avions mit au courant Bonnie qui était partie le soir même. Elle devait partir chez son père qui était mal en point – officiellement - mais officieusement elle partait chercher une autre sorcière pour le combat. Nous avions étés en contact avec elle, mais comme Elena était toujours avec nous elle n'avait pas pu nous donner des nouvelles de ses recherches et avait donné à Elena et Stefan des pistes pour trouver John, le père biologique d'Elena.

Je lui pris la lettre des mains en le remerciant et enfonçai la lettre dans ma poche arrière.

-J'ai amené ta voiture Tyler, _dit-il._

-Merci, _dit ce dernier._

Nous le suivîmes vers le parking et il nous conduisit vers un 4X4 noir, les vitres teintées. Nous fîmes entrer nos bagages à l'intérieur et je me mis à l'arrière avec Tyler et Caroline alors que Damon conduisait, Matt était à ses côtés. Caroline et Tyler semblaient mal à l'aise. Je savais que Matt était au courant de notre nature mais qu'il ne nous appréciait pas spécialement, donc je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir face à lui. Mais il me devança :

-Alors Bella tu préfères aller te doucher ou découvrir notre lieu de rencontre?

-Je ne serais pas contre une douche, _répondis-je._ Mais on passera après, n'est-ce pas Damon ?

-Bien sûr, _rigola Damon avant de demander à Matt._ Je te dépose au bar ?

-Oui je prends mon service dans un un quart d'heure, _dit-il._

-Ok _dit Damon._ On passera te voir une fois changé.

-A tout à l'heure, _dit-il en descendant de la voiture._

-Bon c'était gênant _dis-je._ Comportez vous normalement.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire _commenta Tyler._

-Bella a raison _dit Damon._ Matt est un bon gars. Il avait des sentiments pour Caroline avant notre départ, peut être que ce n'est plus le cas. Et même si ça l'est il est votre meilleur ami.

-On va essayer _murmura timidement Caroline._

-Bien _dit Damon en s'arrêtant devant une magnifique maison_.

Je sortis ma valise du coffre et Damon me fit entrer dans sa maison. J'adorais le style de la maison ancien et ayant une histoire. L'histoire de ma famille. A l'instant où j'ai passé le seuil de cette demeure, je savais que c'était ici que je voulais vivre. Avec ma famille, avec Damon. Je posais ma valise dans l'entrée et Damon entoura mon ventre de ses bras et mit sa tête dans mon cou.

-C'est magnifique _dis-je._

-C'est chez toi maintenant _dit-il avant de m'embrassait tendrement_.

La chose m'apparut comme une évidence. Je ne pouvais désormais plus me passer de Damon, de ses bras, de ses baisers, de sa tendresse, de ses mots. Caroline et Tyler montèrent pour nous laisser seul. Je montais ma valise jusque dans la chambre de Damon. Je sens que je vais adoré cette pièce. Il me laissa prendre ma douche et ça me faisait du bien. J'avais quasiment pardonné Alice après tout on ne choisit pas qui on aime mais j'avais mal.

Je voulais tellement me venger. Je voulais tellement qu'Edward ressente ma douleur mais au fond je savais que je me mentais à moi même. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward souffre, je voulais qu'il me regrette. Je voulais qu'il m'aime. Et je m'en voulais de ressentir ça. J'étais en colère de le désirer encore, et cela me faisait mal.

Je sortis de la douche me traitant de tous les noms pour avoir de si stupides sentiments. Pourtant j'aimais tellement être avec Damon. J'avais l'impression qu'il me comprenait en un regard. J'avais l'impression qu'il était fait pour moi. Cette attraction me faisait tellement de bien. De plus tout le monde me disait que Damon avait changé à mon contact. Alors pourquoi ressentais-je encore ces stupides sentiments envers Edward ?

Alors c'était vrai ? On aimait toujours son premier amour ? Ça voulait dire que j'allais souffrir tout le temps comme ça ? Ça voulait dire que je pourrais pas l'oublier ?

Je soupirais et enfilais un tee-shirt gris manche longue et un jean noir simple. J'entendis Damon dans la chambre d'à côté. J'ouvris la porte pour le voir en jean. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Il me regarda en train de le reluquer et il me fit ce sourire en haussant un sourcil et je savais ce qu'il essayait de me dire : « tu aimes ce que tu vois ». Je lui souris et il passa son tee-shirt.

Rien qu'avec un seul regard il comprit que j'avais encore eu des pensées envers Edward. Et que j'étais confuse par rapport à mes sentiments. Il m'attira contre son torse posant une main sur ma nuque. Voilà, être ici c'était comme si j'étais à ma place. Comme si je lui appartenait. Je sortis de son étreinte et l'embrassais. J'adorais ce sentiment quand je l'embrassais, le sentiment de bonheur, d'euphorie, le sentiment d'être à ma place. Il mit sa tête dans mon cou en soupirant de bien être.

-Je ne comprends pas _dis-je._

-Moi non plus _dit-il_. Mais j'aime ça.

Les jours filèrent rapidement et je passais tout mon temps avec Damon. Tyler était parti chez sa mère et Caroline chez la sienne. Nous passions quelques soirées au Mystic Grill où on discutait avec Matt qui, comme Tyler me l'avait dit, était génial. La lettre de Bonnie ne me rassurait pas beaucoup, elle avait de faibles chances de trouver une sorcière qui acceptait de l'aider.

Pendant ce temps, les Cullen s'entraînaient et moi je restais avec Damon. Il me montrait les endroits qu'il avait aimé dans son enfance, les frasques qu'il avait fait avec Stefan, l'endroit où ils étaient morts. La complicité entre Damon et moi augmentait de plus en plus. Je m'amusais, je le taquinais, je me battais même avec lui et j'étais heureuse plus que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Mais plus les jours passaient et plus j'étais confuse. Mes sentiments envers Damon évoluaient et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. J'en avais parlé avec Rosalie et Caroline, pendant un des rares jours où il n'y avait pas de soleil et où Rosalie avait eu la possibilité de sortir en ville avec nous. Les filles m'avaient dit que je ne devais pas résister et qu'elles étaient certaines que Damon et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. J'avais décidé de les écouter.

Ce soir là, nous étions Tyler, Caro, Matt, Damon et moi au Mystic Grill. Et j'avais décidé de faire avancer les choses.

Et si j'avais décidé de cela, il me semblait que Damon aussi. Il m'avait invité à danser sur un slow, alors que très peu de couples dansaient. C'était notre première danse. J'avais accroché mes bras autour de sa nuque et il avait enroulé les siens autour de moi, me collant contre lui. Je me contentais de bouger en le regardant dans les yeux, front contre front. De temps en temps il m'embrassait alors qu'une bonne partie du bar nous regardait. Il fallait les comprendre aussi à Mystic Falls, Damon avait toujours été l'homme mystérieux, sans cœur et pour ceux qui le connaissaient un petit peu, il était le vampire amoureux de la copine de son frère.

Alors le voir revenir au bras d'une brunette plus jeune que lui, voir Damon Salvatore tendre et romantique avec quelqu'un, cela devait leur faire un choc. Mais finalement nous étions passé outre les commentaires et avions passé la soirée à danser ensemble. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Edward se ramènent. Ils avaient le chic pour gâcher une soirée. Mais Damon en avait fait abstraction et j'avais fini par en faire autant et j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Surtout lorsque j'avais remarqué le fait que voir Edward et Alice ensembles me rendait plus nostalgique que de me faire mal.

Ma douleur à la poitrine était toujours présente, mais je me sentais moins faible en leur présence. Je me sentais plus confiante, plus heureuse. Damon remarqua ce changement et il décida de m'emmener dans un rock endiablé :

-Je ne sais pas danser, _protestais-je._

-Faux, _dit-il en me faisant tournoyer, _tu ne savais pas danser.

Il me fit rire. Et sérieusement je ne pouvais plus douter Damon Salvatore était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Il m'était nécessaire.

Vers une heure du matin nous quittâmes Tyler et Caroline et cette dernière me gratifia d'un clin d'œil pas du tout discret. Caroline et la discrétion, c'était tout une histoire d'amour. De retour chez nous, nous montâmes rapidement et je n'avais aucunement envie de lâcher Damon.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et voulut me laisser, mais je le retins contre moi, il était hors de question que je le laisse partir. Pas alors que je savais enfin ce que je voulais. Parce que oui, je le voulais. Il me poussa sur le lit et je me laissais faire. Il commença à me mordre le cou et je profitais de ma nouvelle force pour renverser la situation et me retrouvais sur lui.

-Bella, _murmura t-il._

-Tais-toi, _ordonnais-je en capturant ses lèvres et je souris contre ces dernières quand je l'entendis gémir._

Je lui enlevais son tee shirt et je pus enfin l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, caressant, embrassant chaque partie de son corps qui ne portait pas de vêtements alors qu'il semblait incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir. Je me frottais contre lui créant une friction qui nous fit grogner tous les deux et ça eut pour effet de le réveiller à nouveau et de reprendre le dessus sur moi.

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses magnifique yeux bleus que j'aimais tant. Alors qu'il m'embrassait, je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux et je l'entendis ronronner et ce fut le plus beau son que je pus entendre de toute ma vie. N'y tenant plus il m'arracha directement mon débardeur qui se retrouva rapidement par terre.

-Je te veux, _lui dis-je._

Il ne se fit pas prier et nous nous retrouvâmes vite nus l'un contre l'autre, nous découvrant, nous goûtant et finalement après un dernier regard il me pénétra. La brûlure que je ressentis attisa mon désir mais Damon ne commença à bouger que lorsqu'il vit que ma douleur diminuait. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, les caressant et les griffant.

-Bella, _murmura t-il encore et encore à mon oreille._

-Damon, plus fort, _dis-je voulant plus de contact._

Il s'exécuta et buta au fond de moi, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, me faisant grogner, non rectification, nous faisant grogner. Finalement il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et me mordis ce qui me fit avoir mon orgasme en même temps que lui. Il resta sur moi, m'embrassant, me caressant, me mordillant le cou me créant des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Nous étions l'un contre l'autre, nos corps en sueur collés alors qu'il avait la tête enfouie dans mon cou. Nous reprenions notre souffle, même si c'était inutile. Et finalement je m'endormis en pensant qu'il faudrait vraiment recommencer.

**PDV de Stefan :**

Je regardais Elena dormir. Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions partis à la recherche de John, le père d'Elena et nous étions au dernier endroit possible que Bonnie nous avait donné. Et je commençais à désespérer. Elena était allongée sur la banquette arrière et dormait alors que je conduisait vers - je l'espérais - l'endroit où se trouvait son père.

Elena s'était endormie après une énième dispute. Nous commencions à penser que si nous ne trouvions pas John, il faudrait penser à une autre alternative pour la garder en vie. Et bien sur l'autre alternative était sa transformation en vampire, sauf qu'Elena refusait tout net. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un « monstre ». Et il fallait dire que cela m'avait vexé. Je lui avais donc fait remarquer que son petit ami et sa meilleure amie étaient eux aussi des « monstres » comme elle aimait le dire. Elle avait juste rétorqué qu'elle préférait mourir que devenir un vampire. Au moins cela était clair.

J'arrêtais le contact de la voiture devant l'adresse. Elena ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller et je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, je décrochais rapidement en voyant que c'était Alice qui m'appelait :

-Stefan, réveille là et vous devez aller tout de suite à l'adresse, c'est le bon endroit.

-C'est urgent ?

-Oui, le temps que tu discutes avec John et que tu expliques à Elena que Klaus arrive, puis le temps que vous reveniez, Klaus sera déjà Mystic Falls.

-Mais il nous croit encore à Forks.

-Non, sa sorcière l'a informé que nous étions revenus.

Je réveillais Elena et nous sonnâmes à la porte. John se statufia en nous voyant, déjà en me voyant moi, parce qu'il haïssait les vampires et deuxièmement en la voyant elle.

-John _dit froidement Elena._ Tu nous laisse entrer.

-Je ne préfère pas non, _dit-il en me fixant._

_Connard_ pensais-je. Connard mais compréhensif, vu que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je l'ai menacé de le transformer en vampire.

**PDV de Bonnie :**

J'en avais marre. Aucune sorcière ne voulait nous aider, dans notre mission « suicide » soit dit en passant. J'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule. Cool. Sauf que si j'utilisais toute la puissance des sorcières, cela allait me tuer. Et que je souhaitait ne pas mourir avant une trentaine d'année, mais bon, on avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait, n'est ce pas ?

J'étais sur le retour en pensant aux options que j'avais. Peut être que si je l'affaiblis assez Stefan ou Damon ou une autre personne pourra l'achever. Stupide vampire original. J'attrapais mon téléphone et appelais Jeremy.

-Jay tout se passe bien à Forks ?

-Pour l'instant pas de problèmes, et toi ? Comment avancent tes recherches ?

-Toutes les sorcières que je connaissais refusent de nous aider, je rentre à Mystic Falls là.

-Ok, tu me préviens des avancées.

-Bien sur. Jenna ne se doute de rien ?

-Non c'est ok.

-Si jamais elle vient à l'apprendre, tu l'empêche de revenir. Tu fais tout ce qu'il faut mais il faut qu'elle reste à Forks.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rick et moi sommes au courant, _dit-il en raccrochant._

J'arrivais vers six heures du matin chez les Salvatore et j'étais exténuée. J'entendis des rires provenir de la chambre de Damon. Je supposais qu'il était avec Bella. Ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés. Et sans plus chercher, je m'effondrais de fatigue sur le lit de la chambre d'amis. Enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**PDV d'Alice :**

Je venais d'avoir une vision. Klaus arrivait. Je n'arrivais pas à voir à quoi il ressemblait mais je savais qu'il arrivait. Le combat approchait. Nous nous entraînions tous les jours. On ne pouvait jamais sortir tellement il faisait beau ici. Nous allions donc dans la forêt pour nous entraîner. Au moins, il y avait beaucoup d'espèces différentes à chasser.

Je ne contrôlais plus mes visions. J'avais des visions de Bella et Damon presque tous les jours. Des visions de Jasper mais ces visions étaient inutiles. Je m'en fichais de savoir que Bella et Damon s'aimaient, ou encore que Jasper était dans un bar avec Peter et Charlotte. J'avais parlé du fait que mon don était détraqué à Carlisle et il n'avait aucune explication à me donner, ce qui m'irritais d'autant plus.

En plus, la fois où nous étions sortis, on avait vu Bella, Caroline, Tyler et Damon. Ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger que nous soyons là, mais ils n'étaient pas venus nous voir. Par contre ça avait l'air de déranger Edward, qu'ils soient là. Non rectification, ça avait l'air de déranger Edward que Bella et Damon soient là ensembles et qu'ils s'amusent autant. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il l'aimait encore ou qu'il croyait encore l'aimer. Bon sang, pourquoi cela devait être si compliqué ? Pourquoi la relation entre Edward et moi n'était pas aussi facile que celle d'Esmée et Carlisle ou encore de Rosalie et Emmett.

D'ailleurs, Rosalie avait l'air de s'entendre très bien avec Caroline, et encore plus avec Bella. Moi jalouse ? Bien sûr, dois-je vous rappeler qu'à la base Bella était MA meilleure amie et qu'à la base Rosalie détestait Bella. J'étais jalouse de Rosalie mais aussi de Caroline. Elles s'entendaient tellement bien toutes les deux, toutes les trois en fait. Comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Bella, ça ne m'étonnait pas, tout le monde l'adorait. Mais bon, Rosalie était-elle vraiment obligée de s'entendre si bien avec Bella et Caroline ? Et était-elle vraiment obligée de s'en vanter ?

Je sentis la main d'Edward sur ma nuque. Bien sûr, nous étions incapable de penser en paix ici. Parfois j'aimerais tellement qu'il ne soit pas télépathe. J'aimerais tellement qu'on soit comme Esmée et Carlisle, qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, juste avec un regard et pas grâce à son stupide pouvoir. Je soupirais. Lui aussi. _J'ai besoin de penser en paix, je vais faire un tour,_ pensais-je avant de sortir de la maison. Je savais que je l'avais blessé, mais je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vous rendre compte à quel point c'était agaçant d'avoir quelqu'un dans votre tête en permanence ?

Je n'avais pas vue Bella depuis le trajet en avion. Elle avait semblé beaucoup moins hostile. Non elle n'était même pas hostile et quand le sujet d'« échange de copains » était venu, elle ne m'avait pas envoyé de regards noir ou autre. Et puis, Damon, qui semblait être la personne la plus appropriée pour parler de Bella, avait dit que je lui manquait. Si elle savait seulement à quelle point elle me manquait aussi. Avant, j'avais Rosalie mais maintenant elle semblait m'en vouloir en permanence. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'étais la compagne d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais demandé à l'être et des fois je me disais que tout irait mieux si je ne l'étais pas.

-Ne pense pas ça, _me dit Edward._

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : j'ai besoin de penser en paix Edward, _demandais-je plus hostilement que je ne l'aurais voulu._

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Et quand tu n'es pas bien je ne suis pas bien. Je ne vais pas te laisser là toute seule alors que Klaus arrive et que tu n'es pas bien, _dit-il en entourant ses bras autour de mon cou mon dos contre son torse._

-Tu ne le regrette pas _lui demandais-je_. Le temps où tu étais avec Bella.

-Non, parce que je n'étais jamais complètement satisfait. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. C'est tellement plus simple avec toi.

-Mais tellement compliqué_ dis-je._ Dans bien des manières.

-Je sais _dit-il contre mon cou_. Il faut un temps d'adaptation, pour nous, pour la famille ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

-Elle me manque tellement, mais en même temps, j'aurais tellement voulu ne jamais la rencontrer, _avouais-je honteuse._

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Si on ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, notre famille serait encore entière et on ne serait pas ici à nous lancer dans une mission suicide.

-Mais Jasper ne nous aurait jamais dit la vérité.

-On s'en serait rendue compte _dis-je._

-Je ne pense pas, parce que même alors que nous étions seuls, nous n'avions pas remarqué.

-Tu crois qu'elle me hait, _demandais-je timidement. _

-Je crois qu'elle t'a pardonné mais il faut y aller doucement. Tu peux aller en parler à Damon.

-Non c'est pas vraiment le bon moment, _ris-je en sachant ce qu'ils sont en train de faire_.

-Ça va mieux, _me demanda t-il en changeant de sujet._

-Oui, _répondis-je étonné._

C'est vrai que parler avec lui m'avait fait du bien. En fait, je retirais ce que j'avais dit, je préférais qu'il soit mon compagnon.

-Je préfère ça, _dit-il en m'embrassant._

**PDV de Damon :**

_Elle est sublime_ pensais-je. Parce que oui elle l'était. Ma Bella venait juste de m'offrir sa virginité et par la même occasion, la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air que je n'avais jamais eue. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais je remerciais tous les jours Cullen de l'avoir quittée. Je me détachais de Bella sachant que je n'arriverais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je pris une douche et mit un pantalon de jogging plus confortable avant de descendre mon portable en main. Il avait sonné tout à l'heure mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupé pour m'en soucier.

C'était un message de Bonnie qui m'annonçait que personne ne voulait nous aider et qu'elle rentrerait en tout début de matinée. Je regardais l'heure : Trois heures du matin. J'allais laisser dormir Bella et voir si jamais il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de garder Elena en vie. J'étais plongé dans mes recherches quand je sentis ma sublime petite amie m'embrasser la nuque. Je poussais le livre que je lisais et l'attrapais pour la faire basculer sur mes genoux.

Elle ne portait que mon tee-shirt noir et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui allait bien. Elle passa son bras derrière mon cou.

-Tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour ma santé mentale.

-Désolée,_ dit-elle partagé entre une fausse désolation et de l'amusement._

Je ris en l'embrassant doucement. J'adorais cette fille. Elle était vraiment merveilleuse. Pouvait-on être amoureux de deux personne à la fois ? Parce que, malgré mes sentiments pour Elena, je crois que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de cette fille.

-Bonnie ne va pas tarder à arriver _dis-je._

-Toujours bredouille ?

-Oui _soupirais-je._

-Tu penses qu'elle rentrera dans combien de temps _me demanda t-elle._

-Une ou deux heures**.**

-Bien donc j'ai une ou deux heures pour profiter de toi, _dit-elle en m'entraînant vers la chambre._

Cette femme, c'était le diable en personne. Malgré mon envie de lui refaire l'amour je l'emmenais prendre un bain. Un bain, ma petite amie nue, et de l'alcool que demander de plus à part que Klaus nous laisse tranquille, bien sûr.

Et encore, bien sûr, notre complicité revint et je m'amusais à l'arroser, à la chatouiller, à l'embrasser, à la mordre gentiment et c'est pendant l'un de ces moments que j'entendis Bonnie rentrer. Et quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entendis dormir. Ça avait vraiment dû être fatiguant pour elle.

Oui, j'avais réussi à apprécier notre sorcière bien aimée. Nous sortîmes de la baignoire je remis mon pantalon de jogging et Bella remit mon tee shirt. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui allait_. Je lui offrirait c'était décidé. Bella attacha ses cheveux en chignon et partit. Je la suivis parce que je savais ce qu'elle voulait faire et nous avions la même idée.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le pas de la porte quand nous vîmes Bonnie endormie, toute habillé sur le lit. Je laissais Bella lui enlever ses chaussures et son jean sans la réveiller alors que je m'emparais d'une couverture pour la poser sur notre sorcière bien aimée. Il fallait le dire, Bonnie nous avait sortit du pétrin plus d'une fois.

-Tu sais quand on voit comment tu te comportes avec elle j'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a encore quelques mois vous vous détestiez, _me dit ma petite amie en m'entraînant pour sortir de la chambre_.

Elle referma la porte doucement, puis se dirigea vers notre chambre et je la suivit docilement.

-Habille-toi, _me dit-elle alors qu'elle mettait un short en jean._

Je me retournais pour prendre des affaires dans mon armoire. Je mis mon habituel tee shirt noir avec un jean noir. Quand je fus habillé je me retournais pour voir ma petite amie portait un tee shirt moulant bleu. Elle ramassait son débardeur que j'avais arraché quelques heures plutôt.

-Je l'aimais bien, _dit-elle._

Je rigolais et l'embrassais doucement. J'étais heureux avec elle. Je n'avais jamais autant rit de toute ma vie depuis que je l'a connaissais. Oui j'étais définitivement en train de tomber amoureux d'elle et ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

-Je suppose qu'on va chez les Cullen.

-T'es un petit génie, _me dit-elle ironiquement._

-Et j'ai plein d'autre qualité _dis-je charmeur._

-Ah bon ? Je les ai pas vues.

-Vraiment ? Je vais te le rappeler alors.

Je l'attirais contre moi et enlevais délicatement son tee-shirt et je grondais quand je vis ma petite amie dans un soutien gorge en dentelle noir. Je la poussais sur le lit et m'approchait d'elle tel le prédateur que j'étais alors que je la vis sourire. Je l'embrassais, descendant embrassant sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule et remontant pour mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

-Tu t'en souviens là ?

-Hum, non ça me dit rien _haleta t-elle._

-Aurais-je oublié de te montrer ces qualités ?

-Je crois bien _dit-elle sérieusement._

-Je vais remédier à ça rapidement_ dis-je en bondissant sur ma proie._

-Ah bah bravo tu nous as mit en retard, _dit mon adorable petite amie en se rhabillant._

-Ils ne sont même pas au courant qu'on va aller les voir.

-Damon, ils ont une voyante.

-Elle aura comprit notre retard alors, _dis-je en l'attrapant par la taille pour embrasser son cou._

-Non sérieux, Damon. On y va là.

-Pourquoi ? On pourrait très bien rester ici ensemble et nous amuser.

-T'es pénible,_ dit-elle en me repoussant._

-Tu disais pas ça tout à l'heure_ dis-je moqueur._

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de descendre alors que j'éclatais de rire. Je la vis faire le petit déjeuner pour Bonnie alors que je nous ramener deux poches de sang. Le petit déjeuner de Bonnie terminé elle plaça l'assiette de gaufre sur le bar dans du papier aluminium et avala rapidement sa poche de sang avant d'écrire un mot qu'elle plaça sur les gaufres.

Alors qu'elle sortit je lus rapidement le mot : « _Bonnie, on t'a entendue rentrer. On est partis chez les Cullen pour discuter du « sujet qui fâche » et j'ai préféré te laisser dormir. J'ai fait le petit déjeuner. Et rejoins nous quand tu pourras. Bise. Bella et Damon » _J'adorais le fait que Bella soit tellement attentive aux besoins de tout le monde.

Nous coupâmes à travers les bois pour aller chez les Cullen et malheureusement je n'avais pas réussit à déconcentrer Bella. Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez les Cullen.

-C'est pas trop tôt _dit Alice._ Vous m'avez fait attendre.

-Tu vois, _marmonna Bella alors que j'éclatais de rire._

Tout le monde était réunit au salon et ils affichaient tous un air super sérieux.

-Une vision _demandais-je alors qu'Alice hocha la tête_. Klaus ?

-Qui d'autre_ s'exaspéra Bella._

Bella alla s'asseoir à la place vacante à côté de Rosalie et je pris rapidement sa place la mettant sur mes genoux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais porta son attention sur Alice.

-Combien de temps ça nous donne,_ demanda Bella._

-A la prochaine pleine lune_ dit Alice._

-Dans trois jours_ m'exclamais-je._

Alice hocha la tête. Je serrais plus fort Bella contre moi ce que tout le monde sembla remarquer. Bon sang, trois jours. Seulement trois jours.

-Stefan et Elena rentreront avec John demain dans la nuit.

-Il accepte ?

-Oui _dit Alice._

Je soufflais soulagée. Maintenant espérons que ça marche.

-Bonnie est rentrée tout à l'heure mais j'ai préféré la laisser dormir _dit Bella._ Elle est épuisée.

-C'est compréhensible _dit Esmée gentiment._

-Tu es venue pour parler, _demanda Carlisle._

-On est là_ cria Tyler en entrant suivie de Caroline._

-Bien commençons_ dis-je sérieux._

**PDV d'Esmée :**

J'écoutais Bella et Damon donner des ordres. Ils avaient l'air d'être vraiment très bien préparés. Mais ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était la façon dont ils se complétaient. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Edward et Bella étaient des âmes sœurs mais apparemment, j'avais tort. Bella et Damon étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Tyler, il va falloir que tu t'enchaînes dans la crypte, _dit Damon._

Tyler acquiesça et je vis Caroline se tordre les mains. Mais Damon claqua la langue en voyant sa réaction et elle baissa la tête. Tyler lui pressa l'épaule en essayant de la réconforter. Bella reprit :

-Carlisle tu resteras ici pour les éventuels blessés. Esmée, toi, tu seras avec Carlisle et tu lui amèneras les potentiels blessés. Rosalie, Emmett vous serez dans la deuxième zone avec Peter, Charlotte et Caroline. Alors qu'Edward, Alice, Jasper, Stefan, Damon et moi nous serons dans la première zone. Il faudra les encercler.

Tout d'un coup elle s'interrompit. Et nous vîmes Caroline, Bella et Damon relever la tête et se mettre à grogner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe,_ demanda Tyler._

Soudain, alors que nous n'étions pas préparés et qu'aucune odeur nous était parvenue, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tout le monde sauf Bella, Damon et Caroline sursautèrent.

-Oh c'est mauvais, _murmura Edward, sûrement en lisant dans les pensées d'un des trois vampires._

Damon se leva et alla lentement vers la porte alors que Bella tremblait de colère ou de peur, je n'en avais aucune idée mais en tout cas, elle ne cessait de gronder. Tyler retenait Caroline mais personne ne retenait Bella qui se dirigea vers la porte et attaqua la nouvelle venue.

Personne ne s'était attendu à ça, pas même Alice. Damon tenta difficilement de retenir Bella alors que la nouvelle venue était encastrée dans un arbre, cent mètres plus loin, et elle peinait à se relever. Elle éclata de rire en essuyant sa lèvre qui saignait et elle s'approcha.

-Et bien, qu'avons nous là, _ricana t-elle,_ Bella Swan ! Plutôt douée pour une nouvelle-née.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Katherine, _demanda Damon las_.

Donc, c'était elle Katherine. La créatrice de Bella, mais aussi celle de Caroline, Stefan et Damon.

-Je peux entrer, _demanda t-elle dans une voix innocente._

-Certainement pas, _grondais-je._

-Et bien qu'avons nous là, _répéta Katherine,_ des sangs froid, en clan en plus, que c'est mignon.

-Que veux tu ? _Demanda Bella en détachant chacun des ses mots._

-Vous aider !

-Pas besoin, _répondit précipitamment Caroline._

-Oh mais il semblerait que ce soit une réunion de ma progéniture.

-Va te faire foutre espèce de sale garce. Une fois qu'on en aura fini avec Klaus. Je vais te faire tellement souffrir que tu regretteras de m'avoir connue, _dit Bella d'une voix d'où luisait la colère_.

-Mon cœur, _rigola_ _Katherine,_ crois moi, tu préfères être dans mon camp que de devenir mon ennemi.

-Machérie, _dit lentement Bella,_ TU ne veux pas m'avoir comme ennemie. Dommage pour toi.

-Je vais m'amuser avec toi, _s'exclama Katherine en partant_.

-Je vais planter cette sale garce, _grogna Bella,_ bon, reprenons.

Deux minutes plus tard nous nous étions remis à établir un plan et Bella avait reprit son visage impassible. Je ne la reconnaissait plus. Les seuls moments où je voyais que Bella avait un problème, c'est lorsque je voyais Damon lui presser l'épaule ou lui caresser la jambe. Alors que personne mis à part un empathe pouvait lire les émotions de Bella. Damon, lui, les connaissait. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient connectés. Très peu de compagnons pouvaient avoir une telle complicité. Même Carlisle et moi n'avions pas une relation aussi fusionnelle. Pourtant, eux, ils l'avaient. Ça ne faisait aucun doute ils étaient des compagnons.

-On doit y aller, _dit Caroline, _déjeuner avec ma mère.

-Salue la de ma part, _sourit Damon._

-Elle se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas encore venu l'embêter.

-Je suis occupé, _rit-il en serrant Bella dans ses bras._

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, _rigola Tyler. _

-Je passerai la voir bientôt, _promit Damon._

Caroline et Tyler partirent. Nous réglâmes encore quelques détails puis Bella et Damon quittèrent la maison. Nous nous regardâmes tous. Le combat approchait et on espérait tous pouvoir réussir à battre Klaus.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais Bella m'a foutu les jetons, quand elle parlait avec Katherine, _avoua Emmett._

-Pas mal effrayante, n'est-ce pas, _commenta Carlisle,_ ne jamais devenir son ennemie. Retiens ça surtout.

-Vous avez remarqué comment Damon et Bella s'accorde bien, _demanda Rosalie._

-Dieu merci, je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, _dis-je,_ ils sont des compagnons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Assurément, _répondit Rosalie._

J'avais peur. Oui j'avais peur de Klaus. J'avais peur qu'il détruise ma famille. J'avais peur qu'il ne tue ma famille. J'avais peur qu'il détruise le bonheur de Bella. J'avais peur pour la première fois depuis ma transformation. J'étais terrorisée.

**PDV de Jasper :**

Les jours passaient depuis mon départ de Forks et j'avais de moins en moins de nouvelles de Bella. Elle continuait de m'appeler tous les jours, mais les conversations ne duraient jamais longtemps et on parlait toujours de la « bataille ». Je savais qu'elle avait peur. Je savais qu'elle passait tout son temps avec Damon. Je savais que ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus confus. Et j'étais vraiment pressé de me retrouver auprès d'elle.

Bella. Elle me manquait. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais l'éloigner de cette bataille. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais. Je voulais être son meilleur ami. Je voulais être son frère. Je voulais l'épauler dans les changements qui s'opéraient en elle. Et cette constatation me fit peur. Avez-vous déjà éprouvé des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un sans qu'il n'y ait de l'attirance physique ? Car oui, j'aimais Bella plus que tout, mais je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que je l'aimais. Elle était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Alors que j'avais fini de chasser je retournais à vitesse humaine chez Peter quand mon téléphone sonna. Je souris en voyant le nom de l'appelant. Bella, ma Bella :

-Darlin' _dis-je charmeur._

-Jasper il faut que vous veniez, _dit-elle immédiatement._

-Quand _demandais-je._

-Dans trois jours _dit-elle._

-On arrive.

-Damon vous a déjà réservé trois places dans l'avion qui part dans une heure.

-D'accord on se dépêche.

-Jasper _dit-elle mais je la coupais._

-Je sais, je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha et je partis à allure vampirique prévenir mes amis. Nous ne prîmes pas de valises et partîmes immédiatement en courant. Quand je dis mon nom à l'hôtesse, elle me donna les billets d'avion en disant que nous devions nous dépêcher. Nous attrapâmes l'avion de justesse sous l'œil réprobateur de l'hôtesse.

Nous étions anxieux, moi ainsi que mes deux amis. Nous avions fait des recherches sur les originaux ainsi que sur Klaus. Et il s'avérait être difficile de le tuer. Mais nous étions nombreux. Et je pensais sérieusement que nous pouvions le faire mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Depuis la deuxième fois de mon existence, depuis ma transformation, j'avais peur. La première fois étant quand j'avais dû avouer à Bella qu'Alice et Edward étaient des âmes sœurs. Tout avait l'air trop simple et j'avais l'impression que nous allions nous prendre une grande claque. Ça ne pouvait pas être si facile. Arrivés à l'aéroport de Mystic Falls, Bella m'attendais et elle était en compagnie d'un blond plutôt mignon. Humain !

Quand elle me vit, son visage s'illumina et elle courut vers moi à allure humaine et elle me sauta dans les bras alors que je l'attrapais habilement. Bella pleurait dans mes bras. Ses jambes étroitement serrées autour de ma taille et ses bras crochetés derrière ma nuque. Elle posa son front contre le mien et soupira de bien être.

-Jasper, _soupira t-elle alors que j'embrassais sa joue tendrement._

-Bella, _dis-je sur le même ton_

Elle se détacha de moi et sauta habilement sur ses pieds pour enlacer Charlotte et Peter. Puis elle nous entraîna vers le garçon blond.

-Jasper, Charlotte, Peter je vous présente Matt. Matt voici Jasper, Charlotte et son compagnon Peter.

-Je suis enchanté, _dit Matt._

-Et moi confus, _répondit Peter._

Matt et Bella se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Matt sourit doucement et regarda Bella en biais. Oh, non. S'il vous plaît, pas encore un garçon sous son charme. Mais en sondant les sentiments de Matt, je ne sentis que de l'amusement et de l'affection. Dieu merci !

-Damon ne voulait pas vraiment voir nos retrouvailles, un truc du genre possessif mais je ne connaissait pas le chemin pour l'aéroport et Matt à décidé de nous conduire. Il est notre chauffeur. Il conduit et je résume la situation.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Matt conduisait et Bella nous expliqua tout. Les plans d'attaque et les positions de chacun et durant tout le temps où Bella parla je sentis la peur de Matt. Quand il nous déposa devant chez les Salvatore, avant de sortir, je dis pour que seule Bella m'entende.

-Ce gosse est terrifié. Parle lui !

Je sortis de la voiture et je vis Bella hocher la tête. Puis je la vis parler au blond :

-Matt ? Tout va bien ?

-Est-ce que Caroline est dans la maison, _demanda t-il._

-Oui

-Est-ce qu'elle peut nous entendre ?

-Oui.

-Alors bougeons, _dit-il._

Je vis Bella et Matt partir. Je ne compris pas la situation mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle m'avait déjà tout expliqué. On passera du temps ensemble après. Caroline nous accueillit. Je fus heureux de la revoir et elle aussi. En fait, ils m'avaient tous manqués et c'est comme ça que je me rendis compte que Bella n'était pas ma seule famille. Mais ils l'étaient tous, chacun à leur façon.

Alors qu'on se racontait tous nos jours passés séparément avec Damon, Bella, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Elena et Bonnie, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Le père d'Elena était dans une chambre et ne voulait pas nous voir. Je me levais, comme personne n'avait l'air décidé à ouvrir la porte. Quand je l'ouvris mes yeux s'accrochèrent à une paire d'yeux marrons et ce fut ma perte.

Devant moi se tenait la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle avait de long cheveux noir bouclés qui tombait dans son dos. Elle était grande et fine, ses yeux bruns étaient la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était là, devant moi, ma raison de vivre, mon soleil, ma compagne.

-Qu'est-ce que …

La personne qui était arrivée était Bella. Mais je m'en fichais. Je l'aimais. Mais elle n'était plus la personne la plus importante pour moi. La personne la plus importante pour moi se trouvait devant moi. Le regard de Bella fit des allers retours entre ma compagne et moi. Bella leva les deux bras au ciels

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Ma compagne ricana et Bella se mit en position d'attaque, en grognant et ce fut pour moi l'élément déclencheur. J'attrapais Bella par la gorge et la balança contre le mur alertant tout le monde.

-Que vous soyez prévenus le prochain qui s'en prend à ma compagne mourra.

Ils eurent tous l'air ahuris alors que je m'en allais avec ma compagne, j'entendis Bella lâcher un sanglot avant de souffler mon prénom : « Jasper ». Cela me brisa le cœur mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle avait menacé ma compagne.

**PDV de Damon :**

Je m'approchais doucement de Bella. Ses blessures étaient déjà guéries, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle venait de se faire trahir. Par la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle venait de subir un autre abandon. Peter et Charlotte descendirent mais bien trop tard. Ils virent Bella et ne comprirent rien. Caroline se décida à parler et à rendre la nouvelle encore plus officielle :

-Jasper et Katherine sont des compagnons. Bella a grogné, Katherine lui ayant retiré la vie. Jasper l'a envoyée valser contre le mur et l'a reniée.

J'entendis ma petite amie gémir. Charlotte porta sa main devant sa bouche alors que Peter s'avança vers Bella. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Aucune. Aucune quand il lui parla. Aucune quand il l'a pris dans ses bras. Aucune quand Stefan essaya de la relever. Aucune quand Caroline lui caressa les cheveux. Aucune quand Bonnie lui caressa doucement la joue. Aucune lorsqu'Elena la pris dans ses bras et aucune quand je l'a pris dans les miens pour la porter jusqu'à notre chambre.

Jasper venait d'effacer tout le temps qu'il avait passé à la ramasser à la petite cuillère. Jasper venait de détruire sa meilleure amie. Jasper avait fait la chose qu'il regrettera toute sa « vie ». Car après la mort de Klaus je lui ferais regretter de lui avoir fait ça. On ne s'en prenait pas à la fille que j'aimais sans répercutions. On ne s'en prenait pas à mon âme sœur sans en payer le prix.

Alors ?

Vous voulez la suite n'est-ce pas ?

Bientôt ?

Désolée pour l'attente plus longue que prévu.

Bisous


	21. You will never know

**Chapitre 20 : You will never know**

**PDV de Bella :**

Damon m'avait rapidement prise dans ses bras pour m'amener dans notre chambre. Allongée sur le lit je souffrais, fermant les yeux et essayant de faire partir la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle restait là, imperméable, me rongeant de l'intérieur. Damon était à mes côtés je le savais. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Je sentais ses doigts caresser doucement mes bras, dans un signe de réconfort et je le remerciait d'être là.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souffrir, d'avoir mal, de me sentir trahie encore une fois. Je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras, cherchant à me protéger de cette douleur qui semblait vouloir me dévorer de l'intérieur. Damon comprit mon intention et je pus me blottir contre le torse de mon petit ami alors qu'il entourait ses bras autour de moi. Il me serrait fortement, comme pour combler le trou dans ma poitrine qui venait de se rouvrir avec l'abandon de Jasper.

Jasper. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse me faire ça. De tout le monde, il était la personne que j'aimais le plus. La personne en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse lever la main sur moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse m'abandonner de nouveau. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de cette salope de Katherine. Seulement il l'avait fait et mon cœur avait encore une fois été broyé par un vampire. Je lui avais fait confiance et je n'aurais jamais dû.

Depuis que je le connaissais, Jasper m'avait abandonnée deux fois. La première fois, alors qu'il m'avait promis, à Phoenix, de me protéger contre n'importe qui. Il m'avait abandonné mais il était revenu et il était entré dans ma vie et dans mon cœur beaucoup plus rapidement que la première fois. La seconde fois c'était aujourd'hui, et il m'avait détruite encore plus qu'Edward. Toutes ses promesses en l'air, tout ses « je t'aime ». JE LE DETESTAIS. Jasper Whitlock était un vampire mort pour moi.

Éloignant Jasper de mes pensées, j'entourais mes bras autour des épaules de mon petit ami. Il mit sa tête dans mon cou, son souffle me faisant frissonner. J'embrassais sa clavicule par dessus son tee shirt et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau alors qu'il embrassait ma gorge. Il s'éloigna ensuite gentiment de moi pour pouvoir me regarder et je fus rassurée par les sentiments que je vis dans ses yeux. Dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, je vis la confiance qu'il avait en moi, l'affection qu'il me portait, son désir pour moi et son amour. Et je sus à ce moment qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, _murmurais-je_.

Ses bras me pressèrent plus fortement contre son torse. Il m'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable de me donner avant de se mettre à embrasser mes joues, mon front, ma mâchoire, mes paupières puis mon nez.

-Depuis le moment où je t'ai vue, Bella, j'en suis incapable.

Tant mieux, _pensais-je_. Tant mieux. Parce que là, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, plus que tout. Il était mon pilier. J'avais trois hommes dans ma vie, les plus importants pour moi : Mon père, Jasper et Damon. J'avais toujours cru que Jasper était le plus fiable, j'avais eu tort. Maintenant, les personnes les plus importantes étaient Charlie et Damon. Ceux qui feraient n'importe quoi pour moi.

Jasper était maintenant la dernière chose à laquelle j'allais penser. La première sera Klaus. Le combat était dans quelques heures et je voulais profiter de mon petit ami en attendant. Et c'était ce que je fis.

**PDV d'Alice :**

Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu venir ? Bon sang, ce n'était pas compliqué. Juste une petite vision de rien du tout, pour me prévenir. Charlotte et Peter venaient juste de nous annoncer la nouvelle. Jasper avait trouvé sa compagne. Jasper avait levé la main sur Bella. Jasper était parti. Stupides visions inutiles. Ma première réaction avait été de me sentir heureuse pour Jazz, puis triste pour Bella. Elle était détruite encore une fois :

-Et Bella, _demanda Esmée._

Esmée avait l'air de la détester depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire et Bella le ressentait bien. C'était pour ça que je fus étonné que ce soit elle qui posa la première question.

-Catatonique, _répondit Charlotte._

-En état pour le combat , Alice, _demanda Carlisle._

Je cherchais une vision de Bella, ou du combat et ce que je vis me suffit. Elle allait bien. Damon s'occupait d'elle.

-C'est bon, elle est entre de bonne mains.

Et c'est le cas le dire, _pensais-je._ Bien, maintenant il fallait savoir si Jasper aller se pointer au combat ou pas.

-Vous combattez toujours avec nous, _demanda Edward._

-On combat toujours avec Bella, en effet, _répondit Charlotte._

Ils évitaient de dire qu'ils combattaient avec nous. Ils incluaient Bella mais pas nous ! Une vision m'envahit et je laissais échapper un hoquet.

-Jasper viendra au combat !

-Quoi ?

-Ça va rendre Bella folle de rage, _dis-je._

-C'est bon pour nous ça ? _demanda Peter._

-Je sais pas, _j'étais frustrée de ne pas savoir._

C'était vrai, tout ce que ma vision m'avait montré, c'était que nous serions cachés dans les sous-bois et que Jasper arriverait en disant qu'il avait fait une promesse. Bon sang, comment aurais-je pu savoir que tout tournerait mal ?

-Venez, on va se réunir chez les Salvatore.

Nous les suivîmes, traversant les bois pour ne pas être aperçus. Quand nous entrâmes dans la maison, je remarquais tout de suite un mur abîmé avec la trace d'un corps. Lorsque Peter vit ce que je regardais à cet endroit, il se gratta la tête.

-C'est quand Jasper a repoussé Bella. Ça a été violent.

Stefan, Bonnie, et Elena étaient dans le salon, en souriant. Je me demandais pourquoi elles souriaient quand j'entendis les bruits à l'étage :

-Damon, voyons sois sérieux, _s'esclaffa Bella._

-Mais c'est pas juste, _bouda Damon._

-Damon Salvatore boude ? Sérieusement, _demanda Bella moqueuse._

Nous étions tous installés quand nous vîmes Bella et Damon descendre, ce dernier portant Bella sur son épaule. Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel.

-Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son homme de cro-magnon, _dit-elle faussement exaspérée._

Je ris simplement et Rosalie rit à son tour. Damon finit par s'asseoir Bella sur ses genoux alors qu'il lui lançait un regard remplit d'adoration. Je souris, heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés tous les deux.

-N'oubliez pas, _fit Bella._ Une fois que le rituel est en cours, il faut tuer la sorcière et après on s'occupe de Klaus.

-Où sont Tyler et Caroline, _demandais-je._

-Caroline est partie enchaîné Tyler, _répondit Stefan_.

-Viens Elena on y va, _dit Bella._

Bonnie avait appliqué le sort qui reliait John et Elena. Elena avait les larmes aux yeux et elle embrassa passionnément Stefan. Il avait du mal à la laisser partir. Damon embrassa sa compagne et posa son front contre son épaule.

-Fais attention, _supplia-t-il._

-Promis. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Bella sembla désolée de devoir séparer Stefan et Elena, mais il était prévu qu'Elena et Bella devaient se balader en ville pour que Klaus puisse enlever Elena. Tordu, n'est-ce pas ? Bella prit la main de Stefan et la pressa doucement dans un signe de respect. Stefan la regarda avant d'acquiescer. Bella prit la main d'Elena et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et elles quittèrent toutes les deux la maison. J'entendis la voiture de Damon démarrer et je vis son visage se défaire.

-Tout va bien se passer, _dis-je._ Je l'ai vu.

-J'ai dû mal à me séparer d'elle, _dit Damon._

-Tu es amoureux, _constatais-je._

-Je sais _dit-il._

-Pas la peine de … attends tu sais ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle _rigola Damon._

Je ris avec lui quand Peter se gratta encore la tête, signe de nervosité, avant de se racler la gorge. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui.

-Jasper viendra au combat, _dit-il._ Et il faudra que tu gardes ton calme.

-Je garderais mon calme _avoua Damon._ Pour Stefan et Elena. Mais Bella aura du mal à se contenir.

-Elle le fera, _dis-je étant assaillit par une nouvelle vision._

Je vis Jasper s'approcher de Bella. Cette dernière serra les poings et indiqua la place de Jasper.

-Pourquoi _demanda Stefan._ Il l'a trahit.

-Mais elle ne vous trahira pas vous, _déclara Edward en comprenant enfin l'importance de Bella aux yeux des frères Salvatore et l'importance des frères Salvatore à ses yeux._

PDV d'Elena :

Nous venions d'arriver en ville. J'étais stressée, j'allais me faire enlever. Ironique, non ? Je prévoyais mon propre enlèvement. Bella marchait à côté de moi et nous entrions toutes les deux au Mystic Grill. Matt nous salua chaleureusement et je le vis rougir en voyant Bella. Oh, il se passait quoi ? Bella m'avait dit que Matt avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et qu'elle l'avait emmené dans un coin tranquille et qu'ils avaient parlé, encore et encore.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais apparemment, Bella ne voulait pas me le raconter, ça serait comme trahir sa confiance, ce que je comprenait totalement. Nous nous étions assises à une table et Matt vint nous voir quelques minutes plus tard.

-Salut les filles _dit-il._

-Hey, _le salua Bella chaleureusement_. Tu vas bien ?

-Absolument, _répondit Matt,_ qu'est-ce-que je vous sers ?

-Une vodka, _dis-je._

Il me regarda étrangement mais ne dit rien et il tourna son regard vers Bella et je remarquais qu'il rougissait encore.

-La même chose.

Il partit rapidement, alors que je le regardais étrangement. Puis je tournais la tête vers Bella. Elle me sourit doucement, j'adorais quand elle était comme ça, calme et si humaine.

-Matt à l'air mal à l'aise en ta présence, _commentais-je._

-Il m'a confié beaucoup de choses sur lui, sa vie, ses sentiments, sa famille, Vicky, Caroline, Tyler et toi. Je pense qu'il était juste gêné.

Je ne pus répondre car il vint rapidement nous apporter nos consommations. Je bus cul-sec mon verre de vodka alors que Bella poussa le sien vers moi. Je fis la même chose avec le deuxième. Bella posa un billet de vingt dollars sur la table. Elle me regarda.

-Tu es prête ?

-Pour me faire enlever ? _demandais-je._ Toujours.

Alice m'avait dit qu'on se ferait attaquer dans les toilettes. J'entrais, suivie de Bella. Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger un peu plus et je vis Bella à terre, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Un homme sorcier était au dessus d'elle tenant ses mains comme Bonnie le faisait lorsqu'elle voulait embêter Damon. Elle me regarda et me dit :

-Cours !

Ça faisait parti de notre plan, les faux dialogues... Un homme m'empoigna le bras avant que je puisse m'en aller. Bella lui lança un regard noir qui me fit frissonner. Même en jouant un rôle, elle était très convaincante et effrayante. Même à travers la douleur.

-Tu la touche, _dit-elle en haletant._ Et je t'arrache le cœur.

-Tu n'es pas en position de me menacer, _dit l'homme avant de lui donner un violent coup sur la tête._

Je le suivis docilement. Je fis un signe à Matt de ne pas m'approcher, mais d'aller voir au toilettes. Il hocha la tête et nous sortîmes. Le sorcier monta au volant d'un SUV noir aux vitres teintées alors que l'homme me fit monter sur la banquette arrière avec lui. Il m'attacha les mains mais ne dit rien d'autre. Et mes ravisseurs m'emmenèrent vers l'endroit où ma mort m'attendait.

Je soupirais et je vis le vampire me regarder par le rétroviseur. Je lui lançais mon plus beau regard noir, mais il n'eut pas le même effet que celui de Bella puisqu'il rigola.

-N'aie pas peur chaton. Tu ne seras pas la seule à mourir ce soir.

-Ça, c'est sûr, _marmonnais-je. _

Mais ce qu'il ne savait, pas c'était qu'eux aussi allaient mourir ce soir. Il était hors de question que je ne sois pas vengée. Et puis, j'allais revivre. Je n'en revenais pas que John accepte de me donner sa vie, pour sauver la mienne. Il avait toujours été un connard avec moi. Mais la dernière personne de ma famille, de mon sang, allait mourir. Bien sûr, il me restait Jenna et Jeremy et même si je les aimais profondément et plus que tout, il n'étaient pas mon sang. Jeremy n'était pas mon vrai frère et Jenna pas ma vraie tante. Comment ma vie avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ?

**PDV de Matt :**

Bella et Elena venaient juste de partir vers les toilettes et je soupirais de bien-être. Cette fille me mettait mal à l'aise. Ne vous méprenez pas. J'étais amoureux de Caroline, je n'avais aucun sentiment amoureux envers Bella, mais le truc c'était qu'elle en savait plus sur ma vie que tous ceux qui me connaissaient.

Après avoir déposé Jasper, Peter et Charlotte chez les Salvatores, j'avais roulé jusqu'à un terrain vague, comme Bella me l'avait demandé, nous étions sortis de la voiture et assis sur le capot. Elle semblait dans ses pensées puis elle m'a parlé :

-Tu vois cet étendue, la plaine, la forêt, la nature ? Exprime toi. Laisse sortir tes sentiments.

Je l'avais regardée sceptiquement et était descendu du capot, je ne croyais pas à ces trucs là. Puis finalement, j'avais hurlé ma frustration, ma colère, ma passion, ma tristesse, mon amour dans un cri de désespoir. J'étais à genoux à pleurer comme un stupide bébé et Bella était juste venue, elle s'était assise derrière moi m'entourant de ses bras et me berçant. Et je lui avais raconté, tout, absolument tout.

Ma vie, mes sentiments envers Tyler et Caroline. Mon respect envers Stefan que, il y avait encore quelque temps, je détestais. Ma stupidité d'avoir été dans l'ignorance des trucs surnaturels pendant si longtemps. Puis mes sentiments quand j'avais compris que Caroline était un vampire. Ma haine pour eux. Vicky, ma honte de ne de pas l'avoir crue, puis la colère. Et enfin, mon acceptation. Et ma jalousie pendant que je voyais mon meilleur ami et mon ex se rapprocher. Ma stupidité de ne pas avoir pu accepter Caroline comme elle était plus tôt.

Puis comment ma haine pour les Salvatore s'était transformée en respect. Tout ces problèmes avec Klaus et Katherine. Puis finalement, comment Damon et moi étions devenus amis. On avait un point en commun : il était amoureux d'Elena mais il ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'elle sortait avec Stefan et moi j'étais amoureux de Caroline mais je ne pouvais rien faire parce qu'elle sortait avec mon meilleur ami. J'avais pleuré, hurlé, tapé, et exorcisé tous mes sentiments devant Bella. Elle ne m'avait pas jugé. Elle m'avait juste rassurée en me disant que c'était normal. Je lui avais ri au nez, puis elle s'était assise sur le capot et elle m'avait raconté tout, sa vie, ses sentiments, Edward, les vampires, James, Jasper, et finalement Damon. Et je m'étais dit que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Bella aurait toujours mon aide. Et c'est pour ça que, dès qu'Elena était sortie je me suis précipité dans les toilettes.

Quand j'avais vu Bella sur le sol, je m'étais précipité vers elle. Je l'avais giflée, m'en voulant immédiatement mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, j'avais poussé un soupir de soulagement. Même si elle me mettait mal à l'aise, je l'adorais. C'était sûrement la personne qui me connaissait le plus et la plus adorable, après Caroline, que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Elle m'avait regardé et s'était redressée difficilement.

-Je crois qu'Elena s'est fait enlevée, _dis-je._

_-_Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? _demandais-je._

-Klaus...

-Oh.

-Matt, tu termines ton service quand ?

-Dans un quart d'heure.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi. Et tu ne vas pas en sortir jusqu'à demain matin d'accord ?

-Euh... d'accord, _répondis-je pas très sûr._

-Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est dangereux pour toi de sortir.

-D'accord_._

-Va chercher tes affaires on y va, _m'ordonna t-elle._

Soumis, _pensais-je_ quand j'étais parti chercher mes affaires. J'avais remercié mon collègue de couvrir mes services pour les dix minutes que je ratais en lui promettant de me racheter. Il avait juste rigolé en disant qu'il comprenait vu la « bombe » avec qui j'étais. S'il savait... Je montais dans la voiture de Damon, et Bella me reconduisit chez moi.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? _demandais-je._

-Ne sors pas de chez toi d'accord, _répéta-t-elle en ignorant ma question._

-Promis.

-Bien.

-Bella, est-ce que je risque de ne plus revoir l'un d'entre vous ?

-Je ferais tout pour que tu revois Caroline, _me rassura-t-elle._

Je sortis de la voiture et je la vis partir rapidement. Je rentrais chez moi, comme je l'avais promis, m'enfermant à double tour et m'assis sur les premières marches des escaliers. Ça allait être une très longue nuit. Pour tout le monde.

**PDV de Bella :**

J'aimais bien Matt, et j'espérais qu'il allait faire ce que je lui avais demandé. J'arrivais chez nous en même temps que Caroline. Et j'entrais dans la maison. Tout le monde y était. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Il manquait Jasper. Mon cœur me fit mal. Bon sang, pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ? Nous avions fait les repérages la veille et tout le monde savait ce qu'il devait faire, où le faire et quand.

Emmett, Rose, Peter, Charlotte et Caroline partirent de leur côté alors que Stefan, Alice, Edward, Damon, Bonnie et moi partîmes du nôtre. Klaus s'était installé là où nous l'avions deviné. Je repérais tout de suite la sorcière. Je vis Elena, le vampire originel, le vampire comme les Cullen, et le loup garou. Le rituel commença et Jasper arriva avec Katherine.

Je voulus les frapper et leur hurler de partir, mais je ne pouvais pas nous faire repérer. Je regardais Stefan. Je lui tenais la main et il me regarda à son tour. Je fis un signe à Jasper pour lui dire d'aller se mettre à sa place et Katherine le suivit. J'avais mal. Mais mes lamentations furent coupées quand Alice me chuchota avec panique :

-La deuxième zone se fait attaquer par des nouveaux nées.

-Edward et Alice allez y !

Ils s'exécutèrent alors que je rageais. Merde cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Stefan me serra la main et je vis Klaus enfoncer un couteau dans le corps d'Elena et je le retins. Le rituel était à son apogée. Klaus était par terre et Bonnie attaqua, le faisant se tordre de douleur. Jasper et Katherine tuèrent les deux sorciers alors que Stefan amenait le corps d'Elena chez eux. Damon s'approcha de Klaus, mais Bonnie s'effondra par terre et il se leva. Il repéra Katherine et se dirigea vers elle :

-Katerina, _dit-il avec un accent prononcé,_ tu m'as tellement manquée.

Jasper grogna et Damon se mit devant Katherine pour la protéger. Et mon cœur se brisa. Alors que Klaus aller lui arracher le cœur je le poussais sur le côté et Klaus arracha la tête de Katherine.

-NON, _hurla Jasper en voulant se jeter sur Klaus mais Damon le retint._

Klaus se retourna vers moi et me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était terrifiant. Mais je ne pouvais nier sa beauté. Pendant une seconde je fus hypnotisée par ça, par ses yeux bleus cachant une douleur que personne ne pourrait sans doute comprendre, que personne n'avait cherché à comprendre. Et pendant une seconde j'oubliais qu'il était mon ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de moi. Je reculais. J'entendais la bataille qui faisait rage, pas très loin de là. Je vis Jasper penché sur le corps de Katherine. Damon attrapa Klaus et bloqua ses bras. Jasper, en proie à une colère phénoménale, aida Damon. Stefan était revenu aida Bonnie à se relever et elle continua son sort. Klaus était là, face à moi. Il me regarda en riant.

-Tu ne pourras pas me tuer.

Je m'avançais vers lui et m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur avec une lenteur exagérée. Il souffrait le martyr mais je devais me dépêcher. Bonnie ne tiendrait pas toute la nuit. Damon et Jasper immobilisaient le vampire alors mon bras passa au travers de sa poitrine et je lui arrachais le cœur. Il tomba à terre sans vie.

-Démembre le et brûle le, _dis-je à Stefan._

Jasper, Damon et moi partirent en courant vers la deuxième zone et je vis Edward par terre, il lui manquait un bras. Je le vis plus loin, et le lui lançait. Un bûcher était allumé et il restait très peu de nouveaux-nés mais Damon et moi nous débarrassâmes des derniers. Quand qu'ils fussent tous mort je vis qu'ils étaient tous bien amochés. Jasper les aida à les transporter vers Carlisle et Damon l'y aida aussi. Je jetais les derniers membres au feu avant de retourner me débarrasser des derniers corps. Je vis Stefan jetant les membres de Klaus au feu.

-Va rejoindre Elena, _lui dis-je._

Il prit Bonnie dans ses bras et partit. Je jetais les corps des deux sorciers sur le bûcher, puis je me penchais sur celui de Katherine. Et je vis avec étonnement que sa tête se rattachait à son corps. Cette salope n'était pas morte. Elle rouvrit les paupières et suffoqua je plongeais ma main dans sa poitrine juste à l'endroit de son cœur.

-Je devrais te tuer, _dis-je._ Mais il semblerait que Jasper t'aime alors je ne vais pas le faire. Mais si tu fais souffrir Jasper je te démembre et attendrais que tu te reforme pour recommencer encore et encore.

-Je peux pas lui faire du mal. Je l'aime.

Je me levais enlevant mon poing de sa poitrine et regardait les flammes transformer les corps de mes ennemis en poussière et je pensais à Damon. Il s'était jeté devant Katherine pour la protéger. C'était évident qu'il l'aimait encore. Bon sang. Tous les hommes étaient-ils destinés à tous me faire souffrir ? Je regardais Katherine qui n'arrivait pas à se lever et je lui tendis la main. Elle la prit et nous partîmes toutes les deux vers l'endroit où tous les blessés étaient rassemblés. Chez Damon.

Jasper prit Katherine dans ses bras en riant, la faisant tournoyer. Et pendant qu'il riaient je vis Bonnie qui ne respirait plus. Je m'approchais d'elle. Damon était paniqué et moi aussi. Stefan était au côté d'Elena. Et les Cullen ne s'occupaient que de leurs blessés.

-Que s'est-il passé ,_demandais-je._

Pour toute réponse il me tendit une lettre. Je l'avais prise dans mes mains tremblantes et je reconnus l'écriture fine de Bonnie.

_« Je ne sais pas qui découvrira cette lettre. Mais ce sera sûrement la personne qui découvrira mon corps. Quand j'ai su qu'aucune autre sorcière ne m'aiderait j'ai été à l'endroit où Emily Bennett et toutes les autres sorcières ont été brûlées. Elles m'ont transmis leurs pouvoirs, mais elles m'ont aussi prévenue que si j'utilisais la totalité de mes pouvoirs, j'allais mourir. J'aurais vraiment espéré que je n'aurais pas besoin de ça pour affaiblir Klaus. J'ai vraiment espéré ne pas à avoir à écrire cette lettre en vain. Au moins, je ne suis pas morte devant lui, ça m'aurait vraiment fait mal. Emily m'avait dit que je ne mourrais pas instantanément. Alors je ne sais pas si cette lettre est utile ou non. Mais je suis désolée de vous avoir menti mais je n'avais pas le choix. Alors voilà je vais vous faire des adieux niais mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elena je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Stefan. Damon j'ai finis par bien t'aimer, je ne sais pas comment, et si tu n'avoue pas tes sentiments à Bella je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin des temps. Bella, tu mérites d'être heureuse, dommage que cela doit être avec Damon, mais je compte sur toi pour le faire souffrir. Caroline, tu es toujours l'une de mes meilleures amies, vampire ou non. Jasper, tu feras toujours partie de notre famille pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Jeremy, je suis amoureuse de toi. Dîtes à Matt qu'il me manquera aussi._

_ Avec tout mon amour._

_ Votre sorcière préférée, l'unique._

_PS : Merci aux Cullen pour leur aide. »_

Je sanglotais doucement tenant le corps de Bonnie contre moi. Damon prit mon amie dans ses bras et sortit de la maison. Je mis la lettre dans ma poche et essuyait mes larmes. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais pleurer, mais apparemment c'était le cas. Je m'approchais des Cullen et vit Emmett allongé par terre, inconscient, et Rosalie qui pleurait à ses côtés. Edward et Alice allaient bien. Esmée et Carlisle aussi.

-Emmett _demandais-je._

-Il va se remettre _me rassura Carlisle. _

Je sortis du salon et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Stefan. Elena sanglotait dans les bras de Stefan, heureuse d'être toujours en vie. Je frappais doucement à la porte et entrais. Elle me regarda et me sourit heureuse de me voir en pleine forme.

-Je … Tenez, _dis-je en tendant la lettre de Bonnie._

J'étais lâche, je le savais. Je sortis de la chambre en entendant les pleurs d'Elena. Je sortis mon téléphone et appelais Jeremy pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pleura beaucoup aussi. Il avoua la vérité à Jenna. Et elle pleura, et je pleurais avec eux. Caroline était déjà repartie voir Tyler, sans savoir que Bonnie était morte. Mon cœur était déchiré, je venais de perdre un autre membre de ma famille.

Je vis Jasper en face de moi et je lui envoyais mon poing en pleine tête et il fut éjecté hors de la maison. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je montais pour faire ma valise voulant partir au plus vite d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, _demanda Damon alerté._

-Je m'en vais _dis-je._

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Toi, dis moi pourquoi tu t'es mis devant Katherine ? Pourquoi tu l'as protégée ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Après tout ce qu'elle nous as fait ?

-Tu aurais vraiment voulu qu'elle meurt ? Que Jasper soit triste ou pire qu'il meurt à sa place ?

-J'aurais voulu que tu reste à ta place, _m'écriais-je_. J'aurais voulu que tu arrêtes de l'aimer, Elena j'aurai compris, mais Katherine ?

-Qu'est-ce-qui te dérange le plus ? Que je l'ai aidée ou qu'elle soit la compagne de Jasper ?

-Ce qui me dérange c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi espèce d'abruti et que comme tout le monde tu m'as brisé le cœur. Bravo !

Il était bouche-bée et je sortis mon sac sur le dos. Personne ne m'arrêta. Personne ne fit attention à moi. Je me dirigeais chez Matt. Je toquais à sa porte. Je savais que c'était le milieu de la nuit mais je savais aussi qu'il ne dormait pas. Il m'ouvrit rapidement. Quand il me vit, il prit sa veste et ses clés. Je montais dans sa voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain vague.

Je sortis de la voiture et tombais à genoux et je hurlais, je pleurais, je faisais ce que Matt avait fait. Les rôles étaient inversés. Il enroulait ses bras autour de mes épaules alors que j'extériorisais ma douleur.

-Bella, _me demanda t-il doucement._

-Bonnie est morte, _dis-je en sanglotant._

Je le sentis pleurer contre moi. Et nous pleurâmes en cœur. Nous partagions la même douleur. Mais moi, en plus, je pleurais la perte de Jasper et je pleurais celle de Damon. Non, je pleurais la perte de mon cœur, entièrement brisé. En milles morceaux. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais m'ont trahis Alice, Edward, Jasper et maintenant Damon. Il ne me restait plus que la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, mon père. Mais il allait mourir un jour et je serais seule. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Katherine est la compagne de Jasper. Il est partit.

Les bras de Matt se serrait encore plus autour de ma poitrine. Il savait qui était Katherine pour moi. Il savait ce que représentait Jasper pour moi.

-Damon aime encore Katherine.

Matt frictionna mon dos dans un signe réconfortant.

-Bonnie savait qu'elle pouvait mourir. Ils m'ont tous trahis.

Je pleurais encore et encore puis finit par m'endormir dans les bras de mon nouvel ami. Je me sentis être transportée mais j'étais trop bien dans les bras de Morphée pour m'en préoccuper.

**PDV de Stefan :**

Je descendis une fois qu'Elena s'était endormie. Je trouvais Caroline et Tyler sur le canapé. Caroline pleurait dans les bras de Tyler. Damon était assis sur un fauteuil son visage était impassible. Les Cullen étaient partis. Jasper et Katherine étaient sur le fauteuil en face de Damon. Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient là. Bella n'aurait jamais permis ça. Je me rendis compte aussi que Bella n'était pas ici. Ni dans la maison.

-Où est Bella, _demandais-je._

-Parti, _répondit Tyler alors que les sanglots de Caroline se renforcèrent._

-Quoi ? Mais où ?

Tyler haussa les épaules. Je me retournais pour regarder Damon mais il ne dit rien. Il ne fit rien que de siroter son putain de verre de scotch. Jasper et Katherine étaient collés l'un à l'autre et c'était franchement écœurant.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demandais-je à mon frère._

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et elle est partie.

-Et tu ne l'as pas retenue ?

Damon haussa les épaules avant de reprendre une gorgé de sa boisson. Mais c'est quoi cet empoté de la vie ? Je soupirais avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté de Jasper.

-Où avez-vous mis le corps de Bonnie ?

-Dans la crique _dit Damon._ Comment va Elena ?

-Tu ne devrais pas me demander ça. Tu devrais te demander comment va Bella _m'énervais-je avant de quitter la pièce._

Je me dirigeais vers la maison des Cullen. Je ne savais même pas si tout le monde allait bien. Alice m'ouvrit avant même que je puisse frapper. Ils étaient tous dans le salon. Tous vivants. Et tous soulagés.

-Tout le monde va bien _dit Carlisle._

-Merci de nous avoir aidé _dis-je._

-Toutes nos condoléances pour Bonnie _dit Esmée._

J'acquiesçais et me plaçais en face d'eux. Alice s'assit à mes côtés et posa sa main sur mon genoux dans un geste réconfortant.

-Bella, _lui demandais-je._

-Elle va bien, _me rassura t-elle_. Elle est chez un ami. Elle va bientôt repartir à Forks.

-Damon est un abruti, _dis-je._

-Pourtant il l'aime _dit-elle_. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne lui a pas dit.

-Chercher à comprendre Damon relève de l'impossible.

-En tout cas merci encore pour votre aide. Klaus n'est désormais plus un problème.

Je serrais la main de Carlisle avant de partir. Quand je rentrais Jasper et Katherine étaient toujours dans le salon. Damon était dans sa chambre et Tyler portait Caroline jusque dans la leur. Ça avait été une nuit épuisante, pour tout le monde. Mais la menace n'était plus. Maintenant il fallait juste organiser l'enterrement de Bonnie, expliquer sa mort, et retrouver Bella. Les deux premiers événements se feront avant la fin des vacances et nous verrons Bella dès notre retour à Forks. Je m'allongeais à côté d'Elena qui était endormie et espérais à mon tour pouvoir dormir.

_Voilà_

_Klaus ne fait pas long feu_

_Damon redevient un connard_

_Les amis c'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire_

_Encore une chapitre_

_L'épilogue et un chapitre bonus_

_Bisous_


	22. Angel

**Chapitre 21 : Angel**

PDV de Bella :

-J'ai mal papa, _pleurais-je de plus belle._

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que je sanglotais allongée sur les genoux de mon père alors que ce dernier me caressait les cheveux, désemparé. Le lendemain de ma crise de nerfs je m'étais réveillée chez Matt. Il avait été un ange : Il m'avait aidée. Il m'avait nourrit. Il m'avait consolée. Il m'avait accompagnée chez les Cullen. Il m'avait conduit à l'aéroport. Il m'avait rassurée. Il m'avait épaulée. Sans Matt, je me serais sûrement laissée dépérir dans un coin. Mon cœur venait d'être détruit. Je venais d'être détruite.

Je me souvenais encore de mon réveil chez Matt.

-Bonjour, _m'avait-il dit doucement._

Je m'étais rappelée du pourquoi de ma présence et je m'étais effondrée une nouvelle fois. Matt s'était assis à côté de moi et tentait de m'aider de son mieux, mais rien ni faisait. J'avais mal. J'étais détruite et je voulais juste mourir. Ne plus bouger. Rester dans ce lit. M'affamer, me dessécher et mourir. Mais ça n'avait pas marché comme ça. Matt avait totalement refuser de me laisser mourir. Il était resté avec moi quand je pleurais, il était resté avec moi quand je partais dans mes idées noire, il était toujours avec moi quand il m'avait apporté des poches de sang, il était resté avec moi tout le temps. Finalement à la fin de la journée, je m'étais laissée porter à la douche. Il m'avait enlevé mon tee shirt et mon jean et m'avait complètement jeté en sous vêtement sous la douche me mettant du savon dans les mains.

Automatiquement je m'étais savonnée alors qu'il était sortit. Une heure plus tard il était entré me trouvant sanglotante et nue sous la douche. Il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas regarder et m'avait enroulée dans une serviette avant d'en prendre une autre et de me sécher. Il m'avait ensuite donné des vêtements de fille. Je le regardais bizarrement et je compris enfin : c'était les affaires de Vicky qu'il n'avait pas jetés. Je m'étais habillée et j'avais rejoint Matt dans le salon. Il m'avait embarqué dans sa voiture me conduisant chez les Cullen.

Il m'avait sortit de la voiture, assise sur le canapé et avait parlé avec les vampires. Il avait parlementé, expliqué, crié, pour finalement repartir et m'emmener avec lui. Quelques heures plus tard j'étais à l'aéroport de Mystic Falls avec Matt. Il portait mon sac d'une main et sa valise d'une autre. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi il venait avec moi. Pourquoi il faisait ça pour moi, une inconnue. Nous étions montés dans le jet des Cullen. Et j'avais pleuré. Encore. Pour finir par m'endormir. Encore. Matt m'avait réveillée une fois arrivés à l'aéroport de Seattle. Il m'avait sorti de l'aéroport et traînée dans un taxi. Apparemment quelqu'un lui avait donné mon adresse car il la connaissait.

Il m'avait sorti du taxi, avait pris nos affaires en me soutenant et avait sonné chez moi. Mon père avait ouvert la porte mais il avait envoyé Matt dormir dans la chambre d'amis et j'avais juste dit à mon père que Damon et moi avions rompu. Je lui avait raconté que j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Damon et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Je lui avais dit la vérité sur ce point là. Je lui avais dit comment je me sentais. Et j'avais pleuré contre mon père.

Il me caressait les cheveux. J'étais presque sortit de mon état catatonique. Grâce à mon père mais surtout grâce à Matt. Il avait su quoi faire. Et il n'avait pas hésité à tout sacrifier pour me mener à bon port. J'avais pleuré encore longtemps puis j'étais monté et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre d'amis. Matt était allongé sur le lit regardant le plafond blanc. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu parce qu'il m'avait, sans me regarder, tendu les bras. Je ne m'étais pas faite prier et m'étais installée dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants. Je ne remarquais même pas qu'il était torse nu.

-Merci, _dis-je._

-Je t'en prie, _dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux._

-Tu as tout quitté pour venir ici.

-Je n'avais rien. Et Bella, personnellement, avant que tu n'arrives je faisais tout automatiquement. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Tu m'as réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire, _demandais-je._

-Je peux rester ici ?

-Autant que tu veux, _répondis-je rassurée de l'avoir près de moi._

-Alors je vais me trouver un job et aller au lycée.

-Pour le job j'ai une idée, _pensais-je en me calant plus contre lui._

-Merci, _dit-il_. Ça va mieux ?

Je secouais la tête sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'étais fatiguée de pleurer mais c'était les larmes que je n'avais pas eu pour Edward. Il me cala contre son torse alors que je soufflais :

-Parfois j'aimerais tomber amoureuse d'un mec comme toi.

-Comme moi ?

-Un mec bien.

-J'ai fait souffrir Caroline. Beaucoup. Je ne suis pas tant que ça un mec bien, Bella.

-Mais là tu en es un, _dis-je,_ alors pour moi tu en es un.

-Dors,_ dit-il._

Et je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je m'endormis dans les bras réconfortant de mon nouvel ami.

**PDV de Damon :**

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Nous venions d'enterrer Bonnie. Bon sang qu'est-ce-que ça faisait mal... Qu'est-ce-que j'aurais aimé que Bella soit à mes côtés pour me soutenir... Elle aurait été là si je n'avais pas tout fait foiré. Encore une fois.

Je vis Elena dans les bras de Stefan pleurant sa meilleure amie. Depuis la mort de Bonnie, Caroline et elle n'arrêtaient pas. Elles pleuraient, elle criaient, elles frappaient tout ce qui pouvait se trouver devant elles. Elles avaient toutes les deux perdu la personne qui les connaissait le mieux. Et maintenant elles n'étaient plus que deux.

De retour au manoir, je vis Katherine dans les bras de Jasper. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ils ne passaient plus un seul instant séparés. Katherine semblait réconforter Jasper. Je soupirais. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de me balancer leur amour en pleine figure alors que je savais que mon amour ne me pardonnerait jamais. Jasper dû sentir mon amertume car il leva la tête vers moi. Katherine aussi. Elle embrassa Jasper avant de quitter ses bras et de venir vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore ?

-Viens, _me dit-elle en m'entraînant dehors._

Je la suivis sans résister.

-Tu es misérable_, ajouta-t-elle_

Euh merci ? Ok, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore me faire comprendre ? Je savais que j'étais misérable, que j'avais tout foiré. Mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle m'aimait encore ou elle m'avait aimé ?

-J'ai menti, _m'avoua-t-elle._ Je t'ai aimé. Comme j'ai aimé Stefan.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait ça maintenant ? Tout avait changé, non ? Elle aimait Jazz.

-Tu es digne d'être aimé. C'est normal qu'elle t'aime. Tu es génial.

-De toute façon, c'est trop tard, _dis-je en haussant les épaules._

-Les sentiments ne s'effacent pas comme ça. Elle t'aime encore. Va la retrouver.

Avait-elle vraiment changée ? Katherine était-elle vraiment devenue « gentille » ? Et puis, je me disais que si j'avais réussi à changer par amour, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas changer elle aussi ? Mais avais-je vraiment changé ? Je veux dire, avant qu'elle me quitte, j'étais comme ça : doux, amoureux, joueur et pas cynique. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Des cris à l'intérieur de la maison interrompirent mes réflexions.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé Stefan, _hurla Elena._

Stefan répondit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Deux minutes plus tard je vis Elena sortir en furie de la maison. Quand elle me vit, son visage s'illumina et elle couru jusqu'à moi. Le temps qu'elle arrive, Katherine me dit :

-Avant de voir Bella, tu devrais régler certaines choses...

Je me retournais vers elle, mais elle avait déjà disparu et c'était à ce moment là que son double me sauta dans les bras. Je la rattrapais de justesse, alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou avant de m'embrasser avec fureur. Bon sang, j'avais rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps... Alors pourquoi ne me sentais-je pas bien ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que je ne devais pas faire ça ?

Je la repoussais doucement. Voyant mon visage, elle se détacha de moi et sauta habilement par terre. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à l'embrasser et a aimer ça ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à être heureux à ce moment ? C'était tout ce que j'avais voulu. Qu'Elena me choisisse. Alors pourquoi je n'aimais pas cette idée ? Elle passa sa main sur ma joue et je soupirais. Tout s'annonçais comme une évidence. J'ouvrais les yeux pour la regarder et je compris. Elle n'était pas faite pour moi et je n'étais pas fait pour elle. On avait qu'une seule âme sœur et mon âme sœur, c'était Bella.

-Aime moi, _me supplia-t-elle._

-Je ne peux pas, _dis-je en la repoussant encore un peu._

-Quoi ? Mais... Je ne comprends pas.

-J'aime Bella et tu aimes Stefan.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si tu t'en vas, mon cœur sera brisé ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être heureuse et tu cherches une excuse pour t'éloigner de ton bonheur, comme je l'ai fait.

-Je tiens à toi Damon.

-Je sais_ dis-je._ Moi aussi. Mais je ne t'aime pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? Va l'aimer !

Je lui souris avant de partir aimer la personne qui m'avait aimé pour ce que j'étais. Mon âme sœur. J'entendais vaguement les sanglots d'Elena, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais sur le chemin de mon avenir. J'avais couru jour et nuit pour arriver jusqu'à Forks. Et quand j'y arrivais enfin, il était six heures du matin et c'était la rentrée. J'allais directement à la villa pour boire et me changer. J'avais mis le tee shirt rouge, le seul que Bella m'avait acheté en espérant qu'un jour je mettrais des couleurs. J'enfilais ma veste en cuir puis j'attrapais les clés de ma voiture avant de monter dans cette dernière.

Je conduisis jusqu'à chez Bella et j'arrivais au moment où elle sortait de chez elle. Et elle était avec Matt ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Quand elle me vit, elle se stoppa et je remarquais que son regard était vide. Ses yeux étaient vidés de tout sentiment. A cause de moi. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Matt lui demanda si ça allait alors qu'elle lui demandait de monter dans la voiture.

-Je ne veux pas te voir, _me dit-elle._ Va t-en !

-Bella, je t'aime.

-Je m'en fiche,_ hurla t-elle_. Va t-en !

-Je ne vais pas abandonner, _déclarais-je avant de monter dans ma voiture._

Je tapais violemment sur le volant avant de me diriger rapidement sur le parking du lycée. Il était hors de question que je la laisse partir. Je me garais devant l'entrée du bâtiment pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer dans le lycée sans m'écouter. Angela me tapa sur l'épaule et elle me gifla quand je me retournais vers elle.

-J'espère que tu es là pour lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour de tous les temps.

-Je suis là pour ça. Je vais même chanter pour elle

-Promets moi de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir.

-Je l'aime trop pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu vas lui chanter ?

-Sa chanson préféré « The Story ».

-Vraiment, _demanda t-elle son visage s'illuminant._

Sans attendre ma réponse elle alla voir une de ses amies qui partait en trombe du parking mais Angela me fit un clin d'œil. J'avais confiance en elle.

Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient sur le parking, je vis ma famille arriver. Ils avaient du prendre l'avion, eux. Puis je vis la Chevrolet de Bella entrer sur le parking. Quand elle me vit, elle soupira, lasse. Elle s'approcha de moi.

C'est parti Damon, _pensais-je._

Dix mètres nous séparaient et ça me faisait mal de la voir si loin de moi.

-Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, _dis-je, _mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas croire que toi Bella Swan, tu pouvais m'aimer. C'était complètement impossible. Avec Katherine et Elena j'avais toujours vécu un amour non-partagé et là, alors que je tombais amoureux de toi, tu viens et tu dis que tu m'aimes. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Tous les étudiants nous entendaient. Bella ne disait rien mais je n'avais pas fini. Mais je vis les Cullen arrivaient à leur tour. Tous ! Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Alice. Quand Bella les vit elle écarquilla les yeux, comme tous les autres, mais je continuais.

-Mais le fait est que je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux dans les tiens. J'ai mit du temps à m'en rendre compte, tu sais combien je suis long à comprendre les choses les plus évidentes.

Je la vis sourire à travers ses larmes. Je fis un pas en avant et elle en fit un aussi.

-Mais aujourd'hui, je te le dis devant tous ces lycéens, devant ma famille, devant ces stupides Cullen, que moi Damon Salvatore je suis éperdument amoureux de toi Isabella Swan et qu'une vie sans toi m'est tout simplement inconcevable. J'ai déjà perdu tellement de personnes et j'y ai survécu. Mais je ne pourrais pas survivre à ta perte. Parce que sans toi c'est comme le jour sans que le soleil se lève. La nuit où la lune aurait disparue.

J'entendis un « oooooooooooooh » général, venant de presque tous les lycéens présents sur le parking.

-Je t'aime parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé entrer chez toi. Je t'aime parce que tu es capable de faire entrer un inconnu chez toi et dès le lendemain, de rougir rien que quand ce même inconnu te sourit. Je t'aime parce que tu ne te laisse pas faire. Je t'aime autant que j'aime ta grande gueule. Je t'aime parce que tu joues avec moi. Je t'aime parce que toi seule arrive à me faire croire que tout se passera bien. Je t'aime parce que tu m'as sauvé de différentes manières. Je t'aime parce que même si tu as le cœur brisé, tu es capable de tout donner pour les autres. Je t'aime parce que quand je te prend dans mes bras je me dit que je suis à ma place. Je t'aime parce que tes yeux me donnent de l'espoir. J'ai des centaines de raisons et je peux continuer encore et encore.

**PDV de Bella :**

Je secouais la tête, mes yeux plein de larmes. Je pensais avoir compris. J'étais incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Ce que je savais, c'est qu'après deux minutes de silence. Une mélodie de guitare se fit entendre. Je me retourner pour voir Jessie jouer la mélodie de ma chanson préférée. Quand la voix de Damon atteint mes oreilles.

-All of these lines accross my face,

tell you the story of who I am

Je regardais complètement incrédule Damon me chanter _ma_ chanson. Une chanson qui voulait dire tellement de choses pour. Tout en chantant il s'approchait de moi.

-So many stories of where I've been

And how I go to where I am

Je savais que je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Tout le monde nous regardait. Tous les élèves étaient hypnotisés par la scène alors que mon homme chantait pour moi. Alice souriait sachant ce qu'il allait faire. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'attendait après la chanson ? Matt me sourit. Alors il m'aimait vraiment, _pensais-je_ ?

-But these stories don't mean anything

when you've got no one to tell them to,

it's true, I was made for you.

Il s'approchait tout doucement de moi. Nous étions séparés de sept pas et j'avais envie de combler ses mètres et de lui dire que je l'aime aussi. Et que je voulais être avec lui.

-I climbed accross the mountaintops

travel accross the ocean blue,

I cross over lines and I broke all the rules

And baby I broke all them for you.

Cinq mètres me séparait de celui que j'aimais. De celui que j'aime. Je priais pour que cette chanson se termine vite que je puisse lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire que je l'aimais. Et que je le voulais pour le reste de l'éternité.

-Oh because even when I was flat broke

you made me feel like a million bucks,

you do, I was made for you.

You see the smile that's on my mouth

It's hiding the words that don't come out  
>And all of the friends who think that I'm blessed<br>They don't know my head is a mess

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ces mots lui ressemblaient tant. C'était tellement vrai ce qu'il chantait... J'avais l'impression que la chanson avait été écrite pour lui.

-No they don't know who I really am  
>And they don't know what I've been through<br>Like you do, and I was made for you

All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<p>

Trois mètres creusait encore l'écart entre nous. Je fis un pas en avant. Puis finalement il murmura.

-But these stories don't mean anything  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true, that I was made for you  
>Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you<p>

Finalement, Damon se mit à genoux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? J'entendis les exclamations de mes camarades alors qu'il sortait un écrin de sa poche.

-Bella, veux tu m'épouser ?

Je le regardais comme s'il sortait d'un asile. Quand il vit mon expression je vis la sienne se défaire.

-Non, _m'exclamais-je assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entenden_t.

Tout le monde était effaré de mon refus. Je vis les traits de douleur sur le visage de mon amant et je compris tout de suite mon erreur.

-Non non, _murmurais_-_je_ _en_ _me_ _mettant_ _à_ _genoux_ _devant_ _lui,_ Je t'aime. Et je veux être avec toi. Pour l'éternité. Mais on a jamais été un couple normal, je ne veux pas d'un mariage.

Je vis Damon sourire et je savais qu'il m'avait comprise. Il se releva et me redressa en même temps.

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu me pardonne ?

-Je t'aime, _dis_-_je_ _en_ _lui_ _souriant_.

Damon rigola avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il passa une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins et l'autre dans ma chevelure alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Il me fit basculer et m'embrassa passionnément sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

-Je t'aime, _dit-il._

-Redis-le moi.._._

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Encore, _murmurais-je contre sa bouche._

-Je t'aime, _murmura t-il en embrassant mon nez._

J'allais lui dire de me le dire « encore » quand la sonnerie du lycée coupa nos retrouvailles.

-Non, _gémis-je dans ses bras._

-Va en cours ma chérie. Je serais de retour ce midi.

-Je ne veux pas, _boudais-je._

-Je t'aime_._

-C'est pas comme ça que je vais y aller.

-Angela, _cria-t-il._

Oh le traître ! Angela apparut derrière lui et m'entraîna vers le lycée avec Matt. Mais Damon me tira vers lui pour un dernier baiser

-Je t'aime vraiment Bella !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'attendrir et de lui dire que moi aussi, Matt et Angela me tiraient déjà vers le lycée. Alors que Damon montait dans sa voiture pour dégager l'entrée pour que tout le monde puisse entrer. Il m'aimait, _rêvais_-_je_.

Toute la matinée, les rumeurs fusaient. Selon elles, j'étais enceinte et j'allais me marier. Selon elles, les Cullen étaient revenus pour me récupérer. Selon elles, Matt était mon nouvel amant. Bref, que des nouveautés à Forks. Et que des trucs qui les feraient papoter pendant des semaines, voir des mois.

A midi, mon amoureux m'attendait contre ma voiture. Je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassais passionnément.

-Je t'aime vraiment aussi, _dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien._

-Rentrons,_ dit-il._

-Attends, et Matt, _demandais-je._

-Ses affaires sont installées dans une des chambres des Cullen. Je m'en suis chargé. Il faut qu'on discute.

Je vis Matt au loin. Il haussa les épaules et partit avec Stefan et Rick alors que Jeremy, Elena, Tyler et Caroline prenaient une autre voiture. Je montais dans la mienne, côté passager, et Damon me conduisit jusque chez moi.

Et il me raconta, qu'il avait eu peur que je parte, que mes sentiments pour lui s'effacent ou pire, que je tombe amoureuse de Stefan. A cette dernière phrase je rigolais.

-Je veux vivre avec toi à Mystic Falls, _dis-je._

-Vraiment ?

-Ouaip, _dis-je,_ mais je veux d'abord profiter de mon père et finir mon année ici.

-Pas de problème,_ dit-il,_ je t'aime Isabella Swan.

-Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne le pense Damon Salvatore, _dis-je en l'embrassant._

PDV de Jasper :

J'étais avec Katherine quand j'arrivais à Forks. En fait, j'étais tout le temps avec elle. Depuis le combat où je l'avais cru morte, je ne la lâchais pas. J'ai attendu des années avant de rencontrer ma compagne et d'être enfin heureux. Et je ne laisserai rien gâcher ce bonheur. Enfin, bonheur...

Je n'étais pas complètement heureux, peu importe combien je l'aimais et elle le savait très bien. Il me manquait une chose : ma meilleure amie. Bella. Je savais que je l'avais blessée. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait de l'avoir une fois de plus abandonnée. Et c'était pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je revenais à Forks.

La rentrée, c'était hier. Il était midi et je me dirigeais à la sortie du lycée. Katherine resta dans l'auto pour que les lycéens ne puissent pas remarquer sa flagrante ressemblance avec Elena. Nous étions encore dans la voiture.

-Ça va bien se passer, _me rassura ma compagne en posant une main sur ma joue_.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, _dis-je m'abandonnant contre sa paume._

-Je sais. Et je sais qu'elle t'aime.

-Merci, _dis-je en l'embrassant._

A ce moment la sonnerie retentit. Et je vis les Cullen garés sur le parking et Damon un peu plus loin qui attendait Bella. Il me fit un signe de la tête. Je lui répondis poliment. J'observais Bella se jeter dans ses bras alors qu'il riait.

-Tu m'as manqué, _lui dit-elle en l'embrassant._

-Toi aussi, _il l'enlaça fortement._ Bella, Jasper est là.

Je la vis lever la tête et son regard rencontra le mien. Je vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux

-Les Cullen aussi, _continua Damon,_ encore.

Cette fois Bella leva la tête, agacée et croisa le regard d'Alice. Et elle se dirigea directement vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?

-Bella, tu nous manque, _dit Edward._

Je m'attendais à voir un éclat de douleur passer dans son regard, mais rien. J'essayais de ressentir ses émotions mais tout ce que je sentais c'était de la nostalgie. Avait-elle vraiment oublié Edward ? Bella éclata de rire.

-Je m'en tape, _dit-elle,_ cassez-vous d'ici. Je vous avais prévenus, Forks c'est ma ville pas la vôtre.

-Mais Bella, _demanda Alice implorante._

-Qu'est ce que Carlisle a dans la tête,_ continua Bella sur sa lancée, _vous êtes censés avoir déménagé. Alors agissez comme des personnes normales et barrez vous d'ici. Si vous continuez à venir comme ça, un jour, quelqu'un découvrira votre secret et que ce soit bien clair je ne tomberais pas avec vous.

-Elle a raison, _dit Rosalie._

-Bien, _répondit Bella,_ j'ai raison, même Rose le dit. Alors maintenant, partez de ce lycée, de cette ville et de ma vie tant que vous y êtes !

Tous les lycéens regardaient l'altercation sans rien entendre. Edward soupira, sachant que Bella ne changerait pas d'avis. Il monta dans la voiture et entraîna Alice avec lui. Cette dernière lança un dernier regard vers Bella.

-Va t-en Alice, _dit Bella,_ il me semble que tu es douée pour ça, non ?

La douleur qui cloua Alice sur place, se répercuta dans le corps de Bella. Elle aussi souffrait de devoir lui dire ça, mais elle n'était pas capable de pouvoir effacer sa rancune envers les Cullen. Rosalie et Emmett montèrent et il s'en allèrent rapidement. Damon enlaça Bella en embrassant sa joue.

-Ça va passer, _lui dit-il._

Bella se retourna, ravala ses larmes et embrassa Damon. Les lycéens, comprenant qu'il n'y aurait plus de spectacle pour aujourd'hui s'en allèrent. Mais Bella se tourna vers moi et se dirigea droit sur moi.

-Bella je …

Je fus coupé par la main de Bella qui me gifla d'une telle force que le bruit se répercuta dans le parking et que tous les lycéens stoppèrent leurs actions.

-Ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit, _me cracha t-elle,_ tu n'en as aucun droit.

-Bella, je suis désolé...

-Mais tu es désolé de tout Jasper, _cria t-elle._ J'en ai marre. Grandis, assume tes actes et arrête d'être désolé, bon sang !

-Tu sais quoi, _dis-je énervé._ Je ne suis pas désolé tu as grogné sur ma compagne. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?

-Elle a détruit ma vie, _hurla t-elle._

Tous les lycéens haletèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Damon remarqua immédiatement le problème et massa doucement ses épaules et je sentis la colère de Bella redescendre instantanément.

-Non _dis-je_. Tu es heureuse. Tu as Damon, ton compagnon, de quoi tu te plains ?

La fureur de Bella remonta d'un cran et elle me gifla une nouvelle fois. Damon l'étreignit mais c'était surtout pour éviter qu'elle me tue. Il embrassa sa joue et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, mais Bella protesta.

-Non, il n'a pas le droit de dire ça,_ répondit-elle à Damon._

Mince. Ouais j'étais certain d'avoir fait une bourde. Stefan arriva et dit à son frère :

-On rentre à la maison, d'accord ? Vous nous rejoignez tout à l'heure ?

-Bien sûr _répondit Bella à Stefan_. Rentrez, je m'occupe de ce machin et j'arrive.

Ce machin, moi ? J'étais un machin à ses yeux ? Je sentis ma fureur augmenter et soit les lycéens avaient retrouvé leur instinct de survie, soit je leur avais envoyé un peu de ma fureur sans le vouloir, mais ils déguerpirent tous très rapidement.

-Un machin ? Vraiment Bella ? Je suis ton meilleur ami.

-Non, _dit-elle._ Un jour, tu as été mon meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

-Bella _dis-je blessé._

-Tu m'as balancé contre un mur, _cria t-elle_. Non, seulement tu m'as fait du mal sentimentalement mais quand tu m'as jeté contre ce putain de mur c'est comme si tu m'avais arraché le cœur !

-Il t'a bien arraché la gorge, _répondis-je en pointant Damon du doigt._

-Il n'avait pas promis de ne jamais me faire de mal, il ne m'avait pas promis de me protéger, il ne m'avait pas juré de m'aimer, il ne m'avait pas dit que j'étais la personne la plus importante pour lui ! Toi tu as dit et fait tout ça. Et tu as tout balayé comme ça, juste en un regard pour elle, _dit-elle en pointant du doigt Katherine dans la voiture._

-Je l'aime, _dis-je résigné._

-J'aime Damon. Et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais attaquée. Peut être qu'un jour je te pardonnerai. Peut être pas. Mais en attendant je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne peux PAS te voir.

-Bella, _dis-je en essayant de m'approcher._

Mais Katherine, qui était sortie de la voiture m'arrêta en me retenant par le poignet. Je soupirais et je vis Damon retenir Bella.

-Alors c'est fini, _demandais-je la voix brisée._

-Apparemment, _dit Bella et je sentis toute la douleur que ce simple mot lui causa._

Sa douleur faisait écho à la mienne. Katherine m'entraîna dans la voiture. Et elle dit à Bella :

-Tu viens de lui briser le cœur.

-Tu sauras recoller les morceau, _dit Bella amère._

-Une amitié comme la votre ne se remplace pas, idiote,_ rugit Katherine._

-Oui, il aurait dû penser à ça avant de m'attaquer, _rétorqua Bella._

-Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Tu te fais souffrir inutilement, _rétorqua froidement ma compagne._

Et je grognais. Pour avertir Katherine d'arrêter tout de suite ce petit jeu qui ne servait à rien. Et je sentis le bonheur dans la poitrine de Bella. Je la regardais et elle me sourit. Je ne comprenais pas là.

-Il semblerait que je vais sûrement réussir à te pardonner un jour, _dit Bella._

Katherine éclata de rire et monta dans la voiture. C'était un test ? Voir si je pouvais protéger Bella de Katherine ? Je regardais Katherine en levant un sourcil. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mon visage.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais, quoi qu'il arrive. _._

-Pour toujours,_ demandais-je._

-Pour toujours, _dit-elle avant de m'embrassait._

-Je t'aime, _répondis-je en posant mon front sur le sien._

Et je vis le sourire de ma compagne s'agrandir, pas un sourire faussement poli, ou ce sourire sarcastique que tout le monde lui connaissait. Non, un vrai sourire que moi seul avait pu apercevoir. Et elle m'embrassa une fois de plus.

-Moi aussi, _dit-elle_. Pour l'éternité.

Alors que je démarrais, la main de ma compagne dans ma main droite, je vis Bella dans les bras de Damon. Ils s'embrassaient, complètement ignorants du monde extérieur.

-On rentre à la maison, _sourit Bella_. J'ai à me faire pardonner auprès de ma famille.

-Comme si quelqu'un est capable de t'en vouloir, _rétorqua Damon en lui ouvrant sa portière._

Et pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui. Personne n'était capable d'en vouloir à Bella. C'était sur cette pensée que je sortis du parking.

-Alors, on va où maintenant, _demanda ma compagne._

-Au Texas, _répondis-je._

**PDV de Damon :**

Il était décidé que Bella passe le week-end chez nous. D'abord parce qu'elle voulait s'excuser auprès d'Elena et Caroline de ne pas avoir été présente quand les filles en avaient le plus besoin. Ensuite parce qu'Elena et Caroline voulaient retrouver leur amie. Parce que Jeremy, Tyler, Stefan et Matt voulaient absolument la voir en dehors du lycée. Que Jenna et Rick voulaient s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et enfin, que je voulais l'avoir dans mes bras.

Quand Bella avait dit à son père qu'elle sortait de nouveau avec moi, ce dernier avait râlé. Pour lui, je ne valais pas mieux que Cullen parce que Bella avait été misérable à cause de moi. Mais Bella lui avait assuré que je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur et j'avais confirmé. Nous avions dîné avec son père et Bella avait raconté comment je lui avais fait la cour devant le lycée, sans la demande en mariage, même si j'étais sûr qu'il était au courant. A Forks, aucun secret n'était gardé, surtout s'il était croustillant.

Nous arrivions à la villa. Alors que Bella entrait, elle fut percutée par Caroline qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou et Elena fit la même chose. Puis vite, tout le monde se joignit à leur câlin et j'eus peur de retrouver ma compagne en plusieurs morceaux, mais cette dernière interrompit rapidement mes pensées.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends au juste ?

Et en riant, je me joignit à leur câlin collectif. Puis finalement je les avaient rejoint avec trop de force et quelqu'un tomba entraînant tout le monde dans sa chute. Je me retrouvais allongé au sol à côté de ma compagne et je riais. J'étais bien, heureux, complet. J'avais une famille. Et je n'avais plus aucun problème.

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre.**

**Un épilogue et un chapitre Bonus vont bientôt arrivé. **

**Une fois l'épilogue et le chapitre Bonus en ligne ça sera officiellement la fin de « Stupides Vampires ».**

**Alors cette fin ?**


	23. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

PDV Externe :

Une femme descendit les escaliers à vitesse inhumaine suivie par un homme qui l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Cette jeune femme était en fait un vampire. Cette jeune femme était Bella Swan ou plutôt Bella Salvatore et l'homme n'était personne d'autre que son mari, Damon Salvatore. La vampire portait la chemise de son mari. Ce dernier embrassa doucement l'épaule de sa femme.

-Damon, _râla t-elle faussement en colère._

Damon rigola avant d'embrasser sa compagne dans le cou. Cette dernière ne put se retenir et se retourna pour faire face à son mari. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant d'enfouir le visage dans le cou de son mari. Damon sourit, d'un sourire tendre qu'il n'avait acquis qu'à partir de sa rencontre avec Bella. Et il plongea, lui aussi, la tête dans le cou de sa compagne et soupira de bien être.

-Je t'aime _souffla Bella._

-Pas autant que moi _rétorqua Damon de la même façon._

Depuis des décennies, ils étaient ensembles et ils ne se lassaient pas l'un de l'autre. Alors que Bella était seulement vêtue de la chemise de Damon et que Damon portait seulement son jean noir, quelqu'un entra et les trouva toujours enlacés. La jeune femme était élancée, elle avait des jambes fines et interminables, elle portait un jean et un tee shirt moulant rouge avec des chaussures à talons de même couleur qui la rendait encore plus grande. Elle avait de long cheveux lisses et noirs ainsi que de beaux yeux noisettes.

-Bella, on va être en retard, _insista la nouvelle venue._

Bella releva la tête vers son amie et sourit tendrement. Elle aimait tellement Angela.

-Elena et Caroline arrivent bientôt, _continua Angela._

Damon se détacha de sa femme sachant qu'Angela arriverait de toute façon à lui enlever sa femme pour la journée. Il embrassa tendrement le front de Bella et ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie en passant à côté d'elle. Damon sourit, il adorait embêter Angela, mais la vérité était que sa famille ne serait pas pareille sans elle. Il sourit en se souvenant de la transformation de celle qu'il adorait appeler l'humaine.

_ Damon était en train d'entraîner une fois de plus sa compagne dans son lit. Ils étaient arrivés depuis une semaine à Mystic Falls et Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir Bella pour plus de moments intimes. Il l'aimait tellement. Alors qu'il avait réussit à enlever son débardeur, le téléphone de cette dernière sonna._

_-Ne réponds pas, dit le vampire en embrassant la poitrine de son amante._

_ Bella lui obéit mais au bout de trois appels, elle décrocha. Elle se leva et mima un « mon père ». Damon s'allongea rageusement, frustré, et n'écouta pas la communication, mais il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la panique et la tristesse de sa compagne. Il la vit en train de se rhabiller._

_-Dépêche-toi Damon. On retourne à Forks immédiatement. Angela a eu un accident avec Ben. Elle est dans un état critique et Ben n'a pas survécu._

_ Très vite, les deux compagnons s'étaient retrouvés dans un avion en direction de Forks. Damon n'arrivait pas à calmer sa compagne. Bella avait peur de ne pas arriver à temps pour sauver sa meilleure amie Angela. Ils n'avaient aucun bagages et ils arrivèrent très vite à l'hôpital de Seattle, là où Angela résidait. Après que l'infirmière eut indiqué où Angela était, Bella s'y dirigea rapidement._

_ Damon la rejoignit après avoir remercié l'infirmière et quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit Bella donner son sang à son amie. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Angela se réveilla heureuse de voir son amie à son chevet, mais elle fut anéantie par la mort de Ben, son premier amour. Alors que Damon et sa compagne partait voir le chef Swan, Angela anéantie par la mort de son compagnon se suicida._

_ Et quand Damon revint le lendemain avec Bella. Ils durent identifier le corps de la femme à la morgue. Et devant les yeux des employés et du médecin Angela se réveilla. Damon hypnotisa le médecin alors que Bella s'occupait d'Angela. Ils repartirent tous les trois vers Mystic Falls._

_ Le seul problème fut que Damon mit des mois à trouver une sorcière capable de faire une bague à Angela pour qu'elle puisse enfin se balader au soleil. Mais pendant ces mois, elle était déprimée par la mort de son amant et se rapprocha de Jeremy lui-même encore en dépression à cause de la mort de Bonnie._

Damon sourit à nouveau en voyant Jeremy à la chambranle. Il observait sa femme emmener Bella à l'étage pour la forcer une fois de plus à s'habiller. Damon était vraiment heureux pour Jeremy et Angela. Ces deux-là, s'étaient bien trouvés. A la mort respective de ceux qu'ils avaient aimés ils s'étaient aidés, rapprochés et aimés. Jeremy regarda Damon.

-A quoi tu penses _demanda Jeremy._

-Au passé _sourit Damon._

Jeremy sourit à son tour. Le passé. Si Angela n'était pas entré dans sa vie, jamais il n'aurait pu s'en remettre. Il était tombé amoureux de la douce et jeune Angela. Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait jamais droit à son happy ending, mais finalement il l'avait eut.

_ Alors que Jeremy était une fois de plus sur son lit à regarder le plafond, Angela débarqua dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit. Jeremy adorait son énergie. Il adorait Angela. Et elle adorait Jeremy. Non, rectification, Jeremy aimait Angela et Angela aimait Jeremy. Malgré leurs sentiments, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à cause de Bonnie et de Ben._

_ Alors qu'Angela sautait comme tous les matins sur le lit de Jeremy, ce dernier l'attrapa habilement et la ramena contre lui. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire car Angela se trouva à califourchon sur lui. Et ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser._

_-Je crois que je t'aime bien, murmura Angela timide._

_ Jeremy rigola. Cette fille l'étonnait elle était capable de venir tous les matins le réveiller de cette manière, mais pour ce qui était de parler de ses sentiments, elle redevenaient la « Angela » timide. Jeremy avait ramené la jeune vampire contre lui._

_-Tu me rends heureux, avoua-t-il._

_ Et avec le temps, leur relation s'était renforcée, leur amour aussi. Et ils s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tard. Bien avant Damon et Bella._

Alors que Bella redescendit vêtue d'un jean troué et d'un débardeur blanc de Damon et de sa veste en cuir sous le regard désapprobateur d'Angela, Caroline et Elena entrèrent sans même demander la permission. Angela alla embrasser son amoureux avant d'être entraînée par Elena et Caroline. Bella rigola et suivit les filles.

Damon regarda sa femme partir, rêveur. Il l'adorait littéralement. Il adorait sa manière de sourire, sa façon de secouer ses cheveux, sa manière de le repousser sachant que ce n'était que pour mieux se retrouver. Oui, Damon aimait sa femme et tout le monde le savait et ce que tout le monde savait aussi c'était que cet amour était réciproque. Et que depuis des décennies rien ne les avait séparés. Le frère de Damon frappa son épaule. Il regarda Stefan et sourit encore une fois.

Si, rien n'avait séparé Damon et Bella depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce n'était pas la même chose pour Stefan et Elena. Peu après la transformation d'Angela, Elena avait quitté Stefan.

_ Ce jour-là, Stefan était heureux, il allait faire sa demande à Elena. Sa demande de devenir sa femme et de devenir vampire avec lui. Stefan connaissait les réticences d'Elena à devenir vampire mais il espérait que pour lui, elle ferait un effort. Mais voilà, à peine arrivé chez elle, il su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elena habitait là-bas avec Rick et Jenna et quand il vit Jenna venir lui ouvrir la porte, ses doutes furent confirmés._

_ Le regard emplit de pitié et de compassion que Jenna lui lançait le fit s'effondrer à genoux. Elena était distante depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'Angela était arrivée, en fait. Il croyait que c'était parce qu'Elena n'avait plus toute l'attention. Tout le monde le savait, Elena adorait avoir les projecteurs braqués sur elle. _

_ Jenna lui avait donné une lettre en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Trois années passées en couple et c'était comme ça qu'elle le quittait. Avec une putain de lettre. Quand il rentra au manoir Damon le taquina mais remarqua très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Stefan s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ne bougea pas pendant des mois. Bella et Caroline le forçait à se nourrir difficilement. Bella et Caroline détestaient rapporter ces foutus animaux pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. Mais Bella et Caroline aimaient Stefan et elles auraient fait n'importe quoi pour lui._

_ Pendant ce temps là, Tyler et Damon étaient partit à la recherche d'Elena. Bella avait eu du mal à laisser partir son compagnon mais quand il revint quelques mois plus tard. Il était avec Elena et deux bagues pour les vampires. En effet, sur la route vers l'Amazonie, oui Elena était partit en Amazonie, il avait croisé une sorcière. Damon lui avait demandé de faire deux bagues, une pour Angela et une pour Elena. Car Damon allait ramener Elena à son frère et ils allaient vivre heureux, ensemble._

_ Elena et Stefan s'étaient vite remis ensemble et quelques mois plus tard, Stefan fit sa proposition et Elena, ayant remarqué comment il lui était incapable de vivre sans son amant, accepta de devenir un vampire et d'épouser Stefan. La transformation et la fête se fit quelques mois plus tard. Lors de la fête, Bella en voulait encore à Elena d'être si égoïste, d'ailleurs Bella avait mis des années avant de laisser tomber sa rancune._

Damon fut ramener au présent par Tyler qui passa en rigolant devant lui. Quand les filles embarquaient Bella en mission shopping, les mecs, eux, jouaient au poker.

-J'arrive, _répondit Damon à la question silencieuse de Tyler._

Malgré le fait que Tyler soit un loup, et que Damon était réticent à ce sujet au début. Tyler Lockwood était rentré dans la famille et pas seulement parce qu'il était en couple avec Caroline. Tyler et Caroline étaient sûrement le couple le plus atypique de tous les temps et le seul couple de la famille à ne pas s'être marié. Ils étaient tellement parfaits ensemble que cela faisait mal à Damon de l'admettre. Tyler et Caroline allaient même mieux ensemble que Bella et lui.

Il s'assit autour de la table en embrassant Katherine sur la joue, qu'il n'avait pas vu débarquer. En effet Katherine participait aux journées poker car Bella et Caroline ne voulaient pas la voir et puis elle remplaçait son compagnon. En effet alors que Katherine jouaient avec eux, Jasper subissait les journées shopping avec les filles.

Subir était un bien grand mot. Puisque tant que Jasper passait du temps avec Bella, il était heureux. Damon était satisfait de leur réconciliation. Par contre, malgré les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur réconciliation, Caroline et Bella refusaient catégoriquement de parler à Katherine. Rien de plus qu'un bonjour et un au revoir.

_ En effet dix années auparavant, Damon les avait invités pour son mariage. Ils étaient arrivés une semaine avant le mariage. Le témoin de Damon était Stefan et Jeremy alors que les demoiselles d'honneur de Bella étaient Angela et Caroline, ses deux meilleures amies. Quand Bella avait découvert qu'il avait invité Katherine au mariage, elle avait été folle de rage. Il s'en souvint encore :_

_-Damon Evan Salvatore, je te préviens je ne t'épouse pas si cette femme est présente au mariage, avait-elle criée folle de rage._

_-Mais ma chérie, c'est la compagne de Jazz_

_-Je ne veux pas d'elle, avait-elle dit catégorique._

_-Alors elle ne sera pas présente, avait dit Jasper en arrivant._

_ Damon avait laissé les deux anciens amis ensemble. Bella s'était assise sur le canapé et Jasper s'était assis à ses côtés. Damon avait peur de la réaction de sa futur femme et il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Bella se jeter dans les bras de Jasper :_

_-Tu m'as tellement manqué Jasper, lui avait-elle soufflé dans ses bras._

_-Oh ma Bella, avait-il rétorqué._

_ Et Bella et Jasper avaient passé l'après-midi à renouer leurs liens, mais ce qui les fit redevenir aussi proches qu'avant l'arrivée inattendue de Katherine, fut la demande de Bella._

_-Tu sais j'aurais pu te choisir comme témoin, mais je ne voulais pas, avait dit Bella sachant que cette décision blessait Jasper._

_-Je comprends, avait répondu Jasper._

_ Et c'était vrai. Il comprenait la décision de son amie même si ça le faisait souffrir._

_-Mais ça ne serait pas juste, avait continué Bella, tu ne seras pas mon témoin parce que je veux que ce soit toi qui me conduise à l'autel._

_ Jasper avait littéralement embrassé Bella et ne l'avait plus lâchée avant deux bonnes heures, à tel point que c'était Damon qui avait dû récupérer sa future femme des bras de son meilleur ami. Malgré l'air ronchon de Damon, il était heureux puisque sa future femme l'était._

Damon sourit à Katherine quand elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Jeremy répondit moqueur

-Monsieur pense au passé.

-Et à quoi exactement, _demanda Katherine._

Damon releva les yeux vers celle qu'un jour il avait aimée avant de répondre sombrement.

-A la mort d'Esmée.

Katherine baissa les yeux et la réponse de Damon jeta un froid sur la tablée mais Tyler rajouta :

-Ce fut quand même une sacrée bataille.

-C'est pas faux _murmura Jeremy._

_ Une vingtaine d'années avant le mariage de Damon et Bella, Carlisle avait appelé à l'aide. Les Volturis venaient de commettre leur plus grande erreur. Alors que Carlisle rendait visite avec Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Katherine, Jasper et Esmée à son vieil ami Aro, Esmée avait entendu une conversation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre._

_ Aro avait décidé de déclarer la guerre aux humains et Esmée avait fait savoir qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une telle abomination se produire. Aro avait fait taire Esmée de la façon la plus radicale, il l'avait tuée. Carlisle en apprenant ça, de la bouche d'Edward était parti en jurant de se venger. Et Carlisle était venu trouver Bella. Et ils s'étaient associés. La plus grande guerre depuis des siècles se préparait._

_-Tu es sûr lui, avait demandé Bella._

_-Isabella, avait dit Carlisle d'un ton froid. Ils veulent déclarer la guerre aux humains et ils ont tués mon âme sœur, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr._

_ Bella comprenait. Carlisle était un homme brisé et la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir debout était la vengeance et Bella le comprenait très bien. Elle avait prit la main de Carlisle et avait prit le vampire dans ses bras._

_-Ainsi soit-il, avait dit Bella. La guerre est déclarée._

_ Edward comptait sur Bella pour arrêter la stupide idée de son père mais au contraire Bella lui avait renforcée son envie de vengeance. Pour Edward, cette guerre était une mission suicide. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de voir des vampires de toutes part du monde débarquer. _

_ Les vampires, nomade ou non, avaient entendu qu'une révolte contre les Volturis commençait et ils voulaient en être. Ils avaient tous entendu la nouvelle qu'Aro voulait exterminer les humains et ils trouvaient que c'était de la folie, mais ils avaient besoin d'un leader pour les guider et ce leader fut Carlisle et Bella._

_ Bella s'investit dans cette bataille comme si c'était son âme sœur qui s'était fait tuée. Damon n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, il n'aimait pas cette Bella. Damon n'aimait pas la Bella qui prenait en charge la bataille, la Bella froide et sans cœur. Mais pire, Damon n'aimait pas que Bella copine avec des Volturis ou ancien Volturis car en effet en apprenant cette guerre Felix, Démétri et Alec rejoignirent le clan. Et ils furent d'une aide précieuse._

_ Mais heureusement les préparatifs ne durèrent pas longtemps. Et ce fut vite le moment d'attaquer. Ils étaient une cinquantaine de vampires dont quelque loups garous, qui comme Tyler, contrôlaient leur transformation. Arrivés à Volterra ce fut la panique général._

_ Les meurtres s'étendaient sur leur passage et ils arrivèrent vite dans la salle principale emplie des meilleurs guerriers, de Jane et des trois rois. Alec s'était occupé de sa sœur. Une fois cette dernière morte et les guerriers aussi, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée. Bella qui avait prit la tête du commando s'avança et Carlisle se mit à ses côtés._

_ Après une conversation houleuse sur les pourquoi de cet attaque qui apparemment n'étaient pas évidentes pour les rois. Aro s'écria :_

_-Vous allez mourir._

_ Le rire amer de certains retentit, surtout celui de Bella._

_-Flash info, mourir craint et on ne va pas recommencer. Vous êtes trois et c'est vous qui allez mourir. Carlisle, à toi l'honneur._

_ Cette bataille n'était pas la sienne mais celle des Cullen. Carlisle s'élança pour ôter la vie d'Aro. Alice et Edward s'occupèrent de Caïus et Rosalie et Jasper de Marcus. Cette bataille n'avait pas fait que des morts du côté des Volturi. Emmett était mort de la main de Renata. Alec lui était resté en vie sauvé par Démétri qui était mort ainsi qu'Irina et Tanya. _

_ La mort des Volturi allait engendrer des rebellions mais Rosalie et Carlisle prirent la place des trois frères. Tous deux aveuglés par la douleur et la solitude installèrent de nouvelles règles très strictes. La garde avait été refaite. Elle se composait maintenant, d'Alice, d'Edward, d'Alec, qui en tuant sa sœur avait prouvé sa loyauté, de Felix et de certains autres vampires comme Vladimir et Ivan._

_ Plus personne n'osait se frotter aux nouveaux chefs des vampires. Leurs noms, personne n'osait plus les prononcer de peur de se voir tuer sur le champs. Oui, Carlisle et Rosalie était impitoyable. Ils l'étaient encore aujourd'hui._

Après quelques minutes de nostalgie, les rires revinrent autour de la table et ils s'amusèrent toute la journée. Comme d'habitude à 16h55, Katherine s'en alla ne voulant pas croiser les « deux folles furieuses en chef » que nous n'avons plus besoin de nommer.

Quand les filles revinrent. Tyler et Caroline s'en allèrent rapidement de même que Stefan et Elena. Damon, Jeremy, Bella et Angela habitaient ensemble. Jeremy crut mourir en voyant tous les achats de sa femme.

-Mais Bébé _protesta t-il_, on a plus de place.

-Il y a toujours de la place mon amour. Tu m'aide à monter tout ça _dit-elle avec un sourire innocent qui conquit son mari sous le rire moqueur de Damon._

Bella, elle, arriva avec quelques paquets à son actif qu'elle monta rapidement avant de rejoindre son mari devant la cheminée qu'il venait d'allumer. Elle lui tendit un verre de vin avant de se blottir contre lui en regardant les flammes consumer le bois. Bella pensait à la journée de demain et à travers leur lien, Damon sentit sa compagne triste. Il lui caressa doucement le bras.

Après une nuit, que les deux amoureux passèrent en silence, appréciant la chaleur du feu, ils partirent le lendemain pour Forks. Aujourd'hui cela faisait soixante treize ans que Charlie Swan était mort. Bella se souvenait encore de cela comme si cela s'était déroulé la veille. Comment oublier la mort de la personne qu'on aimait le plus ?

_ L'annonce de la mort du père de la vampire fut tragique et soudaine. Bien que Bella fut passée pour morte des années auparavant pour expliquer le fait qu'elle ne vieillissait plus. Bella n'oublia pas son père et tous les ans pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier, elle passait toute la journée à l'observer. Son père Charlie Swan et sa nouvelle femme Sue avec ses enfants, Seth et Leah. Et comme il y avait Leah, Jake fut également présent. Et chaque année Bella se sentit mal de voir que son père connaissait le secret, de Seth, Leah et Jacob et pas le sien._

_ Charlie mourut de vieillesse malgré la bizarrerie qu'il l'entourait. Il avait bien vécu sa vie et elle était remplit et heureuse. Sue ne survécut pas à la mort de son mari et mourut quelques jours plus tard. L'enterrement fut organisé. Charlie et Sue furent mis en terre ensemble, près du cercueil vide de Bella._

_ Ce jour-là, à l'enterrement, Bella revint. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas venir. Après avoir passé toute la cérémonie dans le fond à pleurer dans les bras de Damon elle resta des heures durant à regarder les hommes du cimetière mettre en terre son père. Elle était inconsolable._

Et soixante treize ans plus tard, Bella était autant inconsolable devant la pierre tombale où son père et Sue reposaient. Bon sang, il lui manquait tellement. Bella était dans ses pensées, son mari à ses côtés la soutenant.

-Tu te souviens le jour où tu m'as demandé en mariage, _demanda Bella le regard fixe sur la pierre tombale._

-Comment oublier, _rit_ _son_ _mari_. Mais la première fois ou la deuxième.

-La fois où j'ai accepté, _dit Bella le regard toujours fixé sur la pierre tombale mais un sourire se dessinait sur ses jolies lèvres._

-Je m'en souviens _sourit_ _Damon_.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

-Tu vas enfin me le dire _demanda Damon excité en sautillant presque_.

-Oui, _répondit Bella alors qu'elle voyageait à travers le souvenir de la demande en mariage de __Damon._

_ Cela faisait 107 ans que Bella et Damon était ensemble et plus heureux que jamais. La mort de Charlie Swan derrière eux. Le combat contre les Volturi terminé. Les histoires entre Elena et Bella oubliées. Damon savait que c'était le moment parfait pour faire sa demande. Autant, une centaine d'années auparavant le mariage il s'en fichait bien, autant à ce moment, il voulait que Bella devienne sa femme. Il voulait la revendiquer encore plus comme étant sienne._

_ Pour fêter leur 107 ans ensemble, Damon avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles sur le parking du lycée de Forks. Vide, bien sûr, à 21h00. Après le dîner Damon s'était mis à genoux._

_-Il y a 107 ans, je t'ai demandé ici même de devenir ma femme. Et aujourd'hui je te le redemande parce que pouvoir t'appeler Madame Salvatore serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire._

_-Mon cœur, avait-elle soupiré. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense._

_-Je sais, avait répliqué rapidement Damon. Mais on s'aime déjà tellement. On sait qu'on va rester toute notre éternité ensemble. Ce n'est qu'un papier a signer._

_-Je t'aime avait-elle dit. Et je vais t'épouser._

_-Ouah c'était facile de te convaincre, avait dit Damon avant de lui passer l'anneau à son doigt._

_-Un jour je te dirai pourquoi je t'ai dit oui, avait soufflé Bella en l'embrassant._

-Tu étais tellement parfait pour moi, _dit Bella_. Je veux dire, on a été fait l'un pour l'autre c'est tellement évident. Dans un couple il faut faire des concessions mais avec toi je n'ai jamais eu à en faire. On se comprend tellement bien, on s'aime tellement que ça m'a fait peur. Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas pouvoir t'aimer plus que je t'aimais au départ mais en 107 ans, j'ai appris à aimer toutes tes facettes. Tous les Damon qui se cachent en toi. Et je les aime tous.

-Bella, _chuchota Damon_, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me quitter.

-Ce que je te dis Damon justement. C'est que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi. Jamais je ne pourrais te quitter. Jamais je pourrais me séparer de mon cœur. On dit que les compagnons sont des âmes sœur. Tu es mon compagnon mais tu n'es pas mon âme sœur, tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es mon âme, mon cœur, mon corps, je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens. Je l'ai compris ce soir là.

-Comment l'as-tu compris ?

-Parce que tu avais envie de te marier avec moi. Et j'ai senti cette envie par aussi, par notre lien. Et te dire oui n'était pas une concession parce que tu en avais tellement envie et que moi aussi. Damon, mon éternité sans toi serait vide et inutile.

-Alors heureusement qu'on est ensemble_ dit-il en attirant sa femme dans ses bras_.

-Heureusement _chuchota Bella_.

- Je t'aime _dit-il en l'embrassant._

-Dis-le moi encore _murmura Bella contre ses lèvres._

Et Damon s'exécuta. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Damon à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Bella à apprécier les paroles de son mari. Goûtant ses lèvres, avalant ses « je t'aime ». Et les deux amants avaient en tête la même chose. Leur mariage.

_ Isabella Swan était magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, simple mais elle lui allait tellement bien... Jasper à ses côtés portait un simple pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et une veste de costume noir. Damon était impatient. Il vit Caroline s'avancer dans l'allée, dans sa magnifique robe rouge sang, elle sourit à Damon, puis Damon aperçu Angela dans la même robe. Puis il ne put tenir plus. Il avait besoin de voir Bella. Stefan sentant son excitation posa une main sur son épaule. La musique retentit et Damon la vit enfin. La femme qu'il aimait, plus magnifique que jamais, remontant l'allée au bras de son meilleur ami._

_ Quand Bella vit son futur mari l'attendre son beau sourire collé à ses lèvres, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de plus bel homme sur terre. L'homme que le destin lui avait offert était vraiment le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Un ange déchu. Son ange déchu. Quand elle arriva enfin près de lui, elle lui prit les mains. Et en ayant envie tous deux ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous les rires du publique._

_ Puis vint le moment de récité ses vœux et Damon commença :_

_-La première fois que je t'ai vue c'était il y a très longtemps et Stefan t'avait dit un truc du genre « Vous savez que vous êtes sur une priorité privé ? » et j'étais blasé. Blasé de mon frère. Blasé de devoir m'enterrer dans une ville aussi paumée que Forks. Blasé de ne pas avoir trouvé ma place. Puis je t'ai vue. Et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est que tu étais bizarre et que ta voiture était vraiment pourrie. Mais oui, j'ai pensé que tu étais bizarre. Mais je savais pas encore à quel point. Parce que oui, il faut que tu sois vraiment bizarre pour me faire devenir celui que je suis, ici te prouvant à quel point je t'aime. La vérité Isabella Marie Swan c'est que je suis amoureux de la plus merveilleuse femme sur cette terre. Et que cette femme c'est toi. Alors, oui je veux t'épouser._

_-Waouh, répondit Bella. Comment pouvoir rivaliser avec ça._

_ L'assemblée rit et Bella se reprit lançant un regard passionnée à son futur mari._

_-La première chose que j'ai pensée lors de notre première rencontre malgré mon cœur meurtri c'est que tu étais vraiment sexy pour un humain. A ce moment, j'étais dépressive, vide, morte et tu es le premier et le seul à me faire réagir. Il se trouve que j'ai su inconsciemment, dès la première fois où je t'ai parlé, que je t'aimerais. Je veux dire qui aurait l'idée de voler des pizzas pour pouvoir entrer chez moi ? Oui je suis au courant. Au début j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Puis le lendemain, tu es revenu. Je ne voulais pas être seule. Je t'ai fait entrer. Et c'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite. Parce que dès que tu es entré dans ma maison, tu es entré dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Et, oui d'accord c'est niais mais ce qu'il y a et j'ai honte de l'avouer c'est que toi Damon Salvatore tu me rends moi Bella Swan une grande cynique brisée par l'amour, niaise. On aura tout vu, mais malgré ça. Je veux t'avoir comme mari._

_-Bien je vous déclare mari et femme, dit le pasteur. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée maintenant._

_-Enfin, dit Damon._

_ Damon passa une main dans le dos de sa femme, une autre sous sa nuque et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme. Sa femme, elle, accrocha ses bras autour de la nuque de son vampire avant de l'embrasser tendrement et passionnément sous l'applaudissement des invités._

_ Plus loin ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que deux personnes les observait._

_-Lors de ta première vision d'eux je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver ici, avoua le jeune homme roux._

_-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Edward, lui avoua sa compagne._

_-Je sais. Mais lors de ta première vision. Lorsque j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. La voir en aimer un autre et surtout Damon Salvatore m'a détruit. Je l'ai quittée pour son bonheur et elle ne le saura jamais._

_-Elle te l'a dit, la quitter à été la meilleure chose que tu ai faites. De toute façon, Bella l'aurait rencontré et si tu ne l'avais pas quittée ça se serait terminé bien plus mal. Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre._

_-Oui Alice, murmura le grand roux. Ils le sont !_


	24. Chapitre Bonus

**Chapitre Bonus :**

PDV Edward :

Je savais ce que je devais faire. C'était la bonne solution. C'était l'unique solution. Notre histoire n'aurait jamais dû commencer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû « tomber amoureuse » de moi et je n'aurais jamais dû lui confier mon cœur. Quelle idée complètement stupide, un vampire confié son cœur à une simple humaine, c'est la destruction assurée du vampire et de l'humaine. Les humains sont si inconstants, ils tombent amoureux aussi souvent qu'ils changent de chemises. Mais Alice m'avait assuré que nous serions ensemble, Bella et moi. Pour toujours. Enfin, c'est ce que ses visions disaient avant qu'elle ne voit la décision de Damon Salvatore de venir nous rendre visite.

Cette décision n'aurait rien dû changer après tout. Damon n'est qu'un vampire, cruel, sanguinaire, joueur, sarcastique, cynique et ironique. Tout ce que Bella déteste. Devrais-je dire tout ce que Bella détestais ? Damon est fou amoureux d'Elena. Et Bella m'aime. Elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureuse de Damon. Et il ne serait jamais tomber amoureux d'elle dans un autre cas. Si elle n'était pas avec moi. Si elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de vampire. Bella aurait été pour Damon ce que Jessica est pour moi. Une simple et pathétique humaine.

Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi depuis que Damon à décidé de venir, bien avant sa rencontre avec Bella quand Alice veut voir son futur, elle découvre ma douce avec Damon ? Cela veut-il dire que c'est indépendant de leur volonté ? Que même s'ils ne souhaitent pas s'aimer, même s'ils ne souhaitent pas me faire du mal, ils seront quand même ensemble ? Cela veut-il dire qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Depuis toujours ?

Je me souviens encore de la vision d'Alice celle qui m'a brisé :

_Damon et Bella sont dans la chambre de Bella. Plus précisément dans son lit. La couverture du lit de Bella recouvre leur corps nus. Bella à sa tête sur le torse de Damon et il lui caresse les cheveux tendrement._

_-Tu sais qu'il faudra le dire un jour à Edward je ne veux plus te partager dit Damon._

_-Je sais murmura Bella. Mais comment je peux faire, il m'a sauvé de James, de Jasper, de Victoria, d'une de tes folies meurtrière. Je lui dois la vie._

_-Tu serais prête à être triste par devoir s'exclama Damon._

_-Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal alors qu'il a tant fait pour moi dit Bella. C'est mon premier amour._

_-Je vais devoir attendre encore combien de temps pour montrer à tout le monde que tu es mienne._

_-Je vais lui dire la vérité, mais pas tout de suite._

_-Quand s'énerva Damon._

_-Je t'aime répondit-elle. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Edward. Et tu le sais._

_-Je sais répondit doucement Damon avant de l'embrasser._

_-C'est le plus important dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour._

_La suite me rendit fou de rage. Il avait ma Bella dans ses bras. Il lui faisait l'amour. Il l'aimait. C'était complètement surréaliste, mais si ce n'était pas cette vision qui se produisait c'était une autre et le resultat était le même. Bella finissait avec Damon._

Malgré que sans le vouloir et sans le savoir, Bella vient de s'amuser à sauter à pied joint sur mon cœur, je ne peux lui en vouloir. Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à cette personne si douce et innocente. Si belle et désirable. Pourtant je ne pouvais être égoïste avec elle. Comment être égoïste avec la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde ? Je devais la quitter. Je devais me rendre malheureux pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre son amour en toute liberté. Quel monde injuste et cruel !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je rencontrais les yeux d'Alice. La seule à être au courant de ma décision. Elle repassa dans son esprit la vision qu'elle avait eu lorsque j'ai pris ma décision de la quitter.

_« Bella est dans notre maison. Dans la chambre de Jasper. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle est avec Damon. Que fait-il ici. Bella à changé. Elle est très maigre et semble incroyablement fatigué. Mais elle semble aussi plus confiante qu'elle ne l'ait aujourd'hui. Je l'a vis se blottir dans les bras de Damon. Et il reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes. La vision s'arrête sur eux deux se regardant dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser tendrement »_

_ ça va être plus long _m'annonça Alice._ Mais ils vont quand même finir ensemble. Tu as pris la décision.

_Oui, j'ai pris la bonne décision _pensais-je.

_ Préviens la famille. On déménage.

Elle hocha la tête. Rosalie va sûrement être furieuse. Esmée et Carlisle ne vont pas comprendre. Jasper va s'en vouloir et il aura raison, il a faillit tuer Bella. Emmett lui va suivre Rosalie tout simplement. Je me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella et l'attendait sous le porche. Quand j'entendis la chevrolet de ma belle s'engager dans la rue je me mis à stresser. Je devais lui briser le cœur et briser le mien par la même occasion. Arriverais-je à lui faire croire que je ne l'aime pas ? Que je ne l'ai jamais aimé ? Que ce n'était qu'un jeu ?

Quand elle se gara, elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Alors qu'elle descendait de son véhicule je m'approchais timidement d'elle. Elle était perdue. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais distant avec elle. Depuis son anniversaire. Elle doit penser que c'est en rapport avec l'attaque de Jasper.

_ Tu viens te balader avec moi _demandais-je d'une voix à laquelle elle ne peut refuser._

Elle acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers la forêt bordant sa maison. Une fois assez enfoncée dans la forêt. Je m'arrêtais et me mit en face d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et alors je commençais.

_ On s'en va Bella _dis-je d'une voix froide _;

_ Mais je ne comprends pas. Vous n'attendez pas la fin de l'année ?

_ Carlisle est censé avoir trente ans et il passe pour un gamin de 20 ans.

__ _Je comprends, on va où ?

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas Bella. Quand je dis je parle de moi et ma famille.

_ Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper n'était rien.

_ Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ça aurait pû être.

_ Edward dit-elle suppliante.

Je lui brisais le cœur. Je lui faisais du mal. Je me faisais du mal. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me délectais de sa douleur. Cette douleur qu'elle ressent n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai vu toutes les visions d'Alice. Les visions montrant : Bella et Damon à la suite d'une nuit de folier. Bella et Damon s'avouant leurs sentiments. Bella assurant à Damon qu'elle ne l'aime que lui, que ça a toujours été lui, que je n'étais rien.

_ Je ne veux pas de toi. Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi _s'énerva t-elle. _Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Pour l'instant ma douce. Je suis la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée pour l'instant ma douce. Bientôt, tu ne penseras pas la même chose. Bientôt tu m'oublieras. Bientôt tu vas en aimer un autre.

_ Tu n'étais qu'une distraction. Comment as tu pu croire que je t'aimais.

_ Edward _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_ Regarde toi, tu es pathétique. Je veux cependant que tu me promettes une choses.

_ Tout ce que tu veux.

_ Ne fais rien de stupide. Ne te met pas en danger.

Au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Damon.

_ Je te le promets.

Je m'approchais de ma douce. Je voulais l'embrasser une dernière fois. Je mis une main sur sa nuque et embrassa longuement son front. Quand elle ferma les yeux je partis. Je me cachais dans un arbre et regardais sa réaction. Je l'a vis ouvrir les yeux et je pus voir à quel point je l'avais brisée. Si elle savait que je fais ça pour son bien. Si elle savait qu'elle sera à nouveau heureuse. Plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Assis sur une branche je l'a regardais suffoqué. Pressait ses mains contre sa poitrine puis partir à ma recherche m'appelant. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à l'arbre pour ne pas la rejoindre, lui dire que je ne l'a quitterai pas. Jamais. Que mes paroles n'étaient que des mensonges. Que je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours !

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas revenir sur mes paroles. Je ne pouvais pas être égoïste pas avec Bella. Alors je me contentais de la regarder arpenté la forêt à ma recherche. Seconde après seconde, battement de son cœur blessé après battements de cœur, trébuchement après trébuchement.

Puis Bella réalisa. Elle réalisa que je l'avais quitté. Que c'était définitif. Que je ne reviendrai pas. Elle s'arrêta, baissa la tête et compressa ses deux mains contre son cœur. Elle suffoquait, elle souffrait et c'était moi qui la faisait souffrir. Si elle savait à quel point je comprends sa souffrance, à quel point je partage sa douleur. Elle tomba à genoux puis se blottit contre la terre et les fougères de la forêt et ne bougea plus.

Je savais que c'était à mon tour d'agir. Je me dirigeais à toute vitesse et écrivit un mot de la main de Bella prévenant son père qu'elle était partit se balader dans la forêt. Puis je montais dans sa chambre, je pris l'album photo et je fis comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Je fis disparaître mes cadeaux, les photos de moi, tout contenant mon identité.

Quand je retournais dans la forêt elle était toujours à la même place, presque inconsciente, blanche devenant presque bleu répétant sans s'en rendre compte des « tu m'avais promis ». Je savais que cette phrase m'était destiné. Alors que j'allais descendre de l'arbre pour revenir en arrière. Lui dire que c'était vrai. Que je resterais là, un loup apparut. Il regardait attentivement ma Bella. Puis je le vis partir et revenir habillé d'un short.

Les loups garous sont donc revenus. Je regardais l'indien prendre Bella dans ses bras et l'emmenait loin de moi. Il m'a sentit. Il leva son regard vers moi et me lança un regard noir son esprit me criait de partir. Il voulait me tuer pour avoir fait souffrir « la fille de Charlie comme Billy l'avait prédit ». Il était en même temps soulagé que je parte que toute notre famille parte et il espérait qu'il n'y ait plus de transformation. Mais même s'il essayait de se concentrer son esprit revenait toujours vers son impregnée Emily. Il ressentait tellement d'amour pour elle que j'en étais jaloux.

Est-ce que Bella et Damon s'aimeront autant ? Est-ce qu'ils s'aimeront plus. Je sais en tout cas que Bella ne m'aimera jamais autant que je l'aime. Qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais autant que Emily aime Sam. Qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais autant que Sam aime Emily. Et au fond de moi, je savais que je n'étais pas prêt à me donner complètement à Bella. Je n'étais pas près à mettre « ma vie » entre les mains de Bella comme Sam à mit sa vie entre les mains de Emily.

Sam toucha la joue de Bella et remarqua qu'elle était glacé. Il me lança un autre regard noir.

_ Bella, c'est Sam Uley, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Il est partit _murmura t-elle._

_ Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien.

_ Il est partit _répondit-elle._

Je vis dans l'esprit de Sam qu'il avait comprit que le « il est partit » de Bella était une réponse à sa question. Sam me haïssait encore plus à un tel point que je ne croyais pas que c'était possible. Il partit et emmena mon cœur avec lui. Je tombais de l'arbre lourdement, mes mains enfonçaient dans la terre et hurlait ma douleur.

Parce que oui, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours le second choix. Elle choisira toujours Damon. Elle aimera toujours Damon. Ça sera toujours Damon. Elle l'aimera plus que moi alors qu'elle ne l'a pas encore rencontré. Et j'avais quitté Bella pour son bien mais aussi pour un acte qu'elle aurait commis dans un future possible. Pour un acte qui ne s'était pas encore produit.


	25. Voilà c'est fini

Voilà c'est fini

La fin de ma toute première histoire.

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivis.

Je cherche une histoire : Edward se fait larguer par Tanya, Bella par Jacob, Jacob et Tanya sont ensemble. Edward et Bella font semblant d'être un couple pour récupérer leur amour perdu avec l'aide de Leah l'amie de Bella. Des idées ?

Merci d'avance pour l'aide

Merci de m'avoir suivis

Merci d'avoir aimé

Merci de m'avoir soutenus

Merci d'être vous !

Je vous aime !


	26. Nouvelle histoire et recherche

Hello Everybody !

Je suis de retour.

Egalement pour une histoire Damon/Bella.

_Que se serait-il passé si Edward n'était pas parti ?_

_Si Edward s'était battu pour Bella ?_

Mais avant tout je recherche un bêta ! La mienne ne donne plus signe de vie donc si quelqu'un est intéresser qu'il me contacte par MP.

Je ne peux pas poster mon histoire avec plein de fautes d'orthographe qui gachera tout votre plaisir.

Des Bisous

Crazy_youth


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour,

Suite à la fin de cette histoire, je vous ai promis une histoire avec comme changement et si Edward n'était pas parti ? Et s'il s'était battu pour Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait changé dans l'histoire de Damon et Bella.

Vous connaissez le film l'effet papillon ? Et bien voilà les répercussions de la décision d'Edward de se battre pour Bella. Vous pouvez trouvez cette histoire sous le nom de **FORGET ME**

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt


End file.
